Everlasting Love
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Different pairings in this one. YugixYamixSeto Flareshipping is the main pairing in this one. Just try it please.
1. Breaking Heart

Here's a new story. I won't stop working on Path to Happiness. This one may only be updated on the weekends.

This story will be different than the others one I have done because it will have a lot of odd pairings for me in this one. I hope you'll bear with me with this one, but this idea has been bothering me since I read a Flareshipping story. Might be the only one with odd pairings, though.

Pairings:

YugixYamixSeto(Flareshipping)

JoeyxTristan(Buddyshipping)

RyouxMarikxMalik(don't know the shipping)

TeaxDuke(don't know the shipping)

There were also be Prideshippping before it ends up being Flareshipping in the end. There will also be a bit of BakuraxYugi(Kleptoshipping), not much, though.

Bakura will be a bit of a bad guy, and some people might hate him in this one.

Warnings: mpreg, possible lemons

Summary: Yami and Seto have been dating for months. The two are in love with Yugi, but can't be with him because he is with Bakura. When Bakura breaks things off with Yugi harshly, Seto and Yami are the ones who are there to help Yugi. Yugi carries around a big secret, one that Yami and Seto are determined to help Yugi with. When Yugi faces a major heartbreak, the two are not certain how to help Yugi as they don't know what to think of the situation, but they decide to be there for Yugi because they know that he needs them. Will Seto and Yami be able to tell Yugi that they love him? And will Yugi be willing to accept them? If Mokuba has anything to say about it, all three will be together.

Warnings: I own nothing except the plot! The Yu-Gi-Oh! characters belong to their creator.

* * *

Chapter 1- Breaking Heart

Yami walked toward the KaibaCorp office building with the intention of surprising his boyfriend, Seto Kaiba.

After the Ceremonial Duel, all of the Yamis had been granted their own bodies by the gods and were allowed to live a full life in the present day.

Yami and Seto had had feelings for each other for a long time and finally admitted it, getting together soon after Yami had his own body.

It had caused some conflict in the gang.

Tea, who had been in love with Yami, made a real fuss and had not spoken to Yami since. She had taken up with Duke now.

Joey and Tristan had not been thrilled with it because they had a strong dislike for Seto, but they put it aside as long as being with Seto made Yami happy. The two were now together as well.

Yugi had not said much about it. He just told the two that he was happy for them.

After dating for a few months, Yami and Seto finally admitted to each other that they were both in love with Yugi as much as they loved each other. It had surprised them that they both felt like that with Yugi, but both had been very happy because it meant that they could all be together now. Unfortunately, they had one problem.

Yugi had started to date Bakura.

To say that Yami was angry that Yugi was dating his enemy was an understatement. He was livid.

Yugi and Yami had had a major argument about it, which had not ended well.

A wedge had been placed between the two, and although they still lived together, they barely spoke to each other since Yami believed Bakura would only hurt Yugi in the end.

Yami walked into the building, went to the elevator, and went upstairs.

When he arrived at Seto's office, he did not bother talking to the secretary as he walked into the office.

Seto was in the room alone working at his computer. "Whatever it is, make it quick." Seto said.

Yami locked the door with a smirk before walking toward the desk. "I hadn't planned on it being quick, Dragon." Yami said.

Startled, Seto looked up into Yami's mischievous crimson eyes. "Yami? What are you doing here?" Seto asked.

Yami sat down on the edge of the desk. "I thought that I would come and surprise you, Set." Yami said.

"Well, I am certainly surprised." Seto said.

"So, do you want me to leave?" Yami asked.

Seto reached out and grabbed Yami by the arm, pulling Yami into his lap. "Not a chance." Seto said before kissing Yami roughly.

Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and opened his mouth, letting Seto in his mouth. Seto roamed around the inside of the mouth that he knew too well. Yami let out a moan as his boyfriend worked his magic on him.

Seto broke the kiss and said, "Maybe we should lock the door."

"Already done." Yami said.

Seto then told his secretary over the intercom to hold all his calls.

"Now, I think that we have some things to take care of." Seto said.

Seto kissed Yami again as he reached up and started to unbutton Yami's shirt. He only got halfway down when Yami's cell phone rang.

Seto growled. "Who the hell can that be?!" Seto snapped.

"I'll get rid of them, Set." Yami said. He opened his phone and said, "Hello?"

"_Yams! I'm so glad that I managed to get a hold of you!_" Joey exclaimed.

"Joey, this is a really bad time for this. I'll call you back later." Yami said.

"_No, Yami! This is important, and it can't wait!_" Joey shouted.

"Then hurry up and tell me what it is." Yami said.

Seto glared. 'I'm murdering the mutt!' Seto thought angrily.

Since Yami was right at Seto, he could hear everything that Joey was saying.

"_Yami, I need you to come over to Tristan's apartment! It's Yugi! Something is really wrong!_" Joey said.

"What?!" Yami exclaimed.

Seto immediately got over his anger. Anything that had to do with Yugi was worth being interrupted.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Yami asked.

"_I really don't know. I was walking in the park when I found Yugi. He was soaking wet, so I think he was out in the storm we had last night. He was crying, too. I don't know what's going on, but he's real upset, and he's not talking to me. I was hoping that maybe he would talk to you._" Joey explained.

Yami was worried. It didn't sound good at all. "All right, Joey. I'll be right over." Yami said.

"_Thanks, Yami._" Joey said.

Yami hung up his phone. "Sorry, set, but-" Yami started.

"Don't apologize. This is serious. Go. Yugi need you right now." Seto said.

"Thanks." Yami said. He re-buttoned his shirt.

"Yami, when you get there, take Yugi back to the mansion and have my personal doctor look over him. If he was out in the rain, then chances are that he might get sick." Seto said.

"Right." Yami said before leaving.

Seto leaned back in his chair. 'I hope that Yugi's going to be okay.' Seto thought. He then frowned angrily. 'And if that thief did anything to hurt Yugi, I swear that he is going to regret it.' Seto thought, ready to kill if need be.

* * *

Yami ran from KaibaCorp all the way to Tristan's apartment, worried about his Hikari.

Yami may have disagreed with Yugi dating Bakura, and they may have been distant lately, but Yami would do anything for his Hikari, and at the moment, he was extremely worried. In the back of his mind, Yami wondered if Bakura had done something to hurt Yugi, but he would worry about that later.

Yami arrived at Tristan's apartment building and went upstairs to Tristan's apartment. He rang the bell.

The door opened, and Tristan was there. "Yami, I'm glad that you came." Tristan said.

Yami walked in. "Where is he?" Yami asked.

"He's in the bedroom." Joey said walking back into the living room.

"How is he?" Yami asked.

"Not good. Maybe he'll talk to you." Joey said.

Yami nodded and walked back to the bedroom.

"Do you think that Yami can get him to tell him what is going on? I mean, we both know that they had that big blowout back when Yugi announced that he was dating Bakura." Tristan said.

"I know that Yami and Yugi were at odds when that came about, but they are still bonded, and I know that they both hate the separation. Besides, if there's anyone that Yugi will talk to when he's upset, it's Yami, regardless of what happened." Joey said.

Tristan wrapped an arm around Joey. "I just hope Yami can help. I hate seeing Yugi that upset." Tristan said.

"I know what you mean." Joey said, leaning against Tristan.

* * *

Yami walked into the bedroom and saw Yugi.

Yugi was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard of the bed. His arms were wrapped around his legs with his legs drawn up to his chest. Yugi had his face buried in his knees, and it was obvious that he was crying from the way his body was shaking.

Yami felt his heart break at the sight. He walked over and climbed onto the bed beside Yugi.

"Joey, I-I don't want to talk." Yugi said.

Yami's heart broke even more when he heard the pain that laced Yugi's voice. He reached out and wrapped an arm around Yugi. He wasn't happy when he found that Yugi's clothes were damp. "Yugi, I'm not Joey." Yami said.

Yugi then looked up at Yami, surprised to find Yami there. They hadn't been talking, and Yugi didn't think that Yami would care.

Yami was that Yugi's eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. He hated to see Yugi like that.

"Yami, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Joey called. He told me he found you in the park and that you were upset." Yami said.

"I don't want to talk about it, Yami." Yugi said.

"I won't force you to, Yugi, but you need to talk about it." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "No. I can't. I-I don't want to." Yugi said as he started to cry again.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled Yugi to him. Yugi buried his face into Yami's chest and started to cry again. Yami just held Yugi as he cried.

'I don't know what is going on, but if that thief had anything to do with what's upsetting Yugi, I swear that I am killing him.' Yami thought.

Before long, Yugi stopped crying.

"Yugi, I'm going to call the limo, and we're going to the Kaiba mansion." Yami said.

Yugi pulled away. "No. I don't want to go." Yugi said.

Yami held onto Yugi's arms gently. "Yugi, you were out in the rain last night. I want Seto's personal doctor to check you over to make sure that you're not sick." Yami said.

"Yami, please. Stop it." Yugi said.

"No, Yugi. I don't want you to get sick." Yami said firmly.

Yugi, too tired and exhausted to argue, just nodded.

Yami called the limo and was told it would be there in fifteen minutes.

"Yugi, I'm going to go and talk to Tristan and Joey, okay?" Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

Yami got up and left the room.

Yugi wrapped his arms around his stomach. 'How can I tell Yami? How can I tell him that he was right about Bakura? How can I tell him that-' Yugi stopped.

~Flashback~

"_Hey, Yami! Guess what?!" Yugi said excitedly as he came into the living room._

"_What is it, Aibou?" Yami asked as he looked up. He had gotten from a date with Seto not long before._

"_I've got a boyfriend!" Yugi said._

"_You do?" Yami asked._

_Yugi nodded._

"_Who is it? Is it someone I know?" Yami asked._

"_Well, yeah. It's Bakura." Yugi said._

_Yami froze. "Bakura? As in Ryou's dark Bakura?" Yami asked._

_Yugi nodded. "He asked me out, and I said yes." Yugi said._

"_You what?!" Yami shouted._

_Yugi jumped. "Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, shocked._

"_How could you do that?! You know what kind of person Bakura is! He a thief, and he steals all the time!" Yami said._

"_Yami, stop it." Yugi said._

"_No! I forbid you from dating him!" Yami shouted._

_Yugi turned angry. "You can't do that!" Yugi snapped._

"_The hell I can't!" Yami growled._

"_You may be my dark, but you are not my father! You can't tell me whom I can and can't date! I am eighteen!" Yugi said._

"_This is a mistake, Yugi! Bakura's not good for you!" Yami said angrily._

"_It's my life, Yami, and I will do what I want!" Yugi said defiantly._

"_You're making a big mistake, Yugi!" Yami said._

"_That's just your opinion!" Yugi shot back._

"_When Bakura breaks your heart, don't come crying to me!" Yami shouted before storming off._

~End Flashback~

Yugi started to cry again. 'How can I tell him he was right?' Yugi asked himself.

* * *

"Hey, Yami. Any luck?" Joey asked.

"No. He's really upset about whatever it is, though." Yami said.

"Think it has something to do about Bakura?" Tristan asked.

Yami growled. "I don't know, but he's dead if he's done anything to hurt Yugi." Yami said.

"What do we do about Yugi?" Joey asked.

"I called Seto's limo. I'm going to take Yugi over to Seto's mansion and have Seto's personal doctor check Yugi over. I want to make sure that Yugi doesn't sick because of this." Yami said.

"Good idea." Tristan said.

"Let us know if there is anything we can do." Joey said.

Yami thought a moment. "There is something you can do." Yami said.

"What's that?" Tristan asked, eager to help.

"Until I find out what happened to make Yugi so upset, if Bakura comes around looking for Yugi, don't tell him he's at the mansion." Yami said.

"No problem." Joey said.

Yami watched out the window and saw Seto's limo pull up into the parking lot. "The limo's here. I'd better get Yugi." Yami said. He walked back into the bedroom and found Yugi asleep on the bed.

Not having the heart to wake him up, Yami put one arm under Yugi's legs and the other behind his back and picked him up. He then walked back out.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

"He was asleep. I didn't want to wake him up. I'll take him on. Thanks, guys." Yami said.

The two nodded.

Tristan opened the door, and Yami headed downstairs.

When Yami got down to the limo, the limo driver was surprised.

"Is he all right?" the limo driver asked.

"He's fine. Just asleep." Yami said.

The limo driver opened the door, and Yami climbed in with Yugi.

The limo driver then got back in the car and started off.

Yami closed the window to cut him off from the limo driver. Yami kept Yugi in his lap as he stroked Yugi's hair. "What happened, Aibou? Who hurt you like this?" Yami asked.

* * *

Mokuba was pacing anxiously in the living room of the mansion.

Seto had called Mokuba earlier and told him that Yami would be bringing Yugi over. He explained the situation.

Mokuba was worried because Yugi was his friend. He had stayed in touch with Yugi since he had had that fight with Yami, and Mokuba knew that Yugi wasn't as happy with Bakura as he acted.

"Please calm down, Mokuba." the doctor said.

"I can't, Dr. Reynolds. I'm worried about Yugi." Mokuba said.

"I'll be able to tell you what's wrong when I examine him." Dr. Reynolds said.

A few moments later, the front door opened, and Yami walked in carrying Yugi.

"Yami, is he okay?" Mokuba asked, running forward.

"He's all right, Mokuba. He's just asleep." Yami said.

"Take him to one of the bedrooms so that I can look over him, and I am going to need him awake." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yami nodded and took Yugi upstairs to one of the guest rooms.

Yami and Mokuba waited outside while Dr. Reynolds examined Yugi.

"Yami, Seto called and told me what happened. Did you find out what happened?" Mokuba asked.

"No. Yugi was too upset. I thought that I would bring him here and get him checked out then I'll talk to him." Yami said.

'I hope Bakura didn't do anything.' Mokuba thought, knowing that Yugi wasn't happy.

* * *

"Mr. Mutou, you don't seem to be suffering any ill side effects from being in the storm. You might in a few days, so be careful." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi nodded.

"Do you know about your condition, though?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

Tears filled Yugi's eyes. "Yes, I know." Yugi said quietly.

"I see. I guess you know what you should and shouldn't do." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Yes. Please don't tell Yami!" Yugi said.

"Why not?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Please. I don't want him to know yet." Yugi said.

Dr. Reynolds could see that Yugi was upset. "All right, Yugi. I won't tell him." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

Dr. Reynolds nodded before he left.

Yugi wrapped his arms around his stomach. 'What can I do?' Yugi asked himself.

* * *

"Is he all right, Dr. Reynolds?" Yami asked.

"He'll be fine. He doesn't have any signs of being sick right now, but they could show up in a few days, so keep an eye on him." Dr. Reynolds said.

"I will." Yami assured him.

Dr. Reynolds nodded before leaving.

"Yami, I'm going to go in and see Yugi, okay?" Mokuba said.

"That's fine. I need to call Seto, anyway." Yami said.

Mokuba nodded and went into the room.

Yami took out his cell phone and dialed Seto's cell phone.

"_What is it, Yami?_" Seto asked.

"I've gotten Yugi at the mansion. Dr. Reynolds saw him and said that Yugi didn't have any signs of being sick, but he could in a few days, so we just have to keep an eye on Yugi." Yami said.

"_That's good. What upset Yugi so much?_" Seto asked.

"I don't know yet. He was too upset to tell me. I'm going to wait a while to see what he tells me. I've told Tristan and Joey to not tell Bakura where he is until I find out what's made Yugi so upset just in case Bakura is the one that made him so upset." Yami said.

"_Good idea. Let me know if Yugi tells you. Also, he can stay the night if he wants to._" Seto said.

"Thanks." Yami said before he hung up.

* * *

"Hey, Yugi. How are you feeling?" Mokuba asked, walking into the room.

"I'm fine, Mokuba." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes. I'm sure, Mokuba." Yugi said.

"Did something happen with Bakura?" Mokuba asked.

Yugi ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath, trying to control his emotions. "Not now, Mokuba. I can't talk about it now." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. You can talk about it when you're ready." Mokuba said.

From the doorway, Yami heard everything. 'This has something to do with Bakura, but I won't kill Bakura until I know exactly what is going on.' Yami thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Odd for me I know, but I hope you'll bear with me through this one.

Next: Seto and Yami find out what happened to make Yugi so upset.

R&R.


	2. Yugi's Pain

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I wasn't sure how people would react to this story.

here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Yugi's Pain

Yugi was laying on his bed in the room that Yami had put him in at the Kaiba mansion. He had been alone for a while as he tried to deal with what was going on.

'How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I listen to Yami? I shouldn't have trusted Bakura the way I did.' Yugi thought.

Tears pricked Yugi's eyes. He didn't think that he could cry anymore, but he was.

'Damn it! Why didn't I listen to Yami instead of getting into an argument with him that may have ended my friendship with him?' Yugi asked himself.

Yugi was beyond upset. Between thinking about what had happened between him and Bakura as well as his fight with Yami, Yugi was a complete emotional wreck.

* * *

Yami was sitting in the large living room of the Kaiba mansion, thinking.

'I need to find out what happened to make Yugi so upset, but how do I do it without making him even more upset than he already is?' Yami asked himself.

"Hey, Yami." Mokuba said.

Yami was brought out of his thoughts as he turned to look at Mokuba. "What is it, Mokuba?" Yami asked.

"When are you going to talk to Yugi about what's going on?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure out the best way to talk to him about it. He's upset enough as it is." Yami said.

"Well, there's not really going to be an easy way to talk to him about it, Yami." Mokuba said.

Yami sighed. "I know that, Mokuba. The thing is that Yugi and I haven't been particularly close since we had that blow out over Yugi dating Bakura." Yami said.

"Yami, I think that you are both bigger than that. Besides, didn't you once say that Yugi meant a lot to you? I didn't think that you would let something like that stop you." Mokuba said.

Yami starred at the younger Kaiba for a minute. "Mokuba." Yami said.

"Yes?" Mokuba replied.

"You're right. I might as well not dwell on this, and go and talk to him." Yami said.

"You haven't talked to him yet?"

The two turned to find Seto In the room.

"When did you get home?" Yami asked.

"Just now. Why haven't you talked to Yugi yet?" Seto asked.

"Because he's been real upset, and I've been trying to figure out the best way to approach it." Yami said.

Seto sighed. He set his briefcase on the table and then grabbed Yami by the arm, pulling him to his feet.

"What are you doing, Set?" Yami asked.

"_We _are going to talk to Yugi whether you want to or not. Now, come on." Seto said, dragging Yami out of the room and heading upstairs.

Mokuba watched the two drag head upstairs. 'I hope that they can get Yugi to talk. Yugi can't keep these things inside.' Mokuba thought.

* * *

Yugi was just lying on the bed with an arm wrapped around his stomach as he lay there, berating himself for his own stupidity.

There was a knock on the door.

Yugi sat up. "What is it?" Yugi asked.

Seto opened the door and walked in. "We need to talk to you." Seto said.

"We?" Yugi asked, seeing only Seto.

Seto turned and rolled his eyes. He reached out into the hallway and grabbed Yami, dragging him into the room. "Stop being such a baby, Yami." Seto snapped.

Yami glared at him. "I am not being a baby, Seto!" Yami retorted.

"Yes, you are!" Seto said.

Yugi watched them. 'They argue all the time, and yet, they work in dating. It makes absolutely no sense.' Yugi thought.

Finally, Seto said, "Yami, we have something important to do, now stop arguing with me."

Yami sighed. "Fine." Yami said.

"What is going on?" Yugi asked, not understanding what was going on at the moment.

Seto turned to look at Yugi. "Yugi, we want to know what made you upset enough to stay in the storm all night last night." Seto answered.

"I don't want to talk about that." Yugi said, looking away from the two.

Seto looked at Yami and said in a low voice, "Talk to him."

"Why me?" Yami asked.

"Because he's more likely to open up to you than me. Besides, I'm not good with emotions. You know that. Plus, you want to be there for him, and this would be a time that you would do something like that." Seto said.

Yami knew he was right, so he walked over and sat down on the bed with Yugi. "Yugi, you need to talk about what is going on." Yami said.

Yugi didn't want to talk about it, but he knew that he had to or it would drive him crazy.

"Yugi." Seto said.

Yugi looked up to see Seto.

"We just want to help you, and we can't do that if you don't tell us what is going on." Seto told him.

Yugi was surprised that Seto sounded so sincere, and he was even more surprised that Seto wanted to help him in the first place.

Yami reached out and put an arm around Yugi. "Yugi, what happened?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked down. He didn't want to admit that he had been wrong, but it was tearing him up inside not to talk to someone about what had happened. "You were right, Yami." Yugi said quietly.

"Right about what?" Yami asked although he had a good idea of what Yugi was talking about.

"A-about Bakura." Yugi said softly.

Seto and Yami's eyes met, and they knew that it was bad.

"What happened, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I went to see him last night. There was something that I wanted to tell him." Yugi said.

~Flashback~

_Yugi went to Bakura's apartment and knocked on the door._

_There was no answer._

_Yugi frowned. 'I know that Bakura's home. His car was in the parking garage.' Yugi thought._

_Since Yugi had a key, he used the key to open the door. He walked into the apartment and looked around._

_Bakura was nowhere to be seen._

_Yugi frowned. 'I wonder where Bakura is.' Yugi thought._

_Hearing noised down the hall, Yugi started down the hallway. He opened the door to Bakura's room and was stunned at the sight that he was seeing._

_Bakura was in bed having sex with someone else._

_Yugi starred wide-eyed. "Bakura!" Yugi exclaimed._

_The two on the bed stopped what they were doing and looked at Yugi._

_The man Bakura was on top of looked shocked. "Who the hell are you?!" the man spat._

"_I could ask the same thing. That's my boyfriend." Yugi said._

"_Boyfriend?!" the man exclaimed._

_Bakura rolled his eyes as he got off the guy. "Calm down." Bakura said flippantly._

_The man glared. "I came here because I thought that you were single. Like hell I'll be the other man." the man growled. He got dressed and left._

_Bakura glared harshly at Yugi. "Why the hell did you do that?!" Bakura growled._

"_What were you doing, Bakura?! I thought that you loved me!" Yugi said, tears filling his eyes._

"_Please. I never loved you. Hell. I never even cared about you. I only used to get back at the Pharaoh. What better way to get to him than to hurt his precious Hikari." Bakura said._

"_You used me." Yugi said shakily._

"_Of course I did. I've been with a lot of other people besides you. You're stupider than I thought of you thought that I actually would care about a runt like you." Bakura said._

~End Flashback~

By now, Yugi had tears in his eyes.

Yami had feared something like this would happen, and now, he wanted nothing more than to kill Bakura for the way he had used and treated his light. He wrapped his arms around Yugi as Yugi started crying again. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I really am." Yami said.

"I should have listened to you, Yami. I'm sorry I didn't." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Don't worry about it, Yugi." Yami said, starting to stroke Yugi's hair.

Seto watched them. 'I wish that I could see them like that more often.' Seto thought. He immediately pushed the perverted thoughts aside for now to help Yugi.

"You didn't deserve the way he treated you, Yugi." Yami said.

"Why did you stay out in that storm last night?" Seto asked.

"I don't know. I just walked around last night. I didn't think about getting out of it. I was too upset. I ended up in the park early this morning where Joey ended up finding me." Yugi said.

"You could have come to me, Yugi." Yami said.

"I was too upset at the time. I wasn't thinking very straight at the time." Yugi said.

"We understand, Yugi." Seto said.

"Is that all that made you upset?" Yami asked.

Yugi knew that this was the part that would piss Yami off completely. "N-no. There was something else that happened." Yugi said.

Yami and Seto both turned their attention back to Yugi.

"Yugi, what else happened?" Seto asked.

Yugi bit his lip. "After Bakura said all that to me, I told him what I had gone to tell him." Yugi said.

~Flashback~

"_Bakura, I came over here to tell you something." Yugi said, already knowing it would probably be a bad idea._

"_Like what?" Bakura snapped, not in the mood for this._

"_I'm pregnant." Yugi said._

"_You're what?! You got yourself knocked up!" Bakura shouted._

"_Yeah. By you." Yugi said._

"_Get rid of it." Bakura said._

"_W-wh-what?" Yugi said, hoping Bakura didn't mean what he thought he meant._

"_You heard me. Have an abortion. I don't want a damned brat." Bakura said._

_Yugi couldn't handle that and left the apartment quickly._

~End Flashback~

"You're pregnant?" Yami asked.

"By Bakura?" Seto added, wanting to make sure.

Yugi nodded, tears falling.

"And he told you to have an abortion." Yami growled.

Yugi nodded again.

Yami was about to let his temper explode, but a sharp look from Seto had him shutting up.

Seto walked over and sat on the bed with Yugi. "What are you going to do?" Seto asked.

"I'm not doing what Bakura wanted me to do. I can't do that." Yugi said.

Yami could tell that Yugi was getting upset again. He tightened his arms around Yugi. "You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

Seto made a decision. "Yugi, I want you to stay here for a few days." Seto said.

"No. I can't." Yugi said.

"Yes, you can. It's not like you're putting anyone out. Hell, there's more than enough room here, ad you shouldn't be alone, so just stay here." Seto said.

"Well, I-" Yugi started.

"You're staying, Yugi." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"Yugi, do you have a doctor you're seeing for your pregnancy?" Seto asked.

"No. Since I was just feeling sick, I went to my family doctor. He told me. I told Bakura the next day." Yugi answered.

"I'm guessing Dr. Reynolds found out when he examined you." Seto said.

Yugi nodded.

"All right. I'll find you a doctor." Seto said.

"You don't-" Yugi started.

"Yes, I do have to. You're staying here for a few days, and I'm getting you a doctor, and that's final." Seto said before he got up and left the room.

Yugi looked at Yami.

Yami shrugged. "It's pointless to argue with him, Yugi, so just do what he says. Besides, I think that you staying here is a good idea, and you do need a doctor." Yami said.

Yugi looked at him. "Are you angry with me, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"For what?" Yami asked, looking down at his Hikari.

"For going against you and dating Bakura and getting pregnant by him." Yugi said.

Yami sighed and tightened his arms around Yugi. "No, Yugi. I'm not mad at you. I knew Bakura would only hurt you in the end, and I thought he might have been using that to get to me. You were right, though. I didn't have the right to tell you who you could and couldn't date. And it's not your fault that you got pregnant. It's not like you knew you could have children." Yami said.

"No, I didn't." Yugi agreed.

Yami smiled. "Don't worry about it, Yugi. I'm not mad at you." Yami said.

"Yami, can we get back to being friends? I hatred not being able to talk to you." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I'd like that, too, Aibou." Yami said.

Hearing Yami call him by his old nickname made Yugi real happy, and he knew that things were going to be all right between them.

Yugi sighed. "I guess I have to tell the others about all this." Yugi said.

"Don't' worry about it. You can tell them later, although I think that Mokuba might want to know now. I think it's driving him crazy." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "Okay. I need to go back to the Game Shop and get my some things." Yugi said.

"I'll go and do it." Yami said.

"No need. I'll go, Yami. It'll be fine." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

The two went downstairs, and Yugi left the mansion.

"I thought I told him he was staying here." Seto said, glaring at Yami.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it, Seto. Yugi's just getting himself some things from the house. He'll be back." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Seto said.

"What's wrong with him?" Mokuba asked.

"Mokie, I think that Yugi will you that himself when he gets back." Yami said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mokuba asked.

"He'll be okay." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi went to the Gamer Shop and went into the house portion before he headed to his room. He packed some clothes of his as well as a few other things.

Yugi was rather happy at the thought of spending time with Seto and Yami at the mansion. Although Yugi had never admitted it to anyone, he was in love with Yami and Seto. He had been a little upset when Yami and Seto started dating, but he hadn't said a word against them and had been happy for them, but it didn't stop him from wishing that there was a place for him in their lives.

'It's just wishful thinking that they could ever want me.' Yugi thought.

Since his bag was packed, Yugi headed downstairs.

Unfortunately, Yugi found Bakura there.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

Bakura glared. "I thought I told you to get rid of that brat!" Bakura snapped.

"I'm not going to do something just because you want me to!" Yugi said.

"I don't want to have to deal with some kid!" Bakura said.

"You won't have to. I won't even tell this child that you're the father. You won't have to see the child as far as I'm concerned." Yugi said.

Bakura growled. He then grabbed Yugi by the arms and slammed him against the wall.

"Bakura, stop!" Yugi cried out.

"No. Not until you get rid of that damned baby!" Bakura snarled.

"I don't want to." Yugi said.

Bakura tightened his hold on Yugi's arms painfully. "I will force you to have that abortion if I have to." Bakura said.

"Let go!" Yugi cried.

Bakura was suddenly grabbed and thrown away.

Joey glared at the thief. "Leave him alone." Joey growled.

"Please. I can take you on." Bakura said.

"I don't think that you'll like it when Yami gets his hands on you." Tristan snapped.

"Leave Yugi alone and get out." Duke growled.

Tea walked over and knelt down beside Yugi. She put her arms around him.

Yugi was shaking and had tears falling down her face.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Tea asked softly.

Yugi turned and held onto Tea.

"Fine. I'll leave." Bakura snapped before storming out.

"Yug, are you okay?" Joey asked as the three men turned to face him.

Yugi certainly didn't appear all right.

"Come on. We'll take you to our apartment." Tristan said.

Yugi shook his head. "No. Take me to the Kaiba mansion." Yugi said.

They all knew why, and not one of them blamed him.

* * *

Yami and Seto were sitting in the living room.

"I hope Yugi gets back here soon." Yami said.

"You know, Yami. Yugi's single again." Seto said.

Yami turned to look at him. "I know. Why?" Yami asked.

"I was thinking that we might should tell Yugi how we feel about him." Seto said.

"We can't. Not right now." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. I didn't plan on us doing that now. I'm saying that in time, we should." Seto said.

"Could you handle having to raise Bakura's kid?" Yami asked.

"Well, it's not ideal, but I could learn to live with it." Seto said.

"So could I." Yami agreed.

"What happened?!" Mokuba exclaimed out in the hall.

Worried, Yami and Seto went out to see Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Duke there with an obviously upset Yugi.

"Yugi, what happened?" Yami asked.

Yugi didn't answer. He just ran over to Yami and hugged him tightly.

Yami looked up.

"We found Bakura at the Game Shop with him. He was yelling at Yugi about something. We were afraid he was going to hurt him." Joey explained.

If Yami hadn't already wanted to kill Bakura, he sure did now.

"Yami, take Yugi upstairs." Seto said.

Yami nodded and took his upset Hikari upstairs.

"What else happened?" Seto asked.

"One question. Is Yugi pregnant by Bakura?" Duke asked.

"How did you know that?" Seto asked sharply.

"Because Bakura told Yugi he would force him to have an abortion." Tea said.

Seto sighed. "Yes. He is. He also found out that Bakura was cheating on him the entire time, and he was just using Yugi to get under Yami's skin." Seto said.

"I knew Yugi wasn't as happy with Bakura as he seemed, but I didn't know that." Mokuba said.

"Yugi just found out a little bit ago." Seto said.

The group nodded.

"I originally was going to have Yugi just stay a few days, but I'm thinking about having him stay here longer than that now." Seto said.

"Might be a good idea." Joey said.

"Hmm. The first time we agreed on anything, mutt." Seto said.

Joey growled.

"Okay. Time for us to go, Joey. Let us know if there's anything we can do to help Yugi out." Tristan said before dragging his boyfriend off.

Seto turned to Tea and Duke and said, "You can go, too. I'll let you know if anything happens."

"Um, Seto. Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Tea asked.

Seto wasn't real happy with her, but decided to do so. "Come on." Seto said.

Tea went with Seto.

Duke knew what Tea wanted to talk to him about and was glad she was.

Seto walked into the kitchen where no one was. "What is it?" Seto asked.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted when you and Yami started dating. I may have liked Yami, but I shouldn't have blown up like I did. I am sorry." Tea said.

"Well, I appreciate the apology, but Yami needs it more." Seto said.

"I know, and I'll apologize to him, too." Tea said.

Seto nodded, and the two went back to the foyer where Yami was.

"Is Yugi okay?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. He's going to take a bath. It might help relax him." Yami said.

"Um, Yami." Tea said.

"Yes." Yami said, looking at her.

"I wanted to apologize to you for how I acted when you and Seto started dating. I was wrong to act like that, and I am really sorry about it." Tea said.

"It's all right, Tea." Yami said.

"I hope that we can still be friends." Tea said.

Yami smiled at her. "I think so." Yami said.

"We'd better go. We're supposed to be over at your parents already." Duke said.

"Right. Let us know if we can help Yugi at al. Bye." Tea said before they left.

"Well, that was unexpected." Mokuba said.

"Yeah, but I don't mind it at all." Yami said.

"What about Yugi?" Seto asked.

"I think we're going to have to keep Bakura away from him." Yami said.

"It's a good thing that you guys don't have Shadow magic anymore." Mokuba said.

"No kidding." Seto said.

After being given their own bodies, all of the Yamis had had their Shadow magic stripped from them, forcing them to live normally.

"Still, Bakura's tricky, so we have to be careful." Yami said.

"How long is Yugi staying here?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know, but it'll be a while longer." Seto replied.

* * *

Yugi was relaxing back in the tub. He let out a sigh.

'I can't believe that Bakura is like this. I won't let him tell me what I can and can't do with this baby.' Yugi thought.

Yugi had been scared of Bakura that night, and he had just wanted to get to Yami after that.

'I hope that Yami and Seto will keep Bakura away from me. I don't want him to hurt me or this baby.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

How many people hate Bakura at the moment?

Next: Mokuba finds out a few things.

R&R.


	3. Mokuba's Suspicions

I got this chapter done, so here's the next one.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- Mokuba's Suspicion

Several days had passed by since Yugi had come to stay at the Kaiba mansion, and in a few days, it was clear that Yugi had caught a cold from being out in the rain that night.

Yami waited anxiously outside the door to Yugi's room as Dr. Reynolds checked over Yugi. 'I hope that he's going to be okay. I know that this can't be good for the baby.' Yami thought.

Even though it angered him to know that the baby that Yugi was pregnant with was Bakura's, Yami didn't forget that it was also Yugi's child, and he was going to do anything he could to help Yugi with the situation. He just hoped that Bakura wouldn't do something.

A few moments later, Dr. Reynolds walked out of the room.

"Is he going to be all right, Dr. Reynolds?" Yami asked.

"He'll be fine, Yami. All Yugi has is a simple cold. I've given him some medicine, and it should keep his symptoms under control." Dr. Reynolds replied.

"This won't hurt the baby in any way, will it?" Yami asked.

"No. The baby will be just fine. Yugi just needs to rest. Make sure he gets plenty of fluids, too." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yami nodded.

Dr. Reynolds then left.

Mokuba was at school since he was a senior in high school, and Seto was at work, so that left Yami alone with Yugi in the mansion for the day.

Yami opened the door to Yugi's room and walked in. "hi, Aibou." Yami said.

Yugi looked over at Yami and smiled weakly. "Hi, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami sat down by Yugi. "This is why Seto and I have been watching you so closely the last few days. We were worried that you might get sick." Yami said.

"Yeah, I know. It's my own fault. Between being sick and having morning sickness, I feel awful." Yugi said.

Yami reached and wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling Yugi to him.

"You'll get sick, Yami." Yugi warned, although he wasn't about to complain about being in his Dark's arms.

"I'll take that risk. Besides, I always do this when you're sick." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said, snuggling up again Yami.

Yami smiled down at his Hikari. 'I wish that Yugi and I could be like this all the time. I wish that Seto and I could tell Yugi how we feel about him, but I don't want to upset him anymore than he already is. It can wait. Maybe he'll accept us when we tell him.' Yami thought. He then thought of something. "Yugi, have you been throwing up?" Yami asked.

"A little. Dr. Reynolds said it's probably a combination of the cold and morning sickness from the pregnancy. It's nothing for you to get worked up about, Yami." Yugi said.

"I've heard that before." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. I guess so." Yugi said.

"I'm going to get one of the maids to bring you something up.'" Yami said.

"I don't want anything to eat, Yami." Yugi muttered.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I was thinking about getting you something to drink. Dr. Reynolds said that you need to have plenty of fluids, and you are going to drink at least." Yami said.

"All right, Yami." Yugi said, not having the energy to argue with his Dark.

Yami then got up and walked out of the room.

Yugi sighed. 'I wish that I would have thought. I wouldn't be in this situation if I had just listened to Yami instead of dating Bakura.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Seto was working at his computer. He was trying to work, anyway.

Yami called and told Seto that Dr. Reynolds said that Yugi had a cold and that Yugi was experiencing morning sickness. Since he was in love with the Hikari, Seto was worried about him.

'All right. I am seriously considering just going home and working from home.' Seto thought, knowing that he'd at least be there to help Yugi out.

"_Mr. Kaiba._" his secretary said over the intercom.

"Yes." Seto said.

"_Your eleven o'clock appointment is here._" the secretary said.

'Damn it1 I forgot I have two appointments today. So much for going home.' Seto thought sourly. Aloud, he said, "Send him in."

The man came in, and Seto started the meeting with him.

* * *

Joey and Tristan had gone over to the Kaiba mansion to see how Yugi was doing.

"So, he's got a cold." Joey said.

"Yeah. It's from being out in that storm." Yami said.

"That stinks. How is he, though?" Tristan asked.

"Fine. He's sleeping right now. Probably one of the best things for him." Yami said.

"True. How long is he going to stay here?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. Until he's well, at least." Yami said.

"If you two had your way, he wouldn't leave." Tristan muttered.

Yami blushed. "W-what are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"Come on, Yams. We all know that you have a thing for Yugi. You always have. We also know that moneybags has a thing for him, too. About the only ones who don't know are Yugi and Mokuba." Joey said.

"Man. I didn't know it was that obvious." Yami said.

"Yeah. It is. You two look at Yugi when he's not looking the same that way that you look at each other." Joey said.

"You wouldn't try to stop it, would you, Joey?" Yami asked.

"Why would I?" Joey asked.

"Yugi dating Seto if he did like us both. I know that you don't like him." Yami said.

"Yams, I may not like him, but if being with Kaiba makes Yugi happy, then I won't interfere. I mean, I want Yug to be happy, especially after this fiasco with Bakura. Honestly, Yugi dating Kaiba would be a lot better than him dating Bakura." Joey said.

"I agree. At least he'd treat Yugi right." Tristan agreed.

"Don't say a word to Yugi." Yami said.

"We won't. It's not our place." Tristan said.

"Yeah. Has Bakura come around?" Joey asked.

Yami growled. "If he wants to live, he had better stay the hell away from Yugi." Yami said.

"I take it you haven't seen Bakura then." Tristan said."No. I've been more concerned about Yugi lately." Yami answered.

"Well, if you do see him, let him have it." Joey said.

"Trust me. I will." Yami assured him.

* * *

Mokuba was on his way home from school. 'I'm glad that that's over. I'll be glad when I get out school, but I know that Seto plans for me to go on to college. Besides, I want to go.' Mokuba thought.

Mokuba was in the limo as it headed back to the Kaiba mansion.

'I wonder how Yugi's doing. I haven't really talked to him since I found out he was pregnant by Bakura. I can't imagine that that will be easy. I don't know how Yugi's going to handle raising the child by himself.' Mokuba thought.

His thoughts then took a different turn.

'I wish that I knew what was up with Seto. He's been just as worried about Yugi as Yami. I can understand Yami being so worried about Yugi since Yugi is his Hikari and everything, but Seto's never shown any kindness for anyone other than Yami and me. Maybe he's just doing for Yami's sake. I know that Yami would cut Seto off for sure if he were to be mean to Yugi like he normally is.' Mokuba thought.

"Master Mokuba." the limo driver said.

"Yes." Mokuba said, brought out of his thoughts.

"We are back." the limo driver said.

"Oh! Thanks." Mokuba said. He got out of the car and headed inside.

On his way, Mokuba noticed that the car Seto had taken to work that morning was still there. 'Seto's home? Why is he home? He's never home before six, much less before me.' Mokuba thought.

Mokuba headed upstairs. He passed Seto's room that he shared with Yami when he stayed over. Mokuba caught them talking.

"I could murder that thief." Seto growled.

"Calm down, Set. There's nothing that you could have done." Yami said.

"I know, but it still pisses me off that he would do something like that to Yugi! He didn't deserve it!" Seto growled.

"No one deserved that. Honestly, as long as Bakura stays away from Yugi, I'm not dealing with him. I'm concentrating on Yugi right now." Yami said.

"And if he approaches Yugi?" Seto asked.

"He's a dead man." Yami answered.

"I thought as much." Seto said.

Yami let out a sigh. "I just hope that Yugi makes it through all this. He's been really upset." Yami said.

"I know. I want to do anything to stop him from hurting our Yugi." Seto said.

'Their Yugi?' Mokuba asked himself.

"Our Yugi?" Yami asked as if he had read Mokuba's mind.

"Come on, Yami. You want him to be in this relationship with us as much as I do." Seto said.

"I know, but it really reinforces that thought when you say things like that." Yami said.

Mokuba had heard all that he needed to. He took off and went to his room.

'That's why Seto wants Yugi to stay here and why he's being so nice! Seto's in love with Yugi!' Mokuba though excitedly. He then realized something else. 'Yami feels the same way. They both want Yugi in the relationship!' Mokuba thought.

Mokuba was starting to understand this, and he hoped that things turned out for the best. At least he had something to use against his brother to get away with things later.

* * *

~Before Mokuba arrived to eavesdrop~

Seto had just gotten home from work. He headed upstairs to find that Yami wasn't in their room. He knew where Yami probably was. Seto headed down the hall and found that Yami was in the room that Yugi was staying in.

Yami was sitting beside Yugi on the bed, who was sound asleep.

"Hey, Yami." Seto said.

"Hey, Seto. When did you get home?" Yami asked.

"Just now. How is he?" Seto asked as he walked over.

"He's doing fine right now. He's resting." Yami answered as he got off of the bed.

Seto walked over and kissed Yami. "How bad sick is he?" Seto asked.

"He's already getting better. His fever's lowered even though he is still coughing a lot. Dr. Reynolds said that he should be fine as long as he takes the medicines and takes care of himself." Yami said.

"That's good to know." Seto said. He looked at Yugi and thought that Yugi looked rather cute when he was asleep. "Come on. Let's let him get some rest in peace." Seto said.

Yami didn't want to leave his Hikari, but he knew that Yugi would be fine.

The two left the room and headed to Seto's large bedroom.

"How long have you been in that room today?" Seto asked as he took off his jacket and undid his tie.

"Most of the day. I haven't really wanted to leave Yugi alone. Once when he was sleeping, Tristan and Joey came over, so left him alone to sleep while they were here." Yami said.

"What did they want?" Seto asked, slightly annoyed that they had come over.

"They came over to check on Yugi. Oh, and one other things." Yami said as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"What's that?" Seto asked.

"Joey and Tristan know how we feel about Yugi." Yami replied.

"They what?!" Seto shouted.

Yami jumped. "Seto! Tone it down. Do you want to wake Yugi up?" Yami asked.

"How did they find out?" Seto demanded.

"They just figured it out on their own. Don't worry. They have assured me that they won't tell Yugi anything." Yami told him.

"Good." Seto said.

Yami sighed. "I just wish that Yugi was a little better emotionally. He is really upset at how Bakura treated him." Yami said.

"I could murder that thief!" Seto growled, clenching his hands tightly.

"Calm down, Set." Yami said, getting up and walked over to wrap his arms around Seto. "There's nothing that you could have done." Yami said.

"I know." Seto said, wrapping his arms around Yami as well. "It just pisses me off that he would do something like that Yugi. He didn't deserve it!" Seto said angrily.

"No one deserved that. Honestly, as long as Bakura stays away from Yugi, I'm not dealing with him. I'm concentrating on Yugi right now." Yami said.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "And if he approaches Yugi?" Seto asked.

Yami's eyes narrowed as they grew dark with anger. "He's a dead man." Yami answered.

"I thought as much." Seto said with a smirk, knowing his lover rather well.

Yami sighed. "I just hope that Yugi makes it through all of this. He's been really upset." Yami said as they walked over and sat on the bed.

"I know. I want to do anything to stop him from hurting our Yugi." Seto said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Our Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Come on, Yami. You want him to be in this relationship with us as much as I do." Seto said.

"I know, but it really reinforces that thought when you say things like that." Yami said.

Seto smiled. "Yeah. I guess it does. With any luck, Yugi will be ours in the end." Seto said.

"I hope so, too." Yami said.

Seto then hugged Yami.

The two really wanted Yugi to be with them, but they knew that that would take time to accomplish, and right now, Yugi just needed the two for comfort and help at the moment. They could talk to Yugi about how they felt later.

* * *

Yugi was currently on the phone. "Yes, I know. It wasn't exactly my smartest thought." Yugi said.

"_Well, there's not much that you can do about it now._" the other person on the line said.

"I know, but you do realize that you two don't have to come out here." Yugi said.

"_Like hell we don't! We'll be out there before you know it!_" the other person said.

"Since I know that there's no point in arguing with you, I won't bother trying." Yugi said.

"_A smart idea._" the other man said.

"I'll see you when you get here. Bye." Yugi said. He then hung up the phone. He sighed. 'I knew telling him would be a bad idea, but I had to tell him. I didn't want him finding out some other way, though.' Yugi thought.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Yugi said.

The door opened, and Mokuba walked in.

"Hi, Yugi, Mind a little company?" Mokuba asked.

"As long as you don't get sick." Yugi answered.

Mokuba closed the door and walked on into the room. "I guess you did end up sick in the end, then." Mokuba said.

"Yeah. Between that and the morning sickness, I'm not at the greatest, but I'll live." Yugi said.

"What are you going to do? About the baby I mean?" Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba, I can't have an abortion, even if that is what Bakura wants. I don't know if I could give up my baby for adoption, either, so I'll probably end up raising the baby myself." Yugi answered.

"That's going to be kind of hard, though." Mokuba said.

"I know, but I got myself into this mess. I'll deal with it myself." Yugi said.

Mokuba nodded. "You know that you won't really be dealing with it alone. I mean, I know that Yami is going to be there to help you." Mokuba said.

"I know. I already owe a lot to Yami and your brother." Yugi said.

"Well, Seto can surprise people." Mokuba said, having been surprised when he learned that his brother loved Yugi, too.

"I know. I probably won't be staying here too much longer, though." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba, I don't want to intrude on you guys too much. I'll be fine." Yugi said.

"Well, you know that you can stay here as long as you need to." Mokuba said.

"I know, but I called my brother, and he's going to be flying out here with his own boyfriend to see me. They're probably going to stay with me." Yugi said.

"You do realize that Yami's not going to like two people he's never met before staying with you. Yami's really protective of you." Mokuba said.

"I know, but this is my brother, and I have met his boyfriend before. I'll be fine." Yugi said.

"Okay." Mokuba said, knowing that Seto and Yami weren't going to like it when Yugi left.

* * *

"You don't have to leave, Yugi." Seto said.

Once Yugi was well, which was a few days later, Yugi had told Seto and Yami that he was going to go back tot eh Game Shop.

"I do, Seto. I've stayed here long enough. You don't need to worry. I'll be fine." Yugi said.

"Well, I'll come with you." Yami said. He still lived at the Game Shop, although he stayed with Seto more often than not.

"Don't worry about it, Yami. I'm going to be fine. You worry way too much." Yugi said.

Yami started to protest, but Seto stopped him.

"All right, Yugi, but call here is you need anything at all." Seto said.

"I will." Yugi said.

"I'll have the limo take you home." Seto said.

After the limo left, Yami turned and said, "Why did you do that?"

"Arguing with him won't help matters. Besides, Yugi doesn't have a real reason to stay here any longer." Seto said.

"You could have given him a reason." Mokuba said.

"Like what?" Seto asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe say I love you." Mokuba said before dashing back into the mansion.

Yami and Seto looked at each other before they dashed into the mansion again. "MOKUBA!" the two shouted.

Mokuba had gone into the living room. "Yes?" Mokuba said, smiling innocently.

"Don't act all innocent on me. What the hell did you mean by that?" Seto demanded.

Mokuba shrugged. "I was just thinking that if you really wanted to give Yugi a reason to change, you could have just told him that you love him." Mokuba said.

"Why would we do that?" Yami asked.

"Because you're both in love with him." Mokuba answered.

Both turned red.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Seto asked, fighting against his blush.

"Well, I walked by your door a few days ago, and I heard you and Yami talking. I seem to remember you saying that you both wanted him in a relationship with you." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba! You were spying on us!" Seto growled.

"Well, I hadn't intended to. Anyway, that would be a simple way to keep him here." Mokuba said.

"We can't, Mokuba. It's way too soon. Yugi doesn't need to be in a new relationship just yet. Not after what happened with Bakura." Yami said.

"Well, it's just a thought." Mokuba said before he left the room.

"Well, he knows now." Yami said as he sat down.

"And I'm screwed." Seto said.

"Why do you say that?" Yami asked.

"Because he'll use this into blackmailing me into letting him do something." Seto muttered.

"It can't be that bad." Yami said.

Seto glared. "You don't know how good at blackmailing my brother can be." Seto said.

Yami smirked. "Well, he did learn from the best." Yami said.

Seto covered his face. "I am so screwed." Seto muttered.

* * *

Yugi was glad to be back home. 'I appreciate what Seto is doing for me, but I can't impose on him anymore.' Yugi thought.

There was a knock on the door.

Yugi went opened the door to find that a man who looked exactly like him except this man had tanned skin was outside.

"Hi, Yugi!" the man said, excitedly as he hugged Yugi.

"Heba! I didn't think you'd get here just yet." Yugi said as he hugged his brother.

Heba chuckled. "The perks of having a rich boyfriend." Heba answered.

Yugi looked up to see that a man that looked exactly like Yami only he was a few inches taller and had tanned skin was there as well.

"Hi, Yugi. How are you doing?" Atemu asked.

"I'm fine, Atemu. It's good to see you again." Yugi said, hugging Atemu.

The two then walked into the house.

"Where's your roommate?" Heba asked.

"Staying with his boyfriend." Yugi answered.

"Will we be seeing him?" Atemu asked.

"I expect any minute." Yugi answered.

"Why is that?" Atemu asked.

"Because Yami is overprotective. Given that I am pregnant by Bakura and just getting over being sick, I'm sure it won't be long before he gets here." Yugi answered.

The front door then opened.

"Speak of the devil." Yugi said. He went and found Yami and Seto in the house. "Couldn't stay away, huh?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I was a little worried." Yami said.

"Well, there's someone that I would like you to meet." Yugi said.

Seto and Yami followed him into the living room.

"Yami. Seto. This is my twin brother, Heba. He came out from Egypt to stay a little while. This is his boyfriend-" Yugi was cut off.

"Yami!" Atemu exclaimed.

Yami's eyes widened. "A-Atemu?" Yami said.

Before anyone knew what had happened, the two were hugging and speaking in ancient Egypt, something only Seto understood.

"**What are you doing here?**" Yami asked.

"**I was reincarnated in the present day, but I have my memories back. What are you doing here? Were you reincarnated as well?**" Atemu asked.

"**No. I had to seal my soul in the Millennium Puzzle to save Egypt after you died. Yugi solved the puzzle and released me. I was granted a body of my own after the Ceremonial Duel.**" Yami said.

"**Wow. I found Heba in Egypt. He remembers some of what happened back then.**" Atemu said.

"**Could I make a suggestion?**" Seto said.

The two turned to face Seto.

Seto pointed to Yugi and Heba, both of whom looked completely confused, and said, "Speak in Japanese so that they can understand you."

Both blushed.

"Oh. Sorry." Yami said.

"How do you two know each other?" Yugi asked.

"Atemu is my older brother from back in ancient Egypt. Well, the reincarnation of my brother." Yami said.

"Really?" Heba asked.

Yami nodded.

"How did you know?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I know that I was married to Atemu back in ancient Egypt. I just don't remember that much of it." Heba said.

"So, you two are brothers." Yugi said.

"Yep." Yami said.

"Then I guess it won't bother you that they're going to be staying here while they're in Japan." Yugi said.

"Nope. I don't care." Yami said.

"That's good to know." Atemu said.

Yugi frowned. "Atemu, if you were the older brother back in ancient Egypt, why was Yami the pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I died of a disease, and since I didn't have any children, the throne fell to Yami since he was my younger brother." Atemu explained.

"What happened to me?" Heba asked.

"Well, you died of the same thing that killed Atemu. You just died first." Yami said.

"Well, looks like you two got a second chance." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Heba said.

* * *

Atemu dragged Seto and Yami into the kitchen. "Does Yugi know anything?" Atemu asked.

"No. He doesn't know a thing." Yami said.

"You need to tell him. I think that he deserves to know." Atemu said.

"Sure. We just tell Yugi that he lived five thousand years ago as well. I'm sure that that will go over so well with Yugi, especially if we tell him that he was married to me and Yami, and that the three of us were together back then." Seto said.

"Hey. You guys have a chance with Yugi, too. You don't need to pass up the chance to have your relationship back." Atemu said.

"We know that, Atemu. It's just that Yugi's dealing with way too much right now. I mean, he's pregnant by Bakura, of all people, and he's dealing with Bakura's harsh breakup and his mistreatment of him." Yami said.

"Besides, we don't want Yugi to be in a relationship with us just because we were together back then. We'd rather he be with us because he loves us for now, not the past." Seto said.

"I get that. I feel the same way. I knew who Heba was when I met him, and I didn't tell Heba anything until after I knew how he felt about me. Just don't chance someone else coming onto Yugi." Atemu said.

"Oh. One other thing, Atemu. Since you'll be staying here, if Bakura comes around, kill him." Yami said.

"Yami, I'm not committing murder." Atemu Saud.

"All right. Hold him here, and I'll come and kill him." Yami said.

"That I will do." Atemu said.

"Just look out for him. If Bakura gives you too much trouble, just bring Yugi to the mansion so that he can stay away from Bakura." Seto said.

"Sure thing. Don't worry I'll look out for him." Atemu said.

"Good. I'll feel better about not being here as much." Yami said.

"Staying with Seth a lot?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, he does, and it's Seto now." Seto answered.

"All right. Just don't wait to long to tell Yugi." Atemu said.

The two nodded before they went back into the living room where Yugi and Heba were at.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I hadn't originally planned to have Heba and Atemu in it, but I decided it would be a good idea. So, there will be AtemuxHeba(Blindshipping) in the story now. Let me know if something is unclear. The thing about ancient Egypt will come up again later, and it will be better explained then, too.

Next: Bakura causes more trouble for Yugi. Ryou, Malik, and Marik might show up. Those three will be good.

R&R.


	4. Underhanded Trick

I want to clarify something. No one asked, but I forgot to mention it before. Back in anceint Egypt, we found out that Yami and Seto were cousins. They aren't in this fic because I don't like incest. Just wanted to make sure that was clear.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- Underhanded Trick

~One Week Later~

Yugi had gotten up in the morning and headed downstairs. He knew that it would be a while before Atemu and Heba got up. He rather enjoyed having Atemu and Heba around.

Yugi walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV, starting to watch the news.

Yami had stayed at the Kaiba mansion the night before, so Yugi knew that he probably wouldn't be seeing Yami for a while that day.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hmm. I wonder who that could be." Yugi said to himself. He got up and went to the door, opening.

"Hi, Yugi!" three voices said.

Yugi starred wide-eyed before he smiled. "Ryou! Marik! Malik! What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

Marik, Malik, and Ryou were all standing on the doorstep, smiling at Yugi.

"Well, we were in town so we thought that we would come by and see you." Malik said.

"Come on in, guys." Yugi said.

The three walked into the house, and Yugi shut the door.

"You haven't changed the place since we were last here, small fry." Marik said.

"Marik! Be nice!" Ryou scolded.

Marik shrugged. "What? I've always called him that." Marik said.

"Don't worry about it, Ryou. I'm used to the way Marik makes fun of my height." Yugi said.

"Or lack thereof." Marik said.

"Come on." Yugi said.

The four walked into the living room and sat down.

"What are you guys doing in Japan?" Yugi asked.

"My sister brought an exhibit for the Domino museum over, and she let us tag along. We'll be here for a few months." Malik said.

"Do you guys have a place to stay?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. We're staying at the Domino Plaza in one of the penthouse suites." Marik said.

"Wow. These are expensive." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but the museum's paying for them, so we don't mind." Malik said.

Ryou shook his head. "How have you been doing, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"I'm fine. My twin brother, Heba, came over, and he's been here with his boyfriend, Atemu, for about a week. Oddly enough, Atemu is the reincarnation of Yami's older brother from ancient Egypt." Yugi said.

"Really?" Ryou asked.

Yugi nodded.

"So, Atemu's back." Malik said.

"You know about him?" Yugi asked.

"Only from the records my family has. We knew that Atemu was the Pharaoh before Yami, but Atemu died from a disease childless, so the throne went to Yami." Malik said.

"That's what they told me." Yugi said.

"So, is Yami still with Seto?" Marik asked.

"Yeah. They're together." Yugi said.

"What about you. You found anyone yet?" Marik asked.

Yugi grew kind of quiet. "I don't really want to talk about it." Yugi answered.

Ryou noticed Yugi's uneasiness. He looked at Marik and Malik and told them with his eyes to give them some time alone.

"Hey, Yugi. Would you mind if Marik and I got something to drink. We're kind of thirsty." Malik said.

"No problem. I can get it for you." Yugi said, starting to get up.

Marik waved him off. "We'll get it, small fry." Marik said.

The two Egyptians got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Yugi, did something happen with you?" Ryou asked.

"Why do you ask that, Ryou?" Yugi asked, turning to look at him.

Ryou smiled. "Yugi, you didn't want to talk about dating someone, and you acted like you it was upsetting you. I just wanted to know what was wrong." Ryou said.

Yugi looked at his albino friend and smiled. "I guess you could say that I had a bad experience." Yugi said.

"This guy wasn't abusive, was he?" Ryou asked, worried.

Yugi laughed. "No, Ryou. Nothing like that. Yami would have killed him by now if that had happened." Yugi said.

"Than what?" Ryou asked.

Yugi sighed. "I dated Bakura for a while." Yugi said.

"Bakura?! As in my Yami Bakura?" Ryou asked, shocked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. He asked me out, and I agreed. I thought that we were getting along great, but I found him cheating on me about a week ago, and he told me he never cared about me. He was just using dating me as a way to get under Yami's skin." Yugi answered.

Ryou's eyes softened on Yugi. "Oh. Yugi. I'm so sorry. I wish that I had known." Ryou said.

Yugi smiled at him. "You couldn't have done anything, Ryou. You were in Egypt. Besides, even if you had been here, you couldn't have controlled what happened." Yugi assured his friend.

"Maybe, but I could have at least warned you what Bakura would have been like." Ryou said.

Yugi blinked. "What do you mean? I mean, it's not like you dated him." Yugi said.

Ryou looked at Yugi a little guilty.

"You dated Bakura?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"Yes. Not one of the things that I'm proud of. Only Marik, Malik, Ishizu, and Odion even knew about us." Ryou said.

"Things didn't end so well for you, either, did they?" Yugi asked.

Ryou shook his head. "Like you, he cheated one me. I also found out that he only dated me so that he could have someone to screw when he didn't find someone at a bar. Marik and Malik tried to warn me about him, but I didn't listen. Things didn't end so well for me. When I finally faced the truth, I turned to Malik and Marik for help." Ryou said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Yugi said.

Ryou smiled. "I ended up pregnant by him, too." Ryou said.

"You did?' Yugi asked, surprised.

Ryou nodded. "When I found out, I told Marik and Malik. They talked to Ishizu, and she let me start living with them in Egypt. It was while I was there that I found out I loved Marik and Malik. The three of us ended up falling for each other in the end." Ryou said.

"Did Bakura want you to have an abortion? Or did you not tell him?" Yugi asked.

"I told him, and he kept pushing me to get an abortion. I didn't want to. After Marik threatened him good, Bakura left me alone, not wanting to get too involved, but he did tell me he wanted nothing to do with the baby. I ended up having a little girl that we named Angel." Ryou said.

"We?" Yugi asked.

Ryou nodded. "Marik and Malik treat her like their own. She's almost two now. I wish I could have warned you what would happen with Bakura." Ryou said.

Yugi sighed. "I probably wouldn't have listened. Yami and I got into a fight when I started dating Bakura. Yami told me that Bakura would just hurt me in the end, and he was right. I might not have been hurt if I had listened to him." Yugi said.

"Well, at least you're not with him now." Ryou said.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

Ryou realized something. "How did you know that Bakura wanted me to have an abortion?" Ryou asked.

Yugi smiled sadly. "I'm pregnant by him, too. He's pushing me to have an abortion." Yugi said.

"I'm so sorry." Ryou said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"What are you going to do?" Ryou asked.

"I want to keep the baby, but I'm scared that Bakura's going to keep trying to push me to get an abortion." Yugi said.

"He will, but you just can't give in to him." Ryou said.

"I won't." Yugi said. He looked over Ryou curiously. "By the way, where's Angel now?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. Ishizu has her. Ishizu adapted well to the role of aunt." Ryou said.

Yugi nodded. He looked at Ryou and said, "Ryou, don't blame yourself for what happened. It was my own mistake." Yugi said.

"All right. If you need any help dealing with Bakura, just let us know. I'm sure that Marik would be happy to teach him a lesson again." Ryou said.

"Between Yami, Seto, and Atemu, I don't think that that will be necessary." Yugi said.

"Not necessary!"

The two jumped and turned to see Marik.

"Like hell it's not! I'm not going to let Bakura get away with what he's done! He needs to be taught that he can't play with people's emotions like this!" Marik growled.

Ryou glared at Marik and Malik. "You were eavesdropping!" Ryou growled.

"We were curious." Malik said.

"It's okay, Ryou. All the others know, so it doesn't matter." Yugi said.

"Okay." Ryou said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Malik asked as he and Marik sat back down.

Yugi sighed. "I want to keep the baby even if it's going to fun. I know that Yami's going to be willing to help me out, and so will Heba and Atemu." Yugi said.

'Not to mention the rich priest.' Marik thought, knowing how Yami and Seto felt about Yugi.

"Um. What's going on here?"

The four looked to see Heba and Atemu standing in the room.

"Oh. Heba, this is Ryou, Malik, and Marik. They're the friends from Egypt that I told you about. They're going to be here for a few months. Guys, this is Heba and Atemu." Yugi said.

"Hey. Nice to meet you." Marik said.

"Likewise. Yugi's told us a lot about you guys." Atemu said, feeling more at ease since he knew that these were the ones that were friends with Yugi.

The front door then opened.

"Anyone up?" Yami called.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "If we weren't, we would have been with you yelling!" Atemu retorted.

Yami walked into the room. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Yami said. He smirked and said, "Or is that from someone who went without any last night?"

Atemu glared. "One more word and I'm killing you." Atemu said.

Yami smiled. "I'd like to see you try." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "Well, since everyone's here, who's hungry?" Yugi asked.

"I am." everyone else answered.

"Well, might as well get busy." Yugi said, starting to get easy.

Ryou stopped him. "Yugi, let me cook." Ryou said.

"Well, you're the guest here." Yugi said.

"Let him!" Marik and Malik said at the same time.

"If you want to, Ryou, go ahead." Yugi said.

Ryou's eyes lit up. "Thanks!" Ryou said before dashing into the kitchen.

"What's with him?" Heba asked.

"Ry loves to cook. IN fact, he's the only one that cooks back in Egypt because he loves it." Malik said.

"Well, that, and he's a better cook than the rest of us." Marik said.

"It doesn't matter to me who cooks. Although I do it here." Yugi said.

"Why? Doesn't Yami cook?" Malik asked.

"I haven't let him cook since the last fiasco we had." Yugi said.

"What fiasco?" Heba asked.

Yami blushed. "Nothing." Yami muttered.

"Nothing? This I have got to hear." Atemu said.

"Let's just say that fire department came here, and we got a new kitchen." Yugi said.

Atemu and Marik burst out laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" Yami snapped.

"Th-that is s-so f-fu-funny!" Marik howled.

Yami glared at both of them.

"I think him not cooking is a good thing." Heba said.

"Seto does know about this, right?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. I gave him the heads up." Yugi answered.

Ryou had breakfast ready before long, and the group sat down in the kitchen to eat.

"Hmm. This is good, Ryou." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Ryou said.

"Geez. We tell you that all the time, and you don't pay attention to us." Marik grumbled.

"That's because you guys don't want to be cut off." Yami said.

Marik and Malik glared at him.

"He's right." Ryou stated.

The group finished up breakfast, and Atemu and Heba volunteered to do the dishes.

While Yugi, Yami, Marik, Malik, and Ryou were talking, the mail came.

"I'll go get the mail. Be right back." Yugi said.

"I'll go get it for you." Yami said.

"Nah. I'll be fine, Yami." Yugi said before leaving.

"So, how goes the plans to confess?" Marik asked once he saw sure Yugi was outside.

Yami glared. "Not right now. Seto and I want to give Yugi the time to recover from Bakura's actions." Yami said.

"Probably not a bad idea. He has really hurt Yugi." Ryou agreed.

Yugi returned a few moments later with the mail.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"Bills." Yugi answered as he looked through it.

A moment later, the group heard the doorbell ring/

"I'll get it." Yugi said. He went to the door and found a man outside.

"Yugi Mutou?" the man asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Sign this." the man said.

Yugi signed it before taking the envelope. He then shut the door and opened it.

"What's that, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Don't know yet." Yugi said. He started to read through the letter. An instant later, Yugi turned deathly pale.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed, getting up.

"Sit down!" Ryou said.

Yugi did sit down.

Marik took the paper and looked through them before he started to get angry.

"What happened?" Heba asked, running over to his brother.

Marik grabbed Yami and Atemu before dragging them into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Yami demanded.

"We need to talk." Marik said.

"Not now. Yugi needs me in there." Yami growled.

"Yami, this is about what's made Yugi so upset." Marik said.

"What is it?" Atemu asked.

"Bakura's up to his tricks again. He's suing Yugi for sole custody of the baby." Marik said.

"What?!" Yami growled, jerking the legal papers from Marik and looking at them.

"That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him!" Atemu growled.

"All right. I'll be committing murder now." Yami said.

"Instead of that, you may want to call Kaiba and have him come down here with one of his lawyers. I think you're going to need his expertise in this. Besides, one of Kaiba's high priced lawyers could really damage Bakura." Marik said.

Yami nodded and took out his cell phone.

* * *

"I said not, Mokuba." Seto growled.

"Why can't I go to a simple party?" Mokuba asked as he glared at his brother.

Seto looked up from his desk. "Mokuba, there will be drinking and drugs at a party like that, and you know it." Seto said.

Mokuba groaned. "Seto, this is an adult supervised party." Mokuba said.

"No!" Seto said firmly.

Mokuba smirked. "You know, I could go and tell Yugi how you feel about him." Mokuba said.

Seto narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't." Seto said.

"Try me, big brother." Mokuba retorted.

Seto sighed. "I'll talk to the parents of where the party is first. If I'm happy, then you can go." Seto said.

"Thanks!" Mokuba said.

Seto's cell phone rang.

Seto picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"_Seto, I'm glad I got you!_" Yami said.

"What is it, Yami?" Seto asked.

"_Seto, I need you to come over to Yugi's place with one of your best lawyers right now!_" Yami said.

From the sound of Yami's voice, Seto knew that Yami wasn't joking. "Yami, what is it? What's wrong?" Seto asked.

"_Bakura's at it again. He's suing Yugi for sole custody of the baby!_" Yami growled.

"He's what?! I'm going to murder him!" Seto shouted.

Mokuba looked at his brother worriedly.

"_I know. Come down here now."_ Yami said.

"No problem." Seto said and hung up the phone.

"Seto, what's wrong?" Mokuba asked.

"That damned thief Bakura is suing Yugi for custody of the baby." Seto said.

"Why would he do that? I didn't think that he wanted the baby." Mokuba said.

"He doesn't. I don't know what his deal is, but he's not winning." Seto said. He dialed a number. "Nakamura. I want you to meet me at this address now. I'll explain later." Seto said. He gave Nakamura the address before getting up.

"Mokuba. Go home. I'll let you know what I find out." Seto said.

Mokuba nodded, and Seto left.

* * *

Yugi was rather upset about this. "Why is he doing this if he doesn't want the baby in the first place?" Yugi asked.

"Don't worry, Yugi. He won't." Heba said as he kept an arm around his brother.

"It doesn't make sense." Malik muttered.

"It's Bakura. Since when has anything that he's done made sense?" Atemu asked.

"I've called Seto. He's coming over here with one of his lawyers. They're going to help us." Yami said.

A few moments later, the doorbell rang.

Yami went and found Seto and Mokuba.

"Nakamura will be here soon." Seto said.

Yami nodded. "Good. We're going to need him for this." Yami said.

Seto nodded. "How's Yugi?" Seto asked.

"Upset, which is understandable given the circumstances." Yami answered as the two walked back toward the living room.

Seto was surprised to find Malik and Ryou there. "What are you two doing here?" Seto asked.

"We came to visit Yugi, and we were here when that court document came." Ryou answered.

"Marik's here, too, but I don't have a clue where he went. He left not too long ago." Malik said.

Seto noticed the court documents on the table and picked them up.

"Do you think that you can help?" Yugi asked.

"Don't worry. We're going to do everything we can." Seto said. 'Even if I have to kill him.' Seto thought.

* * *

Marik stalked down the street, pissed off. 'Hurting Yugi the way he did wasn't enough. He has to do this, too. I'm going to kill him.' Marik thought.

It wasn't hard for Marik to find Bakura.

Bakura stayed in the bad part of town moat of the time, causing trouble.

Marik soon came across Bakura torturing some man.

"Take that!" Bakura shouted, laughing manically.

Marik growled and grabbed Bakura before slamming him against the nearby wall.

"What the hell?!" Bakura exclaimed.

The man that Bakura had been torturing ran off.

"You lowlife son of a bitch! I can't believe that you would be so low as to do this! Hurting him wasn't enough! You had to do this!" Marik shouted.

Bakura shoved Marik off of him. "What are you ranting about, Marik?" Bakura demanded.

"I've seen Yugi, and I found out how you used him like a piece of trash just because you wanted to hurt Yami! You are a worthless piece of trash1 You don't want the baby, so why are you trying to get the baby?" Marik demanded.

"Please. I don't care about that bastard baby! I just want to get to the Pharaoh, and what better way than to hurt his Hikari? After all, it'll get to him when Yugi's hurt like this." Bakura said, smirking..

Marik glared. "You won't succeed." Marik spat.

"Like hell I won't!" Bakura growled.

"Trust me. You won't." Marik said.

"Ha! I'd like to see the twerp try and stop me." Bakura said.

"We'll see, but I wouldn't think that it's in the bag, Bakura. Far from it." Marik said. He turned to leave, but stopped before looking back at Bakura. "One other thing." Marik said.

Before Bakura could react, Marik had punched Bakura so hard in the face that Bakura sent him crashing back into the wall.

"Come near Yugi, and I can assure you that Yami will murder you." Marik said before stalking off.

Bakura wiped the blood from his mouth. 'It doesn't matter. The Pharaoh is going to watch his Hikari suffer with this!' Bakura thought.

* * *

Heba had taken Yugi upstairs so that he could lay down and calm down.

Nakamura had gotten there in that time.

"What do you think, Nakamura?" Seto asked.

"Well, it's legal, and if he is the father, then he has the right to do this." Nakamura said.

"He's the father. Yugi knows that for a fact." Yami said.

"Well, he has the right to try, but if I can prove that he is unfit or a danger to the child, then I could easily stop him from getting custody." Nakamura said.

"Then do it. This man doesn't need to get this child." Malik said.

"Why do you say that?" Nakamura asked.

"When Yugi told him about the baby, Bakura told Yugi to have an abortion. He then came here and started trying to coerce Yugi into having one. A few friends of his came here and forced Bakura to leave." Seto said.

"I see. Would these friends be willing to testify to that?" Nakamura asked.

"Without a doubt." Yami replied.

"I'll take these and get started." Nakamura said.

Seto nodded, and the lawyer left the house.

"Think that he can do it?" Atemu asked.

"Nakamura's one of the best. If anyone can stop this, he can." Seto said.

"What now?" Malik asked.

Marik walked into the house then.

"Where were you?" Ryou asked.

"I just went and gave Bakura a piece of my mind. I also gave him a nice bruise, too." Marik said.

"Good. I think he deserves it." Seto said.

* * *

Later, Yugi was cleaning downstairs. He was trying to keep busy.

The doorbell rang.

Yugi went and answered the door. "What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

Bakura glared at him. "We can stop the whole court battle if you just give me custody of the brat." Bakura said.

"No! I am not just giving you a child that You don't even want for your own sick and twisted reasons." Yugi said.

Bakura grabbed Yugi roughly. "You'll do it, or else!" Bakura growled.

"Let go!" Yugi said, trying to get away, but Bakura's grip only tightened.

Before Bakura could say another word, he was slammed against the wall.

Atemu glared at him. "Leave here now!" Atemu snapped.

"Why should I?" Bakura challenged.

"Because I am going to kill you otherwise. Now get out!" Atemu shouted.

Bakura glared. "I'll leave, and I'll make sure that I win!" Bakura snapped before leaving.

Atemu turned to find Heba comforting Yugi. 'That's is. I'm calling Yami.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Yami and Seto had been stark raving mad when they found out what Bakura had done. They immediately went over to the game Shop.

"You didn't have to come." Yugi said.

"Yes, we did, Yugi. I am tired of him thinking that he can do this without having to face the consequences, and I'm not going to risk him hurting you again." Yami said.

"What can we do, though?" Atemu asked.

Seto thought and came to a conclusion. "Yugi, you're moving into the mansion." Seto said.

"Seto, I can't do that." Yugi said.

"Yes, you can, and you are. Bakura can't get to you in the mansion. You'll be safer there." Seto said.

"What about the shop?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Atemu and I were talking about staying out here a while longer. In fact, we're probably staying out here." Heba said.

"What?" was the collective response from the other three.

"Yeah. My dad's a businessman with a large company, and he's planning to put a new office out here, and I'm going to head it." Atemu said.

"It'll be a while before it's built, so we can keep the shop going. It would be better for you to move into the mansion." Heba said.

"Well, I don't know." Yugi said.

"Come on, Yugi. It'll be better for you." Yami said.

Yugi sighed, knowing that he wouldn't win against all four of them. "All right. I'll move into the mansion." Yugi said.

"Good. Let's get you packed and moved." Seto said.

* * *

Yugi had been completely moved into the mansion.

Since Yugi was going to be living in the mansion now, Yami moved in as well.

"This is so great! I'm glad that you guys are going to be living here!" Mokuba said happily.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Take it easy, Mokuba." Seto said.

"It'll be great to have people to hang out with me." Mokuba said.

"Let them get settled in before you decide to drag them off to play." Seto said.

"Well, the same goes to you for Yami." Mokuba said before taking off upstairs.

"MOKUBA!" Seto shouted.

"Well, he made a good point." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "Stop that, would you?" Yami asked.

"Well, I'm going to get unpacked." Yugi said before heading upstairs.

"You think that you can stop Bakura from getting the baby?" Yami asked.

"I'll d everything I can." Seto answered as the two headed upstairs.

The two walked into Seto's room, which would be their room now. Yami was just moving into Seto's room.

"You know, maybe we can find a way to tell Yugi how we feel about him while he's here." Seto said.

"Maybe. We might need take it easy on him. He's going through a lot right now." Yami said.

"I know. We might be able to find a way, though." Seto said.

"Yeah. At least we know that he'll be safe while he's here." Yami said.

"Yeah. Plus, Dr. Reynolds doesn't live that far from here, and he can get here at a moment's notice. And we've got a medical facility in case we need it for anything. Given that Yugi is pregnant, that's a good thing." Seto said.

"Yeah. I just hope that Yugi doesn't end up needing it." Yami said.

"Me and you both." Seto replied.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Who wants to kill Bakura now?

Next: Something bad happens.

R&R.


	5. Tragedy

I know that it's the middle of the week, but I decided that I would go ahead and update. Might not update this one again until Friday, though.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- Tragedy

It had been several weeks since Yugi had moved into the Kaiba mansion.

Yugi had finally adjusted to the new living arrangements for himself, although it was still kind of odd for him to live in a place where there people to do the things that he usually did.

Mokuba was currently in school, and Yami had gone to the office to see Seto, so Yugi was at home alone.

Yugi had been thinking about it for a while, so he had finally decided to do something that he had been wanting to do.

Yugi had thought about trying to write children's books based on what he went through when he was the vessel for Yami when Yami was still trapped inside the puzzle. Of course, everyone would think that Yugi just had an active imagination, but it would be real. He'd tone down some of what happened, and he's change all the names to something no one would guess, but it would be based on everything that he was doing.

Yugi sat down at the kitchen table with his laptop, courtesy of Seto, and started to come up with the first story if he could.

* * *

Yami was sitting in Seto's office with him.

Normally, Yami went to Seto's office to try and have an office tryst with him. The two were known for that, and that's what all of the employees there thought every time Yami would come over, but they wouldn't say anything in fear of losing their jobs.

This time, however, Yami was there for a different reason.

"Has Nakamuri made any headway in the custody case?" Yami asked.

"Well, yes. Between what my lawyer has uncovered with the number of arrests Bakura has had even though there are no arrests and what my private detective has found, Nakamuri's pretty confident that we'll win." Seto replied.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Private detective?" Yami asked.

Seto nodded. "The private detective followed Bakura everywhere that he went. He's seen Bakura go to bars, get into fights, go into the bad parts of town, do drugs, and even stay out until all hours of the night." Seto said.

Yami was shocked. He knew that Bakura was a bit wild, but he didn't think he did all that. "So, is that enough to stop him from getting custody?" Yami asked.

"Without a doubt. Even if Bakura's lawyer could prove that Yugi was unfit, a court wouldn't give custody to Bakura." Seto said.

"Yugi isn't unfit!" Yami snapped.

"Simmer down, Yami." Seto said.

Yami sighed. "Sorry. I just get a little protective." Yami said.

"I know that. Bakura's lawyer couldn't legally prove Yugi unfit. He could falsify evidence, but my lawyer could easily point out if it was false." Seto said.

"Wouldn't Nakamuri have to see the evidence to prove that?" Yami asked

"Yes, Yami. Both lawyers have to have time to look over the evidence that the opposing counsel has. We would look over what he had, and he would look over what we had." Seto said.

"Well, at least we could see if what the evidence is, is fake or not." Yami said.

"I'm still worried about, Yugi., though. I know that he's upset about all this." Seto said.

"I know. He's pretty much leaving it to us since he doesn't know that much about law and stuff, about like me." Yami said.

"Trust me. I am going to make sure that Bakura doesn't get his hands on that baby. Someone like him doesn't have the right to have children." Seto said.

"I agree." Yami said.

* * *

"I'm home!" Mokuba called.

Yugi looked up from his laptop in surprise. "What are you doing home early, Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. We only had a half day of school today. We had some kind of ceremony going on, and if you don't have to participate, you have the option of leaving." Mokuba explained.

Yugi smiled. "I guess you're glad then." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but I still have homework that I need to do." Mokuba said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, do it now before Seto gets home and gets onto you about not doing it." Yugi said.

"I know." Mokuba said. He looked at the laptop. "Since when do you have a laptop?" Mokuba asked.

"Since your brother thought I could use one. I don't know why he decided to give one to me." Yugi said.

'Oh, I know why he did it.' Mokuba thought.

"I guess Yami might have asked him to." Yugi said

"Probably. Are you doing anything with it?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, I've always like the idea of writing children's books, so I'm doing that." Yugi said.

"Really? What's it about?" Mokuba asked as he sat down at the table with Yugi.

"Well, I thought that I would use my adventures when Yami was still trapped in the puzzle." Yugi said.

"What about the names and stuff? And wasn't some of that stuff kind of gruesome?" Mokuba asked.

"Don't worry. I'd change all the names, and I'd tone down some of the more gruesome stuff. I just think that it makes a good story. Besides, what better way to share my adventures than through children books?" Yugi asked.

"I like the idea. When you get done, Seto has a friend in publishing that could take a look at it." Mokuba said.

"It's a nice thought, Mokuba, but Seto's done enough for me already." Yugi said.

"Come on, Yugi. It's not that big a deal. Seto's just asking a favor in looking at it." Mokuba said.

"I'll see when I get done with it." Yugi said.

Mokuba nodded.

Yugi then stood up before he grimaced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Mokuba asked, slightly alarmed.

"I don't know. My stomach's been giving me trouble this last little bit." Yugi said, sitting back down.

"Is it morning sickness still?" Mokuba asked, getting up and going over to Yugi.

"I don't know. It wasn't like this." Yugi admitted.

Mokuba bit his lip. "I'll call Dr. Reynolds." Mokuba said.

Yugi nodded. He stood up and said, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Mokuba nodded.

Yugi then left the room.

Mokuba picked up the phone and dialed up Dr. Reynolds.

* * *

Yugi walked into the bathroom and walked over to the sink. His stomach had been hurting only for about half an hour, and it was worrying him.

'I hope that nothing's wrong.' Yugi thought.

Yugi had only been hurting the last half hour, but he was kind of worried.

'I don't know what's going on. Maybe I should call Yami and Seto. They might want to know.' Yugi thought. He then had second thoughts. 'I don't need to call them and worry them only to have it be nothing.' Yugi thought.

Suddenly, Yugi doubled over in pain that was strong that he nearly collapsed.

'What is going on?' Yugi asked himself.

Yugi then sat down and noticed that he had bleeding.

'What the-' Yugi thought before he screamed and blacked out.

* * *

"Hey, Dr. Reynolds. It's Mokuba Kaiba." Mokuba said.

"_Hello. What can I do for you?_" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Well, it's Yugi. He said that for the last little bit today, his stomach's been hurting him, but it's not like his morning sickness. He looks like he might be in pain. I was wondering if you could come over and check on him." Mokuba said.

"_Of course, Mokuba. I'll be right over._" Dr. Reynolds said.

Mokuba hung up. 'I wonder if I should call Seto.' Mokuba thought.

Suddenly, Mokuba heard Yugi scream. "Yugi!" Mokuba exclaimed, jumping up and running.

Mokuba ran into the bathroom and saw Yugi unconscious and bleeding.

"Roland!" Mokuba shouted as he ran over to Yugi.

Roland, Seto's right hand man, ran into the room. The moment Roland saw Yugi, he knew that it was bad. "I need to get him to medical wing." Roland said, quickly picking Yugi up and running with Mokuba on his heels.

* * *

"So, I guess the chances of Bakura actually winning this aren't existent." Yami said.

"Not really. I don't even know why Bakura's doing this. He didn't even want the child and now he wants to get custody." Seto said.

"It's because of me." Yami said dejectedly.

"Why's that?" Seto asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Bakura still holds a grudge against me for what happened back in ancient Egypt. He dated Yugi to get to me, and he's trying to get the baby because he knows that it'll hurt Yugi, which means that it'll get to me." Yami said.

Seto shook his head. "You'd think that Bakura would give it up already." Seto said.

"I don't think that he knows the meaning of that." Yami said.

It was then that Seto's phone rang.

Seto picked it up and said, "This is Kaiba,"

"_Seto, you have to come home now!_" Mokuba said, sounding slightly panicked.

"Mokuba, what's wrong?" Seto asked.

"_It's Yugi! Something's wrong!_" Mokuba said.

"What do you mean something's wrong with Yugi?!" Seto exclaimed.

Yami immediately tuned in to what he could hear since it involved his Hikari.

"_I don't know what's wrong. He was unconscious and bleeding. He's in the medical wing. Dr. Reynolds is here, and I don't think it's good._"Mokuba said.

"I'll be right there, Mokuba." Seto said before slamming the phone down.

"What is it?" Yami asked urgently.

"Something's wrong. Yugi's in the medical wing. We have to go." Seto said.

Yami nodded, and the two immediately left the office.

As they got into the car, Seto said, "Yami, call your brother. He needs to know."

Yami nodded and pulled out his cell phone, calling his brother.

"_Hello?_" Atemu said.

"Atemu, I need you to come to the mansion. Something's wrong with Yugi, and he's in the medical wing." Yami said.

"_WHAT?! What happened?_" Atemu demanded.

"I don't know. Mokuba called us and told us. We're on our way now." Yami said.

"_Heba and I will be right over._" Atemu said before hanging up.

"They're going now." Yami said.

Seto nodded as he drove.

* * *

Mokuba was pacing nervously in the waiting area of the medical wing.

"Please, sit down, Mr. Mokuba." Roland said.

"I can't, Roland. What if something is really wrong with Yugi? I don't want anything bad to have happened." Mokuba said.

"You couldn't have done anything." Roland said.

"I know, but something might be really wrong with Yugi, and there's nothing that I can do about it." Mokuba said, still pacing.

Roland knew of how close Mokuba and Yugi were, and he knew that this was eating at Mokuba. 'I wonder how Mr. Kaiba will react when he hears that Mr. Mutou is here.' Roland thought.

A few moments later, Seto and Yami came barreling into the room.

"Where is he?" Seto asked.

"Is he all right?" Yami asked.

"Dr. Reynolds is with him now. We haven't heard anything." Roland answered.

"Mokuba, what happened?" Seto asked.

"Well, I only had half a day at school today, so I got home early. Yugi was in the kitchen on his laptop, so I started talking with him. When he stood up, he looked like he was in pain, so I asked about. Yugi said his stomach had been hurting him for the last little bit. I called Dr. Reynolds while Yugi was in the bathroom. I heard Yugi scream. I ran into the bathroom, and he was on the floor. He was unconscious and bleeding." Mokuba said, tearing up.

"I carried Mr. Mutou down here. Dr. Reynolds arrived a few moments later, and he's been with him ever since. We don't know how Mr. Mutou is." Roland said, finishing it up.

"What could have happened?" Yami asked.

Seto bit his lip. 'I hope that he's not losing the baby.' Seto thought, knowing that that sounded like what might have been happening.

It wasn't long before Atemu and Heba arrived.

"What happened to him?" Heba asked.

Atemu and Heba were quickly told what had occurred.

"I hope that he'll be okay." Atemu said.

"Dr. Reynolds is the best. Yugi is in the best hands possible." Seto answered.

About half an hour later, Dr. Reynolds walked out.

"Dr. Reynolds, is Yugi all right?" Seto asked.

"He'll be okay." Dr. Reynolds said.

"What happened?" Yami asked.

This was the part that Dr. Reynolds hadn't wanted to say, but knew he would have to. "I'm sorry to have to say this, but Yugi lost the baby." Dr. Reynolds said.

The group grew quiet at that statement.

"He lost the baby?" Heba asked softly.

"Yes. Unfortunately, he did. That's why he was bleeding." Dr. Reynolds said.

"He'll be okay, though, right?" Atemu asked.

"Physically, yes. These things just happen sometimes." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Was there anything wrong?" Seto asked.

"No. Not that I could tell. Yugi was taking care of himself, and nothing appeared wrong with the baby. It was just something that happens." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Does Yugi know?" Yami asked.

"No. He's still out of it. I don't think that Yugi will wake up for a few more hours. I'll tell him then." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Actually, we'll tell Yugi." Atemu said.

Dr. Reynolds nodded before leaving.

"Damn it!" Yami growled.

"Yugi's going to be devastated by this." Heba said softly.

"Why did this happen?" Mokuba asked.

Seto placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's something that does happen every so often. The first trimester is one of the easies times to lose the baby. Sometimes, there's nothing wrong with the pregnancy or the baby. It just happens." Seto said.

Yami sighed. "This is going to kill Yugi. He was so excited about having this baby." Yami said.

"He's going to need us now." Atemu said quietly.

"I think I'm going to go and sit with Yugi." Heba said.

The group nodded, and Heba walked off.

Seto then walked off a little ways. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Nakamura, it's Kaiba." Seto said when the man answered.

"_Mr. Kaiba, what can I do for you?_" Nakamura asked.

"I need you to call Bakura's lawyer and inform him that there is no longer a need for Bakura to continue with his lawsuit." Seto said.

"_Sir, it's in his right-_" Nakamura started.

"Yugi lost the baby, Nakamura. Bakura has nothing to sue him over." Seto said.

"_Oh. I see. I'll call him and inform him then."_ Nakamura said.

"Thank you." Seto said before hanging up.

"We have to let everyone know." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know all of Yugi's friends will want to know." Atemu agreed.

* * *

Heba was sitting with Yugi.

Yugi was lying in the bed sound of asleep.

Heba had tears in his eyes. 'Oh, Yugi. I wish that this hadn't happened to you. I know that you wanted to have this baby so bad. You loved this baby, and you had only been pregnant bout a month and a half.' Heba thought.

Heba knew that this was going to be a major blow to his brother. 'I hope that something good happens to my brother soon.' Heba thought.

* * *

After hearing what had happened, Joey and Tristan had gone over to the mansion. Marik, Malik, and Ryou also went.

"When did it happen?" Tristan asked.

"Not too long ago." Yami answered.

"Does Yugi know?" Ryou asked softly.

"Not yet. He's still out of it. We're going to tell him when he wakes up." Atemu said.

"Damn it! Why did this have to happen?" Joey asked.

"It's nothing that anyone could have known about or stopped. It's just one of those things that comes at you, and you have to deal with it." Seto said.

Marik stood back. 'Bakura can't hurt Yugi now. That lawsuit of his has no effect now. I just wish that this hadn't happened to Yugi. He doesn't deserve this.' Marik thought.

"Where are Tea and Duke? I couldn't get in touch with them to tell them." Yami said.

"They're out of town right now. I think they were spending the weekend at a cabin. It doesn't get cell phone service, and I don't know how to contact them." Joey said.

"We can let them know later." Malik said.

"I know this is bad for Yugi, but what happens with Bakura and that lawsuit?" Joey asked.

"It's over. Bakura's lawsuit was based around the baby. He doesn't have anything to fight against now. I've called my lawyer, and he's letting Bakura's lawyer know." Seto said.

'I forgot about that. At least Bakura can't hurt Yugi anymore.' Yami thought, not wanting to deal with Bakura at the moment.

* * *

Bakura's lawyer had called him.

Bakura was rather grumpy because he had a bad hangover, and he didn't like being woken up.

"What do you want?!" Bakura demanded.

"Sorry, but I had to call you. I got a call from Yugi Mutou's lawyer." his lawyer said.

"What did he have to say?" Bakura asked, not really caring about the lawsuit.

"He was informing me that Yugi Mutou lost the baby that he was carrying earlier today. There's no grounds for the lawsuit now, so the best thing to do would be to drop it all together." the lawyer said.

"Fine. Do whatever." Bakura said before hanging up.

Bakura laid back in the bed and looked at the ceiling. 'So, the shrimp lost that bastard baby. Good! That's one less problem I have. I hate the fact that my damned host kept that bastard baby of his, but there's nothing that I can do about it right now. Oh, well. I guess I lost my way to torture the Pharaoh. I'll have to figure something else out.' Bakura thought.

Bakura never really cared about the baby that Yugi was having. He wanted Yugi to have the abortion because he didn't want any child of his to exist. He didn't want the hassle of knowing that some idiot got themselves knocked up by him, so he was rather glad that Yugi had lost the baby. He didn't have to worry about that now.

'I wonder how else I can torment the Pharaoh. I'll just have to figure out a way.' Bakura thought.

* * *

Yugi groaned as he slowly woke up. He felt awful and didn't know why.

"Yugi?" Yami asked. He was the one sitting with Yugi at the moment.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked over at Yami. "Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. How are you feeling?" Yami asked.

"I feel kind of bad. Where am I?" Yugi asked, looking around.

"You're in the hospital wing of the mansion." Yami said.

Yugi then remembered what had happened. "Yami, am I all right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. You're going to be just fine." Yami said. He didn't know how to tell Yugi that he had lost the baby.

Yugi knew Yami well, and he could tell that something was bothering him, "Yami, what is it? What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. He had told the others that he would tell Yugi had happened.

Everyone was glad that Yami had taken on that job because they knew that it would be hard for anyone to tell Yugi.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, sitting up.

"Yugi, there's something that I have to tell you, and I know that you're not going to like it." Yami said.

"What are you talking about, Yami? What is going on?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, it's about the baby." Yami said.

"What about my baby?" Yugi asked, getting worried from the way that Yami was acting.

"Yugi, I'm sorry, but you lose the baby." Yami said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, there was nothing that anyone could do." Yami said.

"No. That can't be. I couldn't have." Yugi said, starting to tear up.

"Yugi, it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done." Yami said.

Yugi then started to cry as it hit him that he has lost his child.

Yami reached out and pulled Yugi into a hug.

Yugi buried his face into Yami's chest as he cried.

"Shh. It's okay, Yugi. It's okay." Yami said as he hugged Yugi, hoping to calm his Hikari down while he also had silent tears falling down his face.

* * *

Yami and Seto were lying in bed that night.

"I hate this. Yugi didn't deserve to have this happen to him." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. It's unfair, but it's not something we could have stopped." Seto said as he stroke Yami's hair.

Yami sighed. "I just wish there was something we could do. Yugi's going to be going through a lot now." Yami said.

"We have to be there for him. That's all that we can do now." Seto said.

"It's going to be so hard for him, though." Yami said.

"I know. We'll help Yugi through this. It's going to be hard for him, but we will help him." Seto said.

* * *

A week had passed by, and a small service of only friends and family had been at a funeral for the baby Yugi had lost.

The baby wasn't old enough to know the gender, so there was no name for the baby. The headstone had read 'Baby Mutou'.

Yugi had been crying a lot, and Heba had stayed right by his brother with Yami on the other side of Yugi.

It had been a struggle for Yugi the first week.

Everyone did their best to help Yugi, but it was going to be hard for him.

Bakura had been informed about the service since Yugi thought he deserved to knew, but Bakura didn't bother to show up. He had called the mansion and said he didn't care. Thankfully, Yami had been the one who talked to Bakura, so Yami had given Bakura a piece of his mind before the thief had hung up the phone.

* * *

Yugi sat in his room at the mansion. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

'Why did this happen to me? Why do I feel like it's my fault?' Yugi asked himself.

The door opened, and Yami walked in. "Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked.

"I don't know." Yugi said honestly.

Yami walked over and sat down beside Yugi. "Losing the baby wasn't your fault, Yugi. You couldn't have stopped it." Yami said.

"Everyone tells me that, but I still feel like there was something I should have done." Yugi said.

Yami put an arm around Yugi. "Aibou, you couldn't have known that would happen. I know it's hard, but you have to believe that it wasn't your fault." Yami said.

"I'm trying." Yugi said.

"Well, you have all of us here to help you if you need us." Yami said.

Yugi leaned against Yami. "I know, Yami. It's just going to take a while." Yugi said. He smiled and said, "I really wanted that baby."

"I know you did. It'll be okay, though." Yami said.

'I hope that he's right.' Yugi thought.

Yami spent the day with Yugi, wanting to make his Hikari feel at least a little bit better.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know that a lot of people are upset by this. Sorry. It's what I had in mind from the start.

Next: Plans for a vacation are made.

R&R.


	6. Vacation Plans

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- Vacation Plans

A month had passed by since Yugi had lost the baby, and he still was having a little trouble dealing with the fact that he had lost his child.

Yami and Seto were helping Yugi as much as they could, knowing that Yugi was suffering badly from the loss.

Seto's alarm clock went off. He reached over and turned it off quickly as he always did. He stretched lengthwise before he sat up. He glanced to the side and found that Yugi was asleep between him and Yami, and Yami had his arms wrapped Yugi.

Seto's eyes softened on Yugi. 'Yugi, I wish that you didn't have to go through something like this.' Seto thought.

Knowing that he needed to get on up, Seto climbed out of bed, being careful not to wake up the other two occupants of the bed. He then went about his normal, daily routine of showering and dressing before he grabbed his briefcase and left the room.

* * *

Several hours later, Yami woke up, feeling someone in his arms. 'What's Seto still doing here?' Yami asked himself, knowing that it was unusual for his lover to still be there when he woke up.

Yami opened his eyes and looked down to find that Yugi was asleep in arms, holding onto Yami like his life depended on it. Yami's eyes softened on Yugi. 'Oh, Yugi.' Yami thought.

Last night, Yami and Seto had found Yugi crying in his room. The two couldn't just leave him in the room alone to cry over the loss of his child, so Seto had picked Yugi up and carried him into their bedroom. Yugi had been too upset to try and protest. Seto had put Yugi in their bed, and Yami and Seto had held onto him as he cried that night until Yugi finally cried himself to sleep. After that, Yami and Seto had just let Yugi stay in the bed with them, knowing that there was no point in forcing him to leave the room. Yugi had slept between them all night.

Deciding to let Yugi sleep for a while longer, Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead before he climbed out of the bed and went to take a shower before he went to get Mokuba up.

Mokuba was still asleep.

Yami reached and shook Mokuba. "Mokuba. Get on up. You've got to go to school." Yami said.

Mokuba groaned and rolled over. "No." Mokuba muttered.

Yami sighed. "Mokuba, I am not getting yelled at by your brother because you were late for school." Yami said.

Mokuba didn't budge.

"Fine. I guess I'm going to have to call Seto and tell him that you won't get up. I'll let you talk to him once I told him." Yami said, taking out his cell phone and starting to dial.

Mokuba instantly darted out of bed. "I'm up, Yami! I'm up! Don't call Seto!" Mokuba said frantically, knowing that his brother would scream bloody murder if he didn't get up.

"Fine." Yami said, closing his phone. "All you have to do is get ready for school." Yami said.

Mokuba nodded his head, more than willing to get ready.

"Be downstairs in twenty minutes, or I call Seto." Yami said.

"Okay." Mokuba said.

Yami then left the room and headed downstairs.

As told, twenty minutes later, Mokuba was downstairs.

"Glad that I didn't have to call Seto and tell him that you refused to get out of bed." Yami said.

"Since you did it once to me already, I have no doubt that you would do it again." Mokuba said.

Yami smirked. "And I would feel no shame in doing in it." Yami said.

"I know you wouldn't." Mokuba said.

"Eat breakfast so that you can go to school." Yami said.

Mokuba nodded.

Yami may not have been a member of his family, but Mokuba did what he said because Seto had pretty much told him that Yami telling him to do something is the same as Seto telling him to do something. Yami also had the power to ground Mokuba if he wanted to, and Mokuba really didn't want that to happen.

After eating breakfast, Mokuba headed out the door, saying, "Bye, Yami!"

"Bye, Mokuba!" Yami replied.

* * *

Yugi woke up and sleepily looked around the room. He found that eh didn't recognize the room he was in. 'Where am I?' Yugi asked himself.

After a moment, Yugi realized that he was in Seto's room. 'That's right. Yami and Seto brought me in here last night. I must have fallen asleep.' Yugi thought.

Getting up, Yugi left the room and headed to his own room. He then went into the connecting room and got a shower.

* * *

Yami headed back upstairs and found that Yugi wasn't in the room. 'Where did Yugi go?' Yami asked himself, frowning.

Thinking that Yugi might have gone into his room, Yami left his and Seto's room and headed to Yugi's room. "Yugi, are you in here?" Yami asked as he opened the door to Yugi's a room.

Yami froze.

A very naked Yugi was standing in the room, looking as red as a tomato.

Yami stepped out and slammed the door shut. He was blushing. 'Okay. I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't mean to see Yugi naked.' Yami thought. He thought back to the image he had seen. 'Than again, he looked beautiful.' Yami thought. He shook his head, trying to get rid of his perverted thoughts.

* * *

Yugi hadn't expected anyone to walk in the room, so he had just gone into the room naked to get his clothes.

When Yami opened the door, Yugi had frozen, completely embarrassed to have been seen naked by Yami.

After Yami left, Yugi quickly grabbed some clothes and got dressed quickly. 'That was not what I wanted to happen.' Yugi thought, really embarrassed.

Yugi then left the room and found that Yami wasn't anywhere around. He then headed downstairs.

Yami was sitting in the living room.

"Um, Yugi." Yami said.

"Yeah." Yugi said, not looking at Yami.

"I'm sorry about that, Yugi. I should have knocked before I went into the room. I didn't think, and I am really sorry." Yami said.

"It's okay. You couldn't have known." Yugi said, finally looking up. "Please just don't tell anyone." Yugi said.

"Not a problem." Yami said.

Yugi sat down. "Seto would probably have a fit." Yugi said.

"As long as it was an accident, he wouldn't have said anything." Yami assured him.

"That's good to know." Yugi said.

"Maybe you and I should eat breakfast." Yami said.

"You haven't yet?" Yugi asked.

"No. I decided to wait and eat with you." Yami answered.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The two then went into the kitchen to eat their breakfast.

* * *

Seto had come to a decision while he was at work. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"_Outrigger Hotel._" a female voice said.

"Yes. My name is Seto Kaiba. I have reservations for December 10 to 31." Seto said.

"_Yes, Mr. Kaiba. How can I help you?_" the woman asked.

"I want to reserve another room in the same area as the two I already have reserved." Seto said.

After a moment, the woman said, "_The other room I have is 1105._"

Seto knew where the room was. "That will be fine. The one who will be in the room is Yugi Mutou." Seto said.

"_All right. The reservations have been made._" the woman said.

"Thank you." Seto said before he hung up the phone.

'I know that it might take some convincing, but Yugi is going with us.' Seto thought.

* * *

After a while, Yugi had gone back up to his room. He hadn't given up on his idea to write children's books. He had been still working on it since he had lost the baby. It have him a distraction although he didn't forget about his child by any means.

Yugi had done a lot of writing and drawing for the book, although he wasn't sure how he was going to manage to get it published.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Yugi asked.

"It's Yami. Can I come in?" Yami asked.

"Sure." Yugi said as he gathered up the pages and stuck them in a folder.

Yami walked in. "Atemu just called me. He and Heba are coming over." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said. He got off the bad and picked up the folder, but he dropped the folder and all of the pages spilled out. Yugi sighed. "I can be so clumsy." Yugi said as he knelt down and started to pick up the papers.

Yami knelt down as well and started to help Yugi get the papers up. He noticed some of the drawings and said, "Yugi, what is all this?"

Yugi blushed. "Oh. Well, um, it's actually a children's book I was trying to write." Yugi said.

"A children's book?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "It was something that I've thought about for a while." Yugi said.

"What's it about?" Yami asked.

Yugi's blushed deepened. "Um, us." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Us?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "I based in on what we did on our adventures when you were still trapped in the puzzle." Yugi said.

"Isn't that going to raise a bit of suspicion?" Yami asked.

The two stood up, and Yami handed Yugi the papers that he had dropped.

"Well, I changed the names and simmered down the events so that they didn't seem quiet as bad." Yugi said.

"Still." Yami said.

"Well, why don't you read it and see what you think then? Well, when I get done with it, anyway." Yugi said.

"You're not done yet?" Yami asked.

"I have everything written. It's saved on that laptop that Seto gave me." Yugi said.

"Well, let me read it then." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "Okay." Yugi said.

"It'll have to wait, though. Atemu and Heba will be here soon." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. He set the folder onto the table by his laptop before the two headed downstairs.

It wasn't long before Heba and Atemu arrived at the house.

"Long time, no see." Yami said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "It hasn't been that long." Atemu said.

"Well, you two like having the house to yourselves, and you know it." Yami said.

Heba blushed.

"Come on." Yugi said.

The group walked into the living room, and they sat down.

"So, to what do we owe this honor?" Yami asked.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Atemu said.

Heba shook his head at their antics. "We came here to tell you that we were going to be heading back to Egypt for a little while in a couple of weeks." Heba said.

"You are?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. There are some things I have to care of there before we can move here permanently, and my dad wants us to spend Christmas there, too." Atemu said.

"Since we'll be so far away, he'd like us to spend a little time with them." Heba added.

"Well, that's understandable." Yugi said.

"We wanted to let you know so that you could get someone to keep an eye on the shop while we're gone. Once we get back, I'll help you run it." Heba said.

"You don't have to do that." Yugi protested.

"Yugi, Grandpa started that shop, and he may have passed away, but it's still a family business. Besides, I have to have something to do while Atemu's busy at work." Heba said.

"It's true. He bores easily." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I remember that from when we were kids." Yugi agreed.

Heba shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle the shop, and I'm sure that I can get some of the others to help me out." Yugi said.

"I can do that. I don't have anything to do during the day while Seto slaves at the office." Yami said.

"I heard that!" Seto's voice suddenly shouted.

All four jumped and turned to see the CEO standing in the room, glaring at his boyfriend.

Yami smiled. "Sorry, but it's true. You do slave over that company." Yami said.

Seto still glared at him. "My 'slaving' over that company is why I have this mansion." Seto said.

"Come on. I don't care about that stuff." Yami said.

"I know that." Seto replied. He then looked at them all. "What's going on, anyway?" Seto asked.

"Atemu and Heba came over to tell us they're heading back to Egypt soon." Yami answered.

"Why?" Seto asked as he sat down by Yami.

"Because there's a few things that I have to take care of there, and my dad wants us to spend Christmas there since we will be moving out here." Atemu said.

"How long will you be gone?" Seto asked.

"Pretty much the entire month of December." Heba answered.

"Hmm. We'll be gone about that, too." Seto said.

Yami blinked before turning to Seto. "What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

Seto narrowed his eyes. "You forgot, didn't you?" Seto asked.

"Forgot what?" Yami asked.

"That we're going to be in Hawaii on the island Oahu from December 10th to the 31st." Seto answered.

"Oh, yeah." Yami said.

"Well, that's fine. I can get some of the others to help me fun the store." Yugi said.

"I hate that you're going to be alone on Christmas, though." Heba said.

"Heba, its fine." Yugi said.

"No, it's not. You shouldn't have to be alone for Christmas." Heba said.

"He's not." Seto said.

All eyes turned to Seto.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Simple. You're coming with us to Hawaii." Seto said.

"I am?" Yugi asked at the same time Yami said, "He is?"

Seto nodded.

"I can't do that, Seto. You and Yami are going. I don't want to intrude. Besides, I can't afford something like that." Yugi protested.

"One, you're not intruding. It's not like it's a lover's getaway. Mokuba's going, too. Two, you're going as my guest, so you don't have to pay for anything." Seto said.

"But-" Yugi started.

"No buts. You're going, and that's final." Seto said.

"It's a good idea. At least you won't be alone on Christmas, Yugi." Heba said.

"I don't want you to have to do that." Yugi said.

"Please. It's not like you're breaking me. I have enough money to take your entire gang, but I'm not." Seto said.

"He's right, Yugi. Besides, Mokuba would love it." Yami added.

"No. I can't do that. What about the shop?" Yugi asked.

"Like you said, I'm sure that any of your friends would be glad to help out." Heba said.

"Come on, Yugi. Go with them. Besides, when you visited Egypt last year, I recall that you said Egypt was one of the two places that you said you had always wanted to visit. The other one was Hawaii." Atemu pointed out.

"Well, I-" Yugi started.

"You're going!" Atemu, Heba, Yami, and Seto all said at the same time.

Yugi jumped. "I'm taking it that I'm not going to be given a choice in this." Yugi said.

"Nope." came the four replied.

Yugi sighed. "Fine. I'll go." Yugi agreed.

"Good. Glad that that's settled." Seto said.

Yami looked over at Seto. "Why are you home, anyway?" Yami asked.

"Because I don't 'slave' over the company all the time." Seto said, mocking Yami's earlier statement.

Yami glared at him. "Oh, shut up!" Yami retorted.

Seto smirked. "You started that one, Yami." Seto said.

Yami glared even harder, but Seto's smirk just widened.

"Well, we'll be going. We'll see you guys later." Atemu said.

"Just let me know when you're going to be leaving." Yugi said.

"I will." Heba assured him before the two left.

"Well, I think I'll be upstairs for a while." Yugi said before leaving the two lovers alone.

"You are so irritating!" Yami snapped.

Seto smirked. "But it's so much fun to get you riled up." Seto said.

Yami then turned serious. "Why did you want Yugi to come with us on the trip, anyway?" Yami asked.

"Because after all he's been with Bakura's treatment of him and losing the baby, he needs to get away. I think that the vacation could do Yugi some good." Seto said.

"Probably. Thanks, Seto." Yami said.

"No problem. I knew you wouldn't want to leave Yugi here with what happened anyway." Seto said.

"True." Yami agreed.

* * *

"YUGI'S GOING WITH US?!" Mokuba shouted.

Yugi and Yami winced at the shout after they told Mokuba that Yugi would be going with them to Hawaii.

"Yes, Mokuba. Yugi is going with to us Hawaii, now stop shouting. We're right here." Seto said.

"All right! This is great, Yugi!" Mokuba said, hugging the older man tightly.

"Okay, Mokuba, I get that you're excited about me going." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It'll be so much fun having you there!" Mokuba said excitedly.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I'm glad to be going. I've always wanted to go to Hawaii." Yugi said.

"And I argued with you on going earlier." Seto said.

"Well, I don't like people buying things for me, so I didn't really want to accept it." Yugi said.

"Well, you did this time." Yami said.

"So I noticed. You, Seto, Atemu, and Heba didn't give me much of a choice in the matter." Yugi replied.

"Of course not." Yami said.

"It'll be fun having you there. Maybe you can help me and Yami get Seto out of the hotel." Mokuba said.

Seto glared. "I don't stay in the hotel all the time." Seto said to his younger brother.

"Yes, you do. You stay on your laptop because you can't leave the company alone." Mokuba said.

"He's right." Yami said.

"You're both dangerously close to being left here in Japan while Yugi and I go to Hawaii for a relaxing vacation." Seto said.

"Yeah. I believe that you're going to leave us here." Yami said.

"Try me too much, and I just might." Seto said.

'He wouldn't do that. Not to Yami or Mokuba.' Yugi thought with a smile.

* * *

Yugi had gotten the story that he had written printed off along with all of the pictures that he had drawn to go along with it. He had simplified the story in a lot of ways.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on." Yugi said.

Yami opened the door and walked in. "Hey, Yugi. What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"Not much. Why?" Yugi asked.

'Because you and I are here alone." Yami said.

Yugi blinked. "Why are we here alone?" Yugi asked.

"Because Seto and Mokuba will go out for a brother's night out every so often, and they went out tonight." Yami said.

"Oh. I guess we're on our own then." Yugi said.

"Yes, we are." Yami said.

"Well, here." Yugi said, handing Yami the papers.

"What's this?" Yami asked, taking the papers.

"It's the story that you wanted to read first. There are numbers on the pages and pictures. The number on the written paper matches the picture. The picture goes along with the story." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I'll read it then." Yami said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"It's not very long though." Yami said, looking at how short it was.

"I know. It's a children's book. If I get it published and it does well, then I might continue it into a series." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm sure Seto could help out with that." Yami said.

"I know he could." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'll read it later. Come on. We should get something to eat." Yami said.

* * *

That night, Yami was lying in his and Seto's bed as he read the story that Yugi had written.

Surprisingly, Yami found that he liked how Yugi did the story, and he thought that it might would sell well if they could find someone that would publish the story.

Seto walked into the room and found Yami reading it. "Hey, Yami." Seto said.

Yami looked up and smiled. "Did you enjoy your night out with Mokuba?" Yami asked.

"Yes. We always have fun. What's that that you're reading?" Seto asked as he sat down on the bed beside Yami.

"It's a children's book that Yugi wrote. It's based on the time that Yugi and I spent when we shared a body. He's revamped it a little, but it's the same basic concept." Yami said.

"Hmm. I have a friend in publishing. Maybe he could help." Seto said.

"Would you mind terribly?" Yami asked.

"Nah. I'll ask him as favor. Who know? Yugi might have a future as an author. He has a lot of material than he can use, and he has a very active imagination." Seto said.

"Why don't you read it before you jump to any conclusion?" Yami took it and read through it. "You know, I'll give it to my publisher friend." Seto said.

"Good. Maybe he'll tell you what he thinks of it." Yami said.

"I might." Seto agreed.

* * *

~One Week Later~

Seto walked into his house. "Yami! Yugi! Are you two here?" Seto called into the house.

Seto had some good news for them, and he wanted to tell them now.

"In the living room!" Yami shouted.

"Ow! Yami, that hurt!" Yugi said.

"Sorry, Aibou! It's been a while for you, hasn't it?" Yami asked.

Seto frowned. 'What are they talking about?' Seto asked.

"Ah! Yami! Get off my back!" Yugi said.

"Sorry. I haven't done this in a while." Yami said.

'Okay. I hope they're not doing what I think they are. Not in the living room.' Seto thought. He walked into the living room to find that Yami was on Yugi's back with the twister mat under them.

"Hi, Seto." Yami said, looking up at him from his position on Yugi's back.

"What are you two doing?" Seto asked.

"We got to talking and realized that we hadn't played the game of twister in a while, so we decided to play." Yami said.

"Yami, get off!" Yugi said.

"Sorry, Aibou." Yami said, getting off Yugi and pulling him to his feet.

"What's up?" Yami asked.

"I have some news for you, Yugi." Seto said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"This." Seto said, handing Yugi some papers.

"What this?" Yugi asked.

"Contracts. I gave that children's book you wrote to my friend in publishing, and he thinks that the book will sell. He wants you to sign a book deal to start a series." Seto said.

"He does? You didn't tell me you gave that book to a publisher." Yugi said.

"I didn't want to get you excited for nothing." Seto explained.

"That's great news, then!" Yami said.

"You'll have to meet with the publisher. I'll go with you." Seto said.

Yugi nodded, rather excited about the book deal.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yami has a confrontation with Bakura.

R&R.


	7. Confrontation

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7- Confrontation

The book deal had gone through, and the publishing company was in the process of getting the first book in the series ready for release.

Atemu and Heba had already left for Egypt only after telling Yugi that he had better send them a copy of the book.

Yugi was currently in the Game Shop, working. He was trying to get back into the daily routine of things.

The bell to the game shop rang, and Yugi looked up to see a woman with a baby walk into the shop.

Yugi had to bit back some tears at seeing the baby, thinking once again of the child he had lost. He put on a smile and said, "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for something for my son for his birthday. He's eight. He loves to come to this shop with his father, so I thought I might find something for him." the woman explained.

"Is there anything in particular that he likes to get from here?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. He loves to play Duel Monsters, and he always gets himself dome cards when he comes here. I just don't know what he does have and what he doesn't have." the woman explained.

Yugi smiled. "We just got in some new packs. They're completely new." Yugi said.

"Really?" the woman asked.

Yugi nodded and showed her where they were. She could get either a few packets or a box set.

The woman chose to buy the box set for her son before she left.

Yugi sighed after she left. 'I didn't think that it would be so hard now. I guess losing that baby hurts a lot more than I thought it would.' Yugi thought.

The bell to the shop rang again.

Yugi looked up and saw Joey and Tristan. "Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Not much. We were both off today, and we thought that we would come and see if you need any help." Joey answered.

"Yami sent you, didn't he?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Joey admitted.

Yugi shook his head. "That man worries way too much." Yugi said.

"Take it easy on him, Yugi. Yami knows that you've been through a lot today, and he just wants to make sure that you're okay." Tristan said.

"I know he does. That's why he's not letting me move out of the mansion." Yugi said.

"Well, that's partly because Bakura might still try to use you to hurt Yami again." Tristan said.

"He can't keep me under constant guard, or keep me locked up forever." Yugi said.

"Yug, if anyone can find a way to keep you under lock and key, its Yams. Don't put anything past him." Joey said.

"I know that, Joey. I hope to avoid something like that at all costs." Yugi said.

"Well, since we're here, is there anything that we can do to help you out?" Tristan asked.

"Well, I need to do inventory, so if you two would just watch the front for me, I'll do that." Yugi said.

"Sure thing, Yug." Joey said.

Yugi then went to the back of the store while Tristan and Joey stayed up front to keep an eye on the store.

* * *

Yami had gone to the KaibaCorp office building and headed upstairs to Seto's office.

"Sorry, sir, but Mr. Kaiba is in a meeting at the moment." the secretary said.

Yami nodded his understanding before he sat down to wait for Seto to end the meeting.

'I hope that Yugi's doing okay. I don't like the idea of him being alone at the shop with Bakura out there. He's done enough to hurt Yugi as it is.' Yami thought. His thought then turned to the coming vacation. 'I can't wait to go on that vacation. I know that it'll be fun, bit it'll be even better now that Yugi is going to be going with us. I'm glad that Seto did arrange for Yugi to come with us. I know that Yugi needs to get away after all that he has been through.' Yami thought.

Yami was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard his boyfriend's office door open. He looked up to see Seto and another man in a business suit at the door.

"Thank you for your time today, Mr. Hashimura. I'm sure that this is going to be a very profitable deal." Seto said.

"I agree with you, Mr. Kaiba. Good day." the man said. He shook hands with Seto before walked off.

Yami stood up and went over to Seto. "Good meeting?" Yami asked.

"You could say that." Seto said as the two walked into the office, closing the door behind them.

Seto turned and kissed Yami soundly. "What brings you here today?" Seto asked.

"I was bored." Yami replied.

"What about Yugi? You didn't leave him alone, did you?" Seto asked.

"No. He decided to go and take care of the shop today, so I'm bored now." Yami chuckled. "Sorry, but I won't be able to entertain you today. I have several more meetings today, plus a board meeting in an hour." Seto said.

Yami groaned. "I'm just out of luck today." Yami said.

"Well, go to the Game Shop and help Yugi out." Seto said.

"And smother him?" Yami asked.

Seto rolled his eyes. "You've already been doing that, so it's not really going to matter." Seto said.

Yami sighed. "It's about the only choice that I have now." Yami said.

"Good. Now, go on. I have work to do." Seto said.

"All right, Set. You going to be late tonight?" Yami asked.

"Probably. It's just one of those days where everything is happening today." Seto said.

"Okay, Set. I'll see you later." Yami said. He kissed Seto again before he left.

* * *

"So, you're going to Hawaii with them?" Tristan asked.

Yugi nodded. "They didn't exactly give me a choice. Seto was insistent, and the fact that he had Yami, Heba, and Atemu there to help him out pretty much said that that was an argument I would be losing." Yugi said.

"I wouldn't want to be caught anywhere with moneybags." Joey scoffed.

"Well, that's why you go everywhere with me." Tristan said, putting an arm around Joey and kissing him.

Yugi smiled at the two.

The shop was closed for lunch.

"Well, since I was going to be gone, I was hoping to ask a favor." Yugi said.

"What's that, Yug?" Joey asked.

"I was just wondering if you two could help run the shop while we're gone. I'd like for the shop to stay open, especially during the holiday season." Yugi said.

"No prob. We just won't be able to when we're working." Joey said.

"I know. I'm planning to ask Tea and Duke if they'll help out there, too. Ryou, Marik, and Malik are still here, and they've already said that they will help out. I just have to ask Tea and Duke." Yugi said.

"Well, between all of us, we'll be able to keep it going pretty much all day. We don't mind helping you out, Yugi." Tristan said.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate that." Yugi said.

"Kike we said, no problem." Tristan said.

"Yeah. We don't mind. Besides, you know that we like working here." Joey said.

"I owe you guys' big time." Yugi said.

"You don't owe us anything." Joey protested.

"Yeah. We're glad to help out." Tristan said.

Yugi nodded, glad that he had such great friends as the ones that he had.

* * *

Yami had decided to stop and get himself something to eat before he headed on over to the Game Shop.

After eating, Yami headed on toward the Game Shop.

"Yami!"

Yami turned and found Marik running up to him.

"What is it, Marik?" Yami asked.

"I was just wondering where you were headed." Marik said.

"I'm going to the Game Shop. Yugi's running it today, and there's nothing for me to do, so I thought that I would go and help him out." Yami answered.

"Yeah. I knew Atemu and Heba had gone back to Egypt for a while. Yugi asked me, Malik, and Ryou to help run the store while he's gone. I think he's going on a vacation with you guys." Marik said.

"Yeah. Seto's been planning for us to go to Hawaii for Christmas for a while. He decided to invite Yugi along since Yugi needed a vacation after everything that he's been through lately." Yami said.

"He does need to get away more than anyone." Marik agreed.

Yami nodded. "I'm glad that Yugi agreed to go. It'll be nice to be able to spend some time with him again." Yami said.

"Yeah. When you and Seto decide to leave the room." Marik said.

Yami glared at him. "That's not all that we do, Marik!" Yami snapped.

"Sure. Keep telling yourselves that." Marik said.

"What do you want?" Yami asked.

"Nothing. I just saw you walking down the street, and I thought that I would see what you were up to." Marik said. He smiled slyly and said, "Since you and Seto are going to be in Hawaii with Yugi, maybe you can use this chance to make him yours by telling him how you two feel about each other." Marik said.

Yami stopped and turned to look at him wide-eyed. "Who told you that?" Yami hissed.

Marik rolled his eyes. "No one told me that. I could tell that you and Seto were in love with him. It is the perfect opportunity to tell him, though." Marik said.

Yami glared at him. "You tell Yugi, and I swear that I will kill you." Yami said.

"Calm down. I don't plan on telling Yugi a thing. I do think that you should tell him, though. He deserves to be in a relationship with someone that will treat him right." Marik said.

"Well, if Yugi accepts us, you don't have to worry about that." Yami said.

"I know. You two would treat him a lot better, although I would kill you if ever did anything to hurt Yugi." Marik said.

"We wouldn't do that, Marik. We're not even sire how Yugi feels about us, anyway." Yami said told him as they walked down the street again.

"Well, here's an idea. Tell him and see what he says." Marik said.

"Look. Seto and I want to do this right, and we don't want to rush things. Yugi's been through a great deal recently, and we would rather that he have some time to recover from everything that Bakura's done to him." Yami said.

"Honestly, I don't think that there would be anything better for him that to know that there are two people out there that really do love him the way he needs and wants to be loved." Marik said.

Yami glanced over at Marik. "Why do you care so much, anyway, Marik?" Yami asked.

"Well, I guess mainly because of Ryou. You know that Yugi and Ryou were rather close, more like brothers than anything. I guess because I'm with Ryou I've gained a protective streak for Yugi. Probably why I hunted down Bakura when he started that lawsuit and pretty much punched his lights out." Marik said.

"You did that?" Yami asked.

Marik nodded. "I was mad, and I decided to take my anger out on the course of the problem." Marik said.

Yami smirked. "I would have liked to have seen that." Yami said.

"I'm surprised that you haven't hunted him down and rung his neck yet. I thought that you would have killed him after what he did to your Hikari." Marik said.

"Trust me, I wanted to, but I was more concerned about Yugi at the time, so I decided to save that for later. If I were to see him again, though, I'd probably let him have it." Yami said.

The two turned around the corner and ran right into someone. All three were knocked to the ground.

"What where you're going!" an angry, gruff voice growled.

Yami and Marik looked up to find themselves looking right at Bakura.

"Bakura." Yami growled.

"Ph. It's you." Bakura said as he got onto his feet.

Yami also got onto his feet.

Marik got up and took a step back, deciding that he would stand back and watch the show since he knew that it would be a good one.

"Watch where you're going next time, Pharaoh." Bakura said. He started to walk past Yami.

Yami grabbed Bakura before he slammed Bakura back against the wall.

"Let go!" Bakura growled.

Yami tightened his grip on Bakura's arms. "Not on your life. I have some things to say to you!" Yami growled.

"Like what?" Bakura spat.

"Like you're lucky that I don't have my Shadow magic anymore because if I did, I would have sent there by now after everything you put my Hikari through. He didn't deserve that, and he certainly didn't deserve the likes of a lowlife like you." Yami spat.

"Please. I've heard it all before." Bakura said.

Yami's glare intensified. "Really. Well, you haven't seen anything yet. You're not even worth my time, thief. You're pathetic since you have to try and hurt me by going through my Hikari. You don't even have the courage to face me." Yami said.

"I'm not scared of anything!" Bakura spat.

"Yea. Then why is that you had to hurt me by hurting my Hikari. You are a coward who doesn't want to face his own enemy." Yami said.

Bakura forced Yami off of him. "Please. I didn't have to do it that way, but there was no better way to hurt you than to do that to him." Bakura said.

"Why's that?" Yami demanded.

"Ha! Your Hikari is the only one doesn't know that you and the priest are in love with him. I knew that if I dated your Hikari, it would kill you, and I was right. Every time you would see us together, I could just see how it was killing you and making you angry. It was worth it." Bakura said.

Yami clenched his fists tightly. "Then why did you do everything that you did to Yugi?" Yami demanded.

"You really think that I could remain faithful to that shrimp. Please. I was sleeping with other people while I was dating him the entire time. He couldn't satisfy anyone." Bakura said.

That pissed Yami off, and he punched Bakura so hard in the face that Bakura was thrown back into the wall.

"You bastard! Don't you ever talk about Yugi like that again!" Yami hissed.

Bakura glared at him. "It's the truth. He's not exactly a good lay. That's why I was glad when he caught me. I was glad because it meant that I could get him off of my back. Of course, I didn't expect him to get himself knock up, but that doesn't matter anymore. I'm glad he lost that bastard. It saves me a lot of trouble." Bakura said.

Yami then grabbed Bakura by the front of his shirt and pulled him so that they were almost nose-to-nose. "You pathetic, insensitive bastard! You may not have wanted that baby, but like it or not, you were the one that got Yugi pregnant. That was your child, and you don't even care if that baby never had a chance at life. You can't have a heart to feel like that." Yami growled.

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't care. I never wanted that bastard baby in the first place. It's a good thing as far as I am concerned." Bakura spat.

Yami's glare turned into a look of pure hatred. He then wrapped his hand tightly around Bakura's throat, starting to choke Bakura.

Bakura grabbed at Yami's wrist, trying to stop.

Marik moved to stop Yami.

"You listen and you listen good Bakura. If I ever find you anywhere close to Yugi, I won't hesitate to kill you, and if I don't kill you, I can guarantee you that Seto will find a way to get rid of you. Don't you ever come near Yugi again. This is the only warning that you get, thief. Next time, you die.' Yami said before he slammed Bakura back against the wall and let Bakura go.

Bakura slid down the wall, gasping for breath.

Yami the stalked off.

Marik looked at Bakura and said, "I think you had better heed that warning, Bakura. Next time, he'll kill you, and if he doesn't, I will." Marik then turned and walked off as well.

Yami pissed. He hated Bakura so much, and he would have loved to have kicked Bakura's ass, but he didn't because he didn't want to cause a scene in public. It didn't change the fact that he wanted to kill Bakura more than anything.

"That was very amusing to me, Yami." Marik said.

"Not a word to Yugi about what happened." Yami said.

"No problem. I'm not sure that Bakura's going to want to do anything. I think that he saw how pissed off you were." Marik said.

Yami shook his head. "I hate when people talk badly about Yugi, but I hate it even more when Bakura talked about Yugi like that." Yami said.

"I don't blame you. I would have been stark raving mad, too." Marik said.

Yami shook his head. "It pisses me off at how callously Bakura treated Yugi. He deserves so much better." Yami said.

Marik placed a hand on Yami's shoulder, and Yami stopped walking, turning to face Marik.

"If you really think that, then I think that you and Seto need to tell Yugi the truth about how you two feel about him." Marik said.

"What makes you think that Seto and I deserve Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Because you both love him, and you would treat him a lot better. Not to the mention the fact that you two don't want to see him with anyone else, and if you miss this chance, you might not be given another one. You have the golden opportunity to make him see how much you love him as long as you don't blow it." Marik said.

Yami thought about what he said. "You know, you may be right. I'll have to talk to Seto about it." Yami said.

"Good. I think that you two need to. Yugi deserves to have people who will love him, and I know that you two will do just that." Marik said.

Yami nodded, thinking that he and Seto would have to think about going ahead and telling Yugi how they felt about him.

* * *

Joey and Tristan had left since they were suppose to meet Tristan's parents, so Yugi was alone at the shop now.

The bell over the door rang again.

Yugi looked up to find that Yami was in the store. "Hi, Yami. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I was bored, and Seto's too busy at the office, so I thought that I would come here and see if I could help you out." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Sure thing, but it's been a bit of a slow day. Joey and Tristan were here earlier, so they followed orders." Yugi said.

Yami had the decency to blush. "They told you?" Yami asked.

"No. I had a feeling, and they confirmed it. You worry way too much." Yugi said.

"I worry. So sue me." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I know that you worry, but you can't keep this up." Yugi said.

"I will as long as I can." Yami answered as he walked over to the counter.

"I wish that you wouldn't go to these lengths to try and protect me, though. You can't protect me from everything." Yugi said.

"Maybe not, but I can at least try." Yami said. 'And I wont' stop trying. With any luck, I might be able to at least protect your heart from ever being broken again. It won't be broken again if Seto and I have anything to say about it.' Yami thought.

* * *

Seto had gotten home kind of late that night, and he found that Yami was sitting on their bed. "Sorry. I was a little later than I thought I'd be." Seto said.

"I know, and I'm not mad. I know that you have a lot that you do for the company." Yami said

Seto took off his jacket, tie, and shoes before he sat on the bed with Yami. "Anything important happen today?" Seto asked.

"Well, when I headed over to the Game Shop, I ran into Marik and then Bakura." Yami said.

"What did _he_ want?" Seto growled, referring to Bakura.

"We ran into each other. Let's just say I finally gave him a piece of my mind." Yami said.

"Good." Seto said.

"I also talked to Marik when I was heading to the Game Shop after that." Yami said.

"What did he have to say? " Seto asked.

"Seto, Marik thinks that we should use the chance we have in Hawaii to tell Yugi how we feel about him, and I agree with him." Yami said.

Seto turned to look at Yami, shocked. "You think that we should tell him now?" Seto asked.

Yami nodded. "Seto, Marik pointed out that Yugi deserves to be with someone that will love him and take care of him. He's right. We need to tell him before someone else comes onto Yugi, and he gets hurt again." Yami said.

"Hmm. That's not much a bad idea." Seto said.

"You think that we should tell him during the trip?" Yami asked.

"Well, Hawaii would be the best place to do it, and I think that it's a great idea. We should tell him. We've been wanting to tell him, and I think that we should." Seto said.

Yami smiled. "Good. Then we're agreed that we'll tell Yugi how we really feel about him during the time we're there." Yami said.

"Yes, we are. Once we do, Mokuba can stop blackmailing me." Seto said.

* * *

A few weeks later, Yugi's book had come out in stores.

Yugi wasn't real sure how it was doing until Seto came home one day.

"I have some good news, Yugi." Seto said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"It's about that book of yours. Turns out that it's doing real well as far as the sales are going." Seto said.

"It is?" Mokuba asked as Seto sat down in the living room with them.

Seto nodded. "Stores are having trouble keeping them on the shelves, actually." Seto said.

"Wow. I didn't think that it would sell that well." Yugi said.

Seto laughed. "Yugi, a lot of people are going to buy a book that the King of Games himself wrote. A lot of book reviewers have said that it is in interesting book, and that the writer must have, and I quote, "a very active and vivid imagination to come up with such a unique idea", end quote." Seto said.

Yugi, Yami, and Mokuba all burst out laughing.

"Imagine what they would say if they found out that Yugi wrote that based on something that really happened." Mokuba said.

"They'd probably lock me up in a mental institution." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "And then probably use me as some sort of science experiment to see if what you said was real." Yami said.

"I say just let them think that Yugi has an active imagination." Seto said. He then handed Yugi something.

"What's this?" Yugi asked.

"Your paycheck, for lack of a better word. It's your part of the money that's made off of these books." Seto said.

Yugi opened the envelope and his eyes widened. "Five thousand dollars?!" Yugi exclaimed

"And that's in the first few weeks of the release. Believe me when I say that a lot more is coming in." Seto said.

"Wow. I didn't think that it would do this well." Yugi said.

"You had better start thinking about what you're doing for the next book, Yugi. I can tell you that the publisher is going to want to start a series." Seto said.

"At least I have a lot to work with." Yugi said.

"True." Yami agreed.

"Well, we leave for Hawaii in a few weeks, so you could wait until after we get back to start that." Seto said.

Yugi nodded. "I probably will." Yugi agreed.

"Oh, and I can tell you now that a publicist will be assigned to you. They're going to want you to do TV interviews, interviews with magazines, and book signings." Seto said.

"How do you know all that?" Yami asked.

"Because I made it my business to know when they agreed to publish Yugi's book. Any time a book does this well, even a children's book, that always happens." Seto said.

"I guess I have a lot that I am going t have to do." Yugi said.

"Don't worry. I know that you're not used to this kind of thing, so I'll help you with all of that." Seto said.

"Thanks. I'll need it." Yugi said.

Mokuba laughed. "You're pretty much telling everyone about your teenage years without them even knowing it." Mokuba said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

"In any case, I think that this series is going to make you even more famous than you already are." Seto said.

"Like I need anymore fame." Yugi muttered.

"You wanted to do this, so you have to live with the fame that comes along with it." Seto said.

"So I noticed." Yugi said.

"You're probably going to be a household name again, Yugi." Mokuba said.

"I suppose so." Yugi said.

Seto and Yami glanced at each other. They knew Yugi would be busy a lot now, so they hoped that they're plan to tell Yugi their feelings in Hawaii would go off without a hitch.

* * *

Hope you liked it. There might be another confrontation with Bakura later. Not sure yet.

Next: The start of the vacation. The vacation may span over several chapters. Not sure how many yet.

R&R.


	8. Arriving in Hawaii

Here's the next chapter.

What I've used about Hawaii is what I remember about it from when I went to Hawaii in vacation a few years ago. Sorry if some of the information is off, but I'm going off memory for this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8- Arriving in Hawaii

Yugi, Yami, Seto, and Mokuba were on Seto's private jet heading for Hawaii.

"I can't wait to get there!" Mokuba said excitedly.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Mokie, this isn't the first time that you have gone to Hawaii, so calm down." Seto said.

"I know that it's not the first time that I've been, but I'm still real excited about it. I love Hawaii." Mokuba said happily as he looked out the window.

Seto shook his head at his brother's antics.

Yami chuckled. "Come on, Seto. It doesn't really matter. Let him be excited. He is going be in Hawaii for two weeks, so he's going to be getting a good vacation." Yami said.

"I know, but it doesn't mean that he has to act like this." Seto retorted.

"Let him be. It's not like he's hurting anything by being excited." Yami said.

Yugi just watched them. 'It's so strange that Yami and Seto work when they argue all of the time, but they do work somehow. I guess how doesn't matter. They love each other. That's all that really matters in a relationship.' Yugi thought.

Yami had noticed that Yugi was quiet and said, "Hey, are you okay, Yugi? You've been rather quiet."

"I'm fine, Yami." Yugi replied.

"Well, you had better be. We'll be arriving in Hawaii before long." Seto said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Seto. You're the one that we're going to have to worry about not having a good time." Yami said.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" Seto asked.

"Because you brought your laptop, which means that we are going to have to find a way to separate you and the laptop for you to do anything with us." Yami said.

"I'm not a workaholic." Seto said.

"Yes, you are!" Yami, Yugi, and Mokuba said at the same time.

"Okay. So I'm a workaholic. So sue me." Seto said.

"We can't sue you, but we can make sure that you don't work as much as you do when we are at home." Yami said.

"How?" Seto asked.

Mokuba smirked. "We'll think of something." Mokuba said.

Seto didn't like the look of the smirk of Mokuba's face. "You've become too underhanded and tricky, Mokie." Seto said.

"Well, it's your own fault. You're the one that I learned all of this from." Mokuba said.

Seto glared at him while Yugi and Yami laughed.

* * *

Once the plane landed, a limo was waiting to take the four to their hotel.

At the hotel, Seto went up to the registration desk. "I have three rooms under the name Seto Kaiba." Seto said in perfect English.

The women had Seto sign a few papers before handing him the three keys.

Seto then rejoined Yami, Yugi, and Mokuba.

"Okay. Yami and I are in room 1104. Mokuba, you're beside us in 1102. Yugi, you're across the hall form us in 1105. They'll take our luggage up shortly." Seto said.

"Okay. Why don't we go on up into our rooms and get settled before we do anything." Yami said.

Seto glanced at his watch. "It's almost four in the afternoon anyway. We might as well just kind of stick around in the hotel today. We can go sightseeing tomorrow." Seto said.

The group nodded and headed upstairs.

* * *

Seto used the keycard and opened the door to his and Yami's room.

The two walked inside to find that their luggage had already been dropped off in the room.

"Wow. That was fast." Yami said.

"Well, when the CEO of a company as famous as KaibaCorp comes, they're going to have fast service." Seto said.

"To get you to come to this hotel again when you're in Hawaii next?" Yami asked.

"Exactly." Seto said.

The room had a king size bed with a large TV in the room with a DVD player hooked up to it. There was a dresser with a mirror in the room as well. There were lamps in the room with bases that looked like pineapples. Another door walked into the large bathroom where there was a Jacuzzi as well as shower and a large bathtub. There were also two sinks in the room with bath towels hanging neatly in the room. A sliding door opened out onto a balcony that had a lounge chair as well as two other chairs so that someone could sit out on the balcony.

"This is a nice room." Yami said.

"Well, all of the rooms on this floor are the more expensive ones, so they're all going to be like this." Seto said.

"Only the best for you, huh?" Yami asked.

Seto shrugged. "When you have the money, why not?" Seto asked.

"That's your philosophy for anything." Yami said.

"Maybe, but it's the truth." Seto said.

"Well, let's get unpacked." Yami said.

"A good idea." Seto agreed.

* * *

Mokuba walked into his room and saw that his luggage was already there.

Mokuba laughed. "They want to make sure that Seto's happy so that he'll come back again." Mokuba said, knowing that's how the game worked.

Mokuba was happy with how big the room was. It looked exactly the same way that Yami and Seto's room looked.

"If I know Seto, he's not going to want to stay in the room for very long, so I'd better get unpacked." Mokuba said. He walked over to his suitcases and started to unpack the belongings that he had brought with him.

* * *

Yugi used his keycard to get into his room. He shut the door behind him.

Yugi looked around and was surprised by how big the room was. He hadn't expected to have such a big room. 'Seto didn't have to get me much a big room.' Yugi thought.

Shaking his head, knowing that there was nothing that he could do about it, Yugi went over to where his luggage was sitting and starting to unpack.

* * *

As Mokuba had thought, it wasn't long before Seto had called everyone so that they could go and do other things.

"Okay. Now that we're all here, what is it that you want to do?' Mokuba asked.

"Given that it's been a while since we've all eaten, I thought that we would go and eat in one of the hotel's restaurants." Seto said.

"I like that idea!" Mokuba said excitedly.

"Okay. Now, let's go." Seto said.

The four walked to where one of the hotel's restaurants were.

The four were soon seated by a waiter at a booth.

They all started looking at the menus.

Yugi knew for a fact that Seto wasn't going to let him buy his own meal. Seto had expressly told him before they had left Japan that this was a vacation for Yugi, and that he was going to pay for everything that Yugi did. Yugi had tried to argue with Seto because he didn't like feeling like he was taking advantage of Seto by having him pay for everything. However, Yugi found that it was a useless argument and had finally relented to the fact that Seto was going to pay for everything that he did in Hawaii.

After a while, the group finally decided on what they were going to order and ordered it.

"So, what should we do for the rest of the day?" Seto asked.

"It's already kind of late, so there's not much for us to do. We could just stick around the hotel for the day, and we could have some real fun tomorrow." Yami said.

"Not a bad idea. Besides, I think that we're all kind of tired from that long flight." Yugi added.

"I'm not." Mokuba and Seto said at the same time.

"Those of us that are not used to flying all the time are tired from the long flight." Yugi corrected himself.

"I agree with Yugi. I'm not used to these long flights, so Id prefer just sticking around the hotel myself." Yami agreed.

Seto glared. "You took and hid my laptop from me, and you expect me to just sit around the hotel!" Seto exclaimed.

Yami shrugged. "A little relaxation never hurt anyone." Yami said.

Seto's glare intensified. "If you think that I am sitting around here for the next few hours, then you are out of your damn mind!" Seto growled.

"Well, since you and Mokuba aren't that tired, why don't you two go and walk in some of the shops that aren't too far from here, and Yami and I can stay here and relax." Yugi said.

"Hmm. That's not a bad idea." Seto said.

It was then that their food arrived.

The group then had a quiet meal before they left the restaurant.

"Well, we're off then." Mokuba said as he and Seto walked off.

"Come on, Yugi. Let's go back up to the room." Yami said.

"Right behind you." Yugi said.

The two then headed up to Yami and Seto's room.

* * *

"I hate that Yugi and Yami didn't want to come and go through these shops with us." Mokuba said as he walked with his brother.

"Mokie, we're going to be here for two weeks. Yami and Yugi will have plenty of time for looking in the shops. They're not used to flying like you and I are." Seto said.

"That's something I don't get. Why didn't you take Yami more places with you since you two have been together for almost eight months?" Mokuba asked.

"Because of Yugi." Seto answered.

Mokuba blinked, confused. "Uh, Seto. What does Yugi have to do with that? He was with Bakura at the time." Mokuba said.

"Yami knew that Bakura would end up hurting Yugi, and he wanted to be close by for when that happened. He just didn't like the feeling of abandoning Yugi when he might need him. Plus, once we told each other that we were in love with Yugi, we decided that we both wanted to be close by just in case." Seto said.

"I get that now. I guess Bakura did do a number on Yugi with all that he put Yugi through." Mokuba agreed.

Seto growled. "I could murder that thief for what he did to Yugi." Seto said.

Mokuba knew that he had better change the subject quickly. "Um, so what shops should we go in?" Mokuba asked.

"Come on. Let's just start going on one at a time." Seto said.

The two walked into one of the shops to look around.

* * *

Yami and Yugi had gone upstairs to Yami and Seto's room and went in.

"I don't know how Mokuba and Seto aren't tired after all that flying." Yami said as he flopped onto his back on the bed.

"Well, they're used to flying all the time. With Seto's company, he has to fly a lot." Yugi said.

"True. I don't know that I'll ever get completely used to it." Yami said.

"Why don't you go on with Seto a few of his business trips? I'm surprised he hasn't taken you before." Yugi said as he sat on the bed with Yami.

Yami turned his head to look at Yugi. "Go with him while he's working all the time and leaving me in a strange place on my own? Not a chance!" Yami said. He didn't want Yugi to know that he was the reason that he didn't go since he knew that Yugi would guilty about it.

"Come on, Yami. You were once a Pharaoh. I'm sure that you could adapt well to any situation." Yugi reminded him.

"Maybe, but I'd rather just stay somewhere that I know." Yami said.

"So, what should we do since Seto and Mokuba might be gone for a while?" Yugi asked.

'I could think of a few things.' Yami thought. He quickly got rid of those thought. "Well, did you happen to bring your dueling deck?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. It's in my room." Yugi said.

"Well, how about a duel?" Yami asked.

"Sure thing. Be right back." Yugi said. He got up and left the room.

'I have to stop thinking those kind of thoughts. I don't even know if Yugi feels the same way. Plus, I think that Seto needs to be in on that.' Yami thought as he got out his dueling deck.

There was a knock on the door, and Yami opened the door to let Yugi in.

"I hate it that we have to use keycards." Yami said.

"Well, there's two for a room, so you and Seto each have to have one to this room. You could get into my room at any time since Seto kept the other keycard." Yugi said.

'Very tempting.' Yami thought. He immediately knocked the thought from his mind. "Come on. Let's play the game." Yami said, wanting to get the thoughts out of his head.

The two got onto the bed and started to play a game of Duel Monsters.

* * *

Seto and Mokuba had walked through several of the stores that were around.

Mokuba had bought a few souvenirs for some friends of his back home.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Why do you get those things for them?" Seto asked.

"Because they're my friends, and I want to do it." Mokuba answered.

Seto shook his head. "Let's get going." Seto said.

The two kept on walking down the little strip.

Seto then noticed a jewelry store and got an idea. "Hang on a minute, Mokuba." Seto said.

Mokuba turned to look at his brother and found that Seto was going into a jewelry store. Curious, Mokuba followed him.

Seto told the jewelry owner what it was that he wanted.

Mokuba smirked. 'So, that's his game.' Mokuba thought.

The two then left the jewelry store after the storeowner assured him that it would be ready in a few days.

"So, that's what you were up to in there." Mokuba said.

Seto glared at him. "Not one word to Yugi about that." Seto said.

Mokuba smiled. "Don't worry about a thing, Seto. I won't tell him." Mokuba said. He then turned slightly serious. "Are you and Yami planning to tell Yugi how you feel while we're here?" Mokuba asked.

"That's what we're planning. We're just not exactly sure how we're going to go about it yet." Seto answered.

"Well, I hope that everything goes well. I do want to know what he says, though." Mokuba said.

"You're going to know whether or not we get involved, Mokie." Seto assured him.

Mokuba nodded. "I wouldn't mind having Yugi as a brother-in-law." Mokuba said.

Seto smiled. "Well, if all goes well, it might happen." Seto said.

"Maybe we should head on back. It is getting kind of late." Mokuba said.

"Not a bad idea." Seto agreed.

The two then started back to the hotel.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were in the middle of their third match of Duel Monsters when Seto walked into the room.

Seto blinked. "You two are playing Duel Monsters?" Seto asked.

"That's what it looks like, doesn't it?" Yami asked.

"Why are you playing something that you could play at home?" Seto asked.

"Why did you bring your deck as well?" Yami retorted.

Seto glared. "Watch it, Yami." Seto said.

"Whatever." Yami said.

"Could we get back to the game?" Yugi asked.

"Who's winning?" Seto asked.

"I am at the moment." Yami answered.

"Not for long." Yugi said as he made his next move.

Seto watched as the game progressed. "How many games have you played?" Seto asked as he watched them play this game.

"Two others. It's the best two out of three." Yami said.

'Meaning that they've both won a game.' Seto thought. He was interested to see who would win the game this time around.

It wasn't long before Yami ended up winning the duel.

"Sorry, Aibou, but it looks like I win this time." Yami said.

"So I noticed." Yugi said. He then noticed that it was late. "Well, I think that I'm going to head on to bed. Good night." Yugi said.

"Good night, Aibou." Yami said.

"Good night, Yugi." Seto said.

Yugi then left their room.

"Well, that was an interesting three games." Yami said, gathering his card to out them up.

Seto smirked. "I think that we can make use of them still." Seto said.

"Huh?" Yami asked, turning to look at Seto.

Seto took out his deck. "Strip Duel Monsters." Seto said.

Yami smirked back. They had played it before. They would duel, but each time one of them lost life points, the one who lost life points had to take off a piece clothing. If they regained life points, they could put back on a piece of clothing.

The two then started to play the game.

* * *

Yugi had gone back to his room that night and went to lie down.

'An exhausting plane ride and the duels have only made me even more tired.' Yugi thought.

It was then that Yugi's cell phone rang.

Yugi frowned. Who would be calling him at this hour? Yugi picked up the cell phone and checked the caller ID to see that it was Heba.

Yugi opened the phone and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Yugi._"Heba said.

"Hey, Heba. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"_I was wondering what you were up to on your first day in Hawaii._"Heba answered.

"We didn't do much today, Heba. We got checked in and after dinner here. Since Yami and I weren't used to long plane rides, the two of us stayed in the hotel while Seto and Mokuba went out to some of the shops.' Yugi said.

"_Okay. What about Seto and Yami?_" Heba asked.

"What about them?" Yugi asked, a little shocked.

"_You know what I mean, Yugi, Have you told them?_" Heba asked.

Yugi sighed. He was really beginning to regret telling his brother that he was in love with Yami and Seto. "No. I haven't told them anything, and I thought I already told you that I didn't have any plans to tell them period." Yugi said.

"_Come on, Yugi. You have to tell them. You know that you're not going to be all right until after you finally tell them how you feel about them._" Heba said.

"Heba, I don't want to tell them, and that's it. Yami and Seto are perfectly happily together, and I don't want to ruin the friendship that I have with by telling him that. You know that it would ruin everything between us." Yugi said.

"_Yugi, how do you know that it will ruin everything? It might make things better. You don't know that they don't' feel the same way about you?_" Heba asked_._

"Heba, why would they want to be with me? I mean, those two are so much different from me. I don't plan on telling them, and that's that. I would rather remain their friend than ruin everything by telling them." Yugi said.

Heba sighed. "_Fine. I won't bug you about it. How does Hawaii look?_" Heba asked, changing the subject.

Yugi smiled. "It's really beautiful. Al least, what I have seen of it is. There are palm trees everywhere. I can't wait for when we go to the beach." Yugi said.

"_Well, make sure that you bring me souvenir from there._"Heba said in a joking manner.

"Have I ever forgotten you before, Heba? Don't worry. You'll get something." Yugi said.

"_Okay. I'll let you go then, Yugi. Bye._"Heba said.

"Bye." Yugi answered before he hung up the phone. He let out a sigh. "I wish that he would stop bugging me about that." Yugi muttered.

* * *

Heba hung up the phone and turned to face Atemu. "I hope that you're right about those two, Até." Heba said.

Atemu walked over and wrapped his arms around Heba. "Don't worry, Heba. Yami and Seto are both deeply in love with Yugi. As I told you, they were married to Yugi back in ancient Egypt, and I know that they are in love with him. That's why they were both tempted to kill Bakura after what he did to Yugi." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "I hope they do tell Yugi. Yugi deserves someone that will love him and treat him right. I know that Seto and Yami will treat him right. Yugi deserves to be happy, and I know that being with them will make him very happy." Heba said.

Atemu leaned down and kissed Heba on the forehead. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. Yami and Seto are going to take care of him." Atemu said.

Heba smile. "You'll have to forgive me for worrying about my brother. I just want him to be happy." Heba said.

"He will be. You don't remember everything about ancient Egypt, but I do. I remember that Yugi was very happy with them." Atemu said.

"Okay. I trust you on that." Heba said.

"Truth be known, Yugi didn't feel that he had a chance with them back then." Atemu said.

"Okay. So he's consistent." Heba said.

"That he is. If I know Seto and Yami as well as I think I do, I am certain that by the time they get back from this trip, all three of them are going to be in a relationship." Atemu said.

"I hope that you're right about that, Até." Heba said.

"I am sure about it. Now, stop worrying about it." Atemu said.

"I'll try." Heba replied.

Atemu sighed. "That's the best answer that I'm going to get, isn't it?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Heba said.

"Then it'll have to do for now." Atemu said.

* * *

After a few vigorous rounds of lovemaking, Yami and Seto lay down in bed, exhausted.

"You were energetic tonight." Yami muttered as he lay on Seto's chest.

"I know I was." Seto answered.

"What got into you?" Yami asked.

"I don't know." Seto said.

"Hmm. I wish that whatever got into you would get into you more often." Yami said.

"You saying that I'm bad any other times?" Seto teased.

"No. I'm just saying that we don't usually go so many rounds." Yami answered.

"Well, I rather like it." Seto said.

"Never said that I didn't." Yami replied.

"Yami, there is something that we need to talk about." Seto said.

"Like what?" Yami asked, already starting to doze off.

"How we're going to tell Yugi how we feel about him." Seto answered.

Yami looked up at Seto. "That is true." Yami agreed.

"There is something that did today." Seto said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

Seto then told him what he did at the jewelers.

"Hmm. That was a great idea, Seto. As long as Yugi accepts us that is." Yami said.

"Well, I hope that Yugi's feelings haven't changed in five thousand years." Seto said.

"So do I." Yami agreed.

"In any case, as soon as we tell Yugi how we feel, we have to tell Mokuba his answer. He really wants to know." Seto said.

Yami laughed. "He wants to know about every aspect of your life." Yami said.

"Well, we are brothers, and we are close, so we usually tell each other everything." Seto said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Everything?" Yami asked.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Except for the obvious, yes. I'm not telling him about my love life.' Seto said.

"Your sex life is more like it." Yami said.

"All right, smart mouth." Seto said.

Yami decided to change the subject. "You know, I think that we ought to just spend a few days enjoying Hawaii before we tell Yugi how we feel." Yami said.

"And if the perfect opportunity happens to present itself?" Seto asked.

"We jump at it." Yami said.

"All right. Let's get some sleep. Our luck, Mokuba's going to be up at the crack of dawn." Seto said.

"Right. Night, Set." Yami said.

"Night, Yami." Seto replied. He then kissed Yami quickly.

The two then settled down to go to sleep for the night.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: A time for fun at the beach.

R&R.


	9. Beach

Here's the next chapter.

I did go to Hawaii, but I went in the summer, so I don't know if it is warm enough to go swimming at the bech during the winter, but for teh purpose of this fic, I pretended that you can. Sorry if that's wrong.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9- Beach

The following morning, Yami was the first one to wake up, which was unusual.

Yami glanced at the clock and saw that it was eight-thirty in the morning. 'Hmm. Even on vacation, Seto usually gets up by seven at the latest. I wonder why he's still in bed.' Yami thought as he glanced up at his sleeping lover.

Seto was still sound asleep.

Yami would never tell Seto this because that would usually result in no sex fore quite a while, but he thought that Seto looked rather cute when he was sleeping. Seto looked much more peaceful and relaxed when he was asleep, and it was a sight that Yami cherished and rarely had.

It wasn't long before Seto woke up.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Yami said as he sat up in bed.

Seto blinked. "Yami? What are you doing up?" Seto asked, surprised that Yami was awake before him.

"Well, you decided to oversleep today." Yami said.

"Oversleep? What are you talking about?" Seto asked, frowning.

Yami didn't answer him verbally. He just pointed to the clock on the table beside the bed.

Seto looked and his eyes widened in surprise. "Eight-thirty?! I can't believe that I slept that long! I never sleep this late!" Seto exclaimed.

"I know. Either you were really tired from last night, or you were just sleeping really good and didn't want to wake up." Yami said.

Seto sat up. "Man. I can't believe this." Seto said.

"It doesn't matter. Yugi and Mokuba might not even be up anyway. We should get a shower before wither one of them try to get us." Yami said.

Seto smirked. "Are you suggesting that we shower together?" Seto asked.

"It'll be quicker, and before you even get any ideas, Set, don't bother trying to have sex with me. We can't chance Yugi or Mokuba catching us." Yami said.

"They can't get in." Seto reminded him.

"Yeah, but it'll worry Yugi, and he might try to get someone to open the door, and I really don't want Yugi to find us like that." Yami said.

"Well, Yugi catching us in the act wouldn't be so bad." Seto said.

Yami groaned. "Seto! Let's just get a quick shower and get dressed!" Yami growled.

"Fine." Seto said.

The two got out of bed and showered before they got dressed.

* * *

The sunlight streamed in through the windows and into Yugi's room, hitting him right in the face. Yugi groaned before he rolled over onto his back from his side. He stretched lengthwise with his arms going behind his head before he sat up in bed.

Glancing at the clock by the bed, Yugi found that it was already eight-thirty in the morning. 'I had better go ahead and get up and ready. I doubt that Seto plans on letting us sleep too late.' Yugi thought.

Yugi got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to shower. After he was done, Yugi went back into his room and got out a pair of clothes to wear for the day.

After getting on his pants and shirt, there was a knock on the door.

Yugi went to the door and found that Yami was standing outside.

"Oh! I didn't realize you were in the middle of getting dressed." Yami said.

"It's okay. Come on in." Yugi said, walking back into the room.

Yami followed him in, closing the door behind him.

"Where's Seto at?" Yugi asked as he pulled on his shoes.

"He went to get Mokuba up. We tried to call his room, but Mokuba didn't answer. We're guessing that he's not up yet. Seto was going to use his keycard to get into Mokuba's room to make him wake up." Yami answered.

"He could have let Mokuba sleep in since we are on vacation." Yugi said.

"Nah. Mokuba would rather be woken up because he will want to get a jump-start on the vacation. Trust me. Mokuba won't care." Yami said.

Yugi had just put on his neck belt when there was a pounding on the door.

"Yugi! Yami! You two in there!" Seto called.

Yami went and answered the door. "You don't have to try and break the door down. We're coming." Yami said.

Yugi grabbed his wallet before he followed Yami out the door.

"Mokuba's already headed downstairs for breakfast, so we should go and join him." Seto said.

The three got on the elevator and took it downstairs to where Mokuba was.

Mokuba already had a plate of food and was eating at a table where the other three would be able to join him.

The breakfast was just a buffet bar, so the three went and got what they wanted before they joined Mokuba for breakfast.

"Hey, guys! Did you sleep well?" Mokuba asked.

"I did." Yugi answered.

Yami and Seto answered in the positive as well.

"What are we going to do now?" Mokuba asked.

"Since it's still kind of early, we could go and walk in some of the shops and some of the vendor booths until it gets a little warmer for the beach." Seto suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Yugi agreed.

"We'll go and shop for a while before we come back and get changed for the beach then." Seto said.

After the four finished breakfast, they left the hotel to go into some of the shops.

"Wow. There's a lot more things out here than I remember from last night." Mokuba said.

"That's because we walked in the opposite direction, Mokuba. There's more this way." Seto explained.

"Oh. That makes sense." Mokuba agreed.

As they walked, the group slowly started to spread out as they looked at the different things that interested them.

As Yugi walked, he found some necklaces with Hawaii written on the charm.

"What's up, Aibou?" Yami asked as he walked over to Yugi.

"Oh. I was looking for something for Heba. He wears necklaces all the time, so I was thinking of getting him something like that." Yugi said.

"Well, you could get it for him, but there are a lot of vendors around here." Yami said.

"Yami, Heba once said that he could never have too many necklaces. I'll probably end up getting him more than one before we're done here." Yugi said.

"Okay. If you say so." Yami said.

Yugi would have bought the necklace, but Seto saw him and paid for it himself.

"Seto, I could have bought the necklace myself. It is something that I was getting for my brother." Yugi said.

"And I told you that this entire trip was on me, which included everything that you did here. It's not like I'm strapped for cash." Seto said.

"That's' for sure." Yami muttered,

Seto glared at him. "Watch it." Seto warned.

"Well, it is the truth. Your company makes more than enough money for you." Yami said.

"I know that." Seto said.

"Hey, guys! Look at this!" Mokuba called.

The group walked over and saw where there was a store that did blown glass statues of the different Duel Monsters, all painted to look exactly like the monsters on the cards.

"Wow. I've never seen anything like these before." Yami said.

"Yeah. From the looks of it, they have just about any of the Duel Monsters that you could want." Yugi added, seeing how many different ones they had.

Yugi and Yami went on walking to look at the other vendors and shops.

Mokuba saw his brother go into the store and followed. "Seto, what are you up to?" Mokuba asked.

"You'll see." Seto said.

Seto walked up to the storeowner and started to talk to him. He bought one Blue Eyes White Dragon statue, one Dark Magician statue, and one Kuriboh statue. He also bought one specially made statue that would be done by the time that the trip was over.

Seto took the three statues already.

"So, I'm guessing those are for you, Yami, and Yugi." Mokuba said.

"Yes. You and I both know that Yami loves the Dark Magician, and Yugi has a preference for Kuriboh, so I figured that I would get one for each of them." Seto answered.

"And the other one?" Mokuba asked.

"Just in case." Seto answered.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "You are lovesick." Mokuba said.

Seto glared at him.

The two rejoined Yami and Yugi.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"You'll find out later." Yami answered.

After shopping for a while longer, the group headed back to the hotel to get changed for the beach.

* * *

"Okay, Set. What is it that you bought?" Yami asked.

"You'll find out later. Stop being so nosey." Seto said.

Yami glared. "You're driving me nuts with this secrecy." Yami said.

"Yami, just get changed." Seto told him.

"Fine." Yami said. He grabbed his swimming trucks and headed into the bathroom to change.

Seto shook his head. 'He can't stand to be left in the dark, but I want this to be a surprise for them later.' Seto thought as he went ahead and changed into his swimming trunks in the room.

Yami walked out with his swimming trunks on. "Okay. I'm ready." Yami said.

"Good. Let's grab Mokuba and Yugi, and we'll head to the beach." Seto said.

Yami nodded, and the two left their room.

They joined up with Yugi and Mokuba before the group headed toward the beach.

Since they were able to gain access to the beach from the hotel, the group used that access.

"All right! Let's go!" Mokuba said as he took off onto the beach.

"He's excited." Yugi said.

"Always is." Seto muttered.

"Come on, Seto. Mokuba's still kind of young, and he likes being on vacation. It's not like it matters, anyway." Yami said.

The three went and joined Mokuba. The four set up the umbrella and the chairs under the umbrella as well as the chest that they had brought some drinks and food in.

"Come on, Yugi! Lets' go in the water!" Mokuba said.

Yugi laughed. "Okay." Yugi said.

Yugi and Mokuba headed out into the water.

Yami chuckled. "Yugi may be an adult, but he does still have that kid side in him." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know. That's one of the things that we love about him, remember?" Seto said. He sat down in one of the chairs and took out a book.

"Why are you reading?" Yami asked.

"Because a vacation means that you do something that relaxes you, and you know that I read to relax. It's not like it's work." Seto said.

Yami shrugged. "Fine by me." Yami said.

Yugi and Mokuba had gone to the edge of the water and started walking along the shore.

"So, what do you think of Hawaii so far, Yugi?" Mokuba asked.

"It's a beautiful place. Probably one of the most beautiful places that I have ever been in. I haven't seen that much of it to know how I like it just yet." Yugi said.

"It's great. I've only been here one other time on vacation, and I loved it!" Mokuba said.

Yugi laughed. "I'll take your word for it. I have to admit that I was surprised when your brother said that I was coming along." Yugi said.

"Well, Seto pretty much orders those kinds of things. It's not like you really object to being here, though." Mokuba said.

"That's true." Yugi said.

Mokuba then started to wade out into the ocean, wanting to swim some.

Yugi stood at the water's edge, letting the cool water rush over his feet.

"Problem, Yugi?" Yami asked as he walked up beside Yugi.

Yugi turned to look at Yami. "No. I'm just enjoying the view." Yugi answered as he turned to look back at the ocean.

'So am I.' Yami thought as he kept looking at Yugi.

"I'm just always so amazed at how big the ocean really is. It's so beautiful, but it can be so dangerous." Yugi said.

Yami finally tore his gaze away from Yugi to look out across the ocean. "I know what you mean. It can be very dangerous." Yami said. He looked back at Yugi and smirked. "But you can have so much fun with it." Yami said.

"What are you-" Yugi started to ask but stopped when he saw the gleam in Yami's eyes. "Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing." Yami said innocently.

Yugi took a step back, but before he could get away, Yami had grabbed him and swooped him up into his arms bridal style.

"YAMI! PUT ME DOWN!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami chuckled. "As you wish, Aibou." Yami said.

Yugi let out a scream as Yami tossed him into the water.

Yami laughed at that as Yugi came up from under the water. His normally spiky hair now drooped down his shoulders.

Yugi pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "That was mean, Yami." Yugi said, trying to glare at Yami.

Yami laughed. "Aibou, you really should' try to glare. It only makes you look cute." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "Knock it off, Yami." Yugi muttered.

"Why?" Yami asked. He loved to see Yugi blushed.

Yugi saw something behind Yami and tried to suppress a smile.

"What's so funny, Aibou?" Yami asked, seeing Yugi's look.

"Nothing." Yugi said innocently.

Yami didn't believe Yugi for a minute.

"AHHH!" Yami shouted as he was grabbed from behind around the waist and tossed into the water, splashing Yugi in the process.

Yugi started to laugh as did Seto, who had thrown Yami into the water.

Seto had heard Yugi shout for Yami to out him down and had looked up to see Yami throwing Yugi in the water. He then got the devious idea to do the same to Yami. He crept up behind Yami and put a finger to his lips when Yugi saw him. He grabbed Yami before he could do anything and threw him into the water, enjoying it as he laughed with Yugi.

Yami surfaced and glared at Seto. "That wasn't funny, Set." Yami snapped.

"Well, I thought that it was hilarious. Besides, I think that it was the perfect payback since you did the exact same thing to Yugi." Seto said.

Yami glared at him even more.

"Lighten up, Yami. We're on vacation." Yugi said.

"Yes. I believe that you were the one telling me that I should have fund while on this vacation." Seto said.

"At my expense?" Yami asked.

"If need be." Seto answered.

Yami then got an idea, but he knew that he would need Yugi's help to pull it off. Luckily, they had the mind link at their disposal. //Yugi?// Yami said through the link.

/What?/ Yugi asked.

//I want to get back at Seto, but I need your help to pull it off. Mind helping me out?// Yami asked.

/Well, I guess I can help. What's up?/ Yugi asked.

Yami then told Yugi what he had in mind.

"What are you two doing?" Seto asked, wondering what was going on. He had forgotten about the mind link that the two shared.

"Not much." Yami said.

Before Seto could react, Yugi and Yami had both reached out and grabbed Seto by the arm and pulled him forward.

Unable to stop them or get his footing back at the unexpected tugs on his arms, Seto fell forward right into the water.

Yugi and Yami started laughing as the CEO surfaced.

Seto glared. "That wasn't funny." Seto said.

"Yeah, but it was an easy way to get you into the water." Yami said.

"I'll get you both for this." Seto growled.

"Hey!"

The three turned to see Mokuba standing there.

"How did you manage to get Seto into the water?" Mokuba asked.

"Yugi and I pulled him in." Yami answered.

Mokuba started laughing. "That's good. I didn't think that we would ever manage to get him in the water with us." Mokuba said.

"Why are you three do determined to get me to do these things?" Seto asked.

"Because we're here on vacation, and that means having fun." Yugi said.

Seto groaned. "You people are going to drive me nuts." Seto said.

"Well, since you're already in the water, you might as well have some fun." Mokuba said.

"Fine." Seto said.

The four started to swim around in the water.

After a while, Seto got back out of the water and headed to where they had left their stuff. He used a towel to dry off before he sat back down and picked his book back up.

Yami also came over.

"Yami, don't even think of trying to get me back in the water." Seto said.

"I'm not here to try something like that." Yami said. He opened the chest and took out a soda that he opened and started to drink it. He looked out at where Mokuba and Yugi were swimming around. "You know, I think that Yugi really need this vacation." Yami said.

Seto looked up and over to where Yugi and Mokuba were as well. "I know what you mean. After the way Bakura treated him and then losing the baby, he's been through his share of heartache. It's good that he can relax and have a good time." Seto said.

Yami got a towel and dried off before he sat down. "It's good to see Yugi having such a good time." Yami said.

"Yeah. It is. He needed this more than anyone." Seto said.

"When do you think we should tell him how we feel?" Yami asked.

"I don't really know. I think that we should do it pretty soon. I'd like to know already." Seto said.

"How should we go about doing it?" Yami asked.

Seto glared. "Why are you asking me to come up with all the ideas as far as this is concerned?" Seto asked.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Because our telling each other didn't exactly five us any ideas." Yami answered.

~Flashback~

"_Why are you being so stubborn?!" Yami growled._

"_Because you're a fool! There is no such thing as the heart of the cards, so stop trying to convince me otherwise!" Seto snapped back._

_The two had been playing a duel and had stopped in the middle when they had started arguing._

"_Next you're going to say that you didn't live back in ancient Egypt!" Yami snapped._

"_Exactly." Seto said._

_Yami glared. "You are so stubborn." Yami said, leaning a little closer to Seto._

"_So are you! Stop trying to convince me of everything that is nothing but a fairytale!" Seto said, also leaning forward a little._

"_You arrogant selfish-" Yami started._

_Seto leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yami's._

_Yami's eyes widened in shock before he closed them and leaned into the kiss. _

_After a few moments, the two broke the kiss._

"_Why did you-" Yami started._

"_Would you believe that I love you? And that I argue with you to have your attention?" Seto asked._

"_hmm. Yes, I would. Since I've been doing the same thing." Yami said._

_Seto then leaned forward and kissed Yami again._

~End Flashback~

"It wasn't long after that that you started to regain your memory of ancient Egypt." Yami said.

"Yes, and I remembered us as well. I rather like having my memory of that time back. Things haven't changed that much." Seto said.

Yami glanced back out to where Yugi was. "There's only one thing missing now." Yami said.

"Agreed. With any luck, he won't be missing from us for much longer." Seto said.

Yami nodded his agreement.

* * *

After spending a long time at the beach, the group of four headed back to the hotel.

"That was a fun day! I love the beach!" Mokuba said happily.

"We know that, Mokuba." Seto said.

"Come on, Seto. It's fun." Mokuba said.

"Give it a rest, Mokuba. You know that Seto is never going to admit when he had fun." Yami said.

"I know. I can still hope, though." Mokuba said.

Seto grunted.

Yugi shook his head.

The group piled into the elevator and headed upstairs to their rooms.

* * *

Yugi went into his room and set his towel down. He then headed into the shower.

After taking a quick shower, Yugi got out of the shower and got dressed into some clean clothes.

'I feel a lot better.' Yugi thought.

Deciding to go and see what Yami and Seto were doing, Yugi left his room and walked across the hall to Yami and Seto's room. He knocked on the door.

A moment later, Yami opened the door dressed in only a towel.

"Oh. Sorry, Yami. I didn't mean to interrupt." Yugi said, trying to hide his blush.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi. I just got out of the shower. Come on in." Yami said.

Yugi walked on into the room. "Where's Seto at?" Yugi asked.

"He went down to the lobby for something. Not sure what. I'll be right back." Yami said. He grabbed some clothes and went into the shower.

Yugi looked around at the messy floor. 'I wonder why the room is so messy. Seto isn't like this.' Yugi thought.

Yami walked back out. "Did you need something, Aibou?" Yami asked.

"No. I actually just came to see what you two were doing." Yugi answered.

"Not much. I have no idea what Seto was doing." Yami said.

"What happened to the room?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. Seto bought something and won't tell me what it was. I was trying to find it." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "You realize that he is going to kill you when he sees the mess that you made." Yugi said as he looked at the messy floor.

"Yeah. I didn't exactly think about one." Yami admitted as he glanced over the floor.

"Well, I can help you clean up the floor." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Aibou. I wouldn't be able to do this alone." Yami said.

The two started to pick up everything that was in the floor and put the things back where they belonged.

"Yami, why don't you just wait until Seto is ready to tell you what he got? I'm sure that he plans to tell you." Yugi said.

"Because I can't stand not to know. I was Pharaoh once, so I don't like not being told something, especially when I want to know what it is." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "After living as a normal person for so long, I would have thought that you would have gotten used to the fact that you don't get everything that you want when you want it, Yami." Yugi told him.

Yami grinned. "Sorry, Aibou, but that hasn't happened yet. I don't know that I will ever get out of that." Yami said.

"How does Seto put up with that?" Yugi asked.

"I have no idea. I just know that he does." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. Internally, he was wishing that he could be with them. 'I love Yami and Seto so much. I would give anything to be able to be with them both, but I don't see how either one of them could ever want someone like me. I'm nothing like them. I don't blame them for wanting to be with each other.' Yugi thought. He couldn't bring himself to tell Yami and Seto how hw felt because he didn't want to ruin the friendship that he had with the two.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked when he realized that Yugi had grown very quiet and was starring at him.

Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts by the baritone voice. "Sorry, Yami. I guess I got kind of lost in my thoughts." Yugi said, blushing a little.

Yami chuckled. "No problem." Yami said.

It wasn't long before the two had managed to get everything put back up.

"Now, Seto won't kill me for having everything thrown out." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I don't know that he would kill you, but he would certainly yell at you for that." Yugi said.

Yami shrugged. "He yells at me all the time anyway, so it doesn't really matter." Yami said. He then glanced at the clock. "I wonder what is taking Seto so long. I thought that he would have been back by now." Yami remarked.

"Well, I think that I'll go on back to my room." Yugi said.

Yami turned to Yugi. "You don't have to do that, Aibou. I don't mind you being in here, and I know that Seto wouldn't mind." Yami said. 'We wish that you would just stay in this room with us the entire trip.' Yami thought.

"No. I think that I'll go." Yugi replied.

Yugi started to walk off, but tripped over his own feet and went flying forward.

Right into Yami.

The two landed with a crash on the ground.

With their lips connected in a kiss.

* * *

Hope you liked it. If you've read some of my other fics, then you know I've had Yugi and Yami fall into each other end up kissing each other before. Don't know why, but I like doing that to them.

Next: Reactions to the kiss, meaning Yugi's, Yami's, and Seto's reactions.

R&R.


	10. Confessions of the Heart

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10- Confessions of the Heart

Yugi's eyes widened the moment that his lips met Yami's in complete and total shock.

Yami's eyes widened as well at the unexpected incident.

After recovering from his shock, Yugi pulled back quickly. "Yami! I am so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Yugi said quickly, starting to back away as a deep blush spread across his face.

Yami saw Yugi blush and made a split-second decision.

Reaching up, Yami grabbed Yugi by the arm and pulled Yugi back down.

Yugi was taken off guard by this and easily fell down on top of Yami.

Yami took the opportunity to kiss Yugi again.

Yugi let out a squeak when Yami kissed him again, completely taken off guard.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist as he pulled him down as he deepened the kiss even more. Yami found that he enjoyed kissing Yugi.

Yugi found himself falling into the kiss as Yami deepened it. He closed his eyes as he leaned down and started to kiss Yami back.

'Hmm. Maybe it won't be as hard for me and Seto as I thought it would be.' Yami thought.

* * *

Seto was walking back to the room that he shared with Yami. 'I hope that this works.' Seto thought as he got off the elevator.

"Hey, Seto." Mokuba said as he reached him.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked.

"Oh. I'm just going down to look in some of the gift shops. Where were you at?" Mokuba asked.

"I went downstairs. Just so you know you will be on your own for dinner tonight." Seto said.

"Why's that?" Mokuba asked.

"Because I've made plans for Yami and I to have a romantic dinner with Yugi tonight." Seto answered.

"Are you going to tell him?" Mokuba asked excitedly.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Yes, we're planning to tell him. That's why I need you to leave us alone." Seto said.

"Sure thing. I'll see you later." Mokuba said as he got in the elevator.

Seto then headed on down the hall. 'I just hope that things go well for us. I really hope that Yugi feels the same way about us.' Seto thought.

Seto used his keycard to open the door to his room and was met with a surprise.

Yugi and Yami were on the floor, kissing.

'Now there's a sight I would love to see more of.' Seto thought as many perverted images came to mind at the moment.

Yugi and Yami were still kissing each other, having not even noticed that they were now being watched.

Seto then cleared his throat, alerting the two of his presence.

Yugi immediately jumped back, startled.

Yami turned to see Seto. "Oh. Hi, Seto." Yami said.

"I see that you weren't bored while I was gone." Seto said.

Yugi turned bright red as he realized exactly what had happened. He was mentally cursing himself. 'What was I thinking?! Yami's been with Seto for a long time now! I can't believe that I kissed him!' Yugi thought.

Yami shrugged in answer to Seto's statement. "You were taking too long." Yami said nonchalantly, not caring that Seto had found them together.

"I, um, I'm sorry, Seto. I didn't mean to kiss him!" Yugi said quickly, really ashamed that he had kissed someone that belonged to another.

Seto raised an eyebrow before he understood what Yugi was referring to. 'Oh. I don't care about that.' Seto thought.

"I think that I had better go." Yugi said, starting to leave. He had a feeling that he had just ruined everything between him, Yami, and Seto.

Seto reached out and grabbed Yugi by the arm, preventing him form leaving. "You're not going anywhere just yet, Yugi. Not until you do something." Seto said.

It was Yami who raised his eyebrow this time. 'What is he up to now?' Yami asked himself.

"Seto, I-" Yugi started only to be cut off by another pair of lips on his, this time, Seto's. His eyes widened in shock.

Yami snickered. 'So, that's what he had in mind.' Yami thought.

Yugi was startled to be kissed by the other man of his dreams. He leaned into the kiss, starting to kiss back. He then reached up and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck.

Yami found himself enjoying the sight. 'I think that this is going to work out well for us anyway.' Yami thought.

Seto finally broke the kiss, leaving Yugi slightly dazed. He chuckled. "I can see why you liked kissing him, Yami." Seto said.

Yami smirked. "Well, it was something we both wanted to know." Yami said.

Realization hit Yugi, and he blushed bright red. "I-um, why-how?" Yugi wasn't even able to form a complete sentence after having kissed Yami and Seto. He didn't get why neither were mad that their lover kissed him.

Yami chuckled. "I think that you've left him unable to speak right, Seto." Yami said.

"Fine by me." Seto said.

"I-I don't understand." Yugi finally managed to get out.

Yami smiled. "Well, I guess we might as well tell you the truth since we've done this much." Yami said.

"Truth? What are you talking about, Yami?" Yugi asked him, a little nervous that he has mad at him for Seto kissing him.

"Yugi, calm down. I'm not mad at you for kissing Seto, and he's not mad at you for kissing me." Yami assured him.

"Quite the opposite. I rather enjoyed the sight." Seto said with a smirk.

Yami nodded his agreement.

Yugi shook his head. "What is going on? Why aren't you two mad about the kisses?" Yugi asked.

"Don't get me wrong, Yugi. If it was anyone else that I found Yami kissing, they both would have been ten feet under by now. You're the only one that it's not going to bother me with." Seto said.

"Same here." Yami added, agreeing with his lover.

Yugi was still completely confused.

Yami could sense Yugi's confusion. He walked over and took Yugi by the hand. "Come here, Yugi." Yami said, leading him over to the bed.

Yugi followed Yami and sat down on the bed with Yami while Seto stood in front of them.

Yami and Seto had made an unspoken agreement that now would be the time to tell Yugi how they felt, especially since they both had kissed him and knew that there was no way that they wanted to let him go now.

"Yugi, the reason that Seto and I don't care that we were kissing you is because we both love you." Yami said.

Yugi looked between Yami and Seto. "Y-you both love me?" Yugi asked, a little shocked.

Seto nodded his agreement.

"Yes, Yugi. We do. A few months after Seto and I first got together, we admitted to each other that we were both in love with you. We talked about it, and we decided that we would tell you, but we couldn't at the time." Yami said.

Yugi was startled. "Why couldn't you tell me then?" Yugi asked.

"Because that was the same time that you first started dating Bakura, Yugi." Seto explained.

"Oh." Yugi said, looking down.

"It's not like it's your fault. You couldn't have known." Seto said.

Yugi sighed. "Seto, it is my fault." Yugi said.

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders. "Yugi, you can't help how things happened." Yami told him.

"Let me explain. The truth is that I have been in love with you two for a long time. Before the Ceremonial Duel, in fact." Yugi said.

"You were?!" Yami and Seto exclaimed.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. When you two got together, I pretty much figured that chances of ever being with you were gone, so I decided to try to move on. When Bakura asked me out. I decided to go out and see how things went. I think that you know the rest from there." Yugi said.

"You mean that you were in love with us all this time?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded as an answer.

"Well, this has certainly been a waste of time." Seto said.

Yami shot Seto a glare.

"Sorry, guys. I guess I really screwed up." Yugi said.

"Don't say that, Yugi. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know how we felt about you, so don't even start trying to lay a guilt trip on yourself. We can't change how things happened." Yami told him.

"I know, Yami. I know." Yugi said.

Seto then sat down on the bed with Yugi and Yami. "Since we all know that we love each other, can I make a suggestion?" Seto asked.

"What's that?" Yugi asked as he turned to face Seto.

"How about we all get together already? It's what we all want." Seto said.

"You make an excellent point. Seems kind of pointless not to now." Yami said.

Seto then looked at Yugi. "Of course, this is all up to you, Yugi. You know how Yami and I feel about you. The rest is up to you. We would like for you to be with us, but that is entirely up to you." Seto said.

Yugi looked between them. "You mean that even after I dated Bakura for that reason, you two still want me?" Yugi asked.

"Of course we do, Yugi. I mean, it may not be something that we like, but it doesn't change how we feel about you." Yami said.

"He's right. We do want you with us, Yugi." Seto added.

Yugi smiled at them both. "Well, I guess that I wouldn't mind it. It's what I've always wanted, anyway." Yugi said.

Seto and Yami looked at each other before they reached and pulled Yugi into a tight hug unrepentantly.

Yugi was taken off guard at the action and yelped in surprise.

"You have no idea how glad we are to hear that, Yugi." Yami said.

"No kidding." Seto agreed.

Yugi giggled. "Well, I can take guess." Yugi said.

"Well, I guess when we ask you out to dinner, you'll say yes." Seto said.

"Dinner?" Yugi asked.

Seto nodded. "That's where I was. I was making dinner reservations for the three of us. We were planning to tell you how we felt about you then, but since that's not necessary now, I guess we can at least have a romantic dinner." Seto said.

"What about Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

"He already knows. He'll probably eat dinner in his room. He wanted us to get together since he heard me and Yami say that we were in love with you." Seto said.

"Mokuba knew how you two felt about me?" Yugi asked.

"He walked past our room one day when we were talking about it. That's how he found out. He's been wanting to us to tell you and get together with you. He likes the idea." Yami said.

"At least he can't blackmail me anymore." Seto muttered.

"Blackmail?" Yugi said.

"Yes. Mokuba learned the art of blackmailing from Seto, so he's been blackmailing him with the knowledge that Seto is in love with you to get his way. He doesn't have that now." Yami explained.

Yugi couldn't help it. He started laughing. "I can't believe that you were blackmailed!" Yugi said.

Seto growled. "At least he can't now." Seto said.

Yami laughed. "No, he can't, although he is going to be happy that we are all together." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. He was rather happy that Seto and Yami did love him. He was a little angry at himself for going out with Bakura when he could have been with them all along, but he knew that it couldn't be helped. He was just going to be happy that Yami and Seto did accept him.

* * *

Yugi was back in his room getting ready for the dinner that he was going to have with Yami and Seto that night. He was excited because not only did the men of his dreams love him back, but he was going to be on his first date with them that night.

Yugi's cell phone rang.

Yugi picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Yugi. I thought that I would all and see what's up._" Heba said.

"Heba, you're not going to believe what happened today." Yugi said as he sat down on the bed.

"_What?_" Heba asked, instantly curious.

"I found out that Seto and Yami love me!" Yugi said excitedly.

"_WHAT?! ARE YOU SEROIUS?!_" Heba asked.

"Yes. I didn't expect it, but they really love me." Yugi said.

"_What happened? I want details._" Heba said.

"Well, Yami had made a huge mess of their room while Seto was out, so he had to clean it up before Seto got back to the room, and I helped him. I accidentally tripped and fell right into Yami. Our lips, well, kind of connected." Yugi said.

"_I don't believe it! What did you do?_" Heba asked.

"I panicked. I thought that Yami might be angry at me, so I pulled away and started to apologize. Next thing I know, Yami pulled me back down and started to kiss me again. I fell pretty quick into it." Yugi said.

"_So, how was it?_" Heba asked.

"It was wonderful." Yugi said as he lay down on the bed. "I didn't expect Yami to do that, but I loved it. It was then that Seto caught us kissing." Yugi said.

"_That must have been awkward. For you at least._" Heba said.

"You have no idea how awkward. I was in a panic again. I thought Seto would be angry for me kissing his boyfriend, so I started apologizing. Yami didn't act like it was that big of a deal. I started to leave, but Seto told me that I wasn't leaving until I did something for him. That's when he kissed me." Yugi said.

"_He kissed you?!_"Heba asked

"Yeah. It was a wonderful kiss, too. After that, I was pretty stunned. That was when they told me that they loved me and wanted to be in a relationship with me." Yugi said.

"_You said yes, right?_" Heba asked.

"Of course I did. They told me that they were in love with me, and that they were going to tell me when I started dating Bakura." Yugi said.

"_Oh. I guess that didn't make you feel any better._" Heba said.

"No, it didn't, but they still want me in spit of all that, and I'm not passing up the chance." Yugi said.

"_I know. When are you going to go out with them?_" Heba asked.

"Tonight, actually. Seto had made reservations for us so that they could tell me tonight how they felt, but it came out earlier, so it's just going to be a romantic dinner for the three of us." Yugi said.

"_That's great! What about Mokuba, though?_" Heba asked.

"Seto told him, so Mokuba's probably just going to order room service." Yugi answered.

"_Okay. You have to call and tell me everything after the dinner._" Heba said.

"I will, Heba. I need to get ready for tonight, so I need to go. I'll call you later." Yugi said.

"_Okay, Yugi. Bye."_ Heba said.

"Bye." Yugi replied and hung up.

Yugi then started to get ready for his date that night.

* * *

Heba hung up the phone, feeling very excited. He was so happy that his brother was finally with the two people that he loved the most in the world.

Atemu walked in and said, "Heba, my parents called and-"

Heba then jumped up and jumped on Atemu.

"AHH!" Atemu shouted as he crashed onto the floor with Heba on top of him.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE JUST NOT GOING TO BELIEVE IT, ATEMU!" Heba shouted.

Atemu winced at the loud shout. He then covered Heba's mouth. "Heba, calmly tell me what has gotten you so excited, and stop yelling." Atemu said.

Heba nodded his answer since Atemu was still covering his mouth.

"Now, what has gotten you excited?" Atemu asked.

"I just got a call from Yugi, and he's now together Yami and Seto!" Heba said excitedly.

Atemu widened his eyes in surprise. "They are?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded. "Yeah. They're actually going out on a date tonight. Isn't that great?" Heba asked.

"Yes, Heba. It is. Now, as much as I enjoy the position that we are in, I think that you need to get off me so I can get up. We are in my parents' house, and I don't really want them to find us in this position." Atemu said.

Heba looked down and realized that he was straddling Atemu's hips on the floor. "Oh. Sorry." Heba said as he got off of Atemu.

Atemu then got to his feet. "I am happy for Yugi, Seto and Yami, but you and I need to get ready." Atemu said.

"Ready? For what?" Heba asked looking curiously.

"The reason that I was coming in here was to tell you that my parents have made dinner reservations for all of us at a restaurant, so we need to get ready and go." Atemu said.

"Is this another business dinner?" Heba asked.

"Not this time, although it is still a nice restaurant." Atemu said.

"All right. I'll get ready." Heba said.

"Good. We don't need to be late." Atemu said.

* * *

Yugi has just gotten finished with getting ready when there was a knock on the door. Figuring how it was, Yugi went to the door and answered it.

Yami and Seto were standing outside the door.

Yami was dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a black tight-fitting tank top. He also had on steel-tipped boots, his normal belts and buckles, and a neck belt.

Seto was wearing a pair of black pants with a button-up light blue shirt. He was also wearing black boots and a coat.

"Are you ready, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." Yugi said.

Yugi was dressed similarly to Yami although he wore his jacket over his shirt.

"Let's get going then. Our reservations are in for ten minutes." Seto said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Set, will you take it easy? It's not like they're going to yell at us for being late." Yami said.

"Well, I don't like to be late for anything, so let's go." Seto said before he started to walk down the hall.

"Come on, Yugi. He can't stand to be late." Yami said.

Yugi nodded as he shut his door before walking down the hall with Yami.

The elevator arrived, and the three got on the elevator and went down to the lobby to go to the restaurant they would be eating at.

* * *

"I said we had to get ready, not this!" Atemu shouted from the bathroom as he hurried to get ready.

Heba rolled his eyes as he pulled on his dress jacket. "I'm not the one who started this, you did, Atemu." Heba said.

Atemu came out of the bathroom with a glare on his face, "Well, you shouldn't have done that." Atemu said.

"Done what?" Heba asked.

"Get naked in front of me! You know I find it hard to resist you when you're naked!" Atemu said.

"Atemu! I was trying t get ready! I didn't have much of a choice, and I don't care about getting changed in front of you since we've been together for so long" Heba said.

The two quickly got finished getting ready.

"Mom and Dad are going to kill us for being late." Atemu said.

"Well, you could always just tell them that we were running behind." Heba said.

"And they'll want to know why." Atemu said as they climbed into the car.

"Well, you could always tell them that you decided to make love to me since you can't seem to stop yourself whenever you see me naked." Heba said.

Atemu glared at Heba while Heba just smiled. "That was not funny on any level, Heba." Atemu said.

Heba laughed. "You could also just tell them that we got stuck in traffic." Heba said.

"That would be a better excuse for me." Atemu agreed.

"All right. Use that one, then." Heba said as Atemu drove off.

* * *

Once Seto, Yami, and Yugi arrived at the restaurant, they were quickly shown where to sit.

Yugi wasn't used to the prompt service that they were getting since a waiter was there instantly with menus, and he took their drink orders as well.

Yami chuckled at Yugi's expression. "You get used to it, Aibou." Yami said.

"Used to what?" Seto asked, looking at the two over his menu.

"Like me, Yugi isn't used to the prompt service that he gets being with you. People like us usually have to wait." Yami said.

"You aren't entirely unused to it, Yami. You were Pharaoh at one time, and you probably got even better service than this." Yugi said.

"He makes a good point, Yami." Seto agreed.

"Okay. So I am somewhat used to this. In any case, you'll get used to how people act around you, Yugi." Yami said.

"And you'll also learn not to listen to the bull that most people spout. They're just trying to get in good with you." Seto said.

"That is true. I can't tell you the number of people that have tried to kiss my ass because they know that I am dating Seto." Yami said.

"Well, I hope that I can get used to it." Yugi said.

"You don't have to worry about that Yugi. You're going to have people kissing your ass because of the fact that you are the King of Games and because you are an author." Seto said.

"I guess that is true." Yugi agreed.

"It most certainly is." Yami said.

When the waiter returned with their drink orders, the three were ready to order, so they went ahead and ordered their dinner.

"You know, I think that this is turning out to be the best vacation that I have ever had." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked.

"Because you said yes to us." Seto answered

"Oh." Yugi said, blushing.

Seto and Yami managed to stop their smirks at Yugi's blush since they both loved to see Yugi blush.

It wasn't long before their dinner was brought to them.

"Just out of curiosity, we are still going to be just vacationing and not isolating Mokuba, right?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. I didn't even do that when Yami and I first started dating. I always set aside time for Mokuba, and we are here. Most of the things we're going to do is all four of us, anyway." Seto said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Mokuba won't be isolated in any way other than tonight." Yami said.

"Please. I'm sure that Mokie loves the fact that we're not around." Seto said.

Yami snickered. "Yeah. He does like to do things on his own now. I'd hate to see the food bill that you get with Mokuba ordering room service. I honestly believe that he can put away as much food as Joey does at times." Yami said.

"Yeah. The mutt is a bad influence on Mokie." Seto said.

The three enjoyed their dinner, and they left once they were done and Seto paid for the meal.

"That was a great dinner." Yugi said.

"It sure was." Yami agreed.

Seto glanced over at Yami, who nodded slightly.

The two had decided to give Yugi something important.

The group went back upstairs and went to Yami and Seto's room.

Yami and Yugi sat down on the bed as well.

"So, what are we doing now?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we thought about watching a movie." Yami answered.

Seto walked over to one of the dressers and took something out of it. "After we give you this." Seto said, handing Yugi a gift-wrapped box.

"What's this?" Yugi as he took it from Seto.

"It's something that we wanted to give you, Yugi." Yami answered.

Yugi opened the gift and found that it was a velvet, black box. He figured that it was some kind of jewelry. He opened the box and his widened in surprise.

There was a necklace with three different stones in the necklace. One stone was sapphire, one stone was ruby, and one stone was amethyst. The amethyst stone was in the center of the other two.

"What is this?" Yugi asked.

"I had it made at a jewelry store here. I thought that you should have it as a reminder of who you belong to." Seto answered.

"You're all about possession, aren't you?" Yami asked.

Seto shrugged.

"I love it, but when did you have this done?" Yugi asked.

"The day we got here when Mokuba and I went out to look around some of the shops while you and Yami stayed here. It was just delivered here today." Seto said.

"How did you know I would accept you two?" Yugi asked, curious.

"We were doing a lot of hoping." Yami answered.

"Well, I do love it." Yugi said, kissing them both as a thank you.

"That's good. Now, how about the movie?" Seto asked.

The group then sat down to enjoy the movie Seto started.

Yugi was in the middle of the two, much like the stones in the necklace.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi has some dreams.

R&R.


	11. Dreams

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11- Dreams

Yugi, Yami, and Seto were all sleeping soundly in the bed after watching the movie that night.

Yugi, however, was having some odd dreams.

~Dream~

**Yugi walked into a room carrying a tray of food. He saw that the two occupants of the bed were sound sleeping wrapped in each other's arms.**

**Yugi looked at them longingly, but he knew that there was no chance of him ever being able to be with them. They were far above him. Besides, the law forbid it.**

**Yugi then walked over to the bed. "Prince Yami. Priest Seth. It's morning." Yugi said gently.**

**Seth, being the light sleeper, was the one that woke up. He glanced at Yugi and said, "What?"**

"**It's morning." Yugi answered.**

"**Oh. All right. You can go, then. I'll get him up." Seth said.**

**Yugi nodded and left.**

~End Dream~

"Wake up, Yugi!" Yami said as he shook Yugi to get him to wake up.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked blearily into Yami's crimson eyes. "What?" Yugi asked as he sat up.

"It's morning." Yami answered as he kissed Yugi on the cheek.

"Oh." Yugi said, starting to wake up.

"You might want to go to your room and get dressed. Mokuba's already calling wanting to go." Seto added as he kissed Yugi on the cheek, too.

"Okay." Yugi said. He climbed out of bed and left the room.

"Happy?" Seto asked as he kissed Yami.

"Yes. I'm glad that Yugi does love us." Yami said.

"Well, given how things went in ancient Egypt, I'm not really surprised." Seto said.

"I know, but it's nice to know that it's not based on the past that he has these feelings for us." Yami replied.

"Yeah. That, too. Think we should tell Yugi about the fact that the three of us were together back in ancient Egypt?" Seto asked.

"Not sure. I mean, I know that it's important that he knows, but I'm jut not sure if we should yet. Maybe wait a while before we tell him." Yami said.

"Good idea. Come on. We need to get ready ourselves." Seto said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

The two then got a shower before they got ready for the day.

* * *

Yugi had gone to his room and was getting a shower. 'That was an odd dream. It looked like an ancient Egyptian palace, and that looked like Yami and Seto in that bed.' Yugi thought.

Shaking the thoughts off, figuring that it was just a strange dream he had, Yugi finished his shower and then walked out of the bathroom.

After finishing getting ready, Yugi's cell phone rang.

Yugi picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" Yugi asked.

"_Hi, Yugi._" Heba said.

It didn't surprise Yugi that his brother was calling. "Hi, Heba. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"_Don't what's up me. You know good and well that I want to know what went on in that date last night._" Heba said.

"Heba, not much happened. We had a romantic dinner, and Seto and Yami gave me a necklace. After the dinner, we went back to Yami and Seto's room, and we watched a movie. That was it." Yugi said.

"_What did the necklace look like?_" Heba said.

"Oh. It just has a sapphire, ruby, and amethyst gem on it. Seto said that it was to remind me who I belonged to although that wasn't really necessary." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "_Well, it was nice that they did that. I'm glad of that._" Heba said.

"I know, Heba. I'm sure that you'll want to hear every detail of the trip when I get back." Yugi said.

"_You've got that right._"Heba answered.

"Okay. I promise that I'll tell you everything when I get back. I need to go and meet the others. I'll talk to you later, Heba." Yugi said.

"_All right, Yugi. Bye._" Heba said.

"Bye." Yugi said before he hung up.

There was a knock on the door.

Yugi went and opened the door only to nearly be knocked over by Mokuba lunging at him.

"Yugi! I just heard that you guys are together now! That's great!" Mokuba said excitedly.

Yugi laughed. "Yes, Mokuba. We're together now." Yugi said.

Mokuba looked up at him. "I'm so glad that you guys are together. I know you're going to be great together." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba. Let him go so that we can go and eat breakfast." Seto said.

"Oh. Okay." Mokuba said, letting go of Yugi.

After making sure that he has the keycard to his room, Yugi followed everyone out the door.

The group got on the elevator and headed down to the lobby. They then went to eat breakfast.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Mokuba asked.

"I thought that we would go and explore the island. I rented a car to do that." Seto answered.

"That sounds like a good idea." Yami agreed.

"What do you think, Yugi?" Seto asked.

"It sounds like a good idea to me." Yugi answered.

After eating breakfast, the group headed out to get the car that Seto had rented so that they could go and explore the island.

* * *

"Can't you leave Yugi alone?" Atemu asked.

Heba shrugged. "I was curious as to what happened." Heba answered.

Atemu rolled his eyes from where he sat on their bed. "Heba, you should leave Yugi alone so that he can actually enjoy his vacation." Atemu said.

"I don't bug him that much. I'm just really happy that Yugi is finally with Seto and Yami. I know that he has been in love with them for a long time." Heba said.

"Well, they're now together like they're meant to be." Atemu said as he returned his book.

Heba frowned at the statement. He walked over took the book from Atemu.

"Heba! What are you doing?" Atemu demanded. He hated it when people disturbed him when he was trying to read something.

Heba ignored Atemu's question as he sat down on Atemu's lap.

Atemu immediately changed his mind at the current situation. He didn't mind it since Heba was now in his lap.

"What did you mean by that?" Heba asked.

"Mean by what?" Atemu asked.

"That Yugi, Seto, and Yami are meant to be together. What did you mean by that?" Heba asked.

"I, uh, didn't mean anything." Atemu answered as he looked away from Heba.

Heba saw through the lie immediately. "Atemu, out with it." Heba said.

"Heba, it's nothing, really." Atemu assured him.

"Look me in the face and tell me that." Heba said.

Atemu looked at Heba and knew that he couldn't lie. "Okay. I'll be honest. The truth is that I know that they are meant to be together because they were together back in ancient Egypt." Atemu told Heba truthfully.

"Yugi lived back in ancient Egypt?" Heba asked, surprised.

Atemu nodded. "Yeah. He was your twin brother then, too. Yugi was married to Seto and Yami back then. That's why I know that they are meant to be together." Atemu said.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this before?" Heba asked.

"Because Yami and Seto didn't want Yugi to know. They were afraid that Yugi would feel like he was obligated to be with them because they were together in ancient Egypt. They wanted Yugi to be with them because he loves them, not because of the past." Atemu explained.

"I guess that makes sense, but why not tell me?" Heba asked.

"Because you would have blabbed to Yugi, and I didn't want to chance that." Atemu answered.

Heba started to protest.

"Heba, you can't lie to Yugi to save your life, so you know that you would have ended up telling Yugi about this." Atemu told him.

Heba sighed. "Okay. Maybe I would have." Heba said. He thought a moment and said, "Were they happy together?"

"Yes, they were. You don't need to worry about Yugi. He's in god hands." Atemu said.

"I knew that from the start." Heba answered.

Atemu leaned forward and kissed Heba. "Then stop worrying to death about him and let him enjoy his vacation. He can really enjoy it now that he is with the two people that he loves." Atemu said.

"All right, Atemu. I'll leave him alone." Heba answered.

"Come on. It's almost lunchtime, and I'm sure that my mother is going to want to have lunch with us." Atemu said.

"Okay." Heba said. He finally got off of Atemu's lap and the two headed downstairs to eat lunch with Atemu's mother.

* * *

The group was driving around looking at the different sights in Hawaii.

"Wow. The place has really blue water." Mokuba said as he looked at one of the area they passed/

"I know. I've heard that it's a great place for snorkeling." Seto said.

Yami looked at him suspiciously. "That's what you have planned fro us to do today, isn't it? That's why you told us to bring our swim stuff." Yami said.

Seto shrugged. "So what if I did? I thought that it would be fun." Seto replied.

"I think that it'll be an interesting experience. I've never been snorkeling before." Yugi said.

"I can't wait to go again! It's so much fun to do." Mokuba said.

"Well, I guess I'll find out how I like it." Yami said.

Seto pulled the car into the parking lot of the area where they would go snorkeling.

The three got out of the car before they headed for the building.

After going though the instruction on how to do the snorkeling and getting the things that they needed, the group headed down toward the ocean.

They set up the chairs and coolers that they had brought.

"Come on, Yugi. Let's go out and go snorkeling." Mokuba said.

"Okay, Mokuba." Yugi agreed.

The two headed for the water's edge and got their snorkeling gear before they headed out into the water and started swimming around.

"Mokuba still has the heart of a kid at times when it comes to things like this." Yami remarked as he watched the two go out into the water.

"No kidding. Yugi's the same way. I'll never understand how they can be so serious and act so adult one moment and then act like this the next." Seto said.

"Well, it's one of the things that makes them who they are, and it's also one of the reasons that we love Yugi." Yami said.

"I know." Seto answered.

"So, are you going to go out into the water?" Yami asked.

"I might later." Seto answered.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think that I am going to join them." Yami said. He then got up and headed out into the water.

Seto watched Yami go out. 'I didn't think that I would be able to be this happy, but I am. I have Yami and Yugi as my lovers, and I have my little brother in my life. I couldn't ask for anymore than that.' Seto thought. He then got out a book and started to read it.

* * *

Yugi and Mokuba were swimming around looking down at what was below them.

'Wow. I have never seen anything like this before. This is amazing.' Yugi thought.

Yugi was seeing the different fish that were in the waters as well as some coral. He also saw a few sea turtles below.

Yami saw Yugi up ahead and smirked. 'Oh, this is going to be fun.' Yami thought devilishly. He swam toward Yugi.

Yugi was unsuspecting as he continued to look around.

Suddenly, hands grabbed a hold of Yugi and dragged Yugi down.

Yugi was startled, but came up out of the water, coughing.

Yami was killing himself laughing.

Yugi turned to try and glare at Yami. "That wasn't funny at all, Yami." Yugi said.

"I thought it was, and you really shouldn't try to glare, Yugi. You just look cute doing it." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "Stop making remarks like that." Yugi said.

"But I like seeing you blush." Yami said.

Yugi blushed even deeper.

Yami laughed at that.

"You're horrible, Yami." Mokuba said.

Yami turned to see Mokuba floating there close to them. "Well, I can't help it, Mokie. I like doing that." Yami said.

"He's always done this to me, Mokuba. Even when we shared a body, he did this to me." Yugi said.

Mokuba laughed. "Well, I guess you're in a lot of trouble, Yugi. I have a feeling that Seto is going to be just like that." Mokuba said.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Yugi muttered.

"Well, I'll see you later." Mokuba said as he went back to snorkeling.

"Yami, if the only reason that you came out here was to bug me, then I suggest that you go back and bug Seto because I really want to snorkel." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. I'll leave you alone. I've never been snorkeling, either, so this is going to be an interesting experience for me, too." Yami said.

Yugi nodded his head before the two went back to snorkeling.

* * *

Seto had been reading his book for a while when someone ran up to him. Looking up, Seto saw that it was Mokuba.

"Come on, Seto. Stop reading and come join us." Mokuba said.

"Mokie, I am very happy reading my book." Seto answered.

"You need to have fun, and this was your idea, so come on." Mokuba said.

Seto sighed. "I'll come later." Seto said.

"Seto, you and Yami just got together with Yugi. Shouldn't you be spending time with him?" Mokuba asked.

Seto glared at him. "That's a low and dirty trick." Seto said.

"I know it is, but you also know that it is true. Come on. Yugi's new to you, so why not spend some time with him?" Mokuba asked.

"What about you? This is supposed to be fun for all of us." Seto said.

"I don't mind you guys spending some time together, Seto. I just don't want to see you guys all mushy and stuff." Mokuba said.

Seto sighed. "Fine. If it'll get you off my back, I'll join everyone for the time being." Seto said.

"Great!" Mokuba said happily as he headed back out toward the ocean.

Seto groaned. 'Between Mokuba, Yami, and Yugi, I am in so much trouble. It's going to be worse with Yugi because he has those eyes that no one can resist.' Seto thought.

Deciding to ignore these thoughts for now, Seto got his snorkeling gear before he headed out into the water to join his brother and boyfriends.

* * *

Yami came up out of the water and looked to see that Seto had joined them. "Hey, Seto. I wasn't sure that you would be coming." Yami said.

"Well, Mokuba didn't exactly give me a choice." Seto answered.

Yami laughed. "Mokuba's always good at guilt tripping you." Yami said.

"Yeah. I have no idea where he learned that from." Seto said.

"No telling. He learned the art of blackmail from you. I guess guilt trips is just something that he figured out on his own." Yami said.

"I wish that he would cut them out." Seto said.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Mokuba asked.

Seto turned to glare at him. "Knock it off, Mokuba." Seto snapped.

Mokuba laughed before he went back to snorkeling.

"Come on. We might as well have some fun while we're out here." Yami said.

Seto nodded and started to swim as well.

* * *

Heba walked back into the house. He had had a doctor's appointment that day since he hadn't been feeling well that day.

'I didn't realize that this was going to happen. I wonder how Atemu is going to react to this.' Heba thought.

Heba headed upstairs, and he found Atemu in their room. "Hey, Atemu." Heba said as he walked into the room.

Atemu turned and smiled at Heba. "Hi, Heba. How did it go?" Atemu asked.

"It was fine, Atemu. You worry a bit too much." Heba said.

"Well, when my boyfriend is sick, I tend to worry." Atemu answered as he got up and walked over to Heba. He wrapped his arms around Heba and kissed him. "So, what did the doctor say?" Atemu asked.

"He said that I'm fine." Heba answered.

"Heba, you've been sick the last few days. You can't tell me that you're entirely okay." Atemu said.

"I didn't say that, either. There's nothing seriously wrong." Heba said.

Atemu led Heba over to the bed, and they sat down.

"Heba, tell me everything." Atemu said.

"Okay. I'm a month pregnant." Heba answered.

Atemu starred at him. "P-p-pregnant?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded.

"That's great!" Atemu shouted, pulling Heba into a tight hug.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you're happy about this." Heba said.

"Of course not! I couldn't be happier! This is something that I have always wanted." Atemu said.

Heba laughed. "Well, I'm glad that you're so happy about this." Heba said.

Atemu smiled at him as he placed a hand on Heba's stomach. "You couldn't have told me better news. I'm really happy about this." Atemu said.

"I'm not sure that you're parents are going to be so happy that we're going to be living in Domino." Heba said.

"They can deal with it." Atemu said as he pulled Heba into a hug.

"So, you're really happy about this." Heba said.

"Of course I am. I've always wanted children, and this is the greatest thing that you could have told me." Atemu said.

Heba smiled at him. "Then this is the best news we could have." Heba said.

"Then why are you so sick?" Atemu asked.

"Morning sickness." Heba answered.

"Oh." Atemu said.

"I'll be fine." Heba said.

"I guess you can't wait to tell Yugi about this." Atemu said.

"Actually, I think that I'll wait until they get back to tell them this. I'd rather tell Yugi face-to-face." Heba said.

"That's fine with me, although we'd better tell my parents fast." Atemu said.

"I know, and we will." Heba assured him.

* * *

After getting back from the hotel from snorkeling, the four were rather tired and had decided that they would rest and take a nap before they had dinner that night.

Yugi had decided to sleep in his own room despite the fact that Yami and Seto really wanted him to stay in their. Yugi knew he might not get any rest if he stayed in there with them, so Yugi went to his room and lay for a nap.

It wasn't long before Yugi was lost in sweet dreams.

~Dream~

**Yugi was cleaning the room that belonged to his lovers. He still hasn't gotten out of the habit.**

**Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against a firm chest. "Just what do you think you are doing?" the man asked.**

**Yugi looked up into sapphire eyes that were looking down at him. Yugi grinned up at him and said, "Sorry, Seth. I guess I'm having trouble breaking the habit. I've been so used to being a slave that I just didn't know anything else."**

**Seth sighed. "Yugi, you don't have to do that now. You're a noble, not to mention the fact that you are Yami's and my lover. There are other people that have to do what you used to do." Seth told him.**

**Yugi turned around in Seth's arms to face him. "Seth, I know what those people have to go through, so I don't exactly want to leave everything to them." Yugi said.**

"**Yugi, you don't have to do the work of a slave now. You're going to have other duties that you have to attend to." Seth told him.**

"**He's right. Yugi." a baritone voice said.**

**Seth and Yugi turned to see Yami in the room.**

**Yami walked on into the room. "You don't have to do anything, Yugi. There are other things that you are going to need to do now." Yami said.**

"**I know. I know. I guess it's just going to be hard to break the habit of cleaning every day." Yugi told them.**

"**Well, I hope that you break the habit soon. You don't need to be doing this kind of work now, Yugi." Yami said.**

**Yugi smiled. "I'm trying, Yami." Yugi said.**

**Seth suddenly smirked. "Yami, why don't we make sure that he doesn't do anything more of this sort if we don't have anything else to do." Seth said.**

**Yami also smirked. "Great idea." Yami said.**

**Before Yugi knew what had happened, he was pinned to the bed by his two lovers.**

"**You really need to stop doing work that you don't have to do now, Yugi." Yami told him.**

"**And I think that it's time we made sure that you don't." Seth agreed.**

**Yugi couldn't say anything before he was ravished senseless by his two lovers.**

~End Dream~

Yugi opened his eyes and sat up quickly, breathing heavily. 'That dream.' Yugi thought.

Yugi immediately started blushing when he remembered what it was that had ended his dream.

'What was that all about? I don't get it. That looked like an Egyptian room from an ancient Egyptian palace. It was so different from that dream before.' Yugi thought.

Yugi figured that he could talk to Yami and Seto about the dream later that night.

'I maybe they can answer any questions that I might have.' Yugi thought.

* * *

After dinner that night, Yugi had gone to Yami and Seto's room with them since he wanted to talk to them.

Mokuba had already gone to his own room that night.

"So, what should we do now?" Seto asked as he sat down in one of the chairs that were sitting in the room.

Yugi and Yami were sitting on the bed.

"Well, we could play a three-way duel." Yami said.

"Um, actually. There was something that I wanted to talk to you two about." Yugi said.

Yami and Seto immediately turned their attention

"What's going on, Aibou?" Yami asked.

"Well, I was just wondering something, ad you're the only two that can give me an answer." Yugi explained.

"What's that?" Seto asked.

"Did I live back in ancient Egypt with you two?" Yugi asked.

Seto and Yami both looked startled.

"Why would you ask that?" Yami asked.

"Well, this morning I had a dream about us in ancient Egypt. I just passed it off as nothing, but when I was taking a nap earlier, I had another dream. I wasn't sure if it was coincidence or not. I just needed to know." Yugi said.

Seto sighed. "Yes, Yugi. You lived with us back in ancient Egypt." Seto said.

"Was I servant or slave, or whatever? In my first dream, I was because I was bringing you two breakfast, but in the second one, you two were trying to get me to stop doing things as a servant." Yugi said.

"Okay. Instead of trying to just answer random questions, how about we just tell you the whole story." Yami said.

"You mean, tell me everything about ancient Egypt?" Yugi asked.

"Well, from when you arrived, yes." Seto said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"Before we ever met you, Seto and I, well, he was called Seth back in ancient Egypt, were already married. It was after we had been married almost a year that we ever met you." Yami said.

Yami and Seto started to tell Yugi about the past.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

For the next few chapter, I am going to have Yami and Seto telling Yugi the story of the past, but I have done it so that the next few chapters are actually the past. You'll understand better when I put the chapters up.

Next: The story of the past.

R&R.


	12. The Past part 1

Here's the next chapter.

Since I didn't get it put up yesterday, I decided that I would go ahead and put it up today.

This is actually going to take place in the past. I decided to do it this way instead of just having Yami and Seto talk about to Yugi.

Also, Seto will be called Seth while I'm doing this with the past. Seth is what Seto was called in ancient Egypt.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12- The Past part 1

The sun shone brightly in the Egyptian sky, lighting up the entire kingdom.

Yami, one of the Princes of Egypt, lay sleeping soundly in his bed, unaffected by the fact that the sun had risen. He loved to sleep late, even if he didn't get to very often, and he didn't want to get up at the moment.

Beside Yami lay Seth, a high priest of the kingdom as well as Yami's husband. The two had been married for nearly a year now. Seth opened his eyes and sat up, stretching. Seeing that the sun was up, Seth turned toward Yami and started to shake him. "Yami, it's morning. You need to get up." Seth said.

Yami groaned and rolled over so that he was on his stomach.

Seth sighed. "I can't believe that you are this lazy." Seth said. He decided to do what he had to do every morning. He reached over and physically picked Yami up.

Yami jolted awake. "Seth! Put me down!" Yami exclaimed.

"Not a chance." Seth answered as he carried Yami into the bathing chambers.

After the two had bathed and changed, they left their room.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Yami grumbled.

"I think that I did seeing how you wouldn't have gotten up any other way." Seth replied.

"Well, this is a surprise."

The two turned to find Atemu walking toward them.

Atemu was the Crown Prince of Egypt, and he would be the next Pharaoh after his father. Atemu was Yami's older brother.

"I didn't think I would ever live to see that day that you were actually on time to breakfast, Yami." Atemu said teasingly.

Yami growled. "Watch it, Atemu, and you won't live to see the throne." Yami snapped.

"Yeah. Then you would have to be Pharaoh." Atemu said.

"Come on. We don't want the Pharaoh to get angry that we were late because you two decided to bicker." Seth said before he started to walk on down the hall.

"How did you ever manage to fall for him? All you two ever did was argue and disagree. And he's so cold, arrogant, and a total ass." Atemu said.

"I know all that, Atemu, and I don't know why I love him. I just know that I do." Yami answered.

"Okay. I get that. I just find it odd." Atemu said.

Yami shrugged.

The two walked on down the hall and entered the dining hall right behind Seth.

Aknankanon, Atemu and Yami's father, was already sitting at the table with the priests and the council.

The three sat down to join them.

"Well, I'm glad that you are all on time. Right after breakfast, we have to go to a meeting." Aknankanon said.

"This early?" Atemu asked, knowing that his father rarely had meetings until late in the morning.

"Some new slaves were brought in for inspection." Aknankanon answered.

That cleared it up. Whenever new slaves were brought in, they were inspected as soon as possible.

The group soon finished up breakfast before they all headed to the throne room.

Aknankanon sat on his throne, and Yami and Atemu took their places on each side of their father.

Seth joined the priests where they stood since he was still a priest even though he now carried the title of Prince now that he was married to Yami.

"All right. Before we start, have you checked over their health, Isis?" Aknankanon asked.

Isis was the palace healer as well as the only priestess.

"Yes, Pharaoh. They have all been found of good health." Isis answered.

Aknankanon could see in her eyes that there was something she wanted to tell him later, and he understood.

The slaves were then brought in and formed two rows of twelve. The slaves kneeled down before the Pharaoh.

Aknankanon looked over them, and his eyes fell on a slave that had a hairstyle that similar to his sons'. 'Hmm. That's odd.' Aknankanon thought. He made a mental note to ask Isis about that later.

Yami had noticed the slave that his father had. 'Wow. He looks a lot like Atemu and me. I wonder what his face looks like.' Yami thought, curious.

"I believe these slaves will all do." Aknankanon said.

The guards then took the slaves off.

The meeting was then dismissed.

Aknankanon remained to speak with Isis.

Atemu and Yami lingered to hear what was said. The two had always been the curious type. Seth stayed as well only because his husband had stayed.

"Isis, was there something that you needed to tell me?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, Pharaoh. Did you notice the slave who's hairstyle was similar to the Princes'?" Isis asked.

"Yes. I was going to ask about him." Aknankanon answered.

"Well, there is something about this slave that you should know." Isis said.

"What's that?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, this slave is pregnant." Isis said.

All four were stunned at that.

"Pregnant? But that slave was male, wasn't he?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes. We know that it is rare, but not unheard of that some men can have children." Isis said.

"I see. That certainly changes things." Aknankanon said.

"Pharaoh, I worry for that boy. We all know that there are some cruel people in the palace, and we know what kind of slave he would become if it were to get out that he was pregnant, and there are some who would go after him for that fact." Isis said.

Atemu frowned. "Why concern yourself with him, though? If he is pregnant, he is obviously a whore." Atemu said.

"Not necessarily." Isis said.

"Meaning?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, after I found this out, I spoke with the boy. He was forced to by his previous master into that sort of servitude. I could tell by talking to him that he was scared." Isis said.

"I see." Aknankanon said. He did not condone the use of slaves as sex slaves, but there was little he could do to force it to stop.

"I was wondering if you would consider placing him in my care for now, Pharaoh." Isis said.

"Hmm. I will think about it, Isis. For now, he will be in your care." Aknankanon said.

Isis nodded before she bowed and left.

"I suppose my remark was uncalled for." Atemu said a little ashamed that he had made such a remark about the boy.

"Yes, it was. You'll learn not to make snap judgments like that, Atemu." Aknankanon answered.

Atemu nodded.

The group then left the room.

* * *

Yami and Seth were in there room.

"You know, Seth, I can't stop thinking about that boy." Yami said as he looked up from his book.

Seth turned to him. "You mean the one that looks similar to you and Atemu?" Seth asked.

Yami nodded. "I hate thinking that he might be forced into that kind of servitude here. We know that people are like that." Yami said.

"I know. I hate to think that, too. He doesn't deserve to have to go through that again." Seth agreed.

Yami sighed. "There's not much that we can do, I guess." Yami said.

Seth thought about it. "Maybe there is." Seth said.

Yami glanced at him. "Meaning?" Yami asked.

"Think about it. What is the one thing that no Egyptian wishes to do?" Seth asked.

"Anger my father, Atemu, or me." Yami answered.

"Therein lies the answer." Seth said.

Yami growled. "Seth, stop with riddles and just tell me straight out what your idea is!" Yami snapped.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Make him our personal servant. He'll wear clothing that signifies himself as your personal servant and no one would dare harm him because of the fact that they don't want to anger you. After all, doing anything to your personal servant would be a death sentence." Seth said.

Yami brightened. "Seth, you're right! It would save him from becoming a sex slave." Yami agreed. He then became solemn again. "It will depend on what Father thinks, though." Yami said.

"Yami, that boy couldn't hurt either one of us." Seth pointed out.

"Hmm. Maybe." Yami agreed.

"It can't hurt to ask." Seth said.

* * *

Yugi had been taken by the guards to a small chamber where he was to be kept with the other slaves until they were given their duties.

Yugi was scared because he had seen the lustful glances that the guards were giving him. 'I don't want to go through this again. I can't go through this again.' Yugi thought. He had been forced into sex by his former master, and he knew by Isis that he was now pregnant.

The door to the room opened, and Isis entered.

"What can we do for you, Priestess?" a guard asked.

"The Pharaoh has placed one of the slaves here in my care until further notice." Isis said.

"Which one?" another guard asked.

Isis scanned over the slaves and her eyes fell upon Yugi. "Him." Isis answered, pointing to Yugi.

This disappointed the guards as they had wanted to have some "fun" with the slave.

Isis walked over to the boy.

Yugi immediately kneeled before her in respect.

"Come with me." Isis said.

Yugi nodded and stood up, following Isis out of the room. He was glad to be out of that room because the leering looks that the guards had given him scared him. He followed Isis.

Isis led Yugi to the healing chambers. She turned to him and said, "Please look at me."

Yugi did look up at her.

Isis smiled kindly. "You need not fear me. I will not harm you. What is your name?" Isis asked.

"Yugi, Priestess." Yugi answered.

"Well, Yugi. You have been placed in my care by the Pharaoh until further notice. You do not need to fear me, all right." Isis said.

Yugi nodded.

"Good." Isis said.

Yugi had wanted to ask her why she had helped him, but did not because that would have been disrespectful and ungrateful, and he was completely grateful to her.

"Is there something you wish to ask me?" Isis asked.

Yugi nodded timidly.

"Then ask me." Isis said.

Yugi gulped. "W-why did you ch-choose to help me?" Yugi asked.

Isis smiled. "Yugi, when I spoke to you about your pregnancy, you were scared, and you admitted that you had been forced into your master's bed." Isis said.

Yugi nodded, still fearful from the mere memory of that man.

"I knew that if it were to get out that you are with child, you would have been targeted by the men who enjoy doing such things to slaves. As long as you are under my care, you will not be harmed in that way. In fact, you will remain with me at all times." Isis said.

Yugi nodded his understanding. "I do not mean to sound ungrateful." Yugi said.

"You didn't. You have a natural curiosity that I am accustomed to. Do not fear. You are safe for the time being." Isis assured him.

Yugi nodded, extremely to the priestess for saving him.

* * *

Aknankanon looked at his son and son-in-law in surprise. "You two want to make that boy your personal servant?" Aknankanon asked.

The two nodded.

"You have been after me for years to get myself a personal servant, Father." Yami remainder him.

"Now you remember everything I have told you over the years. So that you can use it against me." Aknankanon said, exasperated.

Seth hid a smile. 'Yami's a master at this. I have to give him that.' Seth thought.

"Father, the truth is that you heard what Isis said. He was used as a sex slave, and she thinks that he did want that. If he were to be placed as a regular slave, we know that he would be raped countless times, and there would be nothing that we could do about it. He'd be safe as our personal servant." Yami explained.

Aknankanon sighed. "You were always one that wanted to help others. I see why you want to do this." Aknankanon said. He then glanced at Seth. "Are you both in agreement over this issue?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, Pharaoh. I want to help that boy as well. He does not deserve to be treated as he has been." Seth answered.

"Seth came up with the idea to make him our personal servant, Father." Yami said.

Aknankanon looked at them both and knew that there was nothing he could do to convince the two otherwise. "All right. I'll make him your personal servant. We'll go and see Isis about this now." Aknankanon said.

The two nodded and followed Aknankanon out of his study.

* * *

Isis was in the healing chambers getting some medicines prepared. She glanced over at Yugi, who she had told to clean up.

'He's so timid and frightened. He's afraid that he's going to be hurt again. I can't blame him. He's been hurt in one of the worst possible ways.' Isis thought.

Isis, unfortunately, was used to this kind of behavior. She had to tend to the injuries of slaves and servants due to rape all the time. The slaves were raped by nobles or guards who knew they wouldn't be hurt by this. Many of the people boasted about how they would do that. The slaves were male and female. Many of the female servants would become pregnant, and the one who had gotten her pregnant would normally take the baby and raise it, never allowing the woman to see her child again. It pained Isis to have to deal with these people, and if she was able to just help one person, then she would gladly take Yugi under her wing to protect him from the men that would harm him.

There was a knock on the door.

The simple action caused Yugi to jump.

"Do not worry, Yugi. Go about the work." Isis said.

Yugi nodded and went back to his work.

Isis stood up and went to the door, opening it. She was surprised to find Aknankanon, Yami, and Seth outside. "Pharaoh, what brings you here?" Isis asked.

"Isis, I would like to speak with you." Aknankanon said. He saw Yugi cleaning and said, "Alone."

Isis nodded. "We can go into my office." Isis said.

The three men then entered the room.

Yugi hadn't looked, but he tensed because he heard the male voice. In his heart, he wondered what was about to happen to him.

"Yugi, keep cleaning and if anyone comes in here, tell them I am in the office and to knock first." Isis said.

"Yes, Priestess." Yugi answered.

Isis then led the three into her office.

"Isis, I wanted to tell you personally that the boy will no longer be in your care." Aknankanon told her.

"Oh. I understand, Pharaoh." Isis said, hiding her disappointment at not being able to protect Yugi now.

Aknankanon smiled. "Fear not, Isis. The boy will be taken care of. Yami and Seth have spoken to me, and they wish for the boy to be their personal servant." Aknankanon said.

"You do?" Isis asked, looking at them both.

Yami and Seth nodded.

"We know why you wanted him in your care, Isis. You wanted to protect him from those that would harm him, and we do, too. If he's my personal servant, well, mine and Seth's, no one would dare harm him in any way because it would mean a serious crime." Yami explained.

Isis smiled. "That does make sense. As long as he is safe, then it will not bother me." Isis said.

"Good. The boy will be safe now." Aknankanon said.

"Isis, how old is that boy? He doesn't look more than ten or eleven." Seth said.

Isis chuckled. "That threw me off as well. He may not look it, but he is seventeen." Isis said.

"Seventeen?!" all three exclaimed.

Isis nodded. "It shocked me as well." Isis said.

"Well, Yami and Seth will take over him now." Aknankanon said.

"Of course." Isis said.

A loud commotion came from the chambers.

Alarmed, all three ran out to find that one of the guards that had been guarding the new slaves had Yugi pinned against the wall.

Yugi whimpered in pain, knowing what was coming.

Seth ran forward and grabbed the guard before pinning him against the wall.

"Release me!" the guard snarled.

"He will be doing no such thing!" Aknankanon growled.

The guard paled at the sight of the Pharaoh, who was obviously angry, and one thing that no one wanted to deal with was an angry Pharaoh.

Yugi fell down to the ground, shaking like a leaf.

Isis went over to him and knelt down beside him. "Shh. It's all right, Yugi." Isis said quietly.

Yugi looked up at her.

Isis saw the tears in Yugi's eyes and knew what he had thought would happen.

"Seth, take him to the dungeons." Aknankanon answered.

"I did nothing wrong!" the guard snarled.

"Oh? You know that I placed the boy in Isis's care, which means that you should not have attacked him. Also, you left your post, something that you can be punished for." Aknankanon said.

The guard hadn't known the Pharaoh was there. When he had entered, he had seen the boy alone. He assumed that Isis was not around and decided to have his time with the boy. Had he known that the Pharaoh was in the office with Isis, he would not have done anything.

"Seth, take him." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Pharaoh." Seth said, gladly taking the guard away.

Yami looked and saw that Isis was trying to calm Yugi down. "Isis." Yami said.

Isis looked at them. "Pharaoh. Prince. If you would excuse us, I would like to examine him and make sure that he was not harmed in any way." Isis said.

The two nodded and left.

"Come. Let me make sure that you were not harmed." Isis said.

Yugi nodded and let Isis lead him over to the bed, which he sat on while she looked over him.

* * *

"I can't believe that this happened already." Yami said.

"I know, son. People do not care. He must have thought of raping the boy when he was still in their care. He must have been upset and came there. When he saw the boy alone, eh decided to act. I doubt he even considered the fact that we could be nearby." Aknankanon said.

"I don't see why he would when he knew that he could be severely punished for attacking a slave that was in Isis's care." Yami said.

"Most don't care. Had he already been your servant, he wouldn't have. We all know that. Such an act against your personal servant would mean an immediate death sentence." Aknankanon said.

A few moments later, Isis walked out. "He is fine. Mostly shaken up." Isis said.

"I imagine." Aknankanon said.

"You can take him on to your chambers and explain his duties to him." Isis said to Yami.

"Isis, Seth and I would like the boy to trust us. What can we do?" Yami asked.

Isis chuckled. "First off, you could call him by his name." Isis said.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"Well, I'll let him tell you that. I will tell you that he is afraid of men mostly. I would say due to being raped by his old master. You shouldn't yell too much if you can help it." Isis said.

"Why would we yell at him?" Yami asked.

"If he messes up, just explain what he did wrong and don't yell. I know that you and Seth both have shirt tempers. You can't lose it with him, or it will only make him more afraid of you." Isis said.

Yami nodded.

"I will leave you to him then, Yami." Aknankanon said.

Yami nodded again.

Aknankanon then walked off.

"Come. I haven't explained it to him yet." Isis said.

Yami followed Isis into the room.

Yugi looked up and immediately got off the bed, kneeling down in front of them.

"It's all right, Yugi. Stand up." Isis said.

Yugi did so hesitantly.

'Yugi. So that's his name.' Yami thought.

"Yugi, the Pharaoh has decided that you will be the personal servant to his son, Prince Yami. You will go with him and follow his orders." Isis said.

"Yes, Priestess." Yugi said.

"Come with me." Yami said.

Yugi then followed his new master.

Isis watched them. 'I know he'll be safe, but I hope Yami and Seth can get him to trust them on some level.' Isis thought.

* * *

As they walked down the hall, Yami had noticed that Yugi seemed tense.

'This is going to be hard.' Yami thought.

The two then entered Yami's chambers.

"You're name is Yugi, right?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

"All right. You'll have to keep our room and bathing chambers cleaned. You'll also do anything that I tell you to or that my husband Seth tells you to. You don't take orders from anyone else unless we say to, all right?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I understand." Yugi answered.

The door opened, and Seth walked in.

"Oh. Hi." Seth said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "He's the only other one that you take orders from. Understand?" Yami asked.

"Yes, master." Yugi answered.

Yami hated the term master, and Seth loathed it.

"Yugi, you don't need to call either of us master. Just call me Prince Yami." Yami said. He started to say something else.

"Don't even think of telling him to call me Prince." Seth growled.

"Well, you are one now." Yami said, crossing his arms.

"If you wish to call me something, call me Priest Seth." Seth told Yugi.

Yugi nodded.

"Come with me. We'll go to the seamstress and get you new clothes." Yami said.

"I'll do that. You have a meeting to go to. You know that your father is going to want you there when they deal with that wayward guard." Seth said.

Yami opened his mouth.

"He's already excused me for this reason. Get going." Seth said.

"Fine." Yami said. He then left.

"Come with me. Yugi, was it?" Seth asked.

"Yes, Priest Seth." Yugi answered.

Seth left the room, and Yugi followed.

* * *

Yami was in the throne room with his father, brother, the priests, and the council.

The guard who had attacked Yugi was brought in.

"You've been charged with leaving your post as well as attacking a slave that was placed in the care of the Priestess Isis." a councilman said.

"So what?! He's a worthless slave!" the guard spat.

Aknankanon's eyes narrowed. "The bigger issue is the fact that you left your post without any permission without good reason fro doing so. I have no way to know that you would not do that at a crucial time. You know it is forbidden for you to leave your post." Aknankanon said.

The guard realized that he was being punished for leaving his post more than the attack itself.

"For you actions, you are no longer a guard. You have lost that position for leaving your post. Now, you will be sentenced to serving in the mines for five years for your attack on a slave placed in another's care under my orders." Aknankanon said. He then motioned for the former guard to be taken away.

A councilman sighed. "This is ridiculous. Why don't people stop this sort of despicable behavior?" the councilman asked.

"It is something that we cannot help. However, the other guards will now know that this sort of behavior will not be tolerated." Aknankanon said.

* * *

~Next Morning~

Yami and Seth both got up.

"Should we send Yugi to get breakfast?" Seth asked.

"No. I don't want that right now. He doesn't have the clothes to signify himself as our personal servant. Once he does, he can go." Yami said.

"Well, I'll get a slave to do that then." Seth said and got up.

Yami was worried about Yugi. He didn't know how they would manage to get him to trust them. Yugi was skittish around them at the moment.

Soon, a slave brought three trays of food to them.

The two had gotten Yugi to eat, but he seemed unwilling to.

Yami frowned. "You need to eat, Yugi." Yami told him.

Yugi didn't seem to want to.

"Why don't you want to eat at the moment?" Seth asked.

"I'm not allowed to eat at the same table as my master or to eat before him." Yugi answered.

The two realized that it was a conditioned response.

"Yugi, that doesn't apply here. You can eat with us when we eat. We prefer it." Yami said.

Yugi didn't want to make them angry, so he did start to eat, but timidly.

After they finished eating, they had a servant take the trays.

Soon, a knock came on the door.

It was the seamstress, delivering the clothes for Yugi that would signify him as Yami and Seth's personal servant.

"Yugi, take these into your room and change into them." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and took the clothes into his room. He stayed in a room that connected to Yami and Seth's.

"It's going to take a while to get him to trust us." Seth said.

"I know, Seth. I just wish that it didn't." Yami said.

Yugi returned to them in the new clothes.

"You'll come with us during the meeting today. You'll come with us every day unless told otherwise. You stay near me during it." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

"We should go. The Pharaoh hates it when we're late." Seth said.

"Not like I haven't been late to them before." Yami said.

The three did leave to start the day, though.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: More of the past. The past arc will span over 3-5 chapters.

R&R.


	13. The Past part 2

Sorry for the long wait. I didn't mean to make it this long.

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13- The Past part 2

~Two Months Later~

It had been two months since Yugi had been brought to the palace and had become Yami and Seth's personal servant.

In that time, Yugi had started to loosen up about being Yami and Seth's personal servant. He had become more at ease around the two, and he acted on more of a friendly level when he was in the room alone with Yami and Seth.

Yugi had now reached the fourth month of his pregnancy, and he had gotten somewhat big.

People around the palace had noticed, and there whispers going around the palace that Yugi was some kind of whore. Some were even bold enough to say that Yami or Seth were the ones who got him pregnant.

Of course, the moment the rumors start, Aknankanon had them stopped since he wouldn't allow people to speak in such a way about his son or his son-in-law.

The rumors stopped as no one really wanted to anger the Pharaoh given that he held their lives in his hand and could have their lives ended in a moment's notice.

* * *

The sun shone into the room through the balcony and hit Seth right in the eyes.

Seth opened his eyes with a growl. He hated when that happened. Sitting up, Seth realized that it was a little late, although he and Yami were not up so late that Aknankanon would yell at them.

Seth frowned. It was odd.

Normally, Yugi had them up on time because Yugi was always up at first light. He always had them up long before now.

Worried, Seth turned to his husband and started to shake Yami gently. "Yami. Yami, wake up." Seth said.

Yami groaned and rolled over so that he faced away from Seth. "I'm too tired, Seth. Go back to sleep." Yami muttered.

"Yami, this is serious. Look at how late it is." Seth said.

Yami looked up and noticed that it was later than usual. He frowned. "Why didn't Yugi wake us up this morning?" Yami asked.

"I don't know." Seth replied.

The two got out of bed and went into Yugi's room after getting descent. They were horrified by what they found.

Yugi was unconscious on the floor, and he was bleeding from his lower half.

The two ran forward.

Seth, having a bit of knowledge of healing, found that he was alive. "He's alive. We must get him to Isis now." Seth said.

Yami nodded.

Seth picked Yugi up, and the two rushed out the door.

* * *

Isis was preparing some of her medicines for the day when the doors to the healing chambers were thrown open.

Startled, Isis turned to find Seth and Yami in the room, and Seth was holding an unconscious Yugi.

The moment Isis saw the blood she knew something was wrong.

"What happened?!" Isis exclaimed.

"We don't know. We just found him unconscious on the floor this morning." Seth said.

"Put him on the bed." Isis ordered.

Seth did as he was told before Isis kicked them both out of the healing chambers.

Isis started to order her healers around as she tried to help Yugi.

* * *

"Seth, what do you think is wrong with him?" Yami asked as he turned to look at his husband.

Seth bit his lip. He had a good idea of what was happening to Yugi, and he didn't like the prospect of it.

"Seth?" Yami asked, worried since he didn't answer him.

Seth sighed, knowing that Yami wanted an answer. "I can't say for certain since I don't have the knowledge of an expert healer, but from the way it look, Yugi is most likely losing the baby that he was caring." Seth explained.

Yami's eyes widened. "Poor Yugi." Yami said.

Seth nodded his agreement.

The two knew that even though Yugi was not happy with the manner that he conceived the child, they both knew that Yugi was looking forward to having the baby. He had been very excited about it, and they didn't like what he would have to go through if Seth was right, and Yugi did lose his child.

* * *

Aknankanon was pacing in the throne room.

Yami, Seth, and Isis had not come yet.

Isis could be excused because her duties as a healer may have prevented her from coming, but Yami and Seth did not have any excuses to be absent unless they were ill.

Court had not started, but Aknankanon didn't understand why they were not there yet.

"Father, I'm sure that Yami and Seth will come here soon." Atemu said.

"I can't help, but worry. I wonder if something happened." Aknankanon said.

Atemu thought a moment. "Well, it could be something went on with Yugi in his pregnancy. If it did, they would have gone with him to the healing chambers. Maybe we should look there." Atemu suggested, not wanting Yami and Seth to get into too much trouble.

Aknankanon nodded absently, agreeing with him before the two ran off.

* * *

Yami and Seth were still waiting anxiously outside the healing chambers when Aknankanon and Atemu approached them.

"There you two are. I was wondering where you were." Aknankanon said.

Seth and Yami both turned to face Aknankanon.

"Seth?! What happened?!" Atemu exclaimed.

Seth blinked in surprise. "What are you talking about?" Seth asked.

Atemu gestured to Seth's clothing.

Seth looked down and was surprised when he saw blood, but he realized why Atemu had asked him what he did. "It's not my blood, Atemu. It's Yugi's." Seth told him.

"What happened? Was he attacked or something?" Aknankanon asked.

"No, Father. We just found him unconscious on the floor of his room this morning bleeding. We brought him here to Isis." Yami said.

"I can't be sure as I'm not an experienced healer, but I think Yugi might be losing the baby." Seth said.

"He did."

None of the four men had heard the door opened, so they all jumped when they heard Isis speak. They turned to face the priestess, who look grave and had blood on he clothing.

"He lost the baby?" Yami asked.

Isis nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so. We almost lost Yugi as well. It is a miracle that he is alive." Isis answered.

"These things do happen, as sad as it is." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is." Isis said.

"How did he take it?" Yami asked.

"He doesn't know yet. He is still asleep. When he wakes, I will tell him." Isis answered.

"When can he return to his room?" Seth asked, knowing that Yugi would feel more comfortable in his room.

"I want him to stay in the healing chambers for the rest of the day and tonight. I will keep an eye on him and make sure that nothing else happens. As long as there are no complications, he can return to his chambers tomorrow morning, but I'm going to have to put him on bed rest for a week. If he does anything, it could cause serious complications." Isis said.

The only time that a servant was excused from their duties was when Isis said that there was a medical emergency, so Yugi would not get in trouble.

"All right, Isis. You'll be excused from everything today." Aknankanon said knowing Isis would rather stay close to her patient.

Isis nodded before she returned to the healing chambers.

Aknankanon turned to Seth and Yami. "You two, go and get ready. There's nothing you can do here." Aknankanon said.

Knowing that he was right, Seth and Yami returned to their chambers to prepare for the day.

* * *

Yugi groaned as he opened his eyes. His head hurt and so did his stomach, but he didn't know why.

"I'm glad that you're awake, young one. I was getting worried." a gentle voice said.

Yugi turned his head to Isis sitting close by. "Priestess, where am I?" Yugi asked.

Isis smiled sadly at him. "You are in the healing chambers, Yugi." Isis replied.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Do you not remember?" Isis asked.

Yugi shook his head. "I remember getting up this morning and getting ready. I was about to go wake Prince Yami and Priest Seto for the day when my stomach starting hurting really badly. I don't remember anything after that." Yugi answered.

"Yugi, Prince Yami and Seth found you unconscious on your floor this morning when they went to check on you since you weren't there to wake them up. They saw that you were bleeding and brought you directly to me." Isis said.

"Am I all right, though? And what about my baby?" Yugi asked.

That was the question that Isis had been dreading.

"Yugi, I am sorry to have to tell you this." Isis said.

Yugi didn't like the sound of it already. "What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. You lost the baby." Isis said gently.

Yugi's eyes widened in horror and disbelief. "No. There must be some kind of mistake. I couldn't have lost my baby." Yugi said as tears started to feel his eyes.

Isis placed a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I am sorry, Yugi, but it is true." Isis said.

Yugi didn't want to believe it, but he knew that it had to be true. He knew that Isis would not lie to him. He started to cry over the loss of his child.

Isis reached out and hugged him.

It was uncommon for those of higher status to hold or even touch those of lower status, but Isis was the exception to the rule. She hated to see people in pain, and she hated what Yugi was having to go through.

Yugi didn't think about decorum as he held onto Isis and cried out his pain and grief.

Eventually, Yugi cried himself to sleep.

Isis gently lay Yugi back down and covered him up again. 'I'll try to help him through this, but it will not be easy. I know that Yami and Seth have been able to become friends with him. Perhaps they can help him through his time of grief.' Isis thought.

* * *

Sometime later, Yami and Seth decided to go back to the healing chambers and see how Yugi was while they were on a short break.

Yami opened the door to the healing chambers and walked in with Seth right behind him. They found that Yugi was sound asleep with Isis sitting in a chair beside him, reading.

Upon hearing the doors to the healing chambers open, Isis looked up and saw Yami and Seth walking. She stood up and motioned the two to the side.

Yami and Seth followed her into a quiet corner where they could talk amongst themselves while still being able to keep an eye on Yugi.

"How is he, Isis?" Seth asked.

"He seems to be doing fine, all things considered. He was greatly upset when I told him he lost the baby." Isis said.

"We all knew that he would be." Yami said.

Isis sighed. "I wish that it hadn't happened to him. I know that he wanted that child so badly, regardless of the circumstances surrounding the child's conception. I know that it will be some time before he is able to recover from this blow." Isis said. She glanced at the two before she added, "Maybe you two can help him."

Seth blinked in surprise. "What makes you think that we'll be able to help him?" Seth asked.

"Because I know that you two have managed to get on friendly terms with him. I know that you two consider him a friend. You might be able to help him get through this loss, especially since you two are with him all the time." Isis explained.

"We'll do what we can, Isis. I'm not sure how much that will be. We may be friends with him, but he is still skittish around us. He won't be that open with us about what he's feeling right now." Yami told her.

Isis nodded. "The effort is what counts." Isis replied.

"Since he's asleep, we'll let him rest." Seth said.

"Like I said before, he needs to stay on bed rest for a week. Even after that, I'd rather he not do anything too strenuous." Isis said.

"What could we ask him to do that would be too strenuous? We don't ask that much of him except to keep our room and bathing chambers in an organized manner and follow us wherever we go, and if we ask anything else of him, it's nothing much." Seth said.

"I know. I'm just telling you to let you know." Isis said.

The two nodded.

"Well, we're only on a short break, so I think that it might be a good idea if we go on back, Yami. I don't want the Pharaoh to get angry for us being late." Seth said.

"Right. We'll check on him again later, Isis." Yami said.

"All right." Isis said.

Yami and Seth then left the healing chambers.

Isis returned to Yugi's side and sat down beside him, and she picked her book back up, starting to read it again.

* * *

Yami and Seth were back in the meeting in the throne room. They were there along with everyone else.

Yami really hated going to these meetings because he never had a say in anything. Since Atemu was the oldest, he would be the one that became the next Pharaoh. Yami loathed these meetings since he was bored out of his mind all the time, but he hid his irritation and boredom well. Only Seth, Atemu, and Aknankanon noticed this in him and since no one else could tell how Yami was feeling, the three left it be.

"Is there anything else that needs to be addressed?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, Pharaoh. We have received word that Lord Heba will be arriving her next month for another visit." a councilman said.

Atemu instantly perked up at this.

Heba was a nobleman whom Atemu had been betrothed to at birth. At first, Atemu loathed the idea of being forced to marry someone, but that had changed soon after he met Heba. He was instantly smitten with Heba when he first met Heba at the age of thirteen. Atemu and Heba would visit each other periodically from time to time for three months. Since Atemu had gone to Heba's home the last time, Heba was coming to the palace for that time. Atemu loved when Heba would come and visit them.

"That is good news indeed. I knew that Heba would be coming here before long." Aknankanon said.

After that business was taken care of, the meeting was ended.

Yami, Seth, and Atemu left the throne room together.

"Well, I take it that you are happy." Yami said.

"Of course I am! I love it when Heba comes to visit us!" Atemu said happily.

Seth rolled his eyes. "I wish that you wouldn't act this lovey-dovey. It's sickening." Seth said.

"Well, Seth, I felt the exact same way every time you and my brother were together when you were courting. It made me gag every time I saw you two together, and it still does. Honestly, I don't see how your slave puts up with how you two act day in and day out." Atemu said.

Yami and Seth both glared at Atemu.

Atemu then turned more serious. "Speaking of Yugi, how is he doing?" Atemu asked.

"We went to check on him during the break, but he was asleep. Isis said that he was doing fine. Physically, anyway. He was really upset about losing the baby." Yami said.

"I imagine. I couldn't imagine going through something like that." Atemu said.

"Well, there's nothing that we can do now. We can only hope that he'll be able to move past this." Seth said.

"You know, you might want to tell Heba that we have a personal slave now just so he knows." Yami told his brother.

"Good idea. It won't do any good to let it catch him off guard. I'll tell him when he gets here." Atemu replied.

* * *

The following morning, Yugi had been released from the healing chambers, but Isis told him that he was not to leave his bed for any reason other than bathing and using the bathroom. Other than that, he was to remain in bed.

Yugi wasn't particularly happy with this, but he knew that he wasn't being given a choice in the matter. He also knew that since Yami and Seth had been there when Isis had said those things, there wasn't a chance that Yugi would be able to go against it.

So, he was stuck in bed for a week.

Yugi was lying in his room reading a book.

Since they knew that Yugi would be bored, they had brought him books to read.

The door to Yugi's room suddenly slammed open.

"HI, Yugi!" a bright and cheerful voice said happily.

Yugi looked up in time to see Mana bound into the room and jump onto the bed. "Hi, Mana. What is it?" Yugi asked as he put his book aside.

Mana was a friend of Yami and Atemu's that they had known since they were children. Yugi had been introduced to her once he had grown less afraid of Yami and Seth. Yugi found that he liked Mana since she was always nice to him and trying to be his friend.

"Nothing. Master Mahado is in a meeting, and I finished my studying, so I decided to come and see you." Mana said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Mana. I really appreciate it. I was starting to get bored out of my mind." Yugi said.

"Any time. So, how are you doing?" Mana asked kindly.

Yugi sighed. "I'm doing okay, I guess. It still hurts." Yugi said. He felt a few tears fill his eyes, and he wiped them away.

Mana moved over and sat by Yugi. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I know that it doesn't help you with you situation, but I am sorry for what happened." Mana said.

Yugi smiled at her. "Thanks, Mana. It actually does help on some level. I really appreciate you helping me as much as you have been." Yugi said.

Mana smiled. "What are friends for?" Mana asked.

Yugi laughed. "I guess so." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Once Yugi was able to get back to work, he went back to work. He was tired of having to stay in bed all day, anyway.

Yami and Seth kept a close eye on Yugi since they knew that he still needed to take it easy.

Yugi was in the bathing chambers getting it cleaned while Yami and Seth were having a relaxing afternoon.

There was a knock on the door.

Seth got up and answered the door to find that Mahado, another priest, was standing outside.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but I needed to ask a favor." Mahado said.

"What is it, Mahado?" Yami asked as he walked over.

"Well, there's a lot that I need done today, and I know that asking Mana to do it all would be way too much. I was wondering if you would be willing to let Yugi work with Mana to get all this done for the afternoon." Mahado said.

Yami and Seth looked at each other before they looked back at Mahado.

"Sure thing. Just don't overwork him. Isis will have a cow if you do that." Yami said.

Mahado nodded his agreement.

"Yugi." Yami called.

Yugi came out of the bathing chambers and said, "Yes, Prince Yami."

"Yugi, Mahado needs to help today, so go with him and do what he tells you to." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and left with Mahado after Mahado said thank to the two.

Seth shut the door and leaned against it. "Yami, we need to talk." Seth said.

"Why didn't you so earlier?" Yami asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Because this wasn't something that I could talk about in front of Yugi." Seth answered.

Yami bit his lip. "I have something I need to tell you, too." Yami said.

At the same time, the two said, "I think I'm in love with Yugi."

The two stared at each other.

"You are?" Yami asked.

"You are?" Seth asked back.

The two then realized exactly what the other had said.

"Wow. We're both in love with Yugi. I really didn't see that coming." Yami said.

"Well, at least we feel the same way." Seth said as he sat down by his husband.

"Not like there's much that we can do about it. I mean, if one noble opposed to our being in love with Yugi, that noble could demand Yugi be put to death." Yami said.

"Yeah. I hate to say this, but I think that this is one time that we really need to keep our mouths shut about this." Seth added.

"I know. I love Yugi, but I don't want to be the reason that he is killed. I don't know that I could live with that." Yami said.

Seth wrapped an arm around Yami. "I know what you mean. I couldn't live with something like that either, Yami. I guess this will have to be an unrequited love. We can't tell Yugi and risk something happening. We know that there are nobles who are angry that you married me instead of their daughter and would do this out of spite." Seth said.

"Yeah. If Yugi had been a noble, it wouldn't have mattered, but since he's a slave, there is nothing that we can do about it." Yami said.

The two sighed.

"Well, we can at least love him in our hearts, even if he never knows that." Seth said.

"It's about the only way." Yami replied.

* * *

"So, where's Yugi at?" Atemu asked. He was sitting in the lounge with Yami and Seth.

The lounge was a place that only the royals and anyone they allowed there to be in.

"Mahado needed some extra help with something today, and he asked if Yugi could help him, she we agreed." Yami answered.

"Well, from what I've seen, Yugi's a hard worker. I think that he'll help Mahado a lot." Atemu said.

"Most likely." Seth agreed.

Atemu looked at the two knowingly. "So, planning to do anything about it?" Atemu asked.

"About what?" Yami asked.

"How you two feel about Yugi?" Atemu said simply.

Yami and Seth had chosen that moment to take a bite out of the cake, and both started to choke on it.

"How did you know that?!" Seth exclaimed.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Please. I can read you two like an open book." Atemu said.

"Atemu, please don't tell anyone." Yami pleaded.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" Atemu asked.

"Because if one noble opposes it, they could demand Yugi be executed, and we don't want that." Seth said.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "You two do realize that at least ten nobles of equal or higher rank as the one who made the demand have to agree with it. Also, at least half the council has to agree with them as well. Then, Father has to decide what is best. The final decision is actually up to Father." Atemu said.

"It is?" Yami asked, surprised.

Atemu nodded. "I have to know these things since I am going to be the future Pharaoh. Trust me. It would take a lot to have that done." Atemu said.

"Still, better safe than sorry." Yami said.

"Maybe, but I think that you two should tell him. It's not doing you or him any good." Atemu said.

* * *

Yugi had gone to get breakfast for Yami and Seth the morning that Atemu's fiancé was due to arrive. He hadn't heard what Atemu's fiancé's name was. He only knew that Atemu was marrying a male.

Yugi walked into Yami and Seth's chambers. He set the tray of food down on the table.

Yugi looked over to the bed and saw that Yami and Seth were still asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

Yugi felt a twinge of pain at the sight. Over the time that he had been Yami and Seth's slave, he had found that he had fallen in love with the two. After what he had gone through with his previous master, he didn't think that he would fall for another man, much less two, but he had, and it hurt him to know that he would not be able to be with Yami and Seth because of the status difference.

Pushing these thoughts away, Yugi walked over to the bed and said, "Prince Yami. Priest Seth. It's morning."

Seth was the one that woke up. He looked over at Yugi and said, "What?"

"It's morning." Yugi replied.

"Oh. All right. You go on. I'll get him up." Seth said.

Yugi nodded and left.

Seth then woke Yami up.

"What?" Yami groaned.

"Get up. It's morning, and Heba's arriving today." Seth said.

Yami sighed. "Fine." Yami said.

The two got up and found that Yugi had laid out their clothes for them for the day.

"Where is Yugi at?" Yami asked as they sat down to eat.

"You know that the Pharaoh asked if Yugi could help with the refreshments for when Heba arrived. I dismissed Yugi so he could go on and do that." Seth answered.

Yami nodded.

* * *

Aknankanon, Atemu, Yami, Seth, the priests, and the council were ready for when Heba arrived.

A carriage arrived, and a guard opened the door.

Heba then stepped down from the carriage.

Heba was star-shaped, tri-color hair with amethyst eyes. He also had tanned skin.

"Welcome, Lord Heba. I pray that you were blessed with a safe journey." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Pharaoh. Our journey was uneventful." Heba answered.

"Good. Come inside." Aknankanon said.

The group made their way in.

Atemu slipped his hand into Heba's and said, "I am really glad to see you."

Heba gave a light laugh. "I know you are. You're always glad to see me." Heba answered.

The group made their way to the meeting room, where they all went to sit.

"Now, since you are here, I thought that we could discuss some of the wedding plans." Aknankanon said.

"Of course, Pharaoh. I think that is a good idea." Heba answered.

'Great. I'll be very bored now.' Yami thought.

A few slaves, including Yugi, came in to provide the refreshments.

There were a few noblemen there who were discreetly glaring at Heba. They were angry that Heba would be the one marrying the future Pharaoh. Many had hoped that their daughters would be the next queen of Egypt, but that dream was destroyed when it was announced that Atemu had been betrothed to Heba since the day that Heba was born. Many nobles were as angry that their daughters could not marry Atemu as they were that their daughters could not marry Yami. Many had forgotten the anger, but others did not. None of the nobles would dare say anything, though.

"Now, let's discuss this." Aknankanon said.

Yugi had served wine to Yami and Seth, who took them without glancing at Yugi. Neither wanted anyone to know how they felt about Yugi for fear that something might happen to him.

Aknankanon, Atemu, and Heba started to discuss some of the wedding plans, which were listened to intently by the council and priests.

Yugi frowned mentally at the sound of Heba's voice. 'That voice sounds familiar. It's different that what I remember, but I know that I have heard it from somewhere.' Yugi thought.

It puzzled and frustrated Yugi that he couldn't remember where he had heard the voice, but he figured that he could figure it out later.

When the group readied to leave, Heba stood up and noticed that Yugi was standing off to the side. His eyes widened in shock at the sight. 'Yugi.' Heba thought.

Noticing Heba's distraction, Atemu said, "Heba, are you all right?"

Heba didn't answer Atemu. He couldn't find his voice to offer an answer, but his muddled mind wouldn't let him think clearly, so he couldn't have answered intelligently had he been able to speak at all.

The nobles who were still angry were about to say something about Heba not answering Atemu when he was still lower class than Atemu, but they didn't get the chance.

"YUGI!" Heba shouted.

Before Yugi could react, he was tackled and knocked to the ground, the platter he had been holding clattering to the ground.

"Yugi!Ican'tbeleivethatit'syou!IthoughtthatIwouldneverseeyouagain!Wherehaveyoubeen?!Whyareyouhere,Brother?!"Heba asked so quickly that hardly anyone understood.

But Atemu did, and he didn't like the way it sounded. Especially since Heba had called Yugi his brother.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know Yugi and Heba finding each other was like in Mistaken Identity, but I like when that's how they find each other.

Next: Continues with the past.

R&R.


	14. The Past part 3

Here's the next chapter.

Since I haven't been updating reguarly, I decided to go ahead and update it today.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14- The Past part 3

The nobles were not happy at the fact that Heba had reacted in such a way toward a slave. They thought that all slaves were beneath them, and they thought that it shouldn't be allowed. They also thought that

Heba was unfit to be Atemu's husband, so they decided to act on it.

"Pharaoh, Lord Heba should not be touching a filthy slave in such a way? It is undignified." one of the nobles said haughtily.

Aknankanon's glare had the nobleman flinch. "I would advise you to watch your tongue! Speaking so freely is not a way to gain my favor." Aknankanon said. He knew that it had nothing to do with the fact that Yugi was a slave. It was the fact they didn't want Heba to marry Atemu because they each wanted one of their daughters to marry Atemu to up their family's status.

Unfortunately, Heba had heard what the noblemen said, and he was highly pissed off.

Yugi gulped lightly. He knew that look on his brother's face, and he knew that he was about to explode. 'This isn't good. Pissing of my brother is the last thing that these nobles needed to do.' Yugi thought, knowing his brother's temper rather well.

Heba let go of Yugi and stood up before he turned around to face the nobles. "I would warn you to watch everything you say! My brother is not a filthy slave!" Heba snapped angrily.

The announcement brought a silence over the entire group.

One things was certain thought.

If Yugi was Heba's brother, then he was certainly no slave.

"If this slave is your brother, why is he here?" a nobleman demanded.

"One more word out of one of you, and you will all be forced to leave the palace! You have no right to make demands of my son's fiancé!" Aknankanon growled. He was growing tired of the way the noblemen acted.

"It's in our right to know!" the noble men retorted.

"Enough! I have had it! You men need to get over the fact that your daughters will never be in the royal family! The only reason any of you are like is because of that fact! Your daughters never had a chance! Heba and Atemu have been betrothed since Heba's birth, so there is nothing that you can do about it! Besides, I know good and well that Heba had a twin brother who was kidnapped when they were five!" Aknankanon said angrily.

The noblemen were shocked.

Aknankanon had never once raised his voice to them before, and it both frightened and scared the noblemen. The fact that Aknankanon already knew about Yugi's relation to Heba meant that they had no argument.

"I will not tolerate the way you act any longer. I am sick of it. You have all constantly shown your disrespect toward Heba, and I will no longer allow it. You are all to keep your mouths shut, and the ones that don't are going to face serious consequences." Aknankanon said in a manner that told all of the noblemen that there wasn't a doubt that Aknankanon would follow through with the threat against them.

The noblemen grew silent, not willing to chance Aknankanon's wrath.

Yami and Seth looked at each other. They now knew that Yugi wasn't really a slave. He was a nobleman. That also meant that the moment Heba found out that Yugi had been their personal slave Heba was going to blow a gasket.

Heba was glad that Aknankanon had stood up for them, but that didn't change the fact that he was angry that his brother was a slave in the palace.

Yugi saw his brother's tenseness, and he knew that Heba would blow any second. He placed a gentle hand on Heba's shoulder and said in a low voice, "Heba, please calm down."

"How can I?'" Heba asked through gritted teeth, fighting not to snap.

"Heba, please. Before you say or do anything, let me talk to you somewhere alone." Yugi said.

Heba looked back at Yugi and knew that he wanted to talk to his brother alone and find out what all had happened. "All right." Heba agreed.

Aknankanon had started to say something, but he was stopped.

"Pharaoh." Heba said.

Aknankanon turned to Heba. "Yes?" Aknankanon asked.

"May I go with my brother somewhere that I can speak with him alone?" Heba asked.

Aknankanon could tell that Heba was fighting not to lose his temper, and he knew that he had better let them go so that Heba didn't do or say something to make matters worse. "All right, Heba. You can go with Yugi to the guestroom that you always stay in. It's ready." Aknankanon said.

Heba nodded. He took Yugi by the arm and led him out.

Aknankanon then turned to the noblemen. "All of you are to leave my palace now. One more word ever uttered against Heba, and I will have you all stripped of your power and wealth. Also, do or say anything about Yugi and you will face the same fate. I know Yugi is who Heba says he is, and I won't tolerate anything done against him. Not one word or, I will do as I have said." Aknankanon said.

The noblemen saw that Aknankanon was serious. They also realized that they had lost any chance of having their daughters married to Atemu. They knew that is was over for them.

Aknankanon turned to Mahado and said, "Mahado, I want you to get Karim and Shada. You three are to ensure that all of these nobles leave the palace grounds. Not one is to be out of your sight until after they have gone through the gates of the palace." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Pharaoh." Mahado said.

Shada, Mahado, and Karim all went with the nobles and left the room.

Aknankanon, Atemu, Yami, Seth, and Isis were the only ones left in the room.

"This is an unexpected turn of events." Isis said.

"Father, if you knew that Heba had a twin brother, why didn't you say something when Yugi first came here?" Atemu asked.

Aknankanon sighed as he sat down. "The truth is that I have not thought about that in years, Atemu. You must understand that Yugi was kidnapped over two years ago. We did search for him, but we were unable to find him. We had no leads on where he might be or anything. We assumed that he was dead. There was nothing else we could do. When Yugi came here, I didn't even think about the fact that that was the name of Heba's twin brother, and I most certainly did not connect the fact that Heba and Yugi look alike." Aknankanon explained.

"I see why Heba acted the way he did when he saw Yugi. He was beyond shocked to his brother who he thought was dead standing right there alive and well." Seth said.

"What does that mean for us, though?" Yami asked.

"Yami! Surely knowing what you know you can't expect Yugi to remain as you personal slave!" Aknankanon exclaimed.

"What?! NO! That's not what I meant, Father. I meant how is this going to affect everything. You know from what just happened that Heba is beyond pissed. This is going to change a lot. Heba's not only going to be angry that his twin brother was here working as our personal servant, but he'll also be angry that this happened in the first place. When he learns that Yugi was raped when he was with his master, there is nothing that is going to stop Heba from finding the man and killing him." Yami said.

Seth frowned. "I wonder if he knew." Seth muttered.

"Knew what?" Isis asked.

"Yugi told Yami and me that he had only one master his entire life. That master was the one that raped him. Yugi said he had been with that master since he was five. He also said that his master had paid some people off to kidnap him. He didn't mention to us that he was a noble, probably because he didn't think that we would believe him. From the sound of it, his master knew what he was doing. He wanted Yugi for some reason." Seth said.

"If he went to so much trouble to get Yugi, why did he sell him?" Atemu asked.

"He had a debt to pay to the palace, and he had to sell some slaves to pay that debt." Isis said.

All four looked at her.

"I know because several slaves that came in that day came from the same place. He had to sell them to pay off his debts. He wouldn't sell his labor slaves, so he sold the less useful ones." Isis said.

"That explains it." Aknankanon said. He thought a moment. "I need to learn from Yugi the name of his master. I have to deal with him. He knew what he was doing when he got Yugi. He knew it was wrong." Aknankanon said.

"I can tell you that. The master's name was Bontsai." Isis said.

"All right. I'll send someone out to get him." Aknankanon said.

"Bontsai? That's one of the noblemen's brother. One of the one that was just here." Atemu said.

The group looked at each other.

"Either a conspiracy or a coincidence." Yami said.

"I will deal with this man. Both if necessary. I will not allow this injustice to go on." Aknankanon said. He was angry at what Yugi had been put through, and even angrier that someone knew that Yugi was the child of a nobleman and did it anyway.

* * *

Heba had taken Yugi to his room, and the two went in.

Heba then pulled Yugi into a hug. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Heba said as he held Yugi tightly.

Yugi was tense, but hugged Heba back.

Heba frowned and pulled back. "Yugi, what's wrong? Why are you so tense?" Heba asked.

Yugi sighed. "I'm sorry, Heba. It's a conditioned response. I've been a slave for five years. It's the only thing that I know. As a slave, I wasn't allowed to touch those higher in status than me. It'll take some time for me to remember that I am of noble broth." Yugi said.

Heba smiled sadly. "I'm glad to see you, though. I'm sure that Grandpa will be happy to see you, too." Heba said.

Yugi nodded.

The two then sat on the bed.

"Yugi, tell me what happened." Heba said.

Yugi was silent for a moment. "You won't like what you hear." Yugi said.

"I know I won't." Heba said. He took Yugi's hand in his own and squeezed tightly. "I want to know, though." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "I found out that a man hired some men to kidnap me. He then kept me as a slave. I was forced to do jobs for him constantly. I hated it with a passion. I was treated badly, but it for worse when I turned thirteen." Yugi said.

"How did it get worse?" Heba asked. He had a feeling he knew, though.

"That's when he-he started to rape me." Yugi said.

Tears filled both of their eyes.

"I couldn't do anything about it. I learned that if I didn't fight him and didn't react to him, it happened less and less. He became indebted to the Pharaoh, and he had to sell some of his slaves. I was one of the ones sold. After I got here, I learned from Priestess Isis that I was pregnant." Yugi said.

"Pregnant?! By that bastard?!" Heba exclaimed.

Yugi nodded. "I saw the way some of the guards guarding us looked at me. I feared I was going to be raped again. The Pharaoh placed me in Priestess Isis's care. I was then made the personal slave to Prince Yami and Priest Seth." Yugi said.

Heba relaxed. "I know Yami and Seth well, so I know that you were in good hands." Heba said.

"Yeah, I was. They wanted to be my friend, but it took a while for me to get used to them. I was glad that they didn't rape me, but it still was hard to get used to them. I finally did, though." Yugi said.

"Did you ever tell them about who you were?" Heba asked.

"No. I didn't think that they would believe me, and I didn't want to chance getting into any trouble." Yugi said.

Heba nodded. "What happened with that baby?" Heba asked.

Yugi looked down. "I lost it about a month ago." Yugi answered quietly.

Heba could hear the sadness in his voice. "Yugi, I-I'm so sorry." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "I didn't like how I conceived that child, but I loved it more than anything." Yugi said.

Heba wrapped his arms around Yugi and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad that I have you back, though." Heba said.

"I'm glad, too. I've missed you." Yugi said, holding Heba.

Heba sighed. "Okay. I can't take the fact that you are in those clothes." Heba said

"What else can I wear?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, we're the same size, and I have more than enough." Heba answered.

Yugi nodded.

Heba got out some of his clothes and handed them to Yugi. "Get changed." Heba said.

"Won't someone say something?" Yugi asked.

"No because you are my brother, and I don't want you to dress as a slave." Heba answered.

Yugi sighed. "All right." Yugi said. He went into the bathing chamber and changed into the clothes that Heba had given him. He stepped back out.

"That's better." Heba said.

"Thanks, but I feel odd." Yugi said.

"You'll get used to it again." Heba said.

"Heba, don't be angry at anyone here, especially the Pharaoh, the Princes, and the priests. None of them knew who I was." Yugi said.

"All right, but you're going to tell them who that master was. He knew you were of noble birth and had you kidnapped. He needs to be punished." Heba said.

Yugi sighed, knowing that Heba could be very stubborn and persistent. "All right. I'll tell them." Yugi said.

"Come on. We need to talk to them." Heba said.

Yugi nodded and followed his brother.

* * *

Aknankanon had sent Mahado to get Bontsai so that he could deal with him.

Seth had wanted to go as well, and Aknankanon agreed.

"Father, what will you do?" Atemu asked.

"Depending on how remorseful he is and what he admits, I'll decide. Since I doubt that he'll be remorseful, he'll get the worst I can think of." Aknankanon answered.

"I just hope that Heba doesn't lose his temper. We all know that Heba is really scary when he's angry." Yami said.

"I'll be the one that suffers." Atemu said.

"We can only hope that in this one instance, Heba will be understanding and not go on a rampage." Aknankanon said.

"Hmm-mm."

They all looked to see Heba in the room.

"Oops." Aknankanon said.

"I won't be going on a rampage as you put it. In fact, Yugi explained everything, and we'll be fine as long as you punish that man who had Yugi kidnapped." Heba said.

"Seth and Mahado have gone to get him now." Yami said.

"How did you know who and why?" Yugi asked.

"You told me and Seth about what happened. You just didn't tell us you were a nobleman's son. Isis knew who the man was that sold you, so we know who to go after." Yami answered.

"Why didn't you tell us that, Yugi?" Aknankanon asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would believe me as it was." Yugi said.

"Had you said something, I would have remembered. I am sorry for all that happened to you." Aknankanon said.

"It wasn't your fault." Yugi said.

"He's going to be dealt with, Heba. You don't have to worry about that." Atemu assured his fiancé.

"That's all that I care about." Heba said.

Yami noticed the clothes that Yugi was wearing. "Where did you get those clothes, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Oh. They're Heba's, and he gave them to me. He didn't want me wearing a slave's clothes. He pretty much forced me to wear these." Yugi said.

"Well, it's the right thing given your true status." Aknankanon said.

Yugi nodded. He knew that he had lost that battle.

"Pharaoh, I really should contact my grandfather and let him know about all of this." Heba said.

"Don't worry about that, Heba. I am going to wrote to your grandfather and explain everything myself. I will also send Mahado with some guards to go and bring him back here." Aknankanon replied.

"All right." Heba said.

Yugi was still a little uncomfortable, and he didn't want to be the center of attention.

"Father, if there's nothing else, maybe we should go on and leave." Atemu said.

"Right. You will all be notified when Bontsai is brought in." Aknankanon said.

The group nodded.

Heba, Atemu, Yugi, and Yami left the room.

Isis looked at Aknankanon. "Pharaoh, what are you going to do?" Isis asked.

"I don't know. There is a lot that need to be fixed. Nothing can repair the damage that has been caused to Yugi, but I hope that we can do something to help make up for it." Aknankanon said.

"I suppose the real question is what will Lord Sugoroku think when he finds out all of this." Isis said.

"That's what truly worries me." Aknankanon answered.

* * *

Mahado and Seth had arrived at Bontsai's home and were now looking for him.

"Where do you suppose he is?" Mahado asked.

"I don't know." Seth answered.

It wasn't long before a man with long black hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes approached them. He knelt and said, "What can I do for you, my lords?"

"Where is Bontsai at?" Seth demanded.

"I am Bontsai, my lord." Bontsai answered.

"Then you are going to have to come with us. It's the Pharaoh's orders." Mahado said.

"I cannot leave now." Bontsai said.

Seth reached down and jerked Bontsai to his feet. "That wasn't a request." Seth growled.

Bontsai was startled by this. "My lord, what is this for?" Bontsai asked.

"There are questions that have arisen about a former slave of yours? I believe his name was Yugi." Mahado said.

Bontsai paled. He knew that name.

"We already know what you had done. I can assure you that Pharaoh is rather angry at you for this." Seth said.

"I-" Bontsai started.

"Do not speak! The only one who will hear your words is the Pharaoh!" Mahado snapped. He turned and motioned the guards. "Take him back to the palace. He is to be placed in the dungeons until the Pharaoh calls for him." Mahado said.

The guards nodded and took away the struggling man.

"Seth, go on back to the palace and tell the Pharaoh that he has been caught. I can tell from his reaction to Yugi's name that he knows his scheme has been uncovered." Mahado said.

"I agree. I will tell the Pharaoh that we have him." Seth said.

"Tell the Pharaoh I have stayed to secure his property for him." Mahado said.

Seth nodded before he left along with the guards.

Mahado then set about securing Bontsai's possessions.

* * *

Heba had been reluctant to leave his brother, but Atemu and Yami had assured Heba that Yugi would be fine.

Yami had decided to stay with Yugi just to make sure that nothing else happened.

"Yugi, why didn't you tell us who you were?" Yami asked.

"I didn't think you'd believe me. I was scared, too. After all I had been through, I didn't think it would have mattered what I said." Yugi admitted.

"Well, it would have made a difference, but you will be treated with the respect that you deserve now." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I don't even know what that is now. I've been a slave for so long that I don't even know how I'm supposed to act." Yugi said.

"Well, we can all help you with that." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "I just don't know how I am going to manage to pull all this off." Yugi said.

"You'll figure it out, and I can help you." Yami said.

"Why would you want to help me?" Yugi asked.

"Well, mainly because I feel kind of guilty that you're actually a noble and I pretty much ordered you around all the time." Yami said.

"You don't need to worry about it. You didn't know. Besides, you could have treated me a lot worse than you did." Yugi said.

"In any case, I was still wrong." Yami said.

"No, you weren't." Yugi said.

"I still want to try and help you get used to what is going on." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, grateful that someone was willing to help him.

* * *

Heba was nervously pacing Atemu's room.

Atemu sighed. He knew that he wouldn't be spending much time alone with Heba with all that was going on, but Heba's pacing was driving him nuts.

Atemu sat up and said, "Heba, stop pacing! Yugi is safe with Yami, and Yami doesn't plan on leaving Yugi's side while all this is going down!"

Heba turned to him. "I just found my brother, Atemu! I can't be calm!" Heba said.

Atemu got up off the bed and walked over to him. "Heba, I know that this is a lot for you take in. You don't need to smother him, though." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "This is going to be hard. It's going to take a lot for Yugi to adjust to all this." Heba said.

"Yeah. It will." Atemu said. 'And we may have a bigger problem. Since Yugi is actually a noble, there is nothing standing in Yami and Seth's way of being with him. I just don't know how Heba will feel about that.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Having been through so much already, Yugi needed to lie down for a while. He had gone back to his room that was connected to Yami and Seth's room and lay down.

Yami stayed in his and Seth's room while Yugi rested.

'I get why Yugi needs to rest. He has been through quite a bit since Heba arrived. I don't know how this will all work out, though. First thing that needs to be done is deal with that man that kidnapped Yugi. I just hope that he doesn't figure out a way to get out of this.' Yami thought.

Yami's thoughts took a different turn.

'Since Yugi is actually a noble, there's nothing that anyone could say if Seth and I were to get together with him. They might not like it, but they couldn't do anything like endangering Yugi's life because of his true status. I don't know how Yugi feels about us, but at least Seth and I could admit it without worrying about something happening to Yugi.' Yami thought.

Yami knew that it wasn't the time to talk to Yugi about it, but he knew that he and Seth could tell Yugi without worrying about anything happening to Yugi because of them.

* * *

Seth returned to the palace and after making sure that Bontsai was secured, he went to find the Pharaoh. He found the Pharaoh in the throne room with the council.

Aknankanon had decided to tell the council everything that had occurred and was revealed.

The council was shocked.

"I cannot believe this! He did not deserve this fate!" a councilman growled.

"Whoever had him kidnapped needs to be dealt with now!" another agreed.

"He will be. Lord Yugi had only one master, and that man is being brought in as we speak." Aknankanon assured them.

Seth cleared his throat to let everyone know that he was there.

All eye turned to him.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" Aknankanon asked.

"Pharaoh, I returned with the guards who brought Bontsai in. He is being held in the dungeons as we speak. Mahado remained at his home to secure his property for you." Seth said.

"Thank you, Seth. Did you reveal anything?" Aknankanon asked.

"All we said that there was some questions that had arisen about a former slave of his. When we mentioned Yugi's name, he grew deathly pale. I think he knows that he has been caught." Seth said.

"He has probably been living in fear of being caught for some time." a councilman said.

"As soon as Mahado returns, I will deal with him." Aknankanon said.

Seth nodded and bowed before he left.

"Pharaoh, what will be done?" a councilman asked.

"Bontsai knowingly kidnapped and raped a noble. We all know the penalty for such an act." Aknankanon said.

The council did know, and they thought that he deserved nothing less.

* * *

Seth walked into his and Yami's room to find his husband sleeping on the bed. 'An afternoon nap?' Seth asked himself. He walked over and shook Yami awake.

"Huh? What?" Yami asked as he looked around sleepily.

"You're taking a nap while I'm out working. That's rather unfair, Yami." Seth said.

Yami rolled his eyes and sat up. "Seth, I've been staying near Yugi today because of the fact that there are people who won't believe that he is actually a noble and would have charged brought against him for wearing the clothes of a noble. If people question it, I will be there verify it." Yami said.

"And why are you napping while Yugi's somewhere?" Seth asked.

"Because he wanted to lay down for a while." Yami answered.

"Oh." Seth said.

"Did you get him?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. We got him. You don't have to worry about that." Seth answered.

"Glad to hear that." Yami said.

A few moments later, the door to Yugi's room opened, and he walked into the room.

"Feeling better, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

"That's good. You don't have to worry about that man that had you kidnapped as a child, Yugi. We have brought him into custody, and the Pharaoh will deal with him." Seth said.

Yugi turned rather tense at the mention of his old master. "What will happen to him?" Yugi asked.

"That's for Father to decide, but it won't be good for Bontsai since he had a noble kidnapped." Yami answered.

Yugi nodded.

"You don't have to worry, Yugi. He can't get to you again, and he won't hurt you again." Seth told him.

"I hope not." Yugi said.

"Yugi, come over here." Yami said.

Yugi did as he was told and walked over.

Before Yugi could protest, Yami pulled him up on the bed beside him.

"Yugi, we're going to make sure that that man doesn't do anything else to you. You have our word on that. No harm will fall on you." Yami said.

"Okay. I guess I'm still afraid of him." Yugi admitted.

"You don't need to be. Next time you see him, he will be in chains." Seth said.

Yugi nodded.

* * *

Mahado had returned with less than good news for his king.

"Mahado, has everything been secured?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, but you will not like what I have to say." Mahado said.

Aknankanon didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?" Aknankanon asked.

"Bontsai had more slaves than he could provide for. In fact, many were starving to death. Many other had been raped." Mahado said.

"There is nothing we can do about that." Aknankanon said.

"Pharaoh, they were children under the legal age." Mahado said.

"Under thirteen?!" Aknankanon roared.

Mahado nodded his head.

"I'll murder him with my bare hands!" Aknankanon growled.

"I take it that this will be brought up at his trial." Mahado said.

"Yes. What happened with the slaves that were there?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, Isis and her other healers need to treat all these slaves. Also, I think they need to be taken elsewhere. I have learned that the only children Bontsai has were by his slaves, and we both know that since he was not married, no child can claim it." Mahado said.

"I see. I will oversee this as well. Gather everyone together. Bontsai's trial will be now." Aknankanon said. He was angry at how Bontsai had treated so many people, and he would deal with him for all his crimes.

Mahado nodded and went to gather everyone together.

'This man will not be allowed to get away with all that he has done. He has hurt too many people to be allowed to roam free.' Aknankanon thought.

* * *

Heba couldn't stand it anymore and had gone to find his brother.

'He's going to be very protective of him now.' Atemu thought.

Yugi and Yami were in the lounge when Atemu and Heba walked in.

"Heba, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, noticing his brother's agitated state.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "What's wrong is that he can't stop worrying about you." Atemu answered.

Heba glared at him.

"Heba, I'm fine. Prince Yami has been with me the entire time." Yugi assured him.

Yami mentally frowned. 'I'm going to have to talk to him about calling me that. I'd like him to just call me Yami.' Yami thought.

Seth walked in and said, "The Pharaoh is ready to start Bontsai's trial."

Yugi grew a little tense at that.

Heba placed an arm around Yugi's shoulders. "Don't worry, Yugi. He can't hurt you again." Heba told him.

"He's right. Just stay with Heba the entire time." Atemu added.

Yugi nodded his understanding.

* * *

Everyone had gathered together in the throne room for Bontsai's trial.

Yugi and Heba were standing off to the side. Heba was going to make sure that he was by Yugi the entire time since he knew that Yugi would be afraid.

The guards then brought Bontsai in, chained, and forced him to kneel in front of Aknankanon.

"Bontsai, you have been charged with kidnapping and raping a noble. You are also charged with having more slaves than you can provide for as well as using underage children as pleasure slaves." Karim said.

"I have done no such thing!" Bontsai protested. He had not seen Yugi off to the side.

Aknankanon had hated to do this, but he knew he did. "Is that so?" Aknankanon asked, gesturing to where Yugi was.

Bontsai's jaw dropped at seeing Yugi. He didn't think that Yugi would end up at the palace. "I-I have never s-seen him before i-in my life." Bontsai said shakily.

"I believe you have. You had him kidnapped from his family at the age of five and kept him as a slave until the time that he turned thirteen, when you started raping him. You knew good and well that Yugi was a noble, but you had him kidnapped anyway. My priest Mahado has seen your slaves and their condition. You have too many slaves for your wealth. You could not provide for them all. Many are starving. You know that you are not to have any more slaves than you can afford to provide for. There has also been evidence of rape in those under thirteen. It is against the law. You know this." Aknankanon said.

Bontsai made to protest.

"The trial of the Millennium items will prove without a doubt your guilt and your innocence." Aknankanon said.

Bontsai knew that he had no choice except to go through the trial, and he knew that he would be found guilty.

The Millennium trial commenced, and Bontsai was revealed to be guilty of all the charges.

"Bontsai, for your crimes, you will be executed, and your property will be confiscated." Aknankanon said.

The guards then dragged the struggling man away.

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that the man was gone and would never be able to hurt him again.

* * *

"I'm glad that that's over." Yugi said.

"We all are." Heba told him.

"Bontsai hurt a lot of people. At least he won't hurt anyone else." Atemu said.

"What will happen to all the slaves that were in his possession?" Yugi asked.

"Father will have them taken care of first since they are all likely to have injuries and then he will give the ones he can a job here, and the rest will either be freed or sent to work elsewhere." Yami explained.

"It's better than the life they have now." Yugi said.

They all agreed with that.

* * *

That night, Bontsai was executed.

Yami and Atemu had watched the execution along with the priests, council, and Aknankanon. They wanted to be able to tell Yugi and Heba that they knew for a fact that the man was dead.

Once the execution was over, everyone left, knowing that the menace was dead.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The past continues.

R&R.


	15. The Past part 4

Here's the next chapter.

I'll be out of town visiting relatives this weekend, so I won't be able to update, so I'm going ahead and putting this chapter up tonight. I'll be back Sunday, 10/25.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15- The Past part 4

About a week had passed since Bontsai had been executed for his crimes against Egypt.

Yugi was still living in the palace, although he had been given a different room than the one that he had been living in. Yugi was no longer consider a slave given his status as a born noble, so he was now living and being treated like the noble that he was. Yugi was starting to adjust to being a noble, although it was still a little difficult for him, and he had a tendency to do things that he had done as Yami and Seth's personal servant.

Heba's room was right across from Yugi's, which made Heba feel a lot better since he worried about his brother all the time. He was worried about losing his brother again and wasn't sure that he could handle something like that.

Yami and Seth had been shocked when they learned of the truth about Yugi's birth, but they were also pleased at the same time because it meant that they could get together with Yugi if they could find the courage to tell him.

Atemu was stuck in the middle. He was glad for his fiancé that he found his twin brother alive and well. He was also stuck because he knew that his brother and brother-in-law were in love with Yugi, and he wished that they would tell Yugi how they felt.

* * *

Atemu was sitting in the lounge along with Yami and Seth, listening to them.

"I know that the nobles couldn't do anything if we were to get together with Yugi now, but what if he doesn't feel the same way? We are friends with him, and I would hate to lose that friendship because of this." Yami said.

"Why not just tell him? It would save you two a lot of time from worrying." Atemu said.

"Come on. We don't want to ruin the friendship that we have with him." Seth said.

"How do you know that it will ruin things? If he feels the same way, things would only get better for you three." Atemu said.

"And if he didn't, it could ruin everything." Yami retorted.

Atemu rubbed his forehead. He was getting tired of this. "Look. You just have to take a risk. Love is a risk. Maybe Yugi won't feel the same way, but would you rather go through life not knowing how he really felt about you when you could find out?" Atemu asked.

"Come on! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Seth said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Really? Now, can you honestly tell me that you didn't take a risk when you told Yami that you were in love with him, Seth? You were, after all, a priest, so you knew that there was a high chance that he wouldn't feel the same way given the fact that Yami is a prince of Egypt." Atemu said.

Seth opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't.

"You know, he might be right. We'll know how Yugi feels about us if we don't ask, so it would probably be better for us if we just told him the truth about how we feel." Yami said.

"Thank you! Finally someone listens to reason!" Atemu said.

"How do we go about doing that, though? We don't really know enough about Yugi to know how to go about doing that. Besides, he's probably still recovering from what his former master put him through." Seth pointed out.

"Hmm. I guess that's one thing that no one thought of." Atemu admitted.

"You boys don't think of the obvious, do you?"

The three jumped and turned to see that Aknankanon was in the room.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Atemu asked.

Aknankanon raised an eyebrow. "This is the lounge for the royals, and if memory serves, the Pharaoh is a member of the Royal family unless something changed without my knowledge." Aknankanon told them as he walked forward and sat down.

"Well, what we actually meant was that are you doing here now? You never come into the lounge during the middle of the day." Yami said.

"I was tired. I needed a break for a little while." Aknankanon answered.

"So, what was obvious that we missed?" Seth asked.

"Simple. Yugi might feel the same way about you two, but he also may not be up for something like sex yet because of what he went though. That's when you just be easy with him. Just court him properly first." Aknankanon said.

"Well, I suppose we could tell him the truth." Seth said hesitantly.

"I will give you one word of advice." Atemu said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"Don't hurt him unless you want to be murdered by Heba. We've all seen how protective of his brother Heba is, and if you hurt him, I get the feeling that the fact that you are of such high status will mean nothing to Heba." Atemu said.

"Well, just be careful when dealing with Heba. I really don't want to have to have a funeral for you two." Aknankanon said.

Yami and Seth nodded, knowing that they would have to be careful with this.

* * *

Heba and Yugi were walking around the palace gardens.

"This is all so weird for me." Yugi said.

"What is?" Heba asked.

"I've been so used to being a slave that having people treat me like a noble is strange." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "You'll get used to it, Yugi. You don't have a choice." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "Is Grandfather going to be coming any time soon?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure that the second he gets that letter from the Pharaoh, he is going to be coming here. You have no idea how much it hurt Grandfather when you disappeared." Heba said.

"I know, and I hate that you two had to go through that." Yugi said.

"Not your fault, Yugi, so don't think that it is your fault on any level. You can't control what happened." Heba said.

"I know, Heba. I know." Yugi assured him.

The two walked on in silence for a while.

"Heba, can I talk to you about something important?" Yugi asked.

"Of course, Yugi. What's on your mind?" Heba asked.

"Not here. Somewhere private." Yugi said.

Heba nodded, and the two headed inside of the palace and went up to Heba's room.

Once in the room, Heba turned to his brother. "What's going on, Yugi? Has something happened? If anyone's done anything, I'll-" Heba started, ready to kill.

"Heba, Heba! Calm down. It's not anything that anyone has done to me. It's nothing like that." Yugi said.

"Oh. Okay. Then what's going on?" Heba asked as he sat down on the bed.

Yugi then sat down by his brother on the bed. "Heba, I want you to swear to me that you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you." Yugi said.

"I won't, Yugi. You have my word on that." Heba assured him.

Yugi nodded. "Okay. Heba, the truth is that I am in love with someone." Yugi said.

"You are?" Heba asked, shocked.

Yugi nodded. "Well, actually, it's two people." Yugi said.

"Who?" Heba asked, wondering who had captured his brother's heart despite the situation that Yugi had been in.

"Well, it's Prince Yami and Priest Seth." Yugi said.

"You're in love with them?!" Heba exclaimed, shocked.

Yugi nodded. "I know that it's stupid, and that neither one of them would want me when they already have each other, but I've found myself falling for them in the last few months." Yugi said.

"Okay. How did this happen?" Heba asked.

"Well, when I was their personal slave, Prince Yami and Priest Seth treated me like a real person. They treated me like their friend. For that matter, they never mistreated me in any way. In fact, they were the main reason that I was able to recover from losing my baby. It was hard, but they were understanding, and they were there for me through it all. It took time, but I started to fall for them. It might have started as a silly crush, but it's more than that now." Yugi said. He sighed and got up, starting to pace. "I can't believe that I'm so stupid to fall for people that I could never have." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you're not stupid. You can't help how you feel. I'm shocked, but I understand." Heba said.

"It's not like anything will ever come of it. I mean, they have each other, and I doubt that they would feel that for me." Yugi said.

"How do you know that?" Heba asked.

"Heba, it's not like they've ever treated me as more than a friend. I only told you because I needed to tell someone before it drove me insane." Yugi said.

Heba stood up and walked over to his brother, who stopped pacing. "Okay, Yugi. I'm glad that you told me, and just so you know, it might not be a bad idea to consider telling them." Heba said.

"That's something that I can't do, Heba, but thanks for listening to me." Yugi said.

"Any time." Heba said.

* * *

"So, how should we go about this, Seth?" Yami asked as he lay on their bed.

"I don't have a clue, Yami. This is a pretty delicate situation with Yugi. Besides, we have the protective brother to worry about, too." Seth said.

"Seth, I honestly don't think that we need to worry about Heba unless we get into a relationship with Yugi." Yami said.

"Hmm. Maybe. I just don't know the best way to tell Yugi." Seth said.

Yami sighed. "Neither do I. We still have to get him to just call us by our names, too." Yami said.

"I have a feeling that that will take quite a while." Seth said.

"I know." Yami said.

The two fell into silence for a while.

"You know, we don't even know how Yugi feels about us, so we have no way to know how he will even react when we tell him how we feel." Yami said.

"Well, it's like Atemu said. Love is a risk. I mean, it was a risk for me when I finally admitted to you that I had feelings for you, and I was nervous as hell when I decided that I would tell you." Seth said.

Yami laughed. "Yeah. I remember that rather well. I had never seen you nervous before, so it started me that you acted like that." Yami said.

"Well, you were one of the princes of Egypt, so I had a lot to lose if you didn't feel the same way." Seth replied haughtily.

Yami laughed. "I'm not trying to be mean, Seth. It was just the only time I recall you being nervous." Yami explained.

"I know, and I pray that I am never that nervous again." Seth said.

"Well, you might be when we finally decide to tell Yugi how we feel about him." Yami reminded him.

Seth groaned. "That's not what I wanted to hear." Seth said.

Yami started laughing at his husband's dread.

"You know, I think I know how to figure out how to tell Yugi." Seth said.

"What's your idea?" Yami asked, turning to face Seth.

"Well, why not talk to Heba about this? He might be able to tell us how we feel about him." Seth said.

"Are you out of your mind?! If Heba finds out about that, then he'll murder the both of us!" Yami exclaimed.

"Well, maybe not. I mean, we haven't done anything to Yugi yet." Seth said.

Yami sighed. "Are we really so desperate that we'd ask Yugi's brother how to tell him how we feel?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Seth said.

"Oh, well. I suppose we might as well get the torture over with." Yami said.

The two got up and left their room.

* * *

Heba was in his room thinking about what Yugi said. 'I would like to help Yugi in some way. I just wish I knew if it was a good idea for him to tell Yami and Seth how he feels about them.' Heba thought.

Heba knew that Yami and Seth were good men, so if they felt the same way about his brother, then he knew that Yugi would be in good hands. He just didn't know how they felt about Yugi.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Heba called.

The door opened, and Yami and Seth entered the room.

"Hi, Heba. We're not bothering you, are we?" Yami asked.

"No, you're not. Come on in." Heba said.

Yami and Seth walked on into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I thought you would have been with Atemu. Whenever you're here, he never let's you out of his sight." Yami said.

"Yeah. You two were pretty much glued to the hip." Seth added.

Heba turned a little red. "Shut up, you two!" Heba snapped. He forced his blush away. "If you must know, Atemu is in his lessons with Mahado right now." Heba said.

"Oh. That makes sense." Yami said.

"Now, was there anything that you two wanted, or are you just here to annoy me?" Heba asked.

"Well, we were actually wanting to talk to you about something. We were hoping that you could help us out." Yami said.

"Well, sit down, and I'll do what I can." Heba said.

Yami and Seth pulled up chairs and sat down.

"Now, what do you need help with?" Heba asked.

"Well, before we tell you anything, promise us that you won't over-react or try and kill us." Yami said.

Heba raised an eyebrow, his curiosity peaked. "All right. I won't kill you. Now what is going on?" Heba asked.

"Well, you already know that before we knew that Yugi was a noble, he was our personal servant." Seth said.

"Yes. I know that. Not real happy about it, but at least it was you two that he was the personal servant to." Heba said.

"Why do you say that?" Yami asked.

"Because I know that he was safe with you two. You wouldn't have treated him in a way that was anywhere close to the way he was treated by his former master." Heba said.

"Well, that is true. We wouldn't have done anything to hurt him. We spent most of the first couple months that he was here trying to get him to trust us." Seth said.

"That wasn't an easy feat." Yami added.

Heba nodded. "Well, he had been through a lot, and he was scared. You couldn't blame him." Heba said.

"We know that, Heba. We were easy with him. I mean, the most work he did was keeping our room clean, and that was about the size of it." Yami said.

"That's what I'm glad of. Now, what was it you wanted to talk to em about?" Heba asked.

"Well, the truth is that during the time we had Yugi as our personal servant, Yami and I, well, we sort of found ourselves falling for him." Seth said.

"Hold on! You two like my brother in that way?" Heba asked.

"No. We actually love him." Yami said.

"You do?!" Heba exclaimed.

The two nodded.

"Well, how long have you two known this?" Heba asked.

"About a month and a half." Yami said.

"That long, and you haven't told him?" Heba asked.

"Well, you know that law about servants and masters being together like that. Any noble could have disputed the fact, and if enough were against it, Yugi could have been killed. We knew that many of the nobles would have done it purely out of spite for the fact that Yami chose to marry me instead of one of their daughters." Seth said.

"That's true. It could have happened, but I thought that Pharaoh ultimately made that final choice." Heba said.

"He does, but we didn't want to put Yugi in the position." Yami said.

"And you can now because you know he is noble, and there is nothing for anyone to dispute." Heba said.

The two nodded.

"So, why did you come to me?" Heba asked.

"Mainly because we're not sure how to approach Yugi on that subject. We're not sure how to tell Yugi that, and we were hoping that you would be willing to give us some advice on how to tell him." Yami said.

Heba sighed. "In other words, you want me to help you get together with my brother." Heba said.

"Somewhat." Seth said.

Heba sighed. "Well, I suppose I could help you out. Just know that if you ever do anything that hurts Yugi, I will kill you with my bear hands." Heba said.

"We already knew that." Yami said.

"The best advice I can give you is to just be open and honest with him. Yugi valued honesty when we were kids, and I don't think that has changed. Just be honest with him." Heba said.

Seth started to say something.

"And before you say anything else, no, I am not giving you any advice other than that." Heba said.

The two sighed.

"Well, thanks anyway. At least we have an idea of what we need to do." Yami said.

Seth then asked, "So, if Yugi does want to be with us, would you have any objections to it?"

"No. As long as you treated my brother right, you would get no arguments out of me." Heba answered.

"All right. Thanks, Heba." Yami said.

Yami and Seth then got up and left the room.

Heba smiled as he lay back on his bed. 'Well, I don't think that I have to worry about Yugi now. I know that Seth and Yami will treat Yugi right. All I have to do now is wait to hear when Yami and Seth actually tell Yugi how they feel.' Heba thought.

Heba was rather happy for his brother, and he was glad that his brother would be treated right.

* * *

"So, what do you think we should do?" Yami asked when he and Seth returned to their room.

"I don't have a clue. There's a lot that we could do, and I don't even know which way would be the best. We can't forget what Yugi went through with his old master." Seth said.

"I know." Yami said as he walked over and sat down on the bed.

There was a knock on the door.

Seth walked over and opened the door to find a servant outside.

"Forgive me, but Priest Karim asks that you be in the training room, Priest Seth." the servant said.

"All right. I'll go." Seth said.

The servant bowed before leaving.

Seth turned to Yami. "Sorry, but I forgot that I was supposed to meet Karim for some training today." Seth said.

"Don't' worry about it." Yami said, getting up and walked over to his husband. "Go on. You don't need to keep Karim waiting." Yami said before he kissed Seth.

"All right. Bye." Seth said before leaving.

Yami shut the door behind him. "Well, I can at least think about what we can do to tell Yugi how I really feel." Yami said before he went to lay down on the bed.

* * *

Yugi was feeling rather bored. He had already cleaned up his room so that it was spotless.

'If Heba finds out I was doing what the servants are supposed to do, he'll kill me.' Yugi thought.

Deciding to find something else to do, Yugi left the room. He walked down the hall, wondering what he could do.

When Yugi passed Yami and Seth's room, he decided to see what they were doing. He walked forward and knocked on the door.

Yugi heard movement inside of the room, and the door opened a moment later.

Yami was rather surprised to find Yugi there. "Hey, Yugi. What are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"I hope I wasn't bothering you, Prince Yami." Yugi said.

"No. Seth's gone to do some training with Karim, so I'm on my own. Come on in." Yami said.

Yugi walked into the room, and Yami shut the door behind them.

"Why are you here, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Well, the truth is that I'm kind of bored right now." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Sounds like me. I'm bored myself." Yami said. He thought a moment and said, "Since we're both bored to death, why don't we end our boredom by playing a game of Senet."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Yugi said.

Yami set up the game before the two decided to start playing.

The game was a rather intense one as the two were both very good players.

It shocked Yami when he lost.

"I don't believe it. You actually beat me." Yami said.

Yugi blinked in confusion. "Why is my beating you so unbelievable? Everyone loses at times." Yugi said.

"Yugi, no one has every beaten me at any game before. Atemu, Heba, and Seth have all come close, but no one ever has. I am really impressed." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "Oh. Sorry." Yugi said.

Yami shook his head. "Don't be. It just means that I have to work harder to beat you." Yami said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"Well, Seth's going to have a field day when he hears about this one. He's wanted to throw it in my face that someone finally beat me at something." Yami said.

"You don't have to tell him, you know." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "It won't bother me if he knows, Yugi. You don't have to worry about that." Yami said.

"Glad to know." Yugi said.

"So, shall we play again?" Yami asked.

"If you don't have anything else to do." Yugi asked.

The two played several more games, and Yugi won them all.

"Seth's going to laugh in my face when he finds out that you beat me in five straight games." Yami said.

"Well, you haven't had a real challenge from the sound of it. I'm sure that you'll end up beating me at some point." Yugi said.

"Well, we'll have to see that in the future." Yam said.

Yugi smiled. He was starting to feel more comfortable around people since they knew his status although he was still having trouble with letting go of some of the habits he had acquired during his time as a slave/servant.

"What do you want to do now? I don't think that I can take another loss today." Yami said.

"I really don't know." Yugi admitted.

"Well, I'm sure that we can figure something out." Yami said as he put the Senet board game up.

Yugi stood up as Yami put it back in the cabinet he had gotten it from.

"When is Priest Seth going to get back?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. His sessions with Karim can take a long time. They vary." Yami said.

Yugi started to walk, but tripped over something that Yami and Seth had left lying in the floor.

"AH!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami turned to see Yugi falling, but didn't have time to react as Yugi crashed right into him, knocking him off balance.

The two fell to the floor with Yugi on top of Yami.

And the two were kissing.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock when he realized that he was kissing Yami, a prince of Egypt.

Yami was completely shocked when he felt Yugi's lips on his. He found that Yugi's lips were rather soft and inviting.

Yugi immediately pulled back. "I'm so sorry, Prince Yami! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Yugi exclaimed, immediately afraid of what might happen.

Yami, however, reached up and grabbed Yugi, pulling him back down into a kiss.

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise when he found himself being kissed by Yami. 'This isn't-he can't be-why is he-' Yugi couldn't complete a thought as Yami kissed him. Soon, Yugi fell into the kiss, kissing Yami back.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, kissing him. 'It might be easier than we thought to tell him.' Yami thought, not doubting that Yugi felt something.

* * *

Seth was exhausted from his training session with Karim. 'I am tired. I didn't think that I would be this tired. Than again, Karim is kind of a slave driver.' Seth thought.

Seth completely overlooked the fact that he was as bad as Karim was. That is, until he married Yami.

Seth wasn't quite as focused on his work as he used to be although he still paid a lot of attention to his work. He merely had a little more downtime and had a bit more fun, mainly with Yami.

Seth opened the door to his room and went in, intending to lay down for a while.

Instead, he got the surprise of a lifetime when he found Yami and Yugi on the floor of his bedroom, kissing each other.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Get bored, Yami?" Seth asked.

Immediately, Yugi jumped and away from Yami. He looked at Seth wide-eyed. He had just been kissing not only a prince of Egypt, but a very married prince of Egypt.

Instead of looking at Yugi, Seth turned his attention to Yami. "Well?" Seth asked.

Yami shrugged. "We were bored." Yami said.

"Bored?!" Seth exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean for that t-to happen, P-priest Seth." Yugi said. He was really scared not, his old slave sense telling him he was in serious trouble.

Seth then turned his attention to Yugi. 'If Yami gets to kiss him, then why shouldn't I? I've always wondered what he tasted like anyway.' Seth thought. He then smirked and said, "I think that I know a way you can make up for this, Yugi."

"How?" Yugi asked.

Before Yugi could react, Seth had grabbed him and pulled him into a rather passionate kiss.

Yami raised an eyebrow. 'So, that's the game that he's playing.' Yami thought.

Yugi was caught off guard when he was pulled into a kiss by the other man that haunted his dreams. He was soon lost in the kiss as he kissed Seth back.

'This is a sight that I could get used to seeing.' Yami thought as he watched his husband kiss their secret love.

Seth soon broke the kiss. "Hmm. We were right, Yami. He tastes sweet." Seth said.

Yami smiled. "I noticed." Yami said.

Yugi came back to his senses and realized what he had just done. 'I am so dead!' Yugi thought frantically. He tried to make a run for it.

"Oh not you don't!" Seth said, grabbing Yugi to stop him from running out of the room.

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" Yugi said.

Yami sighed and walked over. "Yugi, calm down. The first time you and I kissed was an accident. The second time I kissed you first. Seth kissed you now. We're not angry at you." Yami said.

"First time?" Seth asked.

"He tripped over something and crashed into me. We accidentally kissed then." Yami said.

"You're one up on me." Seth remarked.

"I-I don't understand." Yugi said, utterly confused.

"Yugi, we're not mad because we are in love with you." Yami said.

"Y-you are?" Yugi asked.

The two nodded.

"We've been in love with you since you were our slave. We didn't say anything because it could have gotten you killed. Granted, my father made the final decision on that, but we didn't want to risk your life for our own reasons." Yami said.

"So, you two really love me?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, we do." Seth said.

"I-I love you guys, too. I didn't think you could feel that way about someone like me." Yugi said.

"Of course we feel that way. How could we not love someone as cute as you?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned bright red. "Stop that. I hate being called cute." Yugi said.

The two laughed.

"Well, you are. Although I will deny it if you tell anyone outside of this room." Seth said.

Yami shook his head. "You're unbelievable." Yami said.

"Thank you." Seth said.

Yami glared. "I wasn't complimenting you!" Yami snapped.

"Well, I consider it one." Seth retorted.

Yugi wasn't sure what to think, but more importantly, he didn't know what to do. "Um, Prince Yami. Priest Seth." Yugi said.

Both turned their attention away from each other and to Yugi.

"What is it, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"What do we do now?" Yugi asked.

Yami and Seth both realized that there was a lot that was going to have to be done.

"Well, first off, you're going to quit with all of the formalities and titles crap and just call us by our names. We're not going to have a lover that's going to call us with such formalities." Seth said.

Yugi turned a little red at that.

"Don't worry, Yugi. We understand, but we would prefer you to call us by our names." Yami said.

"Oh. I'll try. It's not going to be easy." Yugi said.

"We can work on it over time." Yami said.

"I suppose we should tell your father about all of this, and your brothers." Seth said.

Yugi gulped. "Will the Pharaoh be angry?" Yugi asked.

Yami laughed. "Yugi, my father gave us a little advice on approaching you. He doesn't mind. He doesn't mind what goes on with me and Atemu as far as love goes as long as we are happy." Yami said.

"But Atemu and Heba were betrothed." Yugi said.

"Yes, they were, but the Pharaoh had decided that if Atemu wanted to, he would let him out of the marriage arrangement. Needless to say, Atemu didn't want out of it." Seth said.

"Especially when he figured out that the marriage arrangement meant he wouldn't have to deal with all of the princesses from other kingdoms coming after him. He just used the arrangement on the princesses when they were here with their fathers to do business. This was before he ever met Heba." Yami said.

"When did Heba and Atemu first meet?" Yugi asked.

"Heba was fourteen, and Atemu was fifteen. They became fast friends, and they were pretty much in love after a year or so." Yami said.

"Now, after we tell everyone that we are together, Yami and I will court you properly." Seth said.

"Okay." Yugi said. He was a little afraid of sex after all that he had went through.

"Yugi, don't worry about it. Seth and I know that you're uneasy about the idea of sex right now, so we wait until you are ready." Yami said.

"Thanks. I appreciate you two doing this." Yugi said.

"No problem. I guess Heba was right." Seth said.

"What was he right about?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we went to Heba earlier to day and asked him the best way to tell you how we felt. He told us just to be honest." Yami said.

Yugi started laughing. "Oh, I don't believe this! Heba knows everything!" Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Heba was the only one I told that I had feelings for you two. He knew when you two went to talk to him how I felt." Yugi said.

"Well, that makes sense. How about we let them at least know how we feel?" Yami asked.

Seth and Yugi nodded their agreement.

* * *

"You guys are together?!" Atemu exclaimed.

The three nodded.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Heba said as he hugged his brother.

"So I noticed. I also found out that you gave them advice." Yugi said.

Heba grinned. "I knew it would all work out in the end. And I'm glad that it did." Heba said.

Aknankanon smiled. "I'm glad to know that. I suppose you'll be telling the council about this." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Father. We will." Yami assured him.

"The council?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. The council will need to know that Seth and I are going to court you. They shouldn't have a problem with it." Yami said.

"Besides, I have the final say, and I certainly have no objection. Besides, the council won't say a word given what you went through, Yugi." Aknankanon said.

"Well, I have to say that I'm surprised, but congratulations. Just don't make me an uncle anytime soon." Atemu said.

Yami, Seth, and Yugi all blushed.

Aknankanon laughed. "Ah, yes. You three will need to be careful as far as that goes." Aknankanon said.

"No plans of that any time soon." Yami assured them.

"Good." Aknankanon said.

Yami, Seth, and Yugi were all glad that things went so smoothly with them all. They were hoping to have an easy time with telling their families.

When they told the council, there was no trouble. In fact, the council was rather happy about the fact.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know that I had them admitting everything the same way I did in the present time. I thought that there should be some correlation between their past and present lives.

Next: More of the past.

R&R.


	16. The Past part 5

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16- The Past part 5

~Two Months Later~

It had been two months since Yami and Seth had started to court Yugi, and the two were very happy with how the relationship was going. They both loved Yugi dearly, and they wanted things to work out with Yugi.

The relationship was progressing rather slowly because of the fact that neither Yami nor Seth wanted to rush the relationship. Yugi had been through a lot of bad experiences from the master that he had, and they were not about to risk messing up the relationship.

Yugi was also very happy with how the relationship was going. He had been kind of afraid at first because of all that he had been through, but he had found that everything was going fine. Yugi had soon found out that Yami and Seth were very considerate of him, and they never did anything that they thought would make Yugi uncomfortable or scared.

Heba had been worried about Yugi being in a relationship even though he knew that Yugi would be safe in a relationship with Yami and Seth. He knew that Yugi was pretty on edge because of all that he had been through. Even so, Heba was glad that things were going well for Yugi. It made him happy to know that his brother was in good hands.

Atemu had also been surprised by how well the relationship had gone. He was glad of that, but it still surprised him. He was hoping that the relationship would go well because the last thing that he wanted was to have to deal with Yami and Seth moping over the fact that the relationship did not work out.

The relationship was going well, but there were people who spoke out against it at first. Many were the girls who had had their eye on either Yami or Seth and were angry that they were not able to have them. They would ridicule Yugi in front of others and bring up the fact that he was, as they put it, "a common whore".

Needless to say, Yami and Seth quickly put an end to that kind of talk because they didn't like the fact that people were talking about Yugi like that, and they were not about to let it continue.

Aknankanon played a major role in making sure that none of the girls or anyone else said anything like that given the fact that Yugi was in a relationship with his son.

* * *

Yami was walking down the hall. He was in a rather good mood.

Yami and Seth were planning something special with Yugi that night. The three had been together for two months now, and they wanted to celebrate with their little lover.

As Yami rounded a corner, he saw several of the harem girls standing there talking.

"I can't believe that Yami and Seth are with that damned slut!" one of the girls growled.

"I know what you mean. Any of us would have been far better." another girl said, tossing back her hair.

"Well, it won't last once they see that he's nothing more than a common whore." the third girl said snootily.

Yami growled lowly. It always pissed him off when people would talk about Yugi like that, and the girls were really getting on his nerves.

"I wish that there was something we could do about that bastard! Then maybe one of us could be with them." the second girl said.

"Yeah! Why not have someone rape him? I wonder what they would think of the slut then." the first girl said.

"Why not?! It would be too easy, and no one would know! Let's do it. I know someone that would do it. Of course, we would all have to give him something in return." the third girl said.

"We'll do it then." the second girl said firmly.

"Do that," Yami said, causing eh girls to whirl around to face him, "and you will all be charged with treason. Do not forget that Yugi is a born noble, and doing such a thing would constitute charges of treason." Yami finished.

The girls starred, shocked.

The second girl quickly recovered. "We did not see you there, Prince Yami. How are you?" the girl asked, smiling seductively.

Yami glared so harshly at the girls that all three flinched. "Do not even act innocent! I heard every word that you said! Plotting that can be seen as an act of treason as well. And you have no right to call me and my husband by our names in such a formal manner. It does not matter if we are there or not." Yami growled.

Each girl flinched, knowing that Yami was very powerful, and they had a feeling that he wouldn't hesitate to have them killed.

"I can assure you that my father will hear of this, and I think you know what happened to last person that plotted such a thing." Yami said.

The girls gasped.

The last person who had dared to even plan something like this on Yugi had been exiled with the threat of execution should they ever return to Egypt, after Aknankanon announced to the kingdom that they had plotted to have Yugi, a noble and the consort to Yami and Seth, raped and murdered.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "I suggest you start praying that my father will go easy on you because I will not. Go near him or have someone go near him for you, and I will make you suffer a pain that not even death would ease." Yami spat.

The girls were shaking with fear before they turned and ran, having no doubt that Yami would do as he had said he would.

Yami shook his head. "Bitches." Yami muttered before he continued walking. He was planning to tell his father about this. He knew the names of all three harem girls and would make sure that his father knew it.

Yami knocked on the door to his father's office.

"Enter!" Aknankanon called.

Yami opened the door and walked into the room. "Father, may I speak with you?" Yami asked.

Aknankanon looked up at Yami. "Of course, Yami. What is it?" Aknankanon asked.

Yami walked into the room and closed the door. "It happened again, father." Yami said.

"What did?" Aknankanon asked.

"I overheard some harem girls talking about how they hated the fact that Yugi is with me and Seth. I heard them say that they should have someone rape Yugi." Yami said.

Aknankanon growled. "That's it! They are in so much trouble. Which ones were they?" Aknankanon asked.

Yami told him.

"Not surprising. They were the same ones that threw the fit when your marriage to Seth was announced. They only thought about the power that they would gain if they had married you." Aknankanon said.

"Then they will be dealt with?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Don't worry about that. I am going to deal with them now." Aknankanon said.

Yami blinked. "Don't you have to consult the council before you do anything?" Yami asked.

Aknankanon smirked. "The harem is under my command. Nothing that goes on with the harem the council even has to know. After all, the harem girls have no rights." Aknankanon said.

"How will you punish them?" Yami asked.

"You don't have to worry about it, Yami. Is everything ready for tonight?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes. Seth and I are ready. We're just hoping that Yugi will agree." Yami said.

"You don't need to worry. Go on." Aknankanon said.

Yami nodded left, comforted that his father would take care of the harem girls.

* * *

"Those little bitches! I ought to strangle them all!" Seth growled.

Yami had told Seth what he had heard, and Seth was livid.

"Seth, calm down. Father is going to take care of it." Yami said.

"When will people finally stop this nonsense? Yugi is with us, and there is nothing that anyone can do to change that fact." Seth said.

"Well, if all goes well tonight, we won't have to worry about that." Yami said.

Seth smiled. "True enough." Seth agreed.

"Everything is ready for tonight, in any case." Yami said.

"Good. I really want tonight to be perfect." Seth said.

"I agree. And it will be. No one will disturb us tonight." Yami said.

"That's perfect. Yugi will be really surprised tonight." Seth said.

* * *

Heba was lying on his brother's bed. "How are things with you and your lovers?" Heba asked.

Yugi blushed. "You know that we're not doing that, Heba." Yugi said.

Heba shrugged. "Might as well call them that. How are things?" Heba asked.

Yugi smiled. "They're great. Yami and Seth are really considerate of me. I honestly haven't felt more lived than when I'm with them. I just feel so relaxed and at ease when I'm with them. I can't stop thinking about them when I'm not with them." Yugi said.

"I know. That's how I am with Atemu. It's a great feeling to love someone and be loved." Heba said.

"It really is. I honestly didn't think that I would ever have that feeling." Yugi said as he sat down on the bed by his brother.

"Yugi, can I ask you something?" Heba asked.

"Sure." Yugi said.

"If Yami and Seth asked you to marry them, would you?" Heba asked.

"In a heartbeat." Yugi answered.

"Good. I don't know when they'll ask, but at least I'll know who my brothers-in-law will be." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "Come on, Heba. Knock it off." Yugi said. He then glanced at Heba. "Besides, you should be more concerned with yourself. You and Atemu are getting married at the end of the month." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "I know, and I can't wait. It'll be great to be with Atemu all the time now." Heba said.

"I just wish that Grandpa had lived to see this." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. Grandpa died knowing that you were alive and were with two great people who would treat you right. He died happy, and that's what matters." Heba said.

"You're right." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Aknankanon walked to the harem chambers and went to speak with the harem master.

"Pharaoh, is there anything wrong?" the harem master asked.

"Yes. There are three harem girls that I need disciplined." Aknankanon said.

"What did they do?" the harem master asked.

"My son Yami heard three of them talking about having someone rape Yugi." Aknankanon said.

The harem master's eyes widened in shock. "That's downright cruel! Who are they? I will deal with them." the harem master said.

"No. I will deal with them the way that I want to deal with them." Aknankanon said.

The harem master nodded. "Which ones were they?" the harem master asked, although he already had a pretty good idea who it was.

Aknankanon told him.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. I wish that I could get them out of the harem. I cannot stand those girls. They are the only harem girls like that. The others are content with their positions." the harem master said.

"That's because they know that they are well cared for, and they don't want to chance losing that. Where are they now?" Aknankanon asked.

"They came here rather shaken up, but would not tell me why. I believe that Prince Yami scared them shitless." the harem master said.

"Indeed. Bring them here now." Aknankanon said.

The harem master nodded and went to get the three in question.

'They are going to pay for what they have done.' Aknankanon thought.

Before long, the harem master returned with the three girls.

The girls were shocked and scared when they saw the Pharaoh. They had thought that Yami had said he would tell his father only as a way to scare them. They did not think that he would actually do it.

"I don't think that I need to tell you why I am here." Aknankanon said.

"Pharaoh, we meant nothing by it! We would not have-" one of the girls started.

"Silence! I did not give you permission to speak." Aknankanon said. He motioned to the harem master's office.

The five then made their way into the office.

"I do not like what you said nor do I intend to allow you to get away with such schemes." Aknankanon said.

"Pharaoh, we-" another girl started.

"I did not give you permission to speak! Do not speak again unless you are given permission to." Aknankanon said.

The three girls went silent, fearing what Aknankanon might end up doing.

"You plotted to have a noble raped. Yugi is the consort to my son and son-on-law, and I do not appreciate what you planned. All three of you are going to be removed from this harem, and you will be cast out of the palace and back into society." Aknankanon said.

The three girls gasped.

For the harem, to be forced out of the harem and back into society meant that you were disgraced, and it also disgraced the family of the girls. Everyone would mistreat the girls, and no one would want them around. They would end up having to become prostitutes as no one else would want them.

"Also, you will be branded with the letters PH to show everyone that you were disgraced from the palace harem." Aknankanon said.

The girls were horrified. If people knew that they had been forced from the palace in disgrace, then there was no one would be willing to even come near them.

Aknankanon then called the guards. "Take these three and have them branded with the letters PH and then I want you to personally see to it that they are thrown out of the palace. Come and tell me once they are. I do not want them unattended for any reason, and they are to be out of the palace as soon as possible." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Pharaoh." the guards said before they grabbed the girls and started to drag them off.

The girls were struggling, not wanting this to happen.

Once the girls were gone, the harem master turned to Aknankanon and said, "You know that they won't live long outside the palace."

"I know. They chose their own fate." Aknankanon said before he left the harem chambers, his reason for being there done.

* * *

"So, what do you think Yugi will say?" Seth asked.

Yami and Seth were in their room waiting for Yugi to come. They had told Yugi that they would be having a quiet dinner in their chambers.

"I don't know. I hope that he will say yes." Yami said.

"So do I." Seth agreed.

The two were very nervous with this, and they still weren't sure what Yugi would say when they asked him.

Before long, there was a knock on the door.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yugi, come on in here." Yami said.

Yugi opened the door and walked in.

"We have already told you that you don't need to knock on the door before you come in, Yugi. You are welcome on here at anytime." Seth said.

Yugi blushed a little. "I know, but I guess I just can't break that habit." Yugi said.

Yami shook his head. "Well, I guess we'll just have to work on that, won't we? You are our lover, so there is no reason that you cannot enter our room without knocking." Yami said.

"Okay. I'll try to remember that." Yugi said.

"Good." Seth said.

Yami and Seth then grabbed Yugi and pulled him to them before they each kissed Yugi.

"I thought that we were eating in here." Yugi said when he noticed that there was no food set out in the room.

"We are, Yugi. We're just going to be eating out on the balcony." Yami replied.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"Come on." Seth said as he took Yugi by the hand and led him outside.

The table was set for three with candles on the table burning. In the moonlight, it made for a very romantic dinner.

"I take it that you planned for this to be romantic." Yugi said.

"Of course we did. We have been together for two months now, and we thought that it was time to celebrate." Yami said.

"Are you two going to keep track of how long we have been together all the time?" Yugi asked.

"Well, it's a special time to us, so there is a chance that we will do that, yes." Yami said.

"Just wondering." Yugi said.

"You already knew that." Seth said.

"Yeah. I knew that." Yugi said.

"All right. Let's sit down and eat." Yami said.

The three sat down at the table and started to eat.

Yugi then noticed that what they were having was his favorite meal. He looked at his lovers suspiciously before he said, "Did you ask the cook specifically to fix this for us?"

"No. That's what she was making." Yami said although even he didn't believe the lie.

"Really?" Yugi said.

"All right, yes. We asked the cook to fix this special for us tonight." Seth said.

Yugi sighed. "You shouldn't have put her through the extra trouble." Yugi said.

"Well, it wasn't that much extra trouble since we told her a week ago what we wanted. It's not like we sprang it on her last minute." Yami said.

"Okay. I believe you." Yugi said.

"Good. Now, let's eat before this food goes to waste." Seth said.

The group then started to eat as they made small talk.

* * *

After dinner with everyone else, Atemu and Heba had gone to Atemu's room to be alone for a while.

"All anyone seems to be talking about is our upcoming wedding." Heba said as he lay in Atemu's arms.

"Well, it's a big deal for Egypt when it's crown prince gets married. That's all anyone will talk for a while before the wedding and after it, too." Atemu said as he twirled part of Heba's bangs with his fingers.

"Is this going to be an even bigger deal than when Yami and Seth got married?" Heba asked.

"Yes." Atemu answered.

"Drat! I was hoping that we wouldn't have to go through all that he did." Heba said.

"Sorry, Heba, but we're stuck. Besides, Yami and Seth will have to go through all of that again when they get married to Yugi." Atemu said.

"I think that they are going to have to ask him to marry them first." Heba said.

Atemu chuckled. "That won't be an issue after tonight." Atemu said.

Heba didn't register the comment for a moment, but when he did, he sat up to look at him. "Are you saying that they plan on asking Yugi tonight?" Heba asked.

"Yes, but you didn't hear it from me. I don't want to ruin Yugi's news when he tells you." Atemu said.

"You won't because now I'll be wondering if he says yes." Heba said.

Atemu frowned. "Why wouldn't he?" Atemu asked.

"Look. Yugi has told me that he would marry them, but I'm not sure that he would be ready for sex yet. He went through a lot." Heba said.

Atemu pulled Heba back down. "Stop worrying, Heba. Yami and Seth aren't going to try and force Yugi into anything that he doesn't want yet, so you can stop worrying about that." Atemu said.

"I know. I can't help it, though." Heba said.

"Heba, Yami and Seth love Yugi, and they are not going to do anything that is going to jeopardize their relationship with Yugi. Believe me when I say that they are going to be more than willing to wait for him to be ready." Atemu said.

"I know they will. I guess I just still worry about him because he's my brother." Heba said.

"I get that. I worry about Yami even now. I just worry a little less because I know that he is in good hands with Seth, so you will probably worry less as well. Yugi is in good hands with those two." Atemu told him.

"I know he is. I know for a fact that Yami and Seth would rip to shreds anyone that tried to hurt Yugi on any level." Heba said.

"Yes, they would." Atemu agreed.

"Back to the original topic. Our wedding." Heba said.

"Heba, don't worry about it. Father is handling all of the wedding preparations. All we have to do is be there, so just don't worry about it until the time comes." Atemu said.

"Okay. I can live with that." Heba said.

"Good. Because there are other things that I would like to do tonight." Atemu said before he pulled Heba into a passionate kiss.

Heba immediately started to kiss Atemu back as he wrapped his arms around Atemu.

* * *

After dinner, Seth and Yami had suggested that they take a walk in the gardens. Yugi had immediately agreed since he loved to walk in the gardens.

The three were the only ones in the gardens that night, and it was a beautiful night.

"It always amazes me at how beautiful the gardens are at night. I mean, they are beautiful during the day, but they are even more stunning at night." Yugi said.

"Yes, they are." Yami said. He was starring at Yugi.

Seth nudged Yami and gave him a look that said to stop starring at Yugi.

Yami shot Seth a look that clearly said 'like you weren't doing it'.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

Yami and Seth broke their starring match to look at the younger one.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Are you two okay? You were glaring at each other." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it. We do that all the time." Seth said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The three continued with their walk in the gardens.

Yami and Seth decided that it was time for them to ask Yugi their question.

"Um, Yugi. There's something that Seth and I really want to talk to you about." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked as he turned to look at them.

Yami and Seth led Yugi over to a bench.

"Um, guys. What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"Well, there's something rather important that we want to ask you." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Yugi. You know that we both love you, and that we wouldn't trade you for anything." Yami said.

"And we have loved you for a lot longer than you know, and we are not going to take the chance that you are getting away." Seth said.

Yami then pulled out a ring that was a large ruby stone with four smaller sapphire stones surrounding the ruby.

"Will you marry us?" Yami and Seth asked at the same time.

Yugi was shocked. He hadn't expected a marriage proposal so soon.

"Um, Yugi. Are you okay?" Yami asked.

Yugi finally snapped out of it. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Yugi said as he launched himself at them, hugging them both tightly.

Yami and Seth were overjoyed to learn this.

"You have no idea how happy you have made us, Yugi." Yami said.

"No idea at all." Seth added.

Yugi looked up at them. "You? You don't have any idea how happy I am. I couldn't be happier than I am right now." Yugi said.

"Then we're all even." Seth said.

Yami then slipped the ring onto Yugi's finger. "Well, we're going to be together for good now." Yami said.

"I'm glad." Yugi said.

Yami and Seth both kissed Yugi then.

"Is this why you wanted to make tonight so special?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. We knew that we were going to ask you, and we wanted everything to be absolutely perfect." Yami said.

"Well, it was." Yugi said.

"Then we accomplished our goal." Seth said.

"Come on. Let's go back to our room." Yami said.

The three then headed back into the room.

Once in the room, the group sat down.

"Well, we'll have to tell Father. I'm sure that he'll want to start planning the wedding already." Yami said.

"No kidding. We were married like a month after we got engaged." Seth said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "It was three months, and it was because we wanted to get married right away." Yami replied.

Yugi was a little fidgety. There was still something that was bothering him.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Well, there is just one thing that bothers me." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Seth asked, hoping that Yugi wasn't starting to have second thoughts.

"It's just that-well, I'm not sure I'm ready-that is I just don't-" Yugi stumbled, not sure how he should explain it to them.

Yami smiled as he sat down by Yugi. "Yugi, calm down. Seth and I understand that you are still a little uneasy when it comes to sex, and I can assure you that we won't until you are ready. We don't even have to get married soon. After all, Atemu and Heba's wedding will come first." Yami said.

"Yeah. We'll wait until you're ready. After all, we don't want to rush it." Seth added.

"Thanks. I'm still kind of scared." Yugi said.

"No reason to be. We understand." Yami said.

"And when you are ready, we'll show you what it's like to make love." Seth said.

Yugi blinked. "There's a difference." Yugi said.

"Yes, there is." Yami said.

"And we'll show you when you're ready." Seth said.

"Okay." Yugi said, a little unsure.

Yami could tell that Yugi was struggling with this. Seth could, too.

"Yugi, we know that you've been, well, for lack of a better way to say it, sexually frustrated lately." Yami said.

Yugi blushed.

"We were thinking, only if you wanted to, we could try with you tonight." Seth said.

"Try?" Yugi asked.

The two nodded.

"If it gets too much for you, just tell us and we'll stop." Yami said.

"Well, I guess the only way that I will manage to get past what happened is if I try." Yugi said.

"All right. We can try then." Yami said.

"Just tell us to stop if you want to." Seth said.

Yugi nodded.

Yami then leaned forward and kissed Yugi.

Seth then started to kiss Yugi on the neck.

Their night had started.

* * *

~The Following Morning~

Sunlight streamed into the room from the balcony.

Three figures were lying in the bed, sound asleep.

Seth was the first one to wake up. He stretched lengthwise before sitting up. He turned to the side to find that Yugi and Yami were still curled up, sleeping soundly. Seth smiled. 'Last night was wonderful.' Seth thought.

Yugi had managed to go through with making love with Seth and Yami the night before.

In fact, Yugi had enjoyed it himself.

Seth reached over and shook Yugi. "Yugi, you need to go ahead and wake up." Seth said.

Yugi groaned slightly before he opened his eyes to look at Seth. "What?" Yugi asked.

"Get up. It's morning." Seth said.

"Oh." Yugi said, sitting up. He winced at the pain in his lower back.

"Sorry, Yugi. You're probably going to be sore for a while today." Seth said as he rubbed Yugi's lower back.

"I know, but I wouldn't have traded last night for anything." Yugi said with a smile. "You were right. Love making is different." he added.

"We told you that we would show you that it was different." Yami said.

Yugi and Seth looked to see that Yami was awake.

"You are awake." Seth said.

"Yes. I'm awake." Yami retorted.

"Sorry. I honestly didn't think that you were." Seth said.

"Well, I am." Yami said as he sat up.

"Well, we should probably get up before someone comes looking for us." Seth said.

"Yeah. If Heba comes to my room and finds that I'm not there, he's going to assume the worst and start a full-scale search of the palace for me." Yugi said.

"Probably." Yami said.

All three climbed out of the bed, and Yugi got his clothes back on.

"I'll see you two later." Yugi said. He kissed them both before leaving the room.

"How do you think Heba will kill us when he realizes that we slept with Yugi last night?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. There are a variety of ways that he could do it." Yami answered.

The two then proceeded to get dressed for the day.

* * *

Heba was reading a book in his room when there was a knock on the door. Heba put his book aside before he said, "Come in."

The door opened, and Yugi walked in.

Yugi had gone back to his room where he showered and gotten into clean clothes.

"Hey, Heba. I wanted you to be the first one that I told." Yugi said as he walked over.

"Told what?" Heba asked as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Yugi showed Heba the ring.

"Yami and Seth proposed?" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, and I accepted." Yugi said.

"Yugi, that's great!" Heba said as he hugged his brother.

"Thanks. It is great." Yugi said.

"I'm really happy for you. I know that you are going to be in good hands with them." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "I'm glad, too." Yugi said.

"Now, why are limping?" Heba asked.

"Um, well-" Yugi blushed.

"You slept with them?" Heba asked, shocked.

"Yes, and before you try to kill them, I wanted it." Yugi said.

"As long as you wanted it." Heba said, still a little shocked.

"I did. For the first time in a long time, I am happy." Yugi said.

"That's all that matters then." Heba said.

* * *

Aknankanon wasn't surprised when Yami and Seth told him that Yugi had accepted their marriage proposal. "I told you two that he would say yes." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Father. You did." Yami said.

"You do realize that Atemu and Heba's wedding is coming first." Aknankanon said.

"We know, Father." Yami said.

"Pharaoh, did you deal with those harem girls?" Seth asked.

"I take it Yami told you." Aknankanon said.

Seth nodded.

"Yes. I dealt with them." Aknankanon said.

"What did you do?" Yami asked.

"In short, I banished them in disgrace from the harem and had them branded the letters PH." Aknankanon said.

"PH? Palace harem?" Seth asked.

"Yes. It signifies that they were banished from the harem, meaning that it was in disgrace." Aknankanon answered.

"I'd say that it was justified." Seth said.

"Yes. They weren't thrilled." Aknankanon said.

"At least they are out of out hair." Yami said.

"Indeed. You two can focus solely on Yugi now. I assume you will want the wedding as soon as possible after Atemu and Heba are married." Aknankanon said.

"Well, we'll talk to Yugi about it. We knew you would want to know, though." Yami said.

"Yes. I'm glad you told me. Now, I know that you are anxious to get back to Yugi, so go." Aknankanon said.

The two didn't have to be told twice.

Aknankanon chuckled. 'Yugi has two good ones there. I just hope that Yugi is prepared for how they can act at times. Yami and Seth have some good arguments at times. Than again, maybe Yugi is just what they need to balance themselves out.' Aknankanon thought.

Aknankanon then went back to work. He knew he would have two weddings to contend with now.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The last part of the past.

R&R.


	17. The Past part 6

Here's the next chapter.

This is the last chapter that deals with the past, so the next chapter will be back to the present day.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17- The Past part 6

~Four Months Later~

It had been four months since Yami and Seth had proposed to Yugi, and the three were very happy.

Atemu and Heba had already been married for three months.

Yugi, Yami, and Seth had been married for nearly two weeks now.

Aknankanon was just happy that he no longer had to worry about the weddings. He was rather exhausted after all the planning that he had to do.

It was a time of great peace and prosperity for all of Egypt.

* * *

Yugi was curled up asleep between his two husbands. Yami and Seth both had their arms wrapped around Yugi, keeping him in place.

The warm sunshine shone through the windows and hit Seth in the face.

Groaning, Seth opened his eyes and looked outside. He sighed. 'It's morning already.' Seth thought. He unwrapped his arms rather reluctantly from around Yugi and sat up.

Yugi and Yami were still sound asleep, having not been disturbed by Seth's movements.

'Might as well wake them up.' Seth thought.

Deciding it would be easier to wake Yugi up first, Seth gently shook Yugi. "Yugi, wake up. It's morning." Seth said.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Seth. "What?" Yugi asked sleepily.

"Get up, Yugi. It's morning." Seth said.

"I'm still tired, though." Yugi whined.

"Well, we were up rather late." Seth said, smirking.

Yugi glared at him. "You and Yami were the ones that kept me up last night." Yugi retorted.

Seth laughed. "Maybe, but you didn't seem to mind it too much." Seth said.

Yugi sighed. "You two had to be sex-crazed, didn't you?" Yugi asked.

Seth chuckled. "You were the one that agreed to get married to us, Yugi. You only have yourself to blame for that one." Seth said.

"I know. I know." Yugi said. He tried to sit up, but Yami's tight grip on Yugi's waist prevented him from doing that. "Uh, Seth. A little help." Yugi said.

"Get your ass up, Yami!" Seth said.

Yami didn't moved.

"Yami, get up." Seth said again.

Yami still didn't budge.

Seth took Yugi by the waist and tried to pull him out of Yami's grasp.

"I don't think that that's going to work, Seth." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I think that you're right." Seth agreed. He sighed. "I wished that Yami would actually get up on time one day." Seth said.

Yugi chuckled. He always found the way that Seth and Yami bickered and got on each other's nerves amusing.

"I'm glad you find this so funny." Seth muttered.

"I do." Yugi said.

Seth sighed. "I guess I have to wake him up like I always do." Seth said.

"Let me try something." Yugi said.

Seth motioned for him to go ahead.

"Oh. Yami." Yugi said in a singsong voice. "Wake up, or you'll be going without sex for a month." Yugi said sweetly.

Yami's eyes flew open, and he was out of the bed in a split seconds. "I'm up! I'm up!" Yami said frantically.

Yugi burst out laughing.

Seth started laughing as well.

Yami glared at him. "That wasn't funny." Yami muttered.

"Well, I thought that it would get you out of bed at least." Yugi said.

Yami glared again.

"We need to get dressed. We can't escape the fact that we have things that we have to do." Seth said.

Knowing that Seth was right, all three headed into the bathing chamber to shower and then get dressed for the day.

* * *

Atemu and Heba were wrapped in each other's arms. Both were still sound asleep.

When the sun hit them, it was Heba that woke up.

Heba yawned and looked out the window to see that the sun had come out. 'It's morning already.' Heba thought. He sat up after wriggling out of Atemu's grip. "Atemu, wake up." Heba said.

Atemu didn't move.

"Come on, Atemu. Wake up." Heba said, shaking him.

Atemu still didn't move.

Heba crossed his arms as he thought about how he was going to wake his husband up. He then smiled.

Heba pushed Atemu so that he was laying on his back before he straddled Atemu at the waist. He then leaned down and started to kiss Atemu.

Atemu woke up at the familiar feel of his husband's lips on his own.

Atemu opened his eyes and looked up at Heba. "Good morning." Atemu said as he wrapped his arms around Heba's waist.

"Morning." Heba answered.

"That was quite a wake-up call." Atemu said.

"Well, I figured that it would be the easiest way to get you to wake up." Heba said.

"I wouldn't mind being woken up that way every morning." Atemu said

"Come on. We need to get up and get dressed." Heba said.

"I don't want to." Atemu whined.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Atemu, you're the Crown Prince of Egypt. You don't have a choice. Now come on." Heba said.

"Oh, all right." Atemu said finally.

The two got out of bed and headed into the bathing chambers to shower.

Once in the room, Atemu started to kiss Heba.

"No, Atemu. We don't have time for this." Heba said.

Atemu chuckled. "Sure we do." Atemu said. He captured Heba's lips before he could protest.

Heba no longer felt the need to protest as he wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck.

* * *

Yugi gasped as Yami released into him.

Yami's was a mixture of a gasp and a groan as he released into Yugi at the same time Seth released into him.

Seth just groaned.

All three tensed for a moment before they collapsed to the ground.

"Okay. Not what I planned." Seth said.

Yami chuckled. "Well, it was certainly much more fun." Yami said.

"Yeah, but someone is going to come looking for us soon." Yugi pointed out.

Seeing his point, Seth pulled out of Yami while Yami pulled out of Yugi.

All three the cleaned themselves off before they headed out into their room to get dressed.

"Is there anything that you two can do about keeping your hands off of me?" Yugi asked.

"No." Yami and Seth said at the same time.

Yugi sighed. "I should have known." Yugi said.

The two snickered.

After the two were dressed, Yami and Seth walked over to their younger husband and wrapped their arms around him.

"We can't help that we can't resist you. You're way too beautiful for your own good." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "Knock it off." Yugi said.

"Well, we can't help it." Seth said.

The two then kissed Yugi on the cheek.

"All right. We need to be going." Yugi said.

"Ruining our fun." Yami muttered.

Yugi laughed. "Sorry, Yami, but I don't have a choice." Yugi said.

The three finished getting ready and then left their room.

* * *

"That's not what I had in mind, Atemu!" Heba snapped as the two walked out of the bathing chambers and got out his clothes.

"Well, I can't resist your body, Heba. It's not my fault." Atemu said.

"Yes, it is. You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself." Heba said.

"You're my husband, so I do have the right to keep my hands on you." Atemu said, smirking at Heba.

Heba blushed. "You don't have to make love to me all the time." Heba said.

"You were naked!" Atemu protested like that explained everything.

"That doesn't mean that you have to jump me." Heba retorted. He then glared at Atemu. "Get dressed already." Heba said.

Atemu had just been standing in their room naked, so he finally did what his husband had asked and got dressed.

"Come on." Heba said.

The two then left their room.

"Sorry, Heba." Atemu said.

"Don't worry about it." Heba told him.

* * *

Later, Yugi was alone in his room that he shared with Yami and Seth.

Seth was training with Karim, and Yami was in his lessons with Mahado.

'I am so bored.' Yugi thought.

Deciding to do something, Yugi got up and started to clean his room. 'I know that Yami and Seth will kill me for doing this, but what they don't know won't hurt.' Yugi thought. He got up and started to clean the room.

Yugi still cleaned the room every so often, and he would always be lectured by Yami and Seth about how he didn't need to do it now since he was free, but Yugi still did it. He found that he didn't like being idle too often.

Yugi had cleaned over half the room, but he didn't hear it when the door to their room opened.

Strong arms then wrapped around Yugi and pulled him back against a firm chest. "And just what do you think you are doing?" the man asked.

Yugi looked up into Seth's sapphire eyes and grinned. "Sorry, Seth. I haven't completely broken the habit yet, and I was bored." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you don't have to do these things now. You are a born noble, and you're a royal now. You're mine and Yami's husband, so you don't need to do this. There are other people that do that now." Seth said.

"I know, Seth, but I know what they have to do, and I don't want to leave them to have to do everything." Yugi said, relaxing into Seth's arms.

"You don't have to do the work of a slave now, Yugi. You have other duties that you need to do now." Seth said.

"He's right, Yugi." Yami said.

The two turned to look at Yami.

Yami walked on into the room. "You don't have to do anything, Yugi. You have other things that you need to do now." Yami said.

"I know. It's still a habit." Yugi said.

"Well, I hope that you break this habit soon. You don't need to do this stuff." Yami said.

"I'm trying, Yami." Yugi said, smiling.

Seth then smirked. "Hey, Yami. Why don't we make sure that he doesn't do anything like this if we don't have anything else to do today?" Seth said.

Yami smirked back. "Great idea, Seth." Yami said.

Before Yugi knew what had happened, he was pinned to the bed by his husbands.

"You really need to stop doing work that you don't have to do now, Yugi." Yami said.

"And I think that it's time that we made sure you don't." Seth agreed.

Yugi didn't have time to say anything before he was ravished senseless by his two husbands.

Boy, did he enjoy it!

* * *

~One Month Later~

Yugi woke up early in the morning. He was that the sun was just now coming out. 'I woke up early.' Yugi thought.

Yugi looked to see that both his husbands were still asleep, and he was stuck between them.

'Why is it that I am always stuck between these two?' Yugi thought.

Yugi sat up and then covered his mouth.

Yugi scrambled out of the bad, literally scrambling across Seth before he dashed into the bathing chambers.

"Yugi!" Seth exclaimed, rather ill at being trampled on so early.

Yami looked up sleepily. "What's wrong?" Yami asked.

Before Seth could answer, the two heard the sounds of retching.

Yami and Seth both jumped out of bed and ran into the bathing chambers to find Yugi throwing up.

Yami knelt by him. "Yugi, you okay?" Yami asked, rubbing his back.

"I think so." Yugi said.

Seth frowned. "Yugi, you have been sick three days in a row. You're going to see Isis today." Seth said.

"No kidding." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Fine." Yugi replied. He didn't particularly mind it. He just didn't like to tie Isis up when there were other people that could use her help.

"All right. Get dressed, and we'll take you to see her." Yami said.

"I can go on my own." Yugi said.

"We are going with you, Yugi, and that's final." Seth said.

Yugi nodded his head in understanding.

"Come on." Yami said. He helped Yugi up onto his feet, and the three went back into their room to get dressed.

Once the three were dressed, they left their room.

* * *

Isis had just gotten into the healing chambers and was looking over the medicines she had when she heard the door open.

Going to see who it was and what their injuries were, Isis was surprised to find that Yami, Seth, and Yugi were in the room. "Who's ill?" Isis asked.

Yami and Seth both pointed to Yugi.

"What's the problem?" Isis asked.

"Well, I haven't felt well the last few days. I've been nauseous most of the time, and I've been sick the last few mornings." Yugi said.

"I see. That doesn't sound too bad. I'll look over you." Isis said. She motioned for the bed.

Doing as he had been silently told, Yugi walked over and sat down on the bed.

"All right, you two out." Isis ordered, looking at Seth and Yami.

"But-" Yami started.

"Out!" Isis ordered.

Yami and Seth left, knowing better than to cross Isis.

Isis shook her head. "Honestly. I practically have to throw them out physically." Isis said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, Isis. They are just worried about me." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. They can be overprotective at times." Isis said.

"Well, I think that it deals mostly with what happened before I met them." Yugi explained.

"I see. Well, why don't I check you and see what's going on. Lay down." Isis said.

Yugi nodded and lay down.

Isis then started her examination.

* * *

Yami and Seth were waiting as patiently as they could outside of the room.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Yami said worriedly.

"I don't know, but if anyone can find out what is wrong, Isis can." Seth said.

"I know he's in good hands. I guess I'm just really worried about Yugi." Yami said.

"That's understandable. I think that Isis and Yugi both understand that." Seth said.

Yami nodded.

Both were very worried about their husband and hoped that whatever was wrong was nothing too serious.

* * *

Isis chuckled. "Well, I can certainly tell you that nothing is wrong." Isis said.

"Really?" Yugi said, surprised.

Isis nodded. "Indeed. In fact, you have probably just made Yami and Seth two rather happy men." Isis said.

"Um, why's that?" Yugi asked.

"You're pregnant." Isis said.

"I am?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Isis nodded. "Yes. That's why you're sick. You have morning sickness." Isis said.

"Wow. That's good news." Yugi said. He then grew worried. "Isis, I lost the baby last time. Could that happen again?" Yugi asked.

"I'll admit that it could happen again, Yugi, but it also could have just been one of those things that happened. I will keep a closer eye on your health, and I am going to want you to take it easy." Isis said.

Yugi nodded. "Same as last time." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Isis said.

"Okay. I can handle that." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I understand that food doesn't sit well with you right now, but I want you to try and eat as much as you possibly can." Isis said.

"I will. Maybe you should tell Yami and Seth that they can come in now." Yugi said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Indeed. Should I tell them or do you want to?" Isis asked.

"Let me." Yugi said.

Isis nodded and then went to get the two.

A moment later, Isis returned with Yami and Seth.

"So, what's the verdict?" Yami asked.

"He's going to be just fine." Isis said.

"So, you were able to give him something for it." Seth said.

"No." Isis said.

The two looked at her.

"What?" Isis asked.

"How can you say that he is going to be fine when you haven't given him anything for it?" Yami asked.

"I believe that Yugi will answer that one." Isis said.

Yami and Seth both turned to Yugi, waiting for the answer.

"Well, Isis just told me that I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

Yami and Seth both tensed.

"P-pregnant?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

Isis chuckled. "Congratulations. You two are going to be fathers." Isis said.

Yami and Seth then did the only thing that they could think of.

They fainted.

Yugi starred. "Okay. I didn't expect that one." Yugi said.

"That makes two of us." Isis said. She started laughing. "Although it is rather funny." Isis said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

Isis managed to get both men onto the bed that Yugi had occupied.

"Well, I hope that they aren't like this when I have the baby." Yugi said.

"Especially since they have to witness the birth." Isis said.

"They do?" Yugi asked.

Isis nodded. "When it's the royal family, they are required to witness the birth, so Yami and Seth will have to be there." Isis said.

Yugi laughed. "Should I tell them, or are you?" Yugi asked.

"How about I wait until you are in labor and then tell them?" Isis asked.

"Wouldn't that be a bit cruel?" Yugi asked.

"A little." Isis said.

"I think one of us had better tell them now. That way, they can prepare themselves." Yugi said.

"Point taken." Isis agreed.

A few moments later, Yami and Seth woke up.

"Welcome back." Yugi said, smiling at his husbands.

The two instantly grabbed Yugi and pulled him into their arms.

"Yugi, this is great!" Yami said.

"You couldn't have told us anything better." Seth added.

Yugi smiled. "Glad you're so happy." Yugi said.

"So that's why you've been sick." Seth said.

"Yeah." Yugi admitted.

"Now, there's something that you need to know." Isis said.

"What's that?" Yami asked, slightly worried.

"As members of the royal family, you are required to be in the healing chambers when Yugi has the baby.

"WHAT?!" Yami and Seth exclaimed.

"Afraid so. Start preparing yourselves." Isis said.

The two nodded, not sure how they felt about this.

"Yugi knows what he needs to do, so you can all go. Yugi, I'll set up a schedule for you to come and see for your check-ups." Isis said.

Yugi nodded, and the three left the throne room.

Isis smiled. 'Well, this kingdom will have a prince or princess now.' Isis thought.

* * *

"You're what?!" Heba exclaimed, shocked.

Yugi turned a little red. "I'm pregnant, Heba." Yugi said.

Heba then jumped on his brother. "Yugi, this is great! I can't believe that I am going to be an uncle!" Heba said as he hugged his brother happily.

"Heba, air." Yugi gasped.

"Oops. Sorry." Heba said as he released his brother.

"Well, you three have certainly been busy." Atemu said.

Seth glared. "Oh, shut up, Atemu." Seth snapped.

"Temper, temper." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Knock it off." Yami said.

Aknankanon chuckled. "This is certainly a joyous day, indeed." Aknankanon said.

"I take it that Isis has told what you do and don't need to do." Heba said as he looked at Yugi.

"Yes, Heba. I know what I need to do, so you can stop worrying." Yugi said.

Heba held up his hands in surrender. "Okay. Just checking." Heba said.

* * *

That night, Yugi lay in bed with Yami and Seth.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect us to become parents this soon, but I can't say that I'm disappointed. This is great." Yami said.

"I agree. You couldn't have told us anything better." Seth said.

"Well, I'm glad that you two think so." Yugi said.

"Of course we do. How can we be upset when you're giving the three of us a child?" Seth asked.

"Or possibly more." Yami added.

Yugi groaned. "Please don't even joke about something like that, Yami." Yugi said.

"Hey. There's two of us, so there's a chance that it could have happened." Yami said.

Seth laughed. "I wouldn't mind it so much." Seth said.

"I would. I'm the one giving birth, remember." Yugi said.

"Yeah, we know. We'll know real well because we're going to be in the delivery room with you." Yami said.

"Just checking." Yugi said.

"In any case, this is a great day for us all." Seth said.

The other two couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

~9 Months Later~

"GET OUT!" Yugi shouted as he threw a book.

Yami and Seth ducked out of the room, but not before the book connected with the back of Yami's head.

"Ow." Yami said, rubbing his head.

Seth snickered. "I rather enjoyed that." Seth said.

Yami glared at him. "It's not funny, Seth." Yami snapped.

"Hey. I got it last time." Seth said.

"Driving Yugi crazy again?" Atemu asked as he and Heba walked up to them.

"Hey. He could have the baby at any moment. We're worried." Yami said.

"And you're driving Yugi nuts at the same time." Heba said.

"Well, we're the ones who got him pregnant, so I think that we have a right to be concerned." Seth said.

"Could I suggest that you back off Yugi for a while? I think that he's a little tired of being smothered." Atemu said.

"Fine. I guess we can go and do something else." Yami said.

"And I'll talk to Yugi." Heba said.

"Why is it that he can see him and we can't?" Seth asked.

"Because I don't smother him." Heba answered before going in their room.

Yami and Seth sighed.

"I think that you two are going to be a lot better off mentally when Yugi has the baby." Atemu said.

"All right. Let's go and find something else to do." Yami said.

The three then walked off.

* * *

Heba walked into his brother's room and found that Yugi was sitting on the bed. "Problems?" Heba asked as he picked up the book that Yugi had thrown at Yami and Seth.

"Yes. My husbands are driving me nuts." Yugi answered.

Heba sat down on the bed with Yugi. "They're just worried, Yugi." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. "I know, but they're about to drive me up the wall. They need to let me breathe." Yugi said.

Heba reached over and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry, Yugi. The only reason that they're this worked up is because they knew that you can have the baby at any time. They just don't want you to be alone when you go into labor." Heba said.

"I know, Heba. I know." Yugi said.

"Just calm down." Heba said.

Yugi winced.

"Yugi, you're not-" Heba started, thinking his brother might have just gone into labor.

"No, Heba. This baby is just rather active." Yugi answered, placing a hand on his stomach.

"Oh. Just making sure." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not in labor at the moment." Yugi assured him.

Heba nodded in understanding. "That's good. I don't really want to be here when you do." Heba said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. All you'd have to do is get me to the healing chambers if that did happen." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Heba said.

Yugi then took his brother's hand and placed it on his stomach.

After a moment, Heba could feel the baby kicking. He smiled. "Hey! That's neat!" Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "Yami and Seth feel that way, too. They love to feel when the baby kicks." Yugi said.

"So, are you excited?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I am." Yugi said.

"I know from how they're acting that Yami and Seth are ready." Heba said.

"I'll be glad because it will mean that they won't be smothering me so much." Yugi said.

Heba couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you don't have to endure that much longer." Heba said.

"Yeah. I know Yami and Seth mean well, but they can be so pushy that I can't help but snap at them." Yugi said.

"I think that they understand that, Yugi. It's just a little harder for them." Heba said.

"Yeah. You're right." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Yami and Seth returned to their room some time later.

"Yugi, you okay?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Come on in here." Yugi said.

The two walked on into the room.

"I'm sorry about how I acted earlier, but you two were driving me a bit crazy." Yugi said.

"We know, and we're sorry. We're just worried." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

The two walked on into the room.

"We'll try to back off." Seth said as the two sat down on the bed.

"Thank you. That's all I ask." Yugi said.

The two kissed Yugi on the cheeks.

"Sorry." Yami said.

"Yeah." Seth agreed.

* * *

That night, Yugi was sleeping soundly between his husbands when he suddenly shot up in the bed, holding his stomach.

'Oh no!' Yugi thought.

Yami and Seth were still asleep.

"Yami! Seth! Wake up!" Yugi shouted.

Yami and Seth both woke up with a start, and Yami tumbled out of the bed.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." Yami said, getting off the floor.

"I'm in labor." Yugi said.

The instantly threw on some clothes fast before they grabbed Yugi and took him to the healing chambers.

* * *

Isis had been woken up and told that Yugi was in the healing chambers in labor. She immediately went there and found Yami and Seth with their husband.

Isis and her assistants immediately set to work.

"Yugi, I need you to do everything that I tell you." Isis said.

Yugi nodded his head to show that he understood.

Yami and Seth stood on either side of Yugi, holding his hands.

~Four Hours Later~

After a rough four hours, Yugi had finally given birth to twins, a boy and a girl.

The boy had star-shaped tri-color hair with no lightening bolt streaks and crimson eyes.

The girl had brown hair, and a mix of sapphire and amethyst eyes.

"They're beautiful." Yugi said.

"Yes, they are." Yami agreed.

"What will you name them?" Isis asked.

The three looked at each other. They had already discussed this.

"Well, we had agreed on Esmeralda for the girl, and we agreed on Sampson for the boy." Yugi answered.

"Well, I think that they are wonderful names. We'll leave you alone for a while." Isis said.

Isis and her assistants left the room to leave the new parents alone with their children.

* * *

A little while later, Atemu, Heba, and Aknankanon had come to see them.

"Aw! They're so cute." Heba said as he held Sampson.

"Thanks, Heba." Yugi said.

"Indeed. It would seem that we have a new prince and princess in the kingdom." Aknankanon said.

"I know that the kingdom will be glad of that." Atemu said.

* * *

Things went from good to bad for the kingdom of Egypt.

Aknankanon passed away, leaving the throne to Atemu.

Unfortunately, Heba grew ill and died from a disease. Atemu caught the same illness and died as well soon after his husband.

Yami and Yugi along with Seth were grieved to lose them.

Yami because the new Pharaohs with Sampson as the male heir.

Things still went wrong.

The Thief King Bakura came and released the menace Zorc, causing destruction to Egypt. Yami was forced to sacrifice himself to save the world.

Seth took his place as Pharaoh, and Yugi and Seth ruled as Yami would have wanted until they also died.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Back to the present.

R&R.


	18. Together Again

I have some projects for school that I am having to concentrate on right now, so updates will be sparse right now. Once I get caught up, it'll be back to normal. Thanks for understanding!

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18- Together Again

Yugi sat in silence for a moment as he digested everything that he had been told about his past with Yami and Seto back in ancient Egypt.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked a little concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. That's just a lot to take in." Yugi said.

"We know it is, but you were the one that asked. Besides, you needed to know the truth." Seto replied.

"I didn't think that it would be that complicated." Yugi said.

"Well, you'll be able to understand it better once you start to get your memories of Egypt back." Yami said.

Yugi looked at him. "Do you think that I will?" Yugi asked.

"Well, after Yami and I started dating, I started having dreams about ancient Egypt just like you are. I also started to remember things about the past more clearly, so I would say that you will most likely remember everything." Seto said.

Yugi leaned back into the bed. "Well, I'm glad to know all this. I didn't think that it would all that. It's kind of sad, though." Yugi said.

"If you're referring to the way things ended back then, then I suppose they are, but you can look on the bright side of things." Yami said.

Yugi looked at him. "Meaning that we're together again in this time, and we can live the life that we wanted to back then." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Yami said, smiling.

"I suppose that is true." Yugi said.

Seto got up and joined Yami and Yugi on the bed. "I think that we'll be a lot happier this time around. We don't have to worry about too much. At least there's not a country to run." Seto said.

"Only a company." Yami said.

"And you run that, Seto." Yugi added.

Seto shrugged. "It's why we live the life of luxury that we do." Seto said.

"Yeah. I know. You constantly remind me of that fact." Yami said.

"Well, you always get onto me about working all that time, but that company is the only reason that we have all that we do." Seto told them.

"We know." Yugi said.

Yami lay down on the bed. "I guess there's only one thing that I really hate about what happened in the past." Yami said.

"Only one?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay. There's a lot of things that I hate about what happened in the past, but one of the things that really get me is the fact that I didn't get the chance to watch Sampson and Esmeralda grow up." Yami explained.

"Well, Yugi and I can tell you anything that you want to know about them. Well, I can, at least. Yugi can tell you when he regains his memory." Seto said.

"That's true." Yugi said.

"I know, but it's not the same as actually being there to watch them grow up. I really wanted the chance to see them grow up." Yami said. He sighed. "It's because of Bakura and Zorc that I never had that chance." Yami said, a little dejectedly.

Yugi tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, it won't be the same as watching them grow up in the past, but there is something that you can look forward to." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Yami asked, looking up at Yugi.

"Well, I do have the ability to have kids, so we can have kids again in this time, and you'll be able to watch them grow up this time around." Yugi said.

"Hey! You're right!" Yami said, sitting up. "I hadn't even thought of that." Yami said.

"Neither had I, actually." Seto said. He smiled. "Well, it looks like we can have a family again in this time." Seto said.

"Now, you're waiting until I'm ready for something like that." Yugi said.

Seto wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist. "Don't worry about it, Yugi. We can wait for when you're ready for that. Besides, there's no real rush. I'm jut twenty, and you're eighteen, so we don't have to rush something like that." Seto said.

Yami crossed his arms. "And what about me?" Yami asked, glaring at Seto.

Seto smirked. "As I recall, you are over five thousand years old, Yami." Seto said.

"So are you two!" Yami snapped.

"Ah, but Yugi and I died and were reborn in this time. So, we aren't actually over five thousand years old. You, on the other hand, never died. You, therefore, are over five thousand years old." Seto told Yami.

"I spent five thousand years trapped in a puzzle without any real conscious thought. I am still nineteen as far as I am concerned." Yami retorted.

"You're still over five thousand years old." Seto said.

"Okay. I think we get it. We're alls till pretty young, and we don't need to have kids any time soon." Yugi said.

"No kidding. I'd like to be able to enjoy having you two before we end up losing our time alone to the kids." Seto said.

"We're agreed on that subject, so there's no reason to be worried about that." Yami said.

"Yes, so stop worrying about it. We have plenty of time to think about having a family." Seto said.

Yugi glanced at the clock and was surprised. "I think that we should go to bed now. It's kind of late." Yugi said.

Seto looked at the clock. "Damn! It's already three in the morning." Seto said.

"We'd better go to bed so that we can at least have a little sleep before Mokuba comes wanting us to get up." Yami said.

"Since we're on vacation, you'd think that he'd want to stay asleep." Seto said.

"That only happens when he's on break from school, and it's a day that he doesn't have to go to school, so he sleeps in. When he is on vacation somewhere else, he wants to get up early and make the most of the time that we are here." Yugi said.

Seto sighed. "Let's go to bed so that I don't have to deal with him on no sleep." Seto said.

"Well, I guess I better go to my room then." Yugi said, starting to get off the bed.

Yami grabbed Yugi by the arm and said, "Yugi, there's nothing that says you have to sleep n your room. You can stay in here with us."

"He's right." Seto said.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I would hate for Seto to have to pat for a room that isn't used." Yugi said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Please. I can afford it. It's not going to break me to pay for a room we don't use." Seto said.

"That's true." Yami said.

Yugi was still unsure for a different reason.

"Yugi, you don't have to worry. We don't do anything that you don't want to do right now. Besides, we're both too tired to even try." Yami said.

"Well, okay." Yugi agreed, getting back on the bed.

"Good. Now, let's get to sleep before Mokuba starts pounding on our door." Seto said.

All three dressed down to their boxers before they climbed into bed with Yugi in between them.

It wasn't long before Yugi and Yami had fallen asleep.

Seto looked over at them. 'I think that I'm going to get rid of that other room.' Seto thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

~Egypt~

Heba walked into the room that he was sharing with Atemu and flopped face first on the bed.

Atemu walked into the room and shut the door. "Heba, are you okay?" Atemu asked.

Heba said something, but it was muffled.

Atemu rolled his eyes before he walked over and sat down on the bed beside Heba. He took Heba by the shoulders and forced him to sit up. "What did you say?" Atemu asked.

"I said that your mother is crazy." Heba answered.

Atemu laughed. "Sweetheart, she's not crazy. She's just excited about the fact that she is going to be a grandmother." Atemu said.

"Well, with the way she was acting, I thought that she was crazy." Heba said.

"Well, Mom honestly thought that the only way she was going to get any grandkids was if I adopted them. My parents were rather understanding when I told them that I was gay. My mother's only problem with that was the fact that she thought she would never have grandkids. Now that she knows she has one on the way, I can assure you that that's why she was so happy." Atemu explained.

"Okay. I guess I understand that." Heba said. He glanced up at Atemu. "If she starts babying me, I'm going to put a stop to it, and that goes for you, too." Heba said.

Atemu held his hands up in a surrender motion. "I get it, and you don't have to worry. I won't start babying you. At least, not yet." Atemu said.

Heba glared at Atemu.

"Hey. I will start once you get further along in the pregnancy, but right now, I won't." Atemu assured him.

Heba sighed. "That's the best answer that I'm going to get right now, isn't it?" Heba asked.

"Pretty much." Atemu replied.

"Okay. I guess I can live with that. For now, anyway." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "Look at it this way, Heba. Come the start of January, you and I will be living in Domino, so you won't be babied by that many people." Atemu said.

"That's good to know. So, I might just have to deal with your mother's babying me until we go back." Heba said.

"Pretty much." Atemu answered.

"Well, I guess I can live with it for a while." Heba said as he lay down on the bed on his back.

Atemu lay down beside him. "Don't worry about a thing, Heba. We'll be back in Japan before you know it." Atemu said.

Heba nodded. He thought a moment before he said, "I wonder how Yugi is making out with Seto and Yami." Heba said.

Atemu chuckled. "Trust me. Making out is the way to put it." Atemu said.

"Atemu! That's my brother." Heba snapped.

"And Yami's mine. Heba, take it easy. You know that Seto and Yami won't do anything that Yugi doesn't want. They'll be fine." Atemu said.

"I know. I guess I keep thinking about what happened with Bakura." Heba said.

"Trust me. Bakura won't be hurting Yugi again. I'm certain that Yami and Seto are going to make sure of that as well as Marik, Malik, and Ryou. Well, Marik at least. Plus, I'll help out with that." Atemu said.

"Don't forget about Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Duke." Heba pointed out.

"Right. It'll be fine. Besides, I've got a feeling that Yami isn't going to let this go any longer. I have a feeling that Yami is going to try and do something to make sure that Bakura won't ever hurt Yugi again." Atemu remarked.

Heba looked over at Atemu with a raised eyebrow. "What does he have in mind?" Heba asked.

"I have no clue. I just know my brother well enough to know that he won't let it go." Atemu said.

"As long as whatever it is doesn't get him into too much trouble." Heba said.

"It won't." Atemu assured him.

* * *

~Hawaii~

"SETO! YAMI! GET UP! IT'S EIGHT IN THE MORNING ALREADY!" Mokuba shouted as he banged on the door.

The banging startled Yugi, Yami, and Seto all awake.

Being right at the edge, Yami tumbled off the bed and landed on the floor. "Ow!" Yami exclaimed.

"Mokuba! We're up!" Seto shouted to his brother.

"Okay! I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast!" Mokuba called back before the sound of footsteps was heard.

"I'm going to hurt him!" Seto growled.

Yugi placed a hand on Seto's arm. "Calm down, Seto. Mokuba wants to make the most out of this vacation." Yugi said.

Yami stood up. "Yeah, but does he have to scare the daylights out of us?" Yami asked.

"In his case, probably." Yugi said.

Seto sighed. "Well, I'm going to have to tell him to leave us alone from now on." Seto stated.

Yugi laughed. "Well, I'll see you two in a minute." Yugi said before he got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked.

"My clothes are back in my room, so I'm going in there to shower and get changed." Yugi answered before he left the room.

Yami looked over at Seto and said, "We really need to convince him to just stay in here with us the entire trip now."

"I thought of that, but it would mean one thing." Seto said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"You and I would have to go without sex the rest of the trip." Seto answered.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that." Yami said.

"Truthfully, I think we would live through something like that." Seto answered.

"I agree, but how do we convince him to stay in here?" Yami asked.

Seto smirked. "Well, I could always just get rid of the other room and have Yugi move in here with us for the remainder of the trip." Seto answered.

"Tempting, but why don't we just ask Yugi? The direct approach always seems to work better where Yugi is concerned if you're just honest." Yami said.

"Hmm. I guess things didn't change that much in five thousand years." Seto said.

"Nope." Yami agreed.

"In any case, we'd better get a shower and get dressed." Seto said.

"Right." Yami said.

The two headed into their bathroom to get a shower and get changed.

* * *

Yugi had gotten into his room and was taking a shower.

'A lot happened in the past. I didn't realize that things were so complicated back then. Yami and Seto must have really loved me back then. I can't imagine how I felt when I lost Yami back then. Than again, I had Seto to help me through it.' Yugi thought.

Yugi had had time to digest everything that Yami and Seto had told him and was now trying to understand it all.

'If it hadn't been for Heba being engaged to Atemu and coming to the palace, the three of us might not have gotten together back then. I'm glad that we're together now.' Yugi thought. He smiled at that thought. 'Maybe we will have an easier time now. At least we don't have to worry about Yami having to rule anything.' Yugi thought.

Yugi's thoughts then turned to his brother. 'It's hard to believe that Heba died back then. Atemu, too. I hope that things work out better for them his time around. They deserve to be happy just like Yami, Seto, and I do.' Yugi thought.

After finishing his shower, Yugi stepped out into his room and got dressed for the day.

A few moments after he had gotten ready, there was a knock on his door.

"Yugi, are you ready?" Yami called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah! I'll be right there!" Yugi called. He grabbed his wallet and phone before he headed out the door where he found Seto and Yami waiting.

"We'd better hurry. Mokuba's going to be done with breakfast and bugging us to hurry up and eat so that we can get going." Seto said.

"Well, you can't blame him, Seto. Mokuba's on a vacation." Yugi said.

"I know, but I'd rather my younger brother didn't bug me to death." Seto said.

The three headed to the elevator and took it down to the lobby. They went into the area for breakfast and found Mokuba sitting at a table. All three went and got their food before they weren't to sit down with Mokuba.

"It's about time you guys got here. I thought that I was going to have to come back up and get you." Mokuba said.

"Take it easy, Mokuba, We're here now, and don't even try to rush us." Seto said.

Mokuba sighed. "Fine." Mokuba said.

Yugi, Yami, and Seto started to eat.

"So, what are we going to day?" Mokuba asked.

"Not sure. We didn't talk about that." Seto said.

"Why don't we go and do some more shopping." Mokuba suggested.

"Mokuba, aren't you tired of shopping yet?" Seto asked.

"No. Not really." Mokuba answered.

Seto groaned.

Yugi and Yami laughed.

"Well, it's not that bad if an idea. Tonight's the luau, so we might as well do something until we have to go there." Yami stated.

"Yeah. Shopping never killed anyone, Seto." Yugi said.

"It might kill me." Seto muttered.

The group laughed.

After Yugi, Yami, and Seto had finished breakfast, the group left the hotel to go and out and wander.

"Come on. There's more of those small stands down this way." Mokuba said, pointing to the right.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" Seto asked.

"I remember it from the last time that we were here. Besides, I just used the internet." Mokuba answered.

Seto blinked, wondering how Mokuba had the internet when something hit him. "You have my laptop!" Seto exclaimed.

"Well, someone had to take to and keep you from doing work. It's called a vacation for a reason." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, I want that laptop back." Seto growled.

"Nope. Not until we're headed home." Mokuba answered.

Seto glared at his brother.

"That doesn't work on me now, Seto." Mokuba reminded him.

"Come on, Set. Calm down. It's not that big of a deal." Yami said.

"It is to me. That's how I keep a check on the company." Seto retorted.

"It'll be fine for a little bit, Seto." Yugi told him.

"Fine. I swear that I'm getting you if something went wrong because you wouldn't let me have my laptop, you are both in trouble." Seto said, looking right at Yami and Mokuba.

"Why us?" Yami asked.

"Because you're the two that were behind it because Yami could get his hands on it, and you could hide it, Mokuba." Seto answered.

Yami and Mokuba didn't really care if Seto got angry with them. They just wanted to get Seto to have some fun.

"Come on. Let's go shopping." Yugi said.

The group walked down to where the other shopping area was and found that it was already crawling with tourists who were shopping. The four started to shop as well.

'I hate this.' Seto thought. He mentally groaned. 'Why do I allow myself to be talked into things like this?' Seto asked himself.

Seto then noticed that Yugi and Yami were looking at some of the things one person had while Mokuba looked at someone else's. 'Oh, yeah. That's why. I do it because of them.' Seto thought.

Yugi and Yami were walking through looking at some of the things that the different vendors had.

"I didn't realize that there were so many people selling things here." Yugi remarked.

"There are certainly a lot of them." Yami agreed. He glanced over at Yugi and said, "Listen, Yugi. Seto and I were talking about something, and we wanted to run it by you."

Yugi looked up at Yami. "What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Seto and I wondered if you would stay with us in our room for the rest of our trip here." Yami answered.

"Why, though?" Yugi asked.

"Well, um, we both would like you to stay in there with us." Yami answered.

"I'd rather Seto didn't pay for a room that wasn't used. I mean, I already haven't used it that much." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Yugi, like Seto said last night, he can afford to pay for a room that isn't used. Besides, he can always cancel the room if you stay with us." Yami said.

"Well, I-" Yugi started a little unsure.

Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi, you don't have to worry about anything. Seto and I won't try anything with you until you are ready." Yami said.

"Well, I don't know, Yami. I'll think about it." Yugi said.

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know." Yami said.

The two went back to looking.

* * *

That night, the group had attended the luau, and they were having fun.

"Wow! This is incredible. I never thought that I would be able to see a luau." Yugi said.

The four were sitting a table, eating the food.

"I haven't seen the point of it yet." Yami said.

"Yami." Yugi said.

"What? It's the truth. We could have just as easily eaten at the hotel." Yami protested.

"The point is the show that will be put on soon." Seto answered.

"Show?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's a show about Hawaiian tradition." Yugi said.

"I don't know." Yami said, a little doubtful.

"Come on, Yami. Don't knock it until you've seen it." Mokuba said.

"He's right about that." Seto said.

"Fine. I'll give it a try at least." Yami said.

"Good. That's all we ask." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before the show started.

The dancers came out onto the stage and started to dance to the different stories that were being told about the Hawaiian people's heritage.

It was a very interesting experience to watch the dancers.

After the show, Seto, Yugi, and Mokuba all looked at Yami.

"So, what did you think?" Mokuba asked.

"It was a lot more interesting than I thought it would be. I don't see how those girls danced like that." Yami remarked.

"We know the feeling, Yami. It's amazing at how they dance so well. The show is one of the major parts of the luau." Seto said.

"I suppose that it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Yami said.

Mokuba laughed. "Yeah. You have to try a luau if you go to Hawaii. It's one of the main things to do when you visit here." Mokuba said.

"He's right. Hawaii's known for their luaus, and the clearness of their oceans." Seto said.

The group headed back for the bus that would take them back to their hotel. They talked quietly among themselves while being forced to listen to the way the drunken people talked.

Back at the hotel, the group headed up.

"The way some of those people acted, you'd think that the only reason they went to that luau was to get drunk." Yami remarked.

"Some do go for that reason, and some still get drunk if they didn't go there for that reason." Seto admitted.

"Others are like us and go for the experience of one or because they like going to luaus if they have been to one before." Mokuba said as the elevator doors opened.

The group headed down the hall to their room.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning. Good night." Mokuba said.

"Oh, Mokuba." Seto said.

"Yeah?" Mokuba said as he turned back to look at his brother.

"In the morning, don't come banging on our door. Just call on the hotel phone." Seto said.

"Oh. Okay." Mokuba said before he went into his room.

Yami chuckled. "Don't want a repeat of this morning, Set?" Yami asked.

"No. I hate being woken up like that. Besides, I'm sure that the hotel got some complaints." Seto answered.

"Why didn't the manager say anything to you?" Yugi asked.

"Because he is the CEO of KaibaCorp, Yugi. They aren't going to say anything to someone like Seto." Yami said.

"If they had, they would have gotten an earful." Seto stated.

Yugi laughed. "I guess that makes sense." Yugi said.

Yami then remembered his earlier conversation with Yugi. "Hey, Yugi. Have you thought at all about what I said this morning?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I thought about it." Yugi said.

Seto was rather lost. "What are you two talking about?" Seto asked as he opened the door to his and Yami's room.

"Well, I mentioned to him about staying in our room with us for the rest of the trip." Yami answered.

"Oh. What did you decide, Yugi?" Seto asked.

"Well, as long as you two promise not to try anything, I will stay in the room with you." Yugi answered.

"Well, we might start a make-out session with you, but anything else we won't without your permission." Seto answered.

"Okay. I can live whit that." Yugi answered.

"Seto, why don't' you go on into the room, and I'll help Yugi get his things into our room." Yami said.

"All right. I'll call the front desk in the morning and tell them we don't need the third room anymore." Seto said.

Yugi and Yami headed into Yugi's room and got all of his things together.

Luckily, Yugi only had two suitcases, so it was easy to get all of his things to the other room.

"All right. Now that this is all settled, let's go to bed." Seto said.

"Good idea. We didn't get that much sleep last night, and we've been going full blast all day." Yami agreed.

Yugi yawned. "I can go for that." Yugi admitted.

All three dressed down and climbed into bed.

After giving each other good night kisses, they settled down and went to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I don't know when I'll update again.

Next: Not quite sure yet.

R&R.


	19. Romantic Evening

I finally figured out what I wanted to do with this chapter.

There's a lemon with Yugi, yami, and Seto in this, so skip over the writing between the bold if you don't like them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19- Romantic Evening

The group had spent a lot of time having fun.

Yugi and Yami were especially having fun since they had not been able to visit Hawaii before.

Mokuba was just happy to be away for a while.

Seto was enjoying spending time with Yami and Yugi as well as spending some time with his younger brother.

Being in Hawaii was a great deal of fun for them all.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind, Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"Not at all. You and Yami are in a new relationship with Yugi, and you do need to spend some time together. I'm sure that I can find something to do so that I can amuse myself." Mokuba said.

Seto raised an eyebrow at that. "Like what?" Seto asked.

"Well, I do have your laptop, so I can easily use your internet to amuse myself." Mokuba said.

Seto growled. "When are you going to give me my laptop back?" Seto asked.

"When we get on the plane to head home." Mokuba answered.

"You'd better not mess with any of the files on the computer that deal with the company." Seto said.

"I won't, Seto. I never do when I use your laptop. Everything will be there. You just won't be getting it back until we're heading home." Mokuba said.

Seto sighed. "Sometime, I hate it that you and Yami get along so well." Seto said.

"Why?" Mokuba asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Because you two plot with each other to keep me from work!" Seto snapped.

Mokuba smiled. "Well, it does force you to spend more time with us. Besides, you have to admit that the company is fine without you being there every second. Plus, now that you have Yugi, you can't afford to. You have two boyfriends to keep an eye on." Mokuba said.

"So I noticed." Seto retorted.

"Go on. You have a romantic night with your boyfriends to get to." Mokuba said.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Mokuba." Seto said. He turned and left the room.

"Finally. He needs to spend time with those two." Mokuba said. He went and found a DVD that he wanted to watch. "This'll work." Mokuba said. He put the DVD in and sat down on the bed to watch it. He'd order up room service for his dinner later.

* * *

Seto walked into his room to find that Yugi and Yami were curled up on the bed together, sleeping. He stopped to watch them for a moment. 'They look so cute together.' Seto thought.

Deciding to let them sleep for a while, Seto went to the phone and picked it up. He called a restaurant that he wanted to take Yugi and Yami to for them to eat at and spend the romantic night with them that Mokuba was urging him to take them on.

As Seto placed the phone back in its cradle, he heard a soft groan.

Turning, Seto saw that Yami was waking up. "Well, good to see you awake." Seto said.

Yami glanced up at Seto. He couldn't sit up because Yugi was still fast asleep in his arms. "What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"Not much. Just get out of bed and get Yugi up, too. We're going to be going somewhere pretty soon." Seto said.

"Where?" Yami asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Seto replied.

Yami growled. "I hate it when you do that." Yami said.

Seto snickered. "Just get up. I don't want us to be late." Seto said.

Yami sighed. "Fine." Yami said.

Seto then started to leave the room. He stopped and turned back. "And dress up." Seto said before he left the room.

Yami shook his head before he shook Yugi lightly. "Yugi, wake up." Yami said.

Yugi didn't wake up. He only snuggled up against Yami.

"Yugi, as much as I enjoy snuggling with you, we need to get up." Yami said.

Slowly, Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Yami. "What is it?" Yugi asked.

Yami couldn't help, but think that Yugi looked really cute. "Yugi, we need to get up. Seto has plans for us to go somewhere, and we need to get ready." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said.

Yami climbed out of bed. "Seto said that we need to dress up, so we probably should a shower, too." Yami said.

"All right. You go on and get yours." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said. He went into the shower.

Yugi got out of the bed and went through his luggage to what he was going to wear. He pulled out a pair of black slacks and a button-up red shirt.

A few moments later, the shower stopped.

Yami stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "It's yours, Yugi." Yami said.

"Thanks." Yugi said. He grabbed his clothes and headed into the shower,

While Yugi was in the shower, Yami found the clothes that he would wear that night. He pulled out a pair of black slacks and a light blue shirt that Seto loved.

By the time Yugi walked out of the shower, Yami was dressed and ready.

Yugi finished getting ready. "Where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"I have no idea. Seto is in one of his secretive moods. I know it's somewhere fancy with him telling us to dress up, but I don't have any idea where we're going specifically." Yami replied.

"Okay." Yugi said.

A few moments later, Seto walked into the room. He was wearing a pair of navy blue slacks and a white shirt. "Well, I'm glad to see that you two are ready." Seto said.

"Yes. We're ready, Seto. Now, where are we going?" Yami asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Come on. We need to get going." Seto said.

Yugi glanced at Yami.

Yami shrugged. "He likes to surprise people." Yami said.

"Come on." Seto said.

Yami and Yugi followed Seto out the door and down the hall to the elevator. Once they got to the lobby, the three walked out of the hotel.

"What about Mokuba, Seto?" Yugi asked.

"He's staying at the hotel. And before you ask, yes, he's okay with this." Seto said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The three got into a taxi that Seto had arranged, and the taxi took them to a restaurant.

"Wow." Yami said as they got out.

It was obviously an exclusive restaurant with all of the people that were there looked like they were rich.

"Where did you hear about this?" Yami asked.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I'm a CEO of one of the largest corporations in the world. I know all of the restaurants like this anywhere that I go, Yami." Seto said.

The group walked up to the restaurant and went in only to have the greeter meet them. "Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Reservations for Seto Kaiba." Seto answered.

Recognition seemed to hit the man as he said, "Of course, Mr. Kaiba. Right this way." He led them toward the back of the restaurant.

The three followed the man back to the table.

"Someone will be with you in a moment." the man said before he walked off.

"That was fast." Yugi said.

"When someone hears his name, they act because Seto's temper is famous. Or rather, his habit of just buying a place so that he could fire whoever had pissed him off." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Seto in surprise at that. "You did?" Yugi asked.

"Well, the guy made a pass and tried to force himself onto Yami, so yeah, in that case, I did that." Seto said.

Yugi glanced at Yami. "And you didn't do anything?" Yugi asked.

"I broke the guy's jaw with one punch. Buying the place to fire him was Seto way of dealing with the situation." Yami said.

Seto shrugged. "You don't mess with the people I care about." Seto said.

"I'm getting that feeling." Yugi said.

A moment later, a waiter appeared. "What can I get you to drink?" he asked.

"I'll have iced tea." Seto answered.

"Coke." Yami said.

"Sprite." Yugi said.

The man took down the orders and walked off.

Seto's eyes narrowed slightly. 'I know what I saw. That guy was eyeing Yugi.' Seto thought dangerously.

Yami noticed it, too. 'He'd better watch it, or I'll murder him.' Yami thought murderously.

The three started to look back over their menus to decide what it was that they wanted to eat.

The waiter returned with their drinks and placed them at each person. "Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked, discretely eyeing Yugi.

"No. We need a few more moments." Seto answered coldly. He was getting pissed at the fact that the guy was eyeing Yugi. 'If he doesn't stop, I swear that he is going to be looking for a new job.' Seto thought darkly.

The waiter walked off as they decided.

"There's so much that I don't know what to try." Yugi said.

"Well, you can try anything, Yugi. You know that. You don't have to worry about the cost of anything." Seto told him.

"Seto, I-" Yugi started to protest.

"Yugi, you are my boyfriend, and I am going to pay for it. Besides, I told you that this entire trip is on me, and I meant it." Seto said.

"All right." Yugi said a little reluctantly.

Yami chuckled. "Yugi, one thing that you should probably not do is argue with Seto." Yami said.

"You do it all the time." Yugi said.

"Yes, and when it comes to him paying for something that's for me, I always lose." Yami said.

"At least I can beat you at one thing." Seto said.

Yugi laughed lightly at that while Yami glared at him.

A few minutes later, the waiter returned.

This time, the three were ready for dinner.

"I'll have the shrimp scampi with a baked potato with butter. No sour cream." Seto said.

"I'll have a streak cooked medium-well with mashed potatoes with gravy and a baked potato with sour cream and butter." Yami said.

"I'll have the lasagna special." Yugi said.

The waiter wrote everything down before he took their menus and walked off.

Seto and Yami glanced at each other. Both knew that the waiter had been eyeing Yugi, and neither were happy about the fact.

"Seto, how did you get last-minute reservations to this place? I would have thought that it would be hard to get in somewhere here last minute." Yugi said.

"It is hard, but I can get in anywhere regardless of how many people they already have reservations for." Seto said.

"Anyone who knows that he's the CEO of KaibaCorp will bump just about anyone to accommodate him. I have grown accustomed to that." Yami said.

"I never realized that would happen." Yugi said.

Seto chuckled. "Trust me. You don't have to worry about getting in anywhere now." Seto said.

"No kidding." Yami agreed.

"I suppose that's something else that I'll have to get used to." Yugi said.

"Yep. That along with the fact that once people know that you are dating Seto they are going to trip over themselves to accommodate you. They fear that if Seto finds out they didn't help you out, they'll end up losing their job." Yami said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Please. I'm not that petty. The only way I would do that is if someone hit on one of you. That is the only thing that I won't stand for." Seto told them. 'And if our waiter doesn't stop it, he's going to find himself with a broken jaw.' Seto thought.

It wasn't long before their food arrived.

"This does look good." Yami said.

"This is one of the best restaurants on the island, so it should." Seto said.

The three started to eat.

"Seto, what do you have planned for us on Christmas since we're spending it here?" Yugi asked.

"I already have everything in mind." Seto said.

Yugi started to question it further, but was interrupted by Yami.

"Don't bother asking him, Yugi. Mokuba and I have both been after him about what he's got planned, but he hasn't told either one of us a thing. He even resisted Mokuba's puppy dog eyes trick as well as risked my threat of no sex for a month." Yami said.

"Mokuba used out that trick of his, and that would be as much torture for you as it would be for me, so I don't really have to worry about it. And you will all find out on Christmas just what I have in mind." Seto said.

Yami sighed. "I wish that you didn't have to be so secretive about everything." Yami said.

"Well, it's called a surprise for a reason." Seto said.

Yugi smiled. "It's not that big of a deal, Yami. Surprises can be nice." Yugi said.

"He just doesn't like being left out of the loop." Seto supplied.

"Can I help it if I don't like being left out of the loop?" Yami asked.

"You could if you wanted to." Seto said.

Yami glared at him.

"Um, guys? Can you not start a fight while we're in public?" Yugi asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time it's happened." Seto said.

Yugi shook his head. "I'll never understand you two." Yugi said.

The two just shrugged.

The three finished up their meal.

"That was delicious. This is a great restaurant." Yami said.

"I thought that you would have learned by now that I know the best places to eat anywhere we go." Seto said.

"I suppose that I'll learn that at some point." Yami said.

After Seto had paid for the meal, the three got ready to leave.

"You two go on out. I need to use the restroom." Seto said.

Yugi and Yami nodded and left the restaurant.

Seto, however, didn't go to the restaurant. He went and found the waiter who had served them. The man was talking to a couple of other waiters.

"Yeah. The small one at that table was cute. I wouldn't have minded a piece of his ass." the waiter said.

"You going to try and find him?" another asked.

"I might." the waiter said.

Seto reached out and grabbed the waiter before shoving him against the wall.

"What's your deal?!" the waiter demanded.

Seto glared so harshly at the waiter that he flinched. "Listen up, pal. If you even think about trying to hunt him down, I'll have you thrown in jail. That one belongs to me." Seto said.

"Please. Everyone knows that Seto Kaiba is dating the other one. Yami something or another." the other waiter said.

Seto smirked. "Well, let's just say that all three of us are in a relationship, and I swear that if you ever get near him again, I will make sure that you regret it. Understand?" Seto said.

The waiter knew that Seto Kaiba wasn't someone to test, so he just nodded.

"Good. Remember. You'll be in the doghouse if you ever get near him again." Seto said before he let go of the waiter and walked off.

"Still planning to go after the guy?" the second waiter asked.

"No." the waiter said.

"Probably the smartest move that you could have made." the second waiter said.

* * *

Seto joined up with Yami and Yugi.

"Ready?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I'm ready. Let's get going." Seto replied.

The three started to walk on.

"Take care of it?" Yami asked, referring to the waiter.

"Yep." Seto answered.

"What are we doing now?" Yugi asked, oblivious to the fact that the waiter had been eyeing him or that Seto had threatened the guy.

"Not real sure. I figured we'd just head back to the hotel." Seto said.

Yami noticed the look in Yugi's eyes and knew that he had something in mind. "Yugi, was there something that you wanted to do?" Yami asked.

"Well, we don't have to." Yugi said.

"What was it?" Seto asked.

"Well, it's just such a beautiful night that I thought we could take a walk on the beach." Yugi said.

"That's not a bad idea at all." Yami said.

"Okay. When we get back to the hotel, we'll go out for a walk on the beach." Seto said. He hailed a taxi, and the three got in before Seto told the taxi where to go.

Once at the hotel, the group headed out for the beach.

"There's not that many people out here." Yami said, looking around.

"That's good." Seto said as he reached out to take Yugi's hand in his own.

Yami then slipped his arm around Yugi's waist.

The three just started to walk along the beach.

'I'm not normally one for something like this, but since I'm with Yugi and Yami, I suppose that I can deal with it.' Seto thought.

Yugi glanced up at the sky and smiled. He saw the full moon, and he always enjoyed watching the full moon.

Yami saw the smile on Yugi's face and said, "Is something going on, Yugi?"

"Huh? What?" Yugi asked, turning to look at Yami.

"I just wondered if something was on your mind since you looked so happy." Yami said.

"Oh. I just love the full moon. When I was little, Grandpa would let me stay up a little late to watch the full moon. Seeing a full moon just reminds me of him." Yugi answered.

"Well, I'm sure that he would be happy that you're happy now, Yugi." Seto said.

"I know that he would be. I like watching the full moon at times because it reminds me of him, though." Yugi said.

"Nothing wrong with that." Yami said.

The three then fell into a comfortable silence. They walked along the beach.

"I have to admit that just walking along the beach is nice." Seto said.

"There's a reason that it's called a romantic stroll along the beach." Yami said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I've heard of it, Yami. I just haven't been on one before." Seto retorted.

Yugi laughed. "Well, there is a beach in Domino we could go to from time to time." Yugi said.

"If we could drag him away from his work." Yami said.

"Hey! I'm here now, aren't I?" Seto asked.

"Because we hid your laptop." Yami said.

"I know Mokuba has it. I just don't know where he has it." Seto said.

"And you won't get it back until we're on our way home." Yami said.

Seto sighed. "You certainly made sure that I couldn't do anything work related while we're here." Seto said.

"It is a vacation, Seto." Yugi said.

"I know." Seto said.

The group fell back into silence. They walked along quietly.

"Can I ask you two something?" Yugi asked.

"What's that, Aibou?" Yami asked.

"Why would you two want me to be in a relationship with you?" Yugi asked.

Seto glanced down at him. "You're not doubting how we feel about you, are you?" Seto asked.

"No. I don't doubt that. I just wondered. I just never thought that I was the type of person that you two would want." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you're exactly the type of person that we would want. You're a kind and caring person. You show compassion to other people. You always try to help others, even when they don't want help." Yami said.

"And at the same time, you are a strong person who will tell another person when to back off. You're the perfect balance of kindness and innocence as well as strength." Seto said.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you're a lot different from the person that I originally met. Trust me. There is nothing about you that we both love." Yami said. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi blushed.

Seto then kissed Yugi as well, causing Yugi to blush even more.

"You know, Yugi. You blush a lot." Yami said.

"Well, you're the ones that make me blush." Yugi said.

"That because you look very cute when you blush." Seto replied.

"Come on. If we're going to do this, then we had better go to our room where people aren't going to be able to see us." Yami said.

"Right." Seto said.

The three then headed into the hotel.

* * *

Once in the elevator of the hotel, which was empty, Yami started to kiss Yugi rather passionately. Seto, not wanting to be left out of the fun, started kissing Yami on the neck.

Yugi was pressed up against the elevator door, so when the doors opened, Yugi fell out onto the floor with Yami on top of him, and Seto ended up on Yami's back.

"Good thing no one's around. Come on." Seto said.

The three got up and headed for their room.

Once inside the room, Seto grabbed Yugi and kissed him. Yami didn't want to be left out this time around, so he started kissing Yugi on the neck this time, sandwiching Yugi between his two taller boyfriends.

Yugi moaned into the kiss at the feelings that the two were causing in him. He could feel himself growing hard and knew that this wasn't going t go away.

Seto broke the kiss when he needed air. He could easily feel Yugi's hard-on. He chuckled. "I think that someone's enjoying this." Seto said.

Yugi turned red.

Yami chuckled. "Well, I suppose we should have known that something like this would happen." Yami said, his hands resting on Yugi's hips.

Yugi looked up and smirked at Seto. "Well, since you two caused it, maybe you should do something to help me get a bit a relief." Yugi said.

This shocked them both.

"Yugi, are you sure?" Seto asked.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't." Yugi said.

Yami and Seto looked at each other before both smirked.

"Well, you asked for it, and don't forget that." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear huskily.

The next thing Yugi knew, he was on his back on the bed with Yami and Seto on either side of him, looking down at him leering gazes.

"Please don't forget that you asked for this, Yugi." Seto said. He then leaned down and started to kiss Yugi. He ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip. Yugi opened his mouth and let Seto into his mouth. Seto started to roam around, drawing a moan from Yugi.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami started to unbutton Yugi's shirt, making sure to caress a much of Yugi's pale skin as possible. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Yami slipped it off of Yugi before he threw it into the floor.

Yugi moaned into the kiss.

Knowing what Yami was doing, Seto broke the kiss.

Yugi panted from the kiss.

Yami ran his hand over the bulge in Yugi's pants. "Hmm. You're a lot harder than I thought, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi groaned. "Will you two get on with it?" Yugi asked.

"If you insist." Seto said.

Yami unbuckled Yugi's belt before he unzipped Yugi's pants and pulled Yugi's pants and boxers off before he tossed them to the floor along with Yugi's shirt, leaving Yugi bare.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit him.

Seto smirked and reached over to gently stroke Yugi's member.

Yugi groaned at the feeling.

Yami chuckled. "It looks like he's sensitive, Set." Yami said.

"I noticed." Seto said.

"Will you two stop teasing me?" Yugi asked.

"Where would the fun in that be?" Yami asked as trailed his hand down Yugi's body to his entrance, which he fingered lightly.

Yugi groaned again at the action.

Yugi wasn't the only one being affect by all this.

Seto and Yami were beginning to feel the effects themselves.

"I think that we had better get on with this, Yami." Seto said.

"Right." Yami said.

It wasn't long before Seto and Yami were as naked as Yugi.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi. Yugi immediately opened his mouth, and Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth, starting to explore.

Seto watched them and felt himself grow hard. 'I can't take much more of this.' Seto thought. He climbed off the bed to go and get the lubricant for them to use. He got back onto the bed. He got behind Yami and leaned down to press a kiss to Yami's neck.

Yami shivered when Seto did that. He broke the kiss because he and Yugi needed to breath.

Seto then pressed the tube of lubricant into Yami's hand. "We should get on with this." Seto said.

Yami nodded as he settled himself between Yugi's legs. He coated three fingers in the lubricant before he positioned his fingers at Yugi's entrance and slipped one in.

The first finger felt strange, but Yugi forced himself to remain relaxed.

Yami started to moved that finger before he added in the second one, starting to stretch Yugi.

Seto took the lube and coated his fingers in it before slipping one finger into Yami.

Yami gasped at that, having not expected it.

Seto started to move the first one before he added in the second.

Yami continued to stretch Yugi and added in the last finger.

Yugi tensed slightly at this one.

Yami continued to stretch Yugi.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried out when Yami brushed against his prostate.

Yami smirked before letting out a cry of his own as Seto hit his prostate.

Seto smirked.

Since Yami and Yugi were both prepared, Seto and Yami removed their fingers from the other and coated their members in the lubricant.

Yami then positioned himself at Yugi's entrance before he thrust all the way in the hilt.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried as Yami hit his prostate on the first inward thrust.

Seto then thrust into Yami to the hilt, hitting his prostate as well/

"Seto!" Yami exclaimed.

Seto smirked.

Knowing Yugi hadn't had sex in a long time, Yami remained still.

Yugi, however, was impatient. "Damn it, Yami! Move!" Yugi ordered.

"All right." Yami said. He pulled until just the tip was left in before he thrust back in.

Seto did the same.

It wasn't long before the three had found a steady rhythm of thrusting.

Seto thrusting hard into Yami forced Yami deeper and harder into Yugi, causing Yugi to cry out each time.

It wasn't long before Yugi could feel himself reaching his end.

"I-I'm get-getting clo-close." Yugi gasped.

"S-so am I." Yami said.

"Same here." Seto said.

Yugi was the first one to release. "YAMI!" Yugi cried. He released all over their chests and stomachs.

Feeling Yugi's walls clamp down around him and feeling Seto still thrusting into him threw Yami over the edge as well. "YUGI! SETO!" Yami groaned as he released into Yugi as well.

Seto felt Yami's walls clench around him, throwing him over the edge as well. "YAMI!" Seto moaned as he released into Yami.

The three we tense before Yami collapsed on top of Yugi. Seto pulled out of Yami before he collapsed beside them.

Yami pulled out of Yugi before he rolled over to lay beside Yugi.

"Well, that was amazing." Seto said.

"Yeah. Because we're all together again." Yami said.

"I'm just glad that we are together now." Yugi said.

Seto smiled. "We are, too, Yugi." Seto said. He then sat up. "Now, I believe that it's my turn." Seto said.

"What?" Yugi said. He got his answer when Seto suddenly straddled his waist. "I think you know what." Seto replied.

"You should have seen that one coming." Yami said as he sat up and moved behind Seto.

Seto used the lubricant to coat his member before he positioned himself at Yugi's entrance and thrust in.

Yugi arched up his back as he cried out.

Seto groaned at how tight Yugi was.

Yami then thrust into Seto to the hilt.

Seto cried out at that.

Yami knew that Seto hated it when he prepared him, so Yami usually refused to prepare him.

Seto then pulled out until only the tip was left in before the thrust back in.

Yami did the same to Seto.

The three found a steady rhythm once again.

It was like it was back in ancient Egypt. To Yami and Seto anyway. Their hearts had been completed again.

Yugi could feel himself reaching his end. "I'm-" Yugi started.

"We know." Seto and Yami said at the same time.

Seto reached down and started to stroke Yugi's member in time with his thrusts.

Yugi was the first to reach his end. "SETO!" Yugi cried as he came.

Feeling Yami thrust into him and Yugi's walls clamp down on him sent Seto over the edge as well. "YAMI! YUGI!" Seto groaned.

Seto clamping down on him sent Yami over the edge. "SETO!" Yami moaned as he released into Seto.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Seto collapsed on top of Yugi while Yami pulled out and fell beside them.

After regaining his senses, Seto pulled out of Yugi and rolled over to the side to lay on the other side of Yugi.

All three lay there as they recovered.

"I reiterate that that was amazing." Seto said.

"Hmm-mm." Yugi agreed.

"Nothing like it." Yami said.

"I hate to tell you this, but that's it for me. I can't handle anymore." Yugi said.

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi. "Don't worry about it, Aibou. I don't think we could either." Yami said.

"Same here." Seto agreed, wrapping an arm around the two.

"Then I say we sleep." Yugi said.

Seto and Yami agreed with him.

The three were soon asleep.

* * *

The following morning, Seto was the first one to wake up. He looked over and saw that Yugi and Yami were still asleep.

Yami had his head resting on Yugi's chest and Yugi was laying in Seto's arms.

'No one else is going to see this sight.' Seto thought.

Yugi was the next one to wake up. "What time is it, Seto?" Yugi asked.

"Nine." Seto answered.

"Why hasn't Mokuba come banging on the door yet?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I'm not going to question a miracle." Seto said.

Yugi noticed Yami and said, "Think you can wake him up?"

"Why?" Seto asked, not really wanting to move Yami.

"Because I can't get up with him on me." Yugi answered.

"I'm not that heavy." Yami muttered.

"To someone my size, you are." Yugi replied.

"Fine." Yami said, sitting up.

"Thank you." Yugi said, sitting up as well. He winced at the pain in his lower back.

"Maybe we should just relax on the beach today." Seto suggested.

"Good idea. I don't think that my back could take anything else." Yugi said.

"A shower first." Yami said.

"Right.' Seto said.

The three got out of bed and went to take a shower together before starting their day.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Probably Chirstmas day for them.

R&R.


	20. Christmas

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20- Christmas

~Christmas Morning~

Yami, Yugi, and Seto were sound asleep in their bed. Yugi was in between his two taller boyfriends, just like it was back in ancient Egypt.

It had been a week since the three had first made love, and they were all very happy.

In that time, Yugi had slowly started to regain his memories of ancient Egypt, both the good and bad memories. Yugi was glad to remember what Seto and Yami did. He was hoping that their lives would have a happy ending in this time.

The three were aroused from their sleep when someone started banging on the door.

"Seto! Get up!" Mokuba called.

Seto opened his eyes with a growl. "Can't he let us sleep?" Seto asked.

"It's Christmas. What did you expect?" Yugi asked.

"I had better let him in." Seto said, sitting up.

"We'd better get dressed first." Yami said.

"We're not naked, Yami." Yugi reminded him.

Seto got out of his bed and put on a robe despite the fact that he was in boxers. He then opened the door.

"About time." Mokuba said.

"What is it?" Seto asked.

"It's Christmas!" Mokuba said.

"I know that, Mokuba. You didn't have to wake us up so early." Seto said.

"It's only seven, Seto. You're up earlier than that on a normal workday." Mokuba said.

"He makes a point." Yami said.

"No one asked you, Yami!" Seto snapped.

"Come on, Seto." Mokuba said.

"Oh, all right. Fine. Just go to your room and get ready. We'll be ready in a minute." Seto said.

"Okay!" Mokuba said excitedly before running off.

Seto closed the door with a sigh. "He has too much energy sometimes." Seto said.

"It's not that big of a deal." Yugi said, sitting up.

"Yeah. We might as well get up because Mokuba is not going to let us sleep any later." Yami said.

"Fine. We might as well get a shower." Seto said.

"It'll go faster if we take one together." Yami said.

Seto smirked. "A great idea." Seto agreed.

"Only if you two promise me we are not going to fool around. Mokuba's not that patient." Yugi reminded them.

"Fine." Yami and Seto said in a dejected manner.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You'll live." Yugi said.

The three then went into the shower.

A few moments later, Yugi said, "I said no!"

"Ow!" Yami and Seto exclaimed at the same time.

Yugi walked out of the bathroom while Yami and Seto walked out rubbing their heads.

"You didn't have to hit us." Seto said.

"It's the only way to get you to stop." Yugi replied.

The three got dressed.

There was a knock on the door.

Yugi went and opened the door to find Mokuba outside.

"I'm ready." Mokuba said.

"All right. Come on." Seto said as he left the room after making sure he had the keycard.

"Are there places open now?" Yami asked, knowing that it was Christmas Day.

"No, but I made other arrangements for us." Seto said as he pressed the up button on the elevator.

"What did you have arranged?" Mokuba asked.

"You'll see in a moment." Seto answered.

When the elevator arrived, Seto hit the fifteenth floor button, the top floor. The elevator went up and opened at the fifteenth floor.

"Okay. What is going on, Seto?" Yugi asked.

Seto smiled mysteriously. "You only have to a wait another minute to find that out." Seto said as he started to walk down the hall.

Yami, Mokuba, and Yugi followed Seto since they knew that they didn't have a choice if they wanted to find out what Seto had planned.

Seto stopped in front of room 1521. He took out a keycard and used it to open the door. He smiled when he saw that everything was had he asked. "Come on in." Seto said.

The other three walked in, and their jaws dropped at what they saw.

It was a big room that must have had all the furniture removed except a few chairs. There was a big tree in the middle of the room that was beautifully decorated with garland and ornaments. There were presents set under the tree. There were other small Christmas decorations set up in the room.

"Seto, what is all this?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be Christmas if there wasn't a Christmas tree, now would it?" Seto asked.

Mokuba's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Seto!" Mokuba said as he hugged his brother tightly. "This is great!" Mokuba continued.

Seto chuckled. "I'm glad that you like it." Seto said.

"This is great, Seto." Yugi added.

"It really feels like Christmas now." Yami agreed.

Yugi also hugged Yami before kissing Seto on the cheek.

"Well, I'm glad that you all like this." Seto said.

"When was this done?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, I had this room reserved for as long as we were here. It's been decorated since then." Seto said.

"This is great, but the presents?" Yami asked.

"I had them sent up to room. Christmas Day is when we open gifts." Seto told them.

"All right! Let's open them!" Mokuba said.

"Not yet." Seto said.

"Why not?" Mokuba asked, pouting.

Seto rolled his eyes and pointed to the side where a table was set up food. "I think that we need to eat breakfast before we do anything else. I'm sure that we're al hungry." Seto said.

"He's right about that. We had an early dinner last night, so I'm famished." Yami said.

The group sat around the table and started to eat their breakfast.

"I can't believe that we never knew you had this room." Mokuba said.

"You still have my laptop, Mokuba. You could have easily found out." Seto said.

"I don't go snooping through your things, Seto." Mokuba protested.

"Since when?" Seto asked.

"Well, business stuff and finances, I don't." Mokuba said.

"Yeah. It's my personal life you have to snoop in." Seto growled.

Yugi laughed. "Come on, Seto. It's a brother's job to snoop in his brother's life." Yugi said.

"Since when?" Seto asked.

Yugi shrugged. "An unwritten law, I suppose." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I didn't think you'd care as long as he knew nothing about your sex life." Yami said.

"Gross! Stop talking like that! I don't need to hear it!" Mokuba exclaimed, covering his ears.

Yami burst out laughing.

"Well, that is the truth. Besides, you already knew that Yami and I were sleeping together, Mokuba." Seto stated.

"Just because I know that you have one doesn't mean that I want to hear about it." Mokuba said.

"I think that we all get the point." Yugi said.

* * *

~Egypt~

It was already late into Christmas Day with Heba and Atemu.

"So, how was that?" Atemu asked as he sat down beside Heba.

"I don't want to even see food for the next few days." Yugi said.

"Why's that?" Atemu asked.

"Because I ate too much today." Heba said.

Amara walked into the living room. "Well, you do need to eat, Heba. You do have a little one on the way." Amara said.

"I know. I just can't eat anything else. You had to be an excellent cook." Heba said, looking at Amara.

Amara smiled. "I know, and I can't help it." Amara said.

Aknankanon walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around Amara's waist. "That's one of the reasons that I married her." Aknankanon said.

Amara slapped him lightly on the arm. "Stop that." Amara said.

"What? I'm being honest. You shouldn't have shown me what a good cook you were when we were dating." Aknankanon teased.

"I'll fix you." Amara said.

Aknankanon took off with Amara behind him.

"You know, your parents act like they're dating sometimes." Heba said.

"I know. I'm used to it. Besides, my mom knows that Dad was only teasing her." Atemu said.

"Yes. I am aware of that. I hope we're like that when we're their age." Heba said.

Atemu wrapped an arm around Heba. "I wouldn't worry about that. I think that we're still going to be as in love as my parents are." Atemu said.

"I hope you're right." Heba said.

A moment later, Aknankanon and Amara returned with a present.

"We were wanting to give you this." Amara said as she handed the gift to Heba.

Heba was rather surprised since he thought that they had opened all the gifts. "Thank you." Heba said. He unwrapped the gift and opened the box. He found a teddy bear that was small and brown.

"For when the baby comes." Aknankanon said.

"Already buying for the baby?" Atemu asked.

Amara shrugged. "I never thought that I would have a grandchild, so I'm not passing up the chance." Amara explained.

Heba smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure that the baby will love it." Heba said.

Amara and Aknankanon smiled at him.

* * *

~Hawaii~

"All right! We ate. Can we open present now?" Mokuba asked Seto.

Seto sighed. "All right, Mokuba. We can open gifts now." Seto said.

"All right!" Mokuba shouted as he ran over to the presents.

"Mokuba really gets into this." Yami said.

"He's like a little kid at Christmas." Seto said.

"Well, everyone likes getting presents, Seto." Yugi said.

"I know." Seto said.

The three lovers got up and walked over to join Mokuba.

Mokuba had gotten a new laptop. "What this for?" Mokuba asked.

"So you'll stop stealing mine at home." Seto replied.

Mokuba smiled. "Thanks." Mokuba said.

Yami had gotten Mokuba some duel monsters cards that he had wanted. "Wow! How did you get these? They're hard to find." Mokuba said.

"Well, when you're one of the world's best duelists, you can get just about any card that you want." Yami replied.

Yugi had gotten Mokuba a photo album.

"A photo album?" Mokuba asked.

'Yes. Open it." Yugi said.

Mokuba did and found that there were a lot of pictures in it already.

"You were saying once that you never really kept a photo album, so Seto let me look through some old pictures he had, and I was able to organize them from when you were young to now." Yugi said.

"Hey! There's room that I can add more if I want to." Mokuba said.

"Well, the memories don't have to end." Yugi explained.

"Thanks, Yugi. I love it." Mokuba said.

Yugi smiled. "Your welcome." Yugi said.

Seto, Yami, and Yugi started to open their gifts.

"A new briefcase?" Seto asked.

"Your old one was getting worn." Yugi explained.

Seto smiled. The briefcase was blue and black. "I love it, Yugi." Seto said.

Yami had gotten Seto a carved statue of a Blues Eyes White Dragon.

"Yami, this is amazing craftsmanship. Who made it?" Seto asked.

"Well, as it turns out, Duke's good at this kind of thing, so I asked him to make it." Yami said.

Yugi had gotten a similar one, only it was of Kuriboh.

"Thanks, Yami." Yugi said.

"No problem." Yami said.

Seto had gotten Yugi and Yami both a blown glass statue of their favorite Duel Monster from one of the shops in Hawaii.

"Hey! We saw these before!" Yugi said.

"Yeah. When I saw that you two liked them, I bought them." Seto said.

"Well, that was really thoughtful of you, Seto." Yami said.

Seto shrugged.

Mokuba laughed. "He'll never admit it, but the three of us are the only ones that he's thoughtful to." Mokuba said.

Seto glared at Mokuba, but didn't deny it. "Open this one." Seto said, passing another one to them.

Yami looked at it and said, "This is for me and Yugi."

"Yes, it is. Now, open it." Seto said.

Yugi and Yami opened it to find another glass blown statue, only this one was of the Blue Eye White Dragon, the Dark Magician, and Kuriboh all together.

"Is this suppose to represent us?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I thought that it would get the meaning across at least." Seto answered.

"You got these before we got together with Yugi." Yami stated.

"Did you two just know that I felt the same way?" Yugi asked.

"No. I was very hopeful that it would turn out in our favor." Seto replied.

"At least you were right." Mokuba said.

"Yes, I was." Seto agreed.

The group continued to open their gifts.

Soon, all of the presents were open.

"Well, this was certainly great." Mokuba said, happy with all he got.

"I'd hope so. You got just about everything you asked for.' Seto said.

"I know, and that's what's so great about it." Mokuba said.

Since Mokuba had gotten a new Playstation 3 game, Seto had had one placed in the room. Mokuba got Yugi to play the game with him.

Seto and Yami sat back to watch them.

"You know, I think that this is the best Christmas that I have ever had." Yami said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "You've only three of them, Yami. There's not that much to compare it to." Seto said.

"Actually, there is." Yami said as he sat down in Seto's lap.

"What's that?" Seto asked.

Yami smiled. "This is the first Christmas that I got to share with my lovers, and I'm so glad that we're all together." Yami answered.

Seto smiled. "You're right, Yami. That is the best part of this Christmas." Seto said as the two watched their younger lover play the video game with Mokuba.

* * *

~Egypt~

Atemu and Heba had gone to their room for the night.

"Well, this Christmas wasn't that bad." Atemu said.

"There was nothing bad about it except for the fact that I am going to be full for the rest of my life." Heba said.

Atemu laughed. "You can only blame yourself for that, Heba. You were the one that ate so much." Atemu said.

"Actually, I blame your mother. She's the one that fixed everything." Heba said as he sat down on the bed.

Atemu sat down beside him. "But?" Atemu prodded, knowing something was on his mind.

"I guess the only thing that would have made this Christmas better would have been if Yugi could have been here to enjoy it with us." Heba admitted.

Atemu smiled as he wrapped an arm around Heba. "I know, Heba, but Yugi's with Yami, Seto, and Mokuba. I'm sure that he's having a good Christmas with them." Atemu said.

"I know, and with everything that Yugi has been through in this last year, I know that he needs to be away." Heba said.

"Well, we'll have a little Christmas celebration with them when we get back to Japan." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "I know, Atemu. I guess it's just because Yugi's the only blood family I have left, and I really like to be with them during the holidays." Heba said.

Atemu rested a hand on Heba's stomach. "I don't think that Yugi's the only blood related family that you have anymore, Heba." Atemu said.

"You know what I mean." Heba said.

"Yes, I know, Heba, and I couldn't agree with you more." Atemu said.

"Well, I'll be glad to see him again. I can't wait to tell him that he's going to be an uncle." Heba said.

"I think that that's going to be the greatest Christmas present of all." Atemu said.

"I know it will be." Heba said.

"Well, it's rather late, Heba, so I think we should go to bed. Mom's dragging us to the after Christmas sales, and it's going to be a madhouse. We're going to need all our energy to make it thorough tomorrow." Atemu said.

Heba laughed. "It's the only time I actually get to sleep at night." Heba said.

"You don't seem to mind it too much when I do keep you up." Atemu pointed out.

"I never said I minded." Heba said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's get to sleep." Atemu said.

Heba nodded, and the two climbed into bed to go to sleep.

* * *

~Hawaii~

Later in the day, the group was sitting around the room, watching TV.

"Okay. This is the third movie we have watched based on Charles Dickens' book, and they're all the same." Seto said.

"Come on, Seto. They're following the storyline of _A Christmas Carol._ If they were to change it, then it wouldn't be the story." Yugi said.

"I know, but there's too many." Seto said.

"Well, there's not that much else on, Seto." Mokuba pointed.

"I know, but there has to be something better on." Seto said.

"Not likely." Yugi said.

Mokuba flipped through the channels. He found another Christmas movie.

"Leave it." Seto said.

"Okay." Mokuba said as he set the remote down.

The group watched the movie, which none of them had really cared for.

"All right. Let's eat dinner." Seto said.

The hotel staff had brought dinner up, and the four ate their Christmas dinner.

"This was a really great idea, Seto. This was a great Christmas!" Mokuba said happily.

Seto smiled. "I'm glad that you thought so." Seto said.

"We ought to have Christmas in Hawaii more often." Mokuba said.

"Don't press your luck, Mokuba." Seto warned.

"Well, it was a great Christmas." Yami said.

The group stayed together for a while longer before the group went back to their own rooms for the night.

* * *

Seto, Yami, and Yugi walked into their room.

All of the gifts had been left in the room upstairs since Seto had reserved it for the entire time they were there.

"That was a great Christmas, Seto. I think you thought of everything." Yugi said as he sat down on the bed.

"Yeah. It was great." Yami agreed.

"Well, this was our first Christmas together as lovers, so I wanted it to be one that you would remember." Seto said.

"There's not a chance of that happening." Yugi said.

"Agreed." Yami said.

Seto smirked and glanced over at Yami. He leaned over and whispered, "Should we finish of the Christmas?"

Yami glanced over and Seto and immediately caught his meaning. He smirked as well and said, "Yugi's last Christmas gift."

Seto nodded.

"Oh, Yugi." Seto and Yami said as the same time.

Yugi looked over at his two lovers and gulped at the looks on their faces. They had the predatory looks that clearly said he's be up well into the night. "Y-yeah?" Yugi asked.

"I think that there is one Christmas gift we've still got to give you." Seto said.

Before Yugi had time to react, Yami and Seto had both pounced on the bed with him.

Both smirked down at him.

'I'm not getting out of this.' Yugi thought.

Yami and Seto made sure that Yugi wasn't thinking about anything else quick.

~Three Hours Later~

Yami and Seto both collapsed on the bed beside Yugi, who was purely exhausted.

"Hmm. That was great." Seto said.

"No kidding." Yami agreed.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to move for a while." Yugi muttered.

Seto chuckled. "You don't have to move for a while." Seto said as he wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"I agree. We don't have to worry about getting up for quite a while." Yami agreed, wrapping his arms around Yugi as well.

"As long as I don't have to move for a while, I don't care." Yugi said.

"Well, we might as well get some sleep." Seto said.

"I agree with you now." Yami said.

"Goodnight, Yami, Goodnight, Seto." Yugi said.

"Goodnight, Yugi, Goodnight, Yami." Seto said.

"Goodnight, Aibou. Goodnight, dragon." Yami said.

It wasn't long before the three fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: I'll probably have them back in Japan. I might have Heba tell Yugi about his pregnancy.

R&R.


	21. Home Again

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I'm hoping to update this one a little faster than I have been.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21- Home Again

Yami, Yugi, Seto, and Mokuba were all on the KaibaCorp private jet, getting ready to head home.

"Why so glum, Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

"I wish we didn't have to leave. Hawaii is so much fun." Mokuba said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Mokuba, you say that about every place we go to for a vacation." Seto said.

Mokuba shrugged. "It's the truth." Mokuba said.

Seto shook his head. "All right. Hand it over." Seto said.

All three were confused.

"What are you talking about, Set?" Yami asked.

"Mokuba, give me my laptop back. You said that when the vacation was over, you would give me my laptop back, now hand it over." Seto said.

"Geez. You remember everything when it comes to the company." Mokuba said. He went and easily found Seto's laptop, giving it to him.

"Thank you." Seto said. He immediately got the laptop out of the case and turned it on.

"And he immediately gets on it." Yami said.

"I have gone two weeks without seeing how the company was doing. I need to see what's gone on since I left." Seto said.

"I'm sure that everything is fine." Yugi said.

Mokuba shook his head. "Seto is such a workaholic." Mokuba said.

"Well, I did as you wanted, and I didn't do any work on the vacation. The vacation is now over, so I can go back to working." Seto said calmly.

"He is right, Mokuba." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Yeah." Mokuba said.

Yami leaned back in his seat. "We might as well get comfortable. We have a long flight ahead of us." Yami said.

"Well, we do have our Duel Monsters cards. We could always play a few games." Yugi said.

"HELL NO!" Mokuba shouted suddenly.

"Language, Mokuba!" Seto barked.

"Uh-uh. You aren't playing it." Mokuba said.

"Why not?" Yugi asked, confused.

"You aren't playing strip Duel Monsters on the plane." Mokuba said, turning red.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Please, Mokuba. We have more decency than to do that on a plane." Yami said.

Mokuba just starred at him. "Yami, you and Seto did it before!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Okay. Yugi has more decency than to do that on a plane." Yami corrected himself.

"And you weren't on the plane at the time." Seto added.

"Not the point!" Mokuba said.

"How does he know about that in the first place?" Yugi asked, still red.

"Mokuba walked in on me and Seto playing it in the bedroom at the mansion one time." Yami explained.

"Talk about being scarred for life." Mokuba muttered.

"Um, why wasn't the door locked?" Yugi asked.

"Because they forgot to lock it." Mokuba said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "You weren't supposed to home for three more hours." Seto said.

"We did start locking the door after that." Yami said.

"And I started knocking." Mokuba added.

"That's a relief." Yugi said.

"As long as it's regular Duel monsters, go ahead." Mokuba said.

"It will be." Yugi said.

Yami and Seto glanced at each other smirked.

"Um, Yugi." Mokuba said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"At home, it'll never be regular Duel Monsters with those two." Mokuba said.

Yugi sighed. "I know." Yugi said, knowing how his lovers could be.

"Come on, Aibou. Let's play a game." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi agreed.

The two started playing a game of Duel Monsters with Mokuba watching them while Seto did some work from his laptop.

* * *

"I am so bored!" Marik whined.

Malik and Ryou both groaned.

"Marik, for the last time, suck it up and deal with it!" Malik snapped.

"But there's nothing for me t do." Marik whined.

The three were at the Game Shop, running it for Yugi while he was gone.

"Marik, I know that we haven't had a lot of customers today, but try and make the best of it." Ryou said.

Marik sat on a stool and pouted.

"Oh, quit pouting. It won't make the time go by any faster." Malik said, irritated.

Marik smirked. "I know what could make the time go by faster." Marik said.

"No! Marik, we aren't doing anything here. A customer could walk in at any time." Ryou protested.

"I'm with Ryou on this one, Marik. Nothing like that." Malik said firmly.

Marik groaned as he dropped his head onto the countertop. "You two are killing me!" Marik whined.

Malik had had enough. "Marik, either make the best of the situation, or I swear that I will send you to the museum to help Ishizu until Ryou and I close the shop at six." Malik said.

Marik looked horrified. "But that's five hours!" Marik cried, not sure if he could handle being apart from his lovers for that long.

"Then deal with it." Malik growled.

Marik crossed his arms and pouted.

Ryou sighed. "Marik, why don't you leave the shop and get some fresh air." Ryou suggested.

Marik brightened. "Great idea" Marik exclaimed before jumping up and bounding out of the shop.

Malik turned to him. "Why did you do that?" Malik asked.

Ryou smiled. "Because Marik hates being cooped up, and it'll give us a break from him. It's better than him driving us crazy with all that whining." Ryou said.

"Great idea. I remember why I love you now. You keep me from killing Marik." Malik said, kissing Ryou.

Ryou blushed. "Let's concentrate on work." Ryou said.

"Sure thing." Malik agreed.

* * *

Marik was wandering around the city. 'I'm glad to be out of there.' Marik thought. He knew that he would have to make it up to his lovers for acting the way he did. He just couldn't stand being cooped up like that all the time, especially when there was nothing for him to do.

Marik decided to go look around and see if there was anything that he could buy for Ryou and Malik to make up for how he was acting.

As Marik was walking, he bumped into someone. "Sorry." Marik said. He then noticed whom it was he had bumped into, and he changed his attitude. "What are you doing here?" Marik growled.

Bakura glared at Marik. "It's a free county. I can be where ever I please." Bakura snapped.

"Yeah. You just better watch it." Marik said. He then started to leave.

"You might want to stop trying to threaten me, Marik." Bakura said.

Marik turned to glare at him. "What are you going to do? You don't have your Shadow magic. None of us do. It was taken from us when we decided to stay here." Marik said.

Bakura glared. "I can do other things." Bakura said.

"And you'll be dead if you even try." Marik said. He turned and intended to walk away before he ended up doing something that he regretted.

"Hey. Where's Yugi at?" Bakura asked.

Marik turned and glared. "If you think that I would tell you where Yugi is after everything you have put him through, then you have another thing coming. I won't tell you for anything. Just leave Yugi alone. You have a whole pile of people after you for what you pulled, so just leave him alone and let him live his life." Marik said before he walked off.

'I hate him.' Marik thought bitterly.

Deciding to put his encounter with Bakura behind him, Marik went back to looking for something for his lovers.

* * *

"I attack with Buster Blader, and that'll wipe out your life points." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "You beat me again." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I did defeat back in the Ceremonial Duel." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but I've beaten you before even after that." Yami said.

"Well, if you'd stop letting yourself get distracted, you might win." Mokuba said.

Yami shrugged. "I can't help it that I get distracted by him. Hr's too cute." Yami said.

Yugi blushed at that. "Will you stop that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you are cute, Yugi." Seto said.

Yugi groaned. "I am never going to get you two to stop calling me cute, am I?" Yugi asked.

"Nope." Yami and Seto said at the same time.

Yugi groaned.

Mokuba laughed. "I take it that Yugi's going to be blushing a lot." Mokuba said.

"If we have anything to say about it, he will." Yami said.

Mokuba then realized something. "Hey. Since Yugi's dating you two now, does that mean that Yugi's going to be living in the mansion permanently now?" Mokuba asked.

Seto, Yami, and Yugi looked at each other.

"You know, we hadn't actually discussed that yet, Mokuba." Seto said.

"Well, I have been living there for several months now, so I don't see why I shouldn't go ahead and live there." Yugi admitted.

"Then it's settled. Yugi is going to be living with us permanently now." Seto said.

"Wow. That was a fast decision." Mokuba said.

"Sure was." Yugi agreed.

"Although I believe that you're going to be moving into the master suite with me and Yami. There's more than enough room for the three of us." Seto said.

"We already know that." Yami said.

"How?" Mokuba asked.

All three turned to look at Mokuba.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"How do you know that you can all fit? I mean, you guys didn't start dating Yugi until we were on this vacation, so how do you know?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, right after I lost the baby, there was a few nights they'd let me stay in their room with them since I was so upset. That's how we know." Yugi said.

"Besides, with just me and Seto in the bed, about three or four more people could sleep in that bed. Three of us won't be a problem." Yami said.

"Seto, please use the soundproofing. Please." Mokuba said, begging,

"Soundproofing?" Yugi asked.

"I had the room soundproofed after Yami started living with us. All we have to do is hit a button, and no one outside the room will be able to hear us." Seto said.

"They've forgotten to use it before." Mokuba said, shuddering at the memory.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I'll try to make sure that they remember." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Mokuba said.

"We'll see." Seto said with a smirk.

Mokuba covered his face. "I'm doomed." Mokuba said.

Yugi swatted at Seto. "Stop torturing him. I wouldn't have though that you would want your younger brother to listen to you having sex with your boyfriends." Yugi said.

"I don't. I just don't think about the soundproofing for the obvious reason." Seto replied.

Mokuba turned to Yugi. "Yugi, please make him use the soundproofing! I've been scarred enough from listening to him and Yami! Please!" Mokuba begged, holding onto Yugi's arm.

"I will, Mokuba. I promise." Yugi said.

"All right. How about another game, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Why not? We have a long flight." Yugi said.

The two then started to play another game of Duel Monsters.

* * *

Marik returned to the shop. He found that there were a few customers that Ryou and Malik were helping. Marik just stayed to the side and let Malik and Ryou do what they needed to do.

It wasn't long before the customer bought what they wanted to and left.

"So, has business picked up much?" Marik asked.

"Not much. It's been boring today." Malik said.

"Come on, guys. Not every day is going to be busy. Not like it was right before Christmas." Ryou said.

"We know, Ryou." Malik said.

"Well, I have something for you, too." Marik said. He then handed each of them a bag.

"What's this?" Ryou asked.

"I know that I've been hard to get along with today, so I got these as a way of saying I'm sorry." Marik explained.

"Marik, we understand. You didn't have to do this." Ryou said.

"I wanted to, though." Marik said.

Malik took a box out of a bag and opened it up. "Hey! This is an Egyptian dagger!" Malik exclaimed, taking the dagger out.

"Yeah. I saw it in an antique shop." Marik said.

"This is great." Malik said, looking at the craftsmanship of the hilt.

Ryou took out something from his bag and saw that it was a brown box. He opened the box to find that there were a bunch of different spices in it. "Spices for cooking!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Yeah. I know you like your spices." Marik said.

"Thanks. I can really use these." Ryou said.

"Well, I think it goes without saying that we forgive you." Malik said, leaning forward and kissing Marik.

"Same here." Ryou said, also kissing Marik.

"I'm glad to hear that." Marik said. He then turned serious. "I ran into Bakura today." Marik said.

Malik growled. "What did that bastard want?" Malik asked.

"I bumped into him actually. The only real thin he asked was where Yugi was." Marik said.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Ryou asked worriedly.

"Of course not. I'm not going to tell him anything that has to do with Yugi." Marik said.

"At least he doesn't have his Shadow magic. He can't use that to hurt Yugi." Ryou said.

"I know. I just wish Marik or Yami had it so that they could hurt him." Malik said.

"It doesn't matter. Since Yugi is such god friends with Seto, I would say that we don't have anything to worry about. Seto can cause a lot of trouble for Bakura is he wanted to." Marik said.

"And I'm sure he will." Malik said.

* * *

Yugi had fallen asleep on one of the couches that were in the jet, and Mokuba had fallen asleep right beside him.

"Don't they look cute?" Yami asked.

Seto looked up and over at them. "Yeah. They do." Seto agreed before looking back at his laptop.

Yami shook his head. "Can't you get your nose out of that laptop for two seconds?" Yami asked.

"For your information, I'm doing something for Yugi." Seto said.

"What's that?" Yami asked, intrigued.

"I'm finding a way to make sure that Bakura won't mess with him. When Bakura finds out that Yugi's dating us, we both know that Bakura's going to try and hurt Yugi just to get to get to you." Seto explained.

Yami growled. "I wish that Bakura would just a get a life. If he wants to come after me, fine. I just wish that he wouldn't use Yugi to do it. Yugi doesn't have anything to do with this. He doesn't deserve to suffer just because Bakura wants revenge on me for something that he thinks I did." Yami said.

"Well, Bakura doesn't see it like that. He knows that you're hurt when Yugi's hurt." Seto said.

"How are you going to make sure that Bakura doesn't hurt him again?" Yami asked.

"Let's just say that I have some connections that are all too happy to help." Seto said.

Yami raised an eyebrow, indicating that he wanted to know more.

"Bakura's made a lot of enemies since he got his body. There's a lot of people that would like to help Bakura get what he deserves." Seto said.

"Good." Yami said. He looked over at Yugi. "Yugi deserves to be happy." Yami said.

"I agree. I'll just make sure that none of us can be linked to it." Seto said.

Yami nodded.

Seto reached over and wrapped an arm around Yami. "Don't worry. We're going to deal with him and make sure that he can't hurt Yugi again." Seto said.

"I know. I just want this to be over with." Yami said.

"So do I. Once we make sure that Bakura can't bother us again, we'll all be able to live happier." Seto said.

"I'll enjoy that." Yami said.

"So will I." Seto said.

* * *

The KaibaCorp jet landed at the airplane the following morning.

Yugi, Yami, and Mokuba were all woken up by Seto. All three stretched as they got up.

"Man. I'll be glad to get off this plane." Yami said.

"Then get up, Yami. We've landed at the airport. We can head home now." Seto said.

"Great. I can go home and sleep in my own bed." Mokuba said.

All four got off of the plane to find that the limo was already there.

"Come on." Seto said.

The four piled into the limo before the limo left.

"They'll bring our luggage to the mansion later." Seto said.

It wasn't too long before they arrived back at the mansion.

"Thank goodness." Mokuba said. He ran up the steps and into the house.

"Someone's happy to be home." Seto muttered.

"You can't blame him. We have been gone for a little over two weeks." Yami said.

"I know." Seto said.

The three walked into the house.

"Welcome home, Mr. Kaiba." Roland said.

"Thank you, Roland. I don't want to be disturbed today." Seto said.

"Of course." Roland said.

Yugi, Yami, and Seto all headed upstairs.

"I'm going to sleep most of the day." Yugi said.

"Right behind you." Yami said.

Yugi started to head back to the room that he had been staying in for the last few months.

Seto reached out and grabbed Yugi by the wrist. "Yugi, you're staying on our bedroom now. We'll move your stuff later." Seto said.

"Oh. Right." Yugi said.

The three walked in to the master bedroom.

"Home sweet home." Yami said.

All three walked over to the bed.

Yugi and Yami didn't bother taking off their shoes. Both just collapsed on the bed side by side.

Seto took the time to take off his shoes before he climbed into bed as well. He noticed that Yugi and Yami were already asleep. Seto smiled. 'These two belong to me. No one else is going to be privy to this sight.' Seto thought. He then lie down beside the two and soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

~Egypt~

Heba walked out of the bathroom, holding his stomach.

"You okay?" Atemu asked.

"Fantastic." Heba replied. He walked over and collapsed onto the bed. "I hate morning sickness." Heba said.

"It's at night." Atemu said.

"I know." Heba said. He turned to face Atemu. "Why do they call it morning sickness? It lasts all day!" Heba exclaimed.

Atemu smiled at him. "Don't worry, Heba. Like my mother said, it won't last the entire pregnancy. Just a few months." Atemu said.

"I think that a few months will kill me." Heba said.

Atemu put the book that he had been reading down before he reached over and pulled Heba into his arms. "Don't worry, Heba. I'll be here with you through it all." Atemu said.

"Thanks." Heba said.

"We'll be heading back to Japan in a few weeks. I'm sure you're anxious to see your brother." Atemu said.

"You can say that again. I really want to tell him that he's going to be an uncle." Heba said.

"I'm sure that's the only reason you want to see him." Atemu said.

Heba looked up at Atemu. "What is that supposed to mean?" Heba asked.

"Come on, Heba. I know that you are dying to get Yugi to tell you everything about his relationship with Seto and Yami." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "There is that, too." Heba said. He thought a moment before he said, "Aren't you curious about how it's going?"

"I really don't care. As long as Yami and Seto treat Yugi right, I honestly couldn't care less." Atemu said.

"Right. I'm sure you won't be bombarding Yami and Seto with questions the moment that you see them." Heba said.

Atemu shrugged. He glanced at the clock and said, "Come on. We'd better go downstairs. My parents wanted us to go out to eat tonight."

Heba groaned. "Don't mention food or eating. I don't know if my stomach can handle it." Heba said.

"Grin and bear it." Atemu said.

"I'll try." Heba said.

"Come on." Atemu said.

The two got up and headed downstairs.

* * *

~Japan~

After getting up, Seto had gone to his office to do some work since he had missed a great deal of it during the vacation.

Yugi and Yami decided to head over to the Game Shop.

"Yug! Yams! Glad to see ya!" Joey said.

Joey and Tristan were manning the shop at the time.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, next time you guys decide to go on vacation, please try and be here when the Christmas shopping rush comes in." Tristan said.

"No kidding. Talk about a nightmare." Joey added.

Yugi laughed. "Trust me. I helped Grandpa enough to know what that's like." Yugi said.

"Just be here when it hits from now on." Joey said.

"Sure thing, Joey." Yugi said.

Tristan noticed that Yami had his arm around Yugi's waist. "Hey, Yami. What's going on? Why do you have your arm around Yugi's waist?" Tristan asked.

"Oh." Yugi said, blushing.

Yami shrugged. "Seto and I told Yugi how we felt while we were gone, so Yugi, Seto, and I are all together now." Yami said.

"All of you?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded.

"That's great! I'm glad you guys finally told him." Joey said.

"Hold on. You knew?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. We knew how Seto and Yami felt about ya. Just glad that they finally told ya." Joey said.

"You guys are okay with this?" Yugi asked.

"I may not like moneybags that much, but if it makes ya happy to be with 'im, then go ahead. We tolerate each other enough." Joey said.

"Thanks, Joey." Yugi said.

"No problem." Joey said.

"How was the trip?" Tristan asked.

"It was real fun." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We all needed the rest." Yami added.

"How did you get moneybags to stay off the laptop? We all know that he can't keep his mind off of that company for very long." Joey said.

Yami laughed. "Simple. Mokuba and I stole Seto's laptop, and Mokuba kept it hidden from him. He told Seto that he wouldn't give it back until after we left. Seto made Mokuba give him the laptop back when we were on the plane heading back." Yami said.

"Wow. That was smooth." Joey said.

"Mokuba's good when it comes to things like that." Yami said.

"Anything happen while we were gone?" Yami asked.

"Not really. Things were pretty boring here." Joey said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

"Yep." Tristan agreed.

Yami pulled Joey aside. "Joey, did Bakura cause any kind of trouble?" Yami asked.

"No. I did talk to Ryou yesterday, and he said that Marik ran into Bakura while Ryou and Malik were running the shop yesterday." Joey said.

"What happened?" Yami asked.

"Not much. Bakura did want to know where Yugi was, but Marik wouldn't tell him." Joey said.

Yami growled lowly. "When is going to give up?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, but you and Seto might want to stick close to Yugi." Joey said.

"We will. We're not letting anything happen to Yugi." Yami said.

"That's good to hear." Joey said.

"Don't worry. Yugi's going to be living permanently at the mansion now, so he'll be fine." Yami said.

Joey nodded. "Just keep an eye on him." Joey said.

"We will." Yami said.

The two then rejoined Yugi and Tristan, who were talking.

"Why don't you two go on? Yami and I can watch the shop." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you just got back in today. Don't worry about it. You two can start watching the shop again tomorrow." Joey said.

"You sure?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Go on." Tristan said.

Yugi and Yami nodded before they left.

* * *

Back at the house, Seto walked out of his office. He searched the house and couldn't find Yugi and Yami at all.

"Roland, where are Yugi and Yami at?" Seto asked.

"Not left a few hours ago. I do not know what they were planning to do." Roland said.

"Thank you.' Seto said before he walked off. 'Where could they have been going?' Seto asked himself.

A few moments later, Yugi and Yami walked into the house.

"Oh! Hi, Seto." Yugi said.

"Where were you two at?" Seto asked.

"We went to check on the Game Shop and see how things went." Yugi said.

"Who was there?" Seto asked.

"Joey and Tristan were watching the shop. They said that everything had been fine. No problems." Yami said.

"Well, at least there were no problems." Seto said.

"We thought that, too." Yugi said.

"Is everything all right with the company?" Yami asked.

"Of course. I just wanted to get a jump start on the work that's piled up." Seto said.

"Well, is Mokuba here?" Yugi asked.

"No. He went out with some friends." Seto answered. He caught Yami's eyes, who immediately understood.

"You know, since we are alone in the house, I think this is the perfect opportunity for some alone time." Yami said.

"I agree." Seto said.

"Um, guys." Yugi started.

Before Yugi could do anything, Seto had swept him up in his arms and headed up the stairs with Yami behind him.

It was a while before they were seen again.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Probably Atemu and Heba returning to Japan. I might have Yugi and the others meet Atemu's parents, too. Not sure. Yugi will find out Heba's pregnant, though.

R&R.


	22. News

Here's the next chapter.

There's a small bit of lime in this chapter, so skip the writing in the bold if you don't like that kind of thing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22- News

~Cairo, Egypt~

"Heba, wake up." Atemu said.

Heba just muttered something incoherent under his breath before he rolled over so that his back was to Atemu.

"Come on, Heba. You have to get up. We need to get to the airport." Atemu said, shaking Heba lightly.

Heba just mumbled something and pulled the covers over his head.

Atemu sighed. 'Why does he have to be so hard to get up?' Atemu asked himself. "All right, Heba. You asked for it." Atemu said. He reached over and started tickling Heba.

Heba's eyes snapped open as he started laughing. "A-Atemu, st-stop." Heba gasped out.

Atemu chuckled. "Will you get up?" Atemu asked.

"Y-yes." Heba said.

"All right then." Atemu said as he stopped tickling Heba.

Heba looked up at him. "Atemu, it's only five-thirty in the morning. Why are we up so is?" Heba asked, still tired.

"Because we have a plane to catch. We're going back to Japan today, remember?" Atemu asked.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that!" Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "Now, get out of bed and get dressed. We have to get to the airport." Atemu said.

"Okay." Heba said. He got out of bed and grabbed some clothes before heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Atemu shook his head. He picked up the two carry-on bags that they had.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Atemu said.

Aknankanon opened the door. "Atemu, is everything all right?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Atemu asked, confused.

"Because your mother and I heard something." Aknankanon said.

Atemu laughed. "Everything's fine. Heba was being stubborn about getting up, so I startled tickling him to make him wake up. It's a surefire way to get him up and out of bed." Atemu explained.

"Oh. We were wondering. Hurry up and come downstairs. We'll be leaving before long." Aknankanon said.

"All right, Dad. We'll be down in a few minutes." Atemu said.

Aknankanon nodded before he turned and left the room.

A few moments later, Heba walked out of the bathroom. "Was someone in here?" Heba asked.

"Yes. My parents heard you laughing, so they wanted to make sure that everything was all right." Atemu explained.

"Well, that was your fault. You were the one who decided to tickle me." Heba said.

"Yes, but you were the one being hard to get up." Atemu replied.

Heba glared at him.

"Heba, you know that I'm not intimidated by your glares. Now, come on. We need to get going before my parents come up here again and drag us down." Atemu said.

"Okay." Heba said.

The two headed downstairs where Aknankanon and Amara were waiting.

"Are you two ready?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, Dad. We're ready." Atemu said.

"Then let's go." Amara said.

Amara and Aknankanon remembered the fact that they were reincarnated from five thousand years before. They knew about being the former pharaoh and queen of Egypt. They also remembered that Atemu was their oldest son from back then. They remembered Yami, and both were anxious to see Yami again after five thousand years.

"Mom, Yami's not going anywhere. He'll be in Japan when we get there." Atemu said.

"I know, but I haven't seen him in five thousand years, so I am rather eager to see him again." Amara replied.

"We know, dear. We'll see him soon. Let's go." Aknankanon said.

The group then left the house and piled into the car before heading for the Cairo airport.

* * *

~Domino, Japan~

Yugi and Yami were curled up together in the big bed in the master bedroom of the Kaiba mansion.

Seto had already gone to work.

Yugi opened his eyes and tried to sit up only to find himself being held down. He glanced down and saw that Yami's arms were wrapped around his waist.

Yami seemed rather content to stay that way for a while. He had a smile on his face as he slept.

"Yami, can you let go of me?" Yugi asked. He tried to get out of Yami's grip.

Yami just seemed to tighten his hold on Yugi as he snuggled closer to Yugi.

Yugi sighed. 'I'd love to just lay here with him, but I really need to go to the bathroom.' Yugi thought. He then started to shake Yami. "Yami, please wake up." Yugi said.

Yami just mumbled something before he let out a sigh and settled back down to go back to sleep.

Yugi sighed. He then got a devious idea and smirked. "Yami." Yugi said in a singsong voice. "If you don't get up right now, I'm going to go back to my old room and stay there for a week, meaning no sex for you. I wonder how Seto's going to feel about that." Yugi said.

As Yugi had thought, it did the trick.

Yami jumped up and out of bed, looking wide-eyed. "Don't do that, Yugi! Anything but that! Please!" Yami said, pretty much begging.

Yugi ignored it and jumped up to head to the bathroom. After a moment, he came out. "I didn't mean it, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami glared at him, though it was a mild one. "Why did you say that if you didn't mean it?" Yami asked.

"Because I had to go to the bathroom, and you wouldn't let go. Besides, I don't think that Seto would have liked it that much if I had ended up wetting the bed because you wouldn't let me get up." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I suppose not." Yami agreed.

"Good." Yugi said.

Yami walked over and kissed Yugi. "Sorry about that. I'm nit used to waking up with someone in the bed with me since Seto's usually gone to work. I guess I didn't want to let go of your warmth." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Don't worry about it, Yami." Yugi said. He gave Yami a light kiss. "We need to get over to the Game Shop, anyway." Yugi said.

"Why? Ryou and Malik offered to handle the shop today." Yami said, not understanding why Yugi wanted to go over there.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, today is the day when Atemu and Heba are getting back form Egypt. I want to be there when they get here." Yugi said.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot!" Yami said.

"Good. Now, come on. We need to get a shower and get dressed." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes lit up. "Does that mean that we get to take a shower together?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "Yes. As long as you remember the rule." Yugi said.

After getting together, Seto had installed a single rule. That not just two of them could have sex. They would only have sex when they were all together.

Yami groaned. "Why did Seto have to make that damn rule?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Because it's not fair if two of us get to make love while the other one misses out." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I guess I understand why Seto made up that rule. I do hate it, though. You and I are together a lot." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yami, I'll be starting to work on my next book pretty soon. Plus, you'll be helping Heba at the Game Shop a lot." Yugi said.

"I suppose you're right." Yami agreed.

"Good. Now come on." Yugi said.

The two walked into the shower and turned on the water.

Yami smirked. 'Seto may have said that just two can't make love, but that doesn't mean we can't pleasure each other in other ways.' Yami thought.

After Yugi and Yami had washed up, Yugi was about to turn off the water when Yami started kiss Yugi on the neck.

"Y-Yami, th-the r-rule." Yugi stammered.

Yami chuckled into Yugi's neck. "We're not going to make love, Yugi. Just because we can't have sex doesn't mean that we can't pleasure each other in other ways." Yami said.

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat. "I-I suppose not." Yugi agreed.

**LIME STARTS HERE!**

"Good." Yami said. He then turned Yugi around and pushed him up against the wall. He then kissed Yugi soundly on the mouth.

Yugi moaned into the kiss.

Yami reached down and started to stroke Yugi's member.

Yugi moaned as Yami did that and arched his hips into Yami's hand.

Yami chuckled. "I see that you enjoy that." Yami said after he broke the kiss.

Yugi blushed at that.

"And you still blush at those types of remarks." Yami said.

"Because you and Seto seem to love to make remarks like that." Yugi retorted.

"True." Yami said. He then knelt down in front of Yugi and let his hot breath ghost over Yugi's heated member.

Yugi tilted his head back and groaned at that. "Yami, hurry up." Yugi said.

"As you wish." Yami said. He placed his hands on Yugi's hips and leaned forward, taking Yugi's member into his mouth.

Yugi tossed his head back and cried out. "Yami!" Yugi cried as he reached down to grasp Yami's shoulder tightly.

Yami smirked around Yugi's member as he started to suck lightly on Yugi's member.

Yugi moaned as Yami gave gentle sucks. He hated it when Yami teased him like that.

Yami could sense Yugi's frustration and smirked. He started sucking a little bit harder, but not hard enough to cause Yugi to release.

"Ah! Yami! Please hurry up!" Yugi groaned.

Yami decided to have some mercy on Yugi and started to suck even harder on him.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried.

Yami continued sucking hard on Yugi.

It wasn't long before Yugi couldn't take it anymore. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi released before he let go of Yugi's member. He licked his lips. "You know, you taste delicious, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "Stop it." Yugi said.

**LIME ENDS HERE!**

Yami stood up and turned off the water. "Come on. Don't we have somewhere to be." Yami said.

"Y-yeah. Right." Yugi said a little shakily.

Yami smirked. 'It looks like I did my job well.' Yami thought.

The two stepped out of the shower and grabbed a couple of towels to dry themselves off. They then went into the bedroom and got out some clothes to put on.

"So, when are Atemu and Heba supposed to get in?" Yami asked.

"Heba said they'd get to the airport around ten, so they'll get to the Game Shop between ten-thirty and eleven." Yugi said.

"They whey are we going so early? It's only nine." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I want to make sure that the house is clean. They've been gone for a month, so it's bound to be a little dusty." Yugi said.

"Huh. Point taken." Yami agreed.

"Come on. Let's get going." Yugi said.

The two left the bedroom and headed downstairs.

"Where are you two going?" Mokuba asked from where he was in the living room.

"We're heading over to the Game Shop. Atemu and Heba are getting back today, so we want to be there when they get there." Yugi answered.

"Oh. Okay. I guess if Seto gets off early, I'll tell him that you're over there." Mokuba said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "What's the chance of Seto actually getting off work early?" Yami asked.

Mokuba grinned. "Not much of one." Mokuba said.

"Exactly." Yami said.

"Well, let's get going Yami." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

The two then left the mansion to head over to the Game Shop.

* * *

~Domino Airport~

"Talk about a long flight." Atemu said as he got off the plane along with Heba and his parents.

"At least you didn't have to deal with nausea while on the plane." Heba muttered. The different smells on the plane had had his stomach in knots.

"I haven't had to fly that long in a long time. I forgot how hard it can be." Aknankanon commented, stretching his back.

"Well, let's get our things and get out of here." Amara said.

After going through all their after-flight things they had to do and got their luggage, they headed out into the parking lot where Atemu had left his car parked when he and Heba had driven to the airport a month before when they went to Egypt.

Once all the luggage was in the car, the four got into the car, and Atemu headed for the city.

"When are we going to see Yami?" Amara knew that she was beyond excited to see Yami again, and no one could blame her for that.

"When I talked to Yugi earlier, he said that he and Yami were going to be at the Game Shop when we got there." Heba said.

"That's good." Amara said.

Aknankanon frowned. "What about the shop? Surely someone has to run it while we see them." Aknankanon said.

"It's covered. Ryou and Malik offered to handle the shop for them today." Heba answered.

"Don't worry, Dad. They have everything covered." Atemu said.

* * *

~Game Shop~

"Well, I think that everything is clean now." Yugi said as he looked around the shop.

"Yes. Everything is dusted and in order for when Heba and Atemu get here with Atemu's parents." Yami said as he came up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

"Yami, are you worried for when Atemu's parents get here?" Yugi asked, tilting his head up to look at Yami.

Yami glanced down at him. "Why would I be worried?" Yami asked.

"Well, you and Atemu were brothers back in ancient Egypt. I thought that you would feel awkward seeing Atemu's parents knowing that they're not your parents." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I admit that it'll be a little strange, but I'm not worried. Atemu was reborn, so I know that things changed a little. It doesn't change the fact that Atemu is my brother as far as I am concerned." Yami answered.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "You worry too much." Yami said.

Yugi shrugged. "I just didn't want you to be too uncomfortable." Yugi said.

"Well, I'll be fine. Nothing at all to worry about." Yami said.

"Okay, Yami." Yugi said. He leaned up and kissed Yami lightly.

"Good. Now stop worrying. There is nothing for you to worry about." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "All right, Yami. I'll stop worrying." Yugi said.

The two heard a car pull up.

Yugi smiled. "That must be them!" Yugi said happily.

Yami chuckled. "Someone's happy." Yami said.

"I haven't seen my brother in over a month. Yes, I'm happy to see him again." Yugi said.

"Well, at least let them get in the house before you go barreling at him." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I don't do that. At least, not anymore." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Okay." Yami said.

A few moments later, the front door opened, and Heba and Atemu walked in.

"Hey, Yugi." Heba said.

"Hey, Heba." Yugi said.

The twins hugged each other, glad to see each other again.

Atemu walked over to Yami. "I hear that the vacation was productive." Atemu said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?" Yami asked.

"I know that you and Seto admitted how you felt to Yugi, and that he returns those feelings." Atemu answered with a smirk.

"Oh. Yes. We did tell him, and he agreed to be with us again." Yami said,

"Does he know about the past?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. He started having some dreams about the past, so Seto and I told him everything." Yami replied.

"That's good." Atemu said. He then smirked at his brother. "By the way, I have a bit of a surprise for you." Atemu said.

Yami looked over at him. "Like what?" Yami asked.

Before Atemu could answer, Aknankanon and Amara walked into the room.

Yami was shocked.

Before him were two people who looked exactly like his parents from ancient Egypt.

Amara's eyes lit up. "Yami!" Amara exclaimed, running over to hug her son.

Yami was taken even more off guard by this. 'What the hell?' Yami thought, not understanding.

Yugi was surprised as well. He wondered how Atemu's mother knew Yami.

Amara pulled back to look at her son. "Yami, it has been too long since the last I saw you!" Amara said happily.

Yami was still in shock, but managed to recover his voice. "M-m-mother?" Yami asked.

Amara's smile widened. "Of course it's me!" Amara said.

"But I don't-I mean-that was five thousand years ago." Yami stuttered.

Aknankanon frowned and looked over at Atemu. "Atemu, you did tell Yami that we remember the past as well, right?" Aknankanon asked.

"Oops. It must have slipped my mind." Atemu said, feigning shock.

"Atemu! You knew they remembered the past and didn't tell me!" Yami exclaimed.

"Well, I thought that it would be more fun this way." Atemu said.

"More fun for who?" Yami asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Me, of course. The look on your face was priceless." Atemu said before he started laughing.

Yami growled. "That was not funny on any level." Yami said.

"Maybe not to you." Atemu said.

Heba shook his head. "I can't believe he did that." Heba muttered.

Amara smiled. "Well, I am very glad to see you again, Yami. It has been far too long." Amara said.

Yami smiled. "Yes. It has, Mother." Yami said, hugging his mother.

Amara laughed. "We don't live in ancient Egypt anymore. Such formal titles aren't needed, especially for you." Amara said.

"Your mother is right, Yami. I am also glad to see you." Aknankanon said, going over and hugging the son he hadn't seen in five thousand years.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Fa-Dad." Yami said, catching himself.

Aknankanon chuckled as he released him. "You'll get the hang of it." Aknankanon said.

Yugi turned to Heba. "Could you explain so I'm in the loop?" Yugi asked.

Heba smiled. "Atemu's parents are the reincarnations of Yami and Atemu's parents from back in ancient Egypt. They remember everything, too." Heba clarified.

"Oh." Yugi said, understanding then.

"I can't believe this. I never thought that I would see you again." Yami said, over his shock and very happy to see his parents again.

"So are we. We were surprised when Atemu told us that you were here." Amara said. She then turned to Yugi. "He also mentioned that you are the one that we should thank for having him back." Amara added.

Yugi blushed. "I didn't really do anything." Yugi said modestly.

"Didn't do anything? Yugi, you were the one who solved the Millennium Puzzle and freed me. You helped me regain my memories, and you're the one who helped me get acclimated to livening in the modern world since I was used to the way things were back in ancient Egypt." Yami said.

Atemu snickered. "I'm certain that Seto was grateful for the fact that Yugi helped you get used to this day and age." Atemu said.

"Who's Seto?' Aknankanon asked with a frown.

Yami looked at his brother. "You didn't tell them?" Yami asked.

"I needed to let you tell them some things about your life now." Atemu said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "He forgot." Heba said.

Atemu glared at Heba.

"Who is Seto?" Amara asked.

"Maybe we'd better sit down and talk." Yugi said.

"Right. Come on, Yugi. We'll get some drinks." Heba said.

"Right." Yugi said, following Heba into the kitchen.

Amara, Aknankanon, Yami, and Atemu walked into the living room and sat down.

"Now, who's Seto?" Amara asked.

"Seth's reincarnation." Yami answered.

"Ah! I take it you two are together then." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. We are. We've been together for almost a year." Yami said.

"And is Yugi a part of this relationship?" Amara asked.

"At first, he wasn't. While we were in Hawaii, Seto and I told him that we had feelings for him, and we all got together." Yami answered.

"You didn't do that because of the past, did you?" Aknankanon asked.

"No, dad. We didn't. I had feelings for Yugi while I was still trapped in the puzzle, but I couldn't do much without a body. Seto admitted he had feelings for Yugi, too." Yami said.

"Of course, things didn't start out that easily." Atemu said.

"No kidding." Yami said.

Aknankanon and Amara looked at their sons as if to ask for an explanation.

Yami explained about Yugi's relationship with Bakura and everything that happened with that.

Aknankanon growled. "I ought to strangle the life out of that thief." Aknankanon said.

"I want to. Seto's going to take care of it, though." Yami said.

"I don't doubt that he will." Amara agreed.

Yugi and Heba walked into the living room with drinks.

"Thanks." Atemu said.

"Yes. Thank you." Amara added.

"No problem. Yugi, I'm glad you restocked the kitchen." Heba said.

"You'll have to thank Ryou." Yugi said.

"Remind me to thank him later." Yami said.

Atemu glanced at Heba. "Shall we tell them our news?" Atemu asked.

Heba smiled. "I suppose so." Heba said.

"What news?" Yugi asked, looking at his brother curiously.

Heba smiled. "While we were in Egypt, we found out that I'm pregnant." Heba said.

"You are?" Yugi and Yami asked at the same time.

Heba and Atemu nodded.

"That's great, Heba!" Yugi said, hugging his brother.

"I know. I'm so excited about this." Heba said happily.

Yami looked over at Atemu. "I guess congratulations are in order, Daddy." Yami said teasingly.

Atemu glared at him. "Just wait, Yami. I'll get you back when Yugi ends up pregnant." Atemu said.

"Well, that'll be a while." Yugi said.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"Well, we all just got together. Well, I just joined the relationship, anyway. We want time together first. We're just waiting a little while before we have any kids." Yugi said.

"Understandable." Amara said.

"Still, we can practice for when we have kids with the niece or nephew." Yami said.

Heba laughed. "I guess you can." Heba agreed.

The group then started talking some more.

* * *

Yugi and Yami arrived home kind of late that night.

Seto was already home when they got there. He looked at his two lovers with a raised eyebrow before he said, "Where have you two been?"

"Well, let's just say that we found out something interesting about Atemu's parents." Yami said as he sat down by Seto.

"What was that?" Seto asked as he pulled Yugi into his lap.

"Well, Atemu's parents are the reincarnations of our parents from back in ancient Egypt, and they have all of their memories from that time." Yami answered.

"They do?" Seto asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Needless to say, they are thrilled that I'm back." Yami said.

Seto smiled. "That was quite the discovery." Seto said.

"We also found out that we're going to be uncles." Yugi said.

"Uncles?" Seto asked,

"Yep. Apparently, while they were in Egypt, Heba found out that he's pregnant." Yugi said.

"Well, that's good news. We can get some practice before we have kids." Seto said.

"That's what Yami said." Yugi remarked.

"Well, we will." Seto said.

"Yeah. We will. We'll be ready for when we have kids." Yami said.

"It's a bit different when it's your own, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know it is, but at least we'll have a bit of practice in." Seto said.

"Yes. It will help." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not sure yet.

Vote in the poll if you haven't. It'll close some time tomorrow.

R&R.


	23. A Bit of Trouble

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry it took so long.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23- A Bit of Trouble

Yugi woke up one morning to find that Yami had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He glanced to the side and wasn't surprised to see that Seto wasn't there. 'He must be at work already.' Yugi thought.

Yami was still sleeping soundly, and Yugi could tell that he wasn't about to get up any time soon.

Yugi managed to wriggle his way out of Yami's arms without waking Yami up. Yugi then headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once he was done with the shower, Yugi headed downstairs.

The cook had breakfast sitting out.

"Good morning, Master Yugi." Chandelle, the cook, said.

"Good morning, Chandelle." Yugi answered as he sat down.

"Is Master Yami going to be getting up soon?" Chandelle asked.

"I don't think so. You might want to set his breakfast aside to warm up later." Yugi answered.

"Very well." Chandelle said before taking the other plate back into the kitchen,

Yugi started eating. He took out the newspaper that was folded neatly on the table and started to look at it. He started to flip though the paper.

Once Yugi was done with breakfast, he gave the dishes to Chandelle before he went into the living room and sat down. He picked up the remote and started to flip through the channels of the TV.

It wasn't long before Yami walked in. "Morning, Aibou." Yami said as he walked over and kissed Yugi on the cheek.

"Morning, Yami." Yugi said. He looked up at his boyfriend and said, "Your breakfast is in the kitchen. Chandelle will just have to warm it up."

"Okay." Yami said before he walked into the kitchen.

Yugi shook his head as he continued to flip through the TV.

* * *

Heba and Atemu had finished breakfast and were getting ready to open the shop.

"You know that I can get Yugi to come and help me if you'd rather do some work." Heba said.

"I don't mind helping you, Heba." Atemu replied.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Atemu, I know that you're worried about me, but I can do everything I could before I got pregnant. At least for now." Heba said.

"I can't help it, Heba. I'm going to worry about you." Atemu said,

"Like you don't do enough of that as it is." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "Sorry, Heba, but you're stuck with me." Atemu said as he wrapped an arm around Heba's waist and pull him over to kiss him.

Heba smiled. "Okay, Atemu. Just try to take it easy for now. Don't get so overprotective until I'm about five or six months along. I can understand you being worried about me by then." Heba told him.

"Okay." Atemu agreed.

The two opened the shop and were ready for the day.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Yami walked back into the living room. "What do you want to do today, Aibou?" Yami asked.

"I really don't know." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "We could always go over to KaibaCorp and bug Seto." Yami said.

"Yami, we don't need to do that. Seto works hard, and he doesn't need us to bother him." Yugi protested.

"It doesn't bother him that much, Yugi. I do it all the time, and Seto never gets that angry at me." Yami assured him.

"I don't know." Yugi said uncertainly.

"Come on, Aibou. It won't hurt." Yami said. He grabbed Yugi by the hand and hauled him to his feet before practically dragging Yugi out of the living room and out of the mansion.

* * *

Bakura was wandering around the city. He was still rather pissed at how everything was turning out.

'Nothing is working like I wanted it to. That twerp Yugi was supposed to be the way that I hurt that bastard Pharaoh so badly, but it didn't work. I may have hurt him a little, but not the way I wanted to.' Bakura thought.

Bakura walked past a dark alley, but someone reached out and grabbed him, pulling Bakura into the alley.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Bakura growled.

"I don't think so, pal. Hand over all you got." a man with a knife said.

Bakura glared. "You don't know who you're messing with, _pal_." Bakura.

Before the other man could blink, Bakura had gotten the knife out of his hand and stabbed the man in the heart.

The man gasped in pain.

"No one ever does that to me and lives to see another day." Bakura said before he pulled the knife out and let the man fall to the ground, dead. Bakura dropped the knife before walking out of the alley. 'That was easy.' Bakura thought.

Bakura glanced down and noticed that his hand was covered in blood. 'Damn. I'd better get this blood off. I don't want anyone getting suspicious.' Bakura thought. He walked toward his apartment.

* * *

Seto was working on his computer when the door to his office opened and closed. "Hello, Yami." Seto said.

"How'd you know it was me?" Yami asked as he walked over and sat down on the desk beside Seto.

"Because you come every day." Seto answered as he kept working.

'I guess Yami really does do this every day.' Yugi thought.

Yami motioned for Yugi to come on over, so Yugi walked on over.

"We thought that we would come and keep you company." Yami said.

"We?" Seto said, looking up. He noticed for the first time that Yugi was in the room as well. "I see that you dragged Yugi along this time around." Seto said.

"How'd you know I did that?" Yami asked.

"Because Yugi wouldn't have come of his own will since he would have known I was trying to do work, and Yugi wouldn't want to distract me from my work. You don't care, so you'd drag him along." Seto answered.

Yugi laughed. "You got it right, Seto." Yugi said.

"I figured as much." Seto said.

Yami pouted. "You two are so mean." Yami said.

Seto and Yugi starred at Yami for a moment before both started laughing.

"What?" Yami asked.

"I'm sorry, Yami, but you can't pout. It doesn't look right on you." Yugi said.

"He's right. You really don't need to do it." Seto added.

"You don't say that when Yugi pouts." Yami countered.

"That's because Yugi looks cute when he pouts. You don't." Seto answered.

Yami glared at both of them.

It didn't affect either of them, though.

"You have to admit that he's right, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "Fine. I admit it. Are you happy?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Seto answered.

Yugi glanced at the computer. "What are you working on, Seto?" Yugi asked.

"Business stuff." Seto answered as he minimized the screen.

"Yami, maybe we should go so that Seto can get some work done." Yugi said.

"It's fine, Yugi. I'm used to these interruptions, actually." Seto said.

"You are?" Yugi asked.

Seto shrugged. "It wouldn't be a normal day if Yami didn't come here to bug me." Seto explained.

"I told you that he wouldn't care, Yugi." Yami said.

Seto shook his head. "It doesn't bother me anymore." Seto said.

"It sure did at first until he finally just gave up and accepted the fact that I wasn't going to leave him alone." Yami said.

"What choice did you give me? You wouldn't stop coming no matter how many times I threatened you, so I finally just gave up." Seto said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Yami smirked. "And you couldn't' care less now when I come. In fact, I think you expect it half the time." Yami said.

Seto shrugged. "I got used to you coming here everyday." Seto said.

"Well, as long as we're not bothering you." Yugi said.

Seto took Yugi by the arms and pulled him into his lap. "You two will never bother me. As long as I get my work done, it doesn't matter, and I have learned how to do that." Seto said.

"I gave him a lot of practice." Yami said.

Seto looked at Yami and nodded the door.

Realizing that he hadn't locked the door, Yami quietly got up and walked over to the door, locking it. He also activated the soundproofing for the office.

"You know, I think that Yami and I should show you what we do whenever he comes here, Yugi." Seto said.

Yugi blinked. "What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

As if in answer, Seto leaned down and kissed Yugi rather passionately.

Yami came up form behind and started to kiss Yugi on the neck.

Yugi let out a squeak.

When Seto broke the kiss, he smirked. "I think Yugi gets the idea, Yami." Seto said.

"I noticed." Yami said, letting his hand trail up Yugi's shirt.

"Here? In the office?" Yugi squeaked.

Yami chuckled. "The room has soundproofing, which has been activated, and I locked the door, so there's nothing to worry about." Yami said.

"But-" Yugi started.

"You think this is the first time something like this happened? Hell, ninety-eight percent of the times Yami comes here ends up in this. Nothing new about this." Seto said.

"Um, well-" Yugi started, blushing.

Yami chuckled. "It looks like we're going to have to break him in, Seto." Yami said.

Seto smirked. "So I noticed." Seto said.

Yugi looked back and forth between Yami and Seto and shivered in anticipation and nervousness at the smirks that the two had on their faces.

"This is going to be fun." Seto and Yami said at the same time.

Yugi didn't get the chance to protest before Yami and Seto had both pounced on him.

* * *

Atemu and Heba hadn't had that many customers that day.

"Talk about boring." Atemu said.

"What's boring to me is sitting behind a desk and doing paperwork all day long." Heba said.

Atemu glared at him. "You realize that I will be doing that once the office is completely set up." Atemu said.

"I know that, and I wouldn't want a job like that, but I know that you enjoy that kind of thing, so there's not much that I can do about it. If you're happy with it, then I'm okay with it." Heba said.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba's waist and pulled him close. "And I am perfectly all right with it." Atemu said before he leaned down and kissed Heba.

Heba raised his arms and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck.

Th sound of a person clearing their throat had the two breaking apart and turned around.

Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Duke were all there.

Joey smirked and said, "Sorry if we're interrupted anything."

Heba blushed.

Atemu just shrugged. "Not really. What's up?" Atemu asked.

"Not much. None of us had to work today, so we just came to see what's going on." Tristan said.

"It's been a slow day today." Heba answered.

"You have days like that. We should know. We've helped out in the shop enough in the past to know that it happens." Tea said.

"No joke. Those days are the worst." Joey said.

"Well, we just have to deal with them. It's not like we can close the shop because you never know when a customer might come by, and we can't very well close the shop up in the middle of the day." Heba said.

"Yeah. Not good business practice." Atemu agreed.

"Hope we're not interrupting something." a soft voice said.

All eyes turned to see Ryou and Malik in the room along with a little girl.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" Heba asked.

"Not much. We just decided to come by and see what's going on." Malik said.

"Not much here, actually." Atemu said.

"Slow day?" Ryou asked.

The group nodded.

"Sorry about that. Those are bad." Ryou said.

The little girl started to get restless.

Malik bent down and scooped her up into his arms. "Calm down, Angel." Malik said.

"Malik, Angel is a two-year old child. She's going to be rather restless." Ryou said.

The group knew that Ryou had had a child by Bakura, and they knew Bakura had pulled the same stunt with Ryou that he had tried to pull with Yugi.

"She's cute, Ryou." Tea said.

"Thanks, Tea." Ryou said. He looked over at his daughter. "Unfortunately, she seems to be learning a great deal from Marik, and that's not always a good thing." Ryou said.

"It's not always a bad thing, either." Malik said.

"Nine times out of ten, it has been bad thing." Ryou said.

Malik thought about it for a moment before he said, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

The group laughed.

"So, where's Yugi at?" Ryou asked.

"He's with Yami and Seto. You did know that they got together while they were on the Hawaii trip." Joey said.

"They did? I didn't know that they were together." Ryou sad.

Heba frowned. "Really? Yugi called and told Malik." Heba said.

Ryou turned to look at Malik, who look sheepish.

"Oh, yeah, Ryou. I forgot to tell you. Yugi called and said to tell you that he got together with Yami and Seto while they were in Hawaii." Malik said.

Ryou glared at him. "Well, it's a little late to remember to tell me now." Ryou said.

"So, the midget is dating the Pharaoh and the Priest now, is he?" a snide voice said.

Everyone turned and was surprised to see that Bakura was standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

Atemu growled as he came out from behind the counter. "What the hell are you doing here, Bakura?" Atemu demanded.

"This is a shop so I decided to come and browse around." Bakura said.

"No, you didn't. You have ulterior motive for coming here." Malik retorted. He handed Angel to Ryou before he pushed Ryou back.

Joey and Duke took Ryou by the arms ad pulled him back away from Bakura.

"It's been a while, Malik." Bakura said.

Malik glared at the white-haired thief. "Cut the crap, Bakura! Why don't you just leave and leave us all alone?!" Malik snapped. He was still pissed at how Bakura had treated Ryou and Yugi.

Bakura glared. "I don't believe that I have a reason to leave." Bakura said.

Joey growled. "The only reason you are here is because you are looking for a way to hurt Yugi, and there's no way that we are going to let you do that." Joey said.

Bakura glared at Joey. "There's no way you can stop me." Bakura said.

"But I sure as hell can, and I know for a fact that Yami and Seto would more than happy to help me out on that one." Atemu said.

Bakura glared at Atemu, but didn't do anything. Bakura knew that Atemu had been a good fighter back in ancient Egypt, and he couldn't take the chance that Atemu still had that fighting ability.

"I'd be more than happy to help you out with that, Atemu." Joey said.

"Same here." Tristan added.

"I wouldn't miss out on this chance, either." Duke agreed.

Bakura scoffed. "You idiots honestly think that you can take me?" Bakura asked.

"I could take you without any help, Bakura, so if you want to take the chance that I can kick your ass, try me." Atemu said.

Bakura knew Atemu would do it. He then noticed where Ryou was. "Still scared to face me. I should have known." Bakura said.

Ryou growled. "Tea, take Angel." Ryou said.

Tea was surprised when Ryou suddenly handed his daughter over to her.

Ryou then stalked forward to Bakura.

"Ryou." Malik said, reaching for his boyfriend.

Ryou turned to Malik. "Don't worry, Malik. I know what I'm doing." Ryou said.

"Really?" Bakura said snidely.

Ryou turned to Bakura. "Bakura, just shut the hell up! I am sick and tired of the way you treat me!" Ryou growled.

Bakura took a stop back in shock. He never thought that Ryou would have the guts to stand up to him like that.

"You mistreated me when we were sharing a body, you treated me like dirt while we were dating, and you tried to get me to have an abortion when I didn't want one! I don't care what you think! I love my daughter, and you know what?! She's never going to know about you! As far as I am concerned, you don't exist! Marik and Malik love me, and I am with them now!" Ryou shouted.

Everyone was shocked at amount of defiance and confidence that Ryou had shown.

Duke leaned toward Malik and said, "I think you and Marik have rubbed off on him."

Malik smirked. "In this case, it's a good thing." Malik said.

Ryou's glare deepened. "You have done nothing but hurt me, and you did nothing but hurt Yugi. I am sick of it. Why don't you just leave us all alone?" Ryou growled.

Bakura was shocked. He couldn't believe that Ryou had stood up to him like that.

"Bakura, I suggest that you leave. No one here wants you around." Atemu said.

Bakura glared at them before he said, "Fine. I'll go." He turned and left the building.

Malik walked forward and slung an arm around Ryou. "You know, Ry, I am very impressed with how you handled that. I didn't think that you could stand up to him." Malik said.

"I am tired of the way that Bakura treats people. He has to stop it. Besides, he doesn't scare me anymore." Ryou said.

"He doesn't?" Tea asked.

Ryou turned to them. "No. If I can live with Marik, then there is nothing that can scare me." Ryou said.

"That is true." Malik agreed.

Angel reached for Ryou, who took his daughter from Tea.

"You know, I'd better let Yami know about this. He and Seto need to be prepared. I don't doubt that Bakura is going to try and confront Yugi." Atemu said.

"If he does, I'll kill him." Ryou growled.

"Ryou, as much as I think you deserve that right, I have a feeling that if Bakura does anything to Yugi, Yami and Seto are going to beat everyone to killing him." Atemu said.

"I just don't want Yugi to ge hurt again." Ryou said.

"None of us want that." Duke said.

"Well, I think I'll close up the shop now. I've had enough excitement for one day." Heba said.

"I don't blame you." Ryou said.

Malik, Tea, Duke, Tristan, and Joey headed on into the house while Atemu and Heba closed the shop for the day.

* * *

Yugi was sound asleep on the couch that was set up in Seto's office.

Yami was sitting on the desk while Seto was working on the computer.

All three were fully dressed and any evidence of their activities had been cleaned up.

"I think we wore Yugi out." Yami said.

Seto glanced over at Yugi. "It's a good thing I have the couch." Seto said.

"Yeah." Yami said. He looked at the computer. "What are you working on, anyway?" Yami asked.

"A way to make sure that Bakura gets out of our lives and stays out of them." Seto answered.

"Can you do it?" Yami asked, immediately interested.

"I'm hoping I can." Seto answered.

Yami's phone rang.

Yami took it out and said, "Hello?"

"_Yami, I needed to talk to you._" Atemu said.

"Why? What's going on, Atemu?" Yami asked.

"_Well, while the shop was open, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Malik, and Ryou came over. While they were there, Bakura showed up._" Atemu said.

Yami growled. "What happened?" Yami asked.

Seto glanced at Yami. 'I wonder what's made him angry.' Seto thought.

"_In short, Bakura found out Yugi was dating you two, and you could see he planned to do something. He sort of said something insulting to Ryou, and Ryou told Bakura off._" Atemu said.

"He did?" Yami asked.

"_Yeah. Bakura left. I don't know what he plans to do, but I wanted to let you know so that you and Seto could be prepared for anything._" Atemu said..

"Thanks for the heads up, Atemu." Yami said.

"_No problem."_ Atemu said before he hung up.

Yami closed his phone.

"What was that all about?" Seto asked.

Yami told Seto what had happened.

Seto growled. "I-" Seto started loudly.

Yami covered Seto's mouth.

Yugi moaned slightly in his sleep before he shifted and turned so his back was to them.

"Keep it down. I don't want Yugi to wake up." Yami said before he uncovered Seto's mouth.

"Right. Sorry." Seto said.

"I don't like this. I don't want Bakura to get near Yugi." Yami said.

"He won't. If he does, I'll kill him." Seto said.

"You mean, we'll kill him." Yami said.

Seto nodded his agreement. He then looked over at Yugi. "Do you think we should tell Yugi about this?" Seto asked.

"We'd better. Yugi likes honesty, and if we don't tell him, then he probably won't trust us anymore." Yami said.

"Point taken." Seto agreed.

* * *

After leaving the Game Shop, Bakura started walking around town.

'I can't believe that Ryou actually stood up to me. He was always wimp who could never stand up for himself, and now, he stood up to me. Must be hanging around Marik too much.' Bakura thought.

Bakura kept on walking, thinking about how he could deal with Yugi.

"Bakura!" an angry voice yelled.

Bakura turned only to be grabbed by the shirt and slammed into the wall. Bakura found himself starring in Marik's raged-filled lavender eyes.

"I don't want you to ever get near Ryou again. If you ever come near him, Malik, or Angel again, I promise you a pain that nothing can cure!" Marik snarled.

"Oh. You heard about that." Bakura said.

"Yeah. Malik called and told me. Don't ever come near them again." Marik said.

Bakura jerked himself out of Marik's grip. "Your threats don't scare me. Besides, I don't want anything to do with that weakling I used to call my Hikari or his daughter." Bakura said.

"Then leave Yugi alone, too. He doesn't want anything to do with you, and you need to leave him alone." Marik said.

"Why should I?" Bakura asked.

"Because your vendetta against Yami is meaningless now. It all happened five thousand years ago! Get over it!" Marik snapped.

"Get over it! My enter village was slaughtered-" Bakura started.

"By Yami's uncle, not his father. Aknaudin did all that, and you need to get over it now. You have the chance for a new life, so why don't you use it for a better reason than all this." Marik snapped before he turned and walked off.

Bakura watched him go. 'Like I can do that.' Bakura thought.

* * *

Seto had decided to leave work early with Yugi and Yami.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"What makes you think that anything is wrong?" Seto asked.

"Because you don't usually leave work that early." Yugi answered.

Yami looked at Seto before he sighed. "Yugi, while you were asleep, Atemu called. He told us something that I think you need to know." Yami said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

Yami relayed what Atemu had told him over the phone.

"Oh. So, I guess you're thinking that Bakura is going to try and find me to do something to me to hurt you." Yugi said.

"Well, it's why he did a lot of what he did to hurt you, Yugi. We just don't want anything to happen to you." Seto said.

"I know, Seto." Yugi said. He was quiet for a moment before he said, "Ryou stood up to Bakura?"

"That's what Atemu said." Yami replied.

Seto chuckled. "I would have loved to have seen Bakura's expression at that. We all know that Bakura never treated Ryou as an equal, so having Ryou stand up to him had to shock Bakura beyond words." Seto said.

"I'm glad Ryou stood up to him. I doubt that Bakura is going to say anything to him again." Yugi said.

"Probably." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, the good thing is that I have you two around to make sure that Bakura doesn't try anything." Yugi said.

"Yes, you do." Yami said, wrapping an arm around Yugi.

"And we'll make sure that he doesn't do anything." Seto added, also wrapping an arm around Yugi.

Yugi smiled. He knew he was safe with Yami and Seto.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: A confrontation between Yugi and Bakura.

R&R.


	24. The End of it All

Here's the next chapter.

I would have had it up a few days ago, but Fanfiction wasn't letting me upload documents until today.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24- The End of It All

Yugi had offered to help Heba in the Game shop since he knew that Atemu had to do some work regarding his father's business.

Atemu had immediately said yes before Heba had the chance to respond.

'I wonder how much of an argument Atemu's answer caused.' Yugi thought. He had decided to walk to the Game Shop instead of having the limo take him, which had caused a bit of an argument with Seto and Yami.

~Flashback~

"_I'm off." Yugi said._

_Seto and Yami looked up from the couch. Seto had been reading the paper and Yami had been surfing the Web with Seto's laptop._

"_Where are you going, Aibou?" Yami asked._

"_Well, Atemu had some stuff with his father's business that he needed to take care of, so I offered to help Heba watch the shop while Atemu's gone." Yugi said._

"_But its Saturday, my day off." Seto protested._

_Amazingly, after Yugi started dating Seto and Yami, Seto had started not working on Saturday and Sunday unless it was an emergency, so the three ended up spending the weekends together most of the time along with Mokuba. _

"_Don't worry. Atemu said he would be done by lunchtime. Besides, we still have tomorrow to spend together." Yugi said._

"_Well, why don't I go with you?" Yami asked._

"_No need. Saturday mornings usually aren't too bad unless it's around Christmastime." Yugi said, waving Yami off._

"_Well, have the limo take you to the shop." Seto said._

"_I don't think I'll take the limo. I'll just walk." Yugi said._

_Yami and Seto both looked back up at him._

"_Yugi, take the limo." Seto said sternly._

"_Why?" Yugi asked._

"_Because that bastard Bakura is still out there, and I don't doubt that he would take the first chance he had to go after you." Yami growled._

"_Yami, I think that you're being a bit paranoid." Yugi said._

"_No, he's being practical. We can't take any chances." Seto said._

"_I get that you two are worried, but I'm not taking the limo." Yugi said._

"_Yugi-" Yami started._

"_Yami, Bakura may be low and mean, but even he's not stupid enough to attack me in broad daylight. He wouldn't want any witnesses to what happens. The way to the Game Shop is full of people. I'll be fine." Yugi said._

"_No chance in hell!" Seto snapped._

_Yugi jumped at that._

"_I don't trust that bastard Bakura any further than I could toss a mountain! I am not going to take that chance!" Seto growled._

_Yugi frowned. "Seto, I am not going to live my life in fear of him. I'm not going to change how I live because of him. I've done that already, and I'm not going to let him make me too scared to just walk outside." Yugi said._

"_We can't take that chance right now, Yugi. Bakura is crazy, and I am not going to take the chance. I'm on Seto's side with this." Yami said._

"_Guys-" Yugi started._

"_No way. We are not going to let you put yourself in danger." Seto said._

"_It's for your own good, Yugi." Yami added._

_Yugi started to say something else._

"_If you don't take the limo, there is no way that you are going to go to the Game Shop Seto said with an air of finality before he turned back to his paper._

_Yami also turned his attention back to the laptop._

_Yugi griped his fists tightly. "Now hold on!" Yugi growled angrily._

_Startled by the anger as well as the volume that Yugi's voice had taken on, both Seto and Yami looked up at Yugi._

"_Just because you two are worried about me doesn't mean that you can dictate what I can and cannot do! You two might be willing to be afraid of Bakura, but I am not!" Yugi snapped._

"_Yugi, we're just worried about you." Yami said._

"_I know that, and I understand that. In fact, I do appreciate that, but it doesn't give you the right to say what I can and cannot do. Neither one of you would let me tell you what to do, so don't try to tell me what to do. I got enough of that while I was with Bakura." Yugi said._

_Yami and Seto looked at each other before they looked back at Yugi._

"_Yugi, we're sorry. We just don't want to take the chance that Bakura might be able to do something to you when we're not around to protect you." Yami said._

"_Yeah. We just don't want to take any chances." Seto said._

"_I know, but I'm not going to stay locked up until you two decide how you're going to deal with Bakura. I have to get out and do other things." Yugi said._

_Seto sighed. "Okay, Yugi. I can see your point. Just call us to let us know that you've gotten there safely." Seto said._

"_I promise that I will." Yugi assured them._

"_Okay." Yami said._

_Yugi kissed them both before he left the mansion and started walking toward the Game Shop._

~End Flashback~

'I understand why they were so worried about me, but I'm not going to let fear of Bakura rule my life.' Yugi thought. He reached the Game Shop and tried the shop door, but found it locked. 'Heba must not have opened the shop yet.' Yugi thought. He went in through the house door.

Heba was in the kitchen when he heard the door open. "Did you forget something, Atemu?" Heba asked, knowing that Atemu had just left.

"Last account I had," Yugi said, causing Heba to turn around, "I wasn't Atemu."

Heba smiled. "Sorry, Yugi. Atemu just left, so I thought it was him." Heba said.

"No problem. I'm surprised that you haven't opened the shop yet." Yugi said.

"I was about to go do that." Heba said.

"Well, I can help you now." Yugi said.

The twins headed out to the shop and started to get the Game Shop ready for business.

"How bad of an argument did you have?" Yugi asked.

"What do you mean?" Heba asked.

"As fast as Atemu said yes to me helping you today, I don't doubt that you got into argument with him." Yugi said.

"It wasn't that bad of an argument. I am getting a little tired of Atemu babying me since I'm pregnant, but I figure that as I might as well enjoy it." Heba said.

"Sounds like we've both been in arguments lately." Yugi said.

Heba glanced over at his brother. "What are you talking about?" Heba asked.

"Yami, Seto, and I got into a bit of an argument this morning." Yugi said.

"About what?" Heba asked.

"I decided to just walk here today, and Yami and Seto didn't want me to because Bakura is still out there. They're afraid that Bakura would come after me while I was walking here." Yugi said.

"Bakura's not stupid enough to do that in broad daylight." Heba said.

"I know. I also pointed that out to them." Yugi said.

"How did you get them to back down?" Heba asked.

"I promised to call them when I got here." Yugi answered. He then remembered something. "Speaking of which, I hadn't done that yet, and if I don't call soon, Seto's going to send out the SWAT team, and Yami's going to go on a manhunt for Bakura, thinking that he had something to do with this." Yugi said as he took his cell phone out and dialed the number.

* * *

Yami was nervously pacing the floor as he glanced at the phone every ten seconds. "Why hasn't he called yet?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I'm sure he's fine. You know that when it's a nice day like today Yugi always walks at a leisurely pace. He won't be in a real hurry." Seto said.

"We shouldn't have let him go. We should have forced him to take the limo, or one of us should have gone with him. Bakura's still out there, and he's hell-bent on making me pay for what happened five thousand years by hurting Yugi. He did it once when he dated Yugi solely so that he could torment me." Yami stated.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Huh. And I thought I was the one who was completely obsessed with Yugi's safety." Seto said.

Yami turned and glared at Seto. "I'm worried about him!" Yami snapped.

"No. You're obsessing. I understand that, Yami, but by being so paranoid about what Bakura could do, you're letting Bakura win anyway." Seto said.

Yami blinked in surprise. "How is he winning?" Yami asked.

Since Yami was close enough, Seto reached out and grabbed Yami by the arm before pulling Yami into his lap. "Yami, you're letting this drive you crazy. By thinking of all the possible scenarios, you're becoming completely paranoid to the fact that Bakura is still out there. By letting yourself get all worked up, Bakura's succeeding in getting under your skin. That was the point Yugi was trying to make earlier." Seto told him.

Yami sighed. "I suppose so. I just don't want anything to happen to him. We just got him, and the thought of losing him drives me crazy." Yami said.

Seto smiled. "Now you know part of what Yugi and I felt five thousand years ago when you sacrificed yourself to save Egypt." Seto said.

"I'd forgotten about that." Yami said softly.

"Yugi is right that Bakura's not stupid. He won't attack Yugi in broad daylight." Seto said.

"I just wish he'd call so that I would know he's there safely." Yami said.

Seto's cell phone rang.

"That's probably him." Seto said as he reached over to the coffee table and picked up his cell phone. He opened the phone and said, "Kaiba."

"_Hey, Seto. It's me. I was just letting you know that I'm here at the shop._" Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. We'll see you later." Seto said.

"_All right, Seto. Bye. Love you." Yugi said. _

"_Love you, too. Bye."_ Seto said before he hung up the phone. He looked at Yami and said, "See. He's fine."

"I know, and you're right. I'll try not to let myself be so paranoid over this, but it's not easy given everything that has happened." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. We'll figure it out. The good thing is that we know Yugi's at the Game Shop safely, so there's nothing to worry about for a while." Seto said.

"Yeah, yeah. I've already said that you made a point." Yami said.

"Just remember that point." Seto said, kissing Yami.

* * *

Yugi and Heba were running the shop, and it was busier than it usually was on Saturdays.

"Maybe I should have accepted Yami's offer for him to come and help us." Yugi said.

"I agree with you there." Heba said.

The two were glad when a lull in the customers came.

"So, what are Yami and Seto doing about Bakura?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. I've told them to leave me out of those discussions. I don't want to know what they have planned." Yugi said.

"So when you say to the police that you know absolutely nothing, it would be true?" Heba asked.

"Like the police would even chance accusing Seto of anything. Besides, I just don't want to know." Yugi said.

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to know what Atemu had planned if I had been in the situation you were in." Heba said.

"That's what we get for being with people who are so overprotective of us." Yugi said.

The customers started coming in again, so the twins were forced to stop talking and get back to watching the shop.

Yugi and Heba stayed busy for most of the morning.

"Man. I needed Atemu to be here today." Heba said as he sat on the stool that was behind the counter.

"I know what you mean. Maybe I should call Yami and ask him to come." Yugi said.

Heba looked up at the clock. "There's no need. Atemu should get home in an hour or so, and he can help me out." Heba said.

"Will you two be able to handle it? I can stay longer if you need me to." Yugi said.

"Nah. Atemu and I are going to be okay. We always are." Heba said.

"Okay. If you say so." Yugi said.

Before long, the door opened.

"You two look like you're real busy." Yami commented.

Yugi and Heba both looked up to see that Yami and Seto were both in the shop holding a cripple of bags and some drinks.

"What are you two doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Well, since you two were working hard, Yami and I thought that we would bring you some lunch." Seto answered.

"I hope Atemu doesn't bring anything." Heba said.

"We called and told him that we were bringing you lunch. Besides, he hadn't left yet." Yami said.

"That means that Atemu won't be home for at least another." Heba said.

"Don't worry, Heba. I'm not going to leave you alone to deal with the shop alone." Yugi said.

"Why not? Isn't Saturday the slow day?" Seto asked.

"Not today." Yugi and Heba said at the same time.

"Meaning?" Yami prodded.

"Meaning that I was wishing I had taken you up on your offer to help." Yugi answered.

"Well, you two had better eat." Seto said as he and Yami handed the bags of food and the drinks to Yugi and Heba.

"Thanks." Heba said.

Yugi and Heba started eating.

"Is there anything we can do to help while you two are stuffing your faces?" Seto asked.

"Well, getting some of the boxes out of the back is a good start. We need to get some more of the merchandise out." Heba said.

"No problem. Come on, Seto." Yami said.

The two headed to the back.

"Those are two great and thoughtful guys you have there, Yugi." Heba said.

"Great, yes. Thoughtful, no. I don't doubt that they came here to check on me and make sure that I was fine." Yugi said.

"You think?" Heba asked.

Yami and Seto came out with the boxes.

"Why aren't we thoughtful?" Yami asked.

The two had heard what Heba and Yugi had said.

"Come on, you two. You know you came to check on me." Yugi said.

"We didn't. We came here so that we could make sure you two had something good to eat." Yami said.

"Yeah. I'm sure that that was the only reason you two came here." Yugi said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Fine. We did want to make sure you were fine. So sue us." Seto said. He set the box down and pointed at Yami. "It was his idea." Seto said.

"Hey! You agreed, even after saying we shouldn't let Bakura being out there make us so paranoid." Yami countered.

"But you were the one who suggested it." Seto retorted.

Yugi shook his head.

Heba giggled. "You know, Yugi. You might as well accept and deal with the fact that you are with two guys who are overprotective and are going to worry about you constantly regardless of what's going on." Heba told his brother.

"Yeah. I noticed." Yugi said.

Yami and Seto glared at Yugi, who ignored them. Their glares didn't affect him anymore.

"What are you two planning to do about Bakura?" Heba asked.

"We don't yet." Yami answered.

Heba raised an eyebrow. "After hearing that Bakura came here, I thought you two would have already hunted him down and dealt with him so that you wouldn't have to deal with him anymore." Heba started.

"Well, that was the plan, but we can't agree on a way to do it." Yami said.

"Yeah. We'd rather not wind up in jail." Seto added.

"The police would virtually have to have a slam dunk case, meaning that there wasn't a chance that anything could wrong before they would try and arrest you, Seto. After all, you have the best attorneys in Japan." Yugi said.

"Actually, I have the best attorneys in Asia." Seto said.

"That's my point." Yugi said.

Seto just shrugged.

"We're going to deal with Bakura. We just need to figure out what." Yami said.

"And when." Seto added.

As Yugi and Heba finished their lunch. Atemu walked in the door.

"Hey, Atemu." Heba said.

"Hi, Heba. I see that you have company." Atemu said.

"Yes. We'll be leaving now, though." Seto said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"Because today is my day off, and we're going to spend it together." Seto answered.

Before Yugi could protest, Yami and Seto had grabbed Yugi by the arm and pulled him out of the shop.

Atemu turned to Heba. "Seto took a day off?" Atemu asked.

Heba shrugged. "He's taken to doing that since Yugi started dating them." Heba answered.

"I don't know how Yami and Yugi actually put up with him, but they do." Atemu said.

"You can't help who you fall in love with, Atemu. Yugi and Yami fell in love with Seto, so you're just going to have to deal with that. Seto's good to them, and they aren't going to be in want for anything." Heba said.

Atemu glared at him. "I know that, Heba." Atemu said.

"Then stop saying things like that." Heba said.

Atemu sighed. "Fine." Atemu said.

"Come on. The shop's been kind of busy today, so we need to be ready." Heba said.

"Sure thing." Atemu agreed.

* * *

Yugi, Yami, and Seto were walking down the street.

"Did you two walk to the Game Shop?" Yugi asked after he saw that there was no car there.

"No. I had the limo drop us off. It'll come get us when I call." Seto said.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"Come on." Yami said.

The group walked down the street.

"Um, where are we going?" Yugi asked, knowing that they were heading for downtown Domino.

"Well, we thought we'd just spend the day in the city." Seto said He thought a moment before saying, "Or the afternoon, as the case may be."

"Why? You never want to just spend time in the city, Seto." Yugi said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "There's something in town that he needs to pick up." Yami said.

"That makes more sense." Yugi said.

"Geez. You can't make me look good once, can you, Yami?" Seto asked, glaring at his boyfriend.

Yami smirked. "No, I can't. I can't have you outdoing me." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "My love is not something that you two need to compete over." Yugi said.

"You know how we are." Seto said.

"Yes. I do." Yugi said.

After arriving in the city, the three walked around town.

Seto had decided to pick up his package later.

The group had gone into several different shops.

Yugi was looking in the window of one of the stores while Yami and Seto were in a store he didn't care to go in.

"Well, I didn't think that I would ever see you out and about without your bodyguards somewhere nearby." a voice sneered.

Yugi turned and found himself facing Bakura. He frowned. "What do you want, Bakura?" Yugi asked.

Bakura smirked. "What? I can say hello?" Bakura asked.

"No. I don't have anything that I want to say to you." Yugi replied before turning away.

"So, where are your boyfriends?" Bakura asked.

"They're in a store, if you must know," Yugi said.

"I can't believe that those two actually want to date you. It seems to me that they would want someone else." Bakura said.

Yugi turned to face him. "Just back off, Bakura. I don't have anything that I want to say to you." Yugi said.

"Yu sure did when we were dating." Bakura said.

"Were, Bakura. We haven't been together in a long time. Now, leave me alone." Yugi said.

"I can do whatever I want." Bakura said.

Yugi hadn't missed the underlying meaning. He turned. "Bakura, get a life." Yugi said.

Bakura was taken aback by Yugi's defiance. 'First Ryou, now Yugi. What is with these two and growing a backbone.' Bakura thought. "What do you mean by that?" Bakura asked.

"Did you think that I was stupid? I knew you didn't love me when we were dating. I knew that. Granted, I didn't know that you were using me to hurt Yami or that you were cheating on me, but that's beside the point. You need to get over this vendetta that you have against Yami. He wasn't the one who destroyed your village all those years ago. His uncle did. Yami had nothing to do with it. You need to let it go." Yugi said.

"And why should I?" Bakura snapped.

"Because you might feel satisfied by getting some form of revenge on Yami, but you're not going to be able to change what happened. What happened to that village won't change. You have the chance to live a better life now. You have a second chance at life. Use it instead of being caught up in the past. It's time to move on." Yugi said.

Bakura was quiet for a moment. He hadn't had that many people stand up to him before, but he also had never actually listened to what anyone had to say before. He began to realize that what Yugi said was true.

"Let it go, Bakura." Yugi said. He didn't want things to get any worse than they already were.

"What are you doing here?!" Yami growled.

Bakura looked up to see that Seto and Yami were now behind Yugi.

"You'd better get away from him, Bakura!" Seto said, narrowing his eyes at Bakura.

"Guys, let me handle this." Yugi said, looking back at his boyfriends.

Seto and Yami were surprised by this.

"You know what. There's nothing to handle." Bakura said.

Yami and Seto were ready to act in case Bakura decided to do something.

To their surprise, Bakura just turned around and walked away.

"Um, what happened?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think that Bakura is going to be a problem now." Yugi said.

"Why do you say that?" Seto asked.

"Because I think he knows that I'm not afraid of him now." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Yami said.

"Come on. There's no reason to let him ruin our afternoon." Yugi said.

The three went on about their business.

* * *

The next day, Atemu and Heba were over dinner.

"So, how was the rest of the day at the shop yesterday?" Yugi asked.

"It wasn't as bad as the morning was, but it was still busy." Heba answered.

"Well, that's good. The shop is doing really well." Yami said.

"Yeah. It is." Atemu agreed.

"Well, I learned something that I think you all are going to like." Seto said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I learned today that Bakura left Japan." Seto said.

"He did?" the other four asked.

Seto nodded. "Apparently, he took a plane to America." Seto said.

"Good. He can cause trouble there now." Yami said.

"Hmm. Maybe he actually listened to me." Yugi said.

All four looked at Yugi,

"What are you talking about, Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Well, when Bakura approached me yesterday, I told him that he needed to let go of the grudge he had against Yami and live this life since he had a second chance." Yugi said.

"Well, maybe he's actually going to do that." Atemu said.

"In any case, we can get our lives back." Yami said.

"No kidding. It'll be nice to actually be able to relax." Atemu added.

The group looked forward to having some peace in their lives.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I figured that having Yugi stand up to Bakura was the better way to go.

Next: I might have Yugi, Yami, and Seto have a vacation to themselves. Might be a time skip, too.

R&R.


	25. Romantic Getaway

Here's the next chapter.

There's a couple of lemons in this, so if you don't like them, skip the writing between the bold!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25- Romantic Getaway

Eight months had passed since Bakura had left Japan, and everything was fine for everyone.

Yugi, Yami, and Seto's relationship was going strong, and they were more in love than they had been before.

Yugi had come out with another of his children's books, which was just as popular as the first one.

The media had finally gotten wind of the fact that the CEO of Kaiba Corp was in a threesome with two men, and that had been a major story as always, but Seto was able to handle is skillfully and in a way that didn't hurt his company. The media was now leaving them alone.

Heba had reached the end of his pregnancy, and he would be having his and Atemu's baby at any time, which had resulted in Atemu becoming a real mother hen and driving Heba up the wall and back down it again.

Duke and Tea had gotten married and had moved to America because Tea had gotten the chance to live out her dream of becoming a dancer. Duke supported her and was planning to open another one of his stores in New York, where they had moved to.

Joey and Tristan had opened their own garage and were doing very well for themselves.

Ryou, Malik, and Marik had returned to Egypt along with Ishizu and Angel.

* * *

"You can't blame him, Heba." Yugi told his brother.

The two were sitting in the living room of the Game Shop.

Atemu had had to do some work at the office, and he didn't want Heba to be alone, so Yugi had gone over to keep an eye on Heba for Atemu.

"You didn't have to agree to come." Heba retorted.

"Well, if I hadn't, he would have dragged you to the office with him, and I knew that you didn't want that." Yugi said.

"Why did our family have to be notorious for having twins?" Heba asked. He had found out that he was pregnant with twins.

"I don't know, Heba. I must admit that Atemu was rather excited when he found out about that little tidbit." Yugi said.

"If you think Atemu was excited, you should have heard his mother." Heba said.

"Excited?" Yugi asked.

"Beyond excited. Atemu was the one who called and told her. I was sitting her on the couch, and he was standing by the window. I could hear her screaming." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, she is going to be a grandmother now, so she has the right to be excited." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi." Heba said.

"Are they coming out any time soon?" Yugi asked.

"They'll be here in a few days." Heba answered.

"Hoping to be here when the babies come?" Yugi asked.

"They're hoping so." Heba said.

"You're hoping they're not here?" Yugi asked.

"Actually, I'm hoping that the twins decide to come pretty soon because I want them to come already." Heba answered.

"Well, maybe you'll get your wish." Yugi said.

Heba sighed. "I hope so." Heba said.

* * *

That night, Yami, Seto, and Yugi were all curled up in bed together, sound asleep.

The phone then rang.

Yugi was the only one who woke up. Sighing, he reached across Seto to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" Yugi asked.

"_Yugi, its Atemu!_" Atemu said in what seemed to be a panicked voice.

"Atemu, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"_It's Heba! He's having the twins now!" _Atemu said.

Yugi was wide-awake when Atemu said that. "He is?" Yugi asked.

"_Yes! I'm taking him to Domino General now!"_ Atemu said.

"Okay. I'll meet you there." Yugi said. He hung up the phone. "Yami! Seto! Get up!" Yugi said.

"Why?" Seto asked tiredly.

"Atemu just called. Heba's in labor, and he's taking Heba to the hospital!" Yugi said.

Yami and Seto both woke up at that.

"Then why are we still here?" Yami asked.

The group got up and hurriedly got dressed before getting Mokuba up. The four then headed for the hospital.

* * *

~Four Hours Later~

After four hours, Heba had finally given birth to the twins, both girls.

"They're cute." Mokuba said.

"Thanks." Heba said.

"Yeah. They have to get that from Heba." Seto said.

"Hey!" Atemu growled.

"What? Like Yugi, Heba has those qualities that make him cute. They inherited it from him." Seto said.

Atemu glared. "Yeah. Like I believe that." Atemu said.

Seto just smirked.

One of the girls had soft features with crimson eyes and her hair was tri-color. She also had tanned skin.

The other girl had sharp features with amethyst eyes, and her hair was tri-color as well. She had tanned skin, too.

"What did you decide to name them?" Yugi asked.

"Well, the girl with crimson eyes is going to be Kathryn Ann Sennen." Heba said.

"The girl with amethyst eyes is going to be Hayden Marie Sennen." Atemu added.

"Those are good names." Yugi said.

"Perfect for them." Yami added.

"Do your parents know that they are here yet?" Seto asked.

"Not yet." Atemu replied.

"Now he doesn't want to call with the news." Heba said.

"Well, Mom's going to be rather disappointed when she hears that she missed the birth." Atemu said.

"It won't be that big of a deal. She'll be more excited when she sees the girls." Yugi said.

"Maybe." Atemu said. He then smirked. "Although I have a feeling she'll want to know when you're going to give her a grandchild now, Yami." Atemu said.

"Talk to him." Yami said, pointing to Yugi.

"Why me?" Yugi asked, rather surprised.

"You're the one who said that you didn't want to have kids yet." Seto said.

"Oh, yes. Blame me. You two were saying that we didn't have to have them yet, too. We are still young enough." Yugi said.

"Yes, but you're the one who will have them." Seto said.

Yugi sighed. "It looks like I'll be Yami's scapegoat when it comes to explaining why we aren't having kids yet." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Yami said.

The group laughed at Yugi.

It was late, well, rather early in the morning now.

"I think we'll go and let you rest, Heba. We may come back later." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi." Heba said.

Yami, Yugi, Seto, and Mokuba left the hospital room.

Atemu sat on the edge of the bed, holing Hayden. "So, are you happy?" Atemu asked.

Heba smiled at him. "Very happy.' Heba said.

"So am I." Atemu said, leaning down to kiss Heba on the forehead.

* * *

"I'm happy for Atemu and Heba." Yugi said.

"We all are. We can get some practice in on taking care of babies before we decide to start our own family." Yami said.

"That's a good idea." Seto said.

Yugi shook his head. "Leave it to you two to find some ulterior motive for spending time with Atemu and Heba's kids." Yugi said.

"Come on, Yugi. You know I'm going to love those kids. They are my niece and nephew, too, after all." Yami said.

"Yes, but do you have to mention the fact that they can be practice for when we do decide to start a family?" Yugi asked.

Seto shrugged. "At least we can get practice so that we know what to do when we have our own kids." Seto said.

Yugi sighed. "You two are hopeless." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Yes, we are." Yami said.

"Oh, yes. I suppose that there is something I should tell you two." Seto said.

"What's that?" Yami asked, turning to look at Seto.

"Well, the three of us are going away for a little while." Seto said.

"We are?" Yami asked.

Seto nodded.

"Where?" Yugi asked.

"Paris, France." Seto answered.

"Paris?!" Yugi and Yami exclaimed.

"Yes. Just the three of us. I figure that we deserve a little romantic getaway, so I booked us a condo in Paris for a week." Seto said.

"When do we leave?" Yami asked.

"Two weeks from today." Seto answered.

"That's a surprise, Seto." Yugi said.

"Well, I figured we could all use a little time away." Seto said.

"It's a good idea." Yami said.

"What about Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

"Mokuba will be eighteen his next birthday. He's old enough to be left alone and not get into trouble." Seto said.

Yami smirked. "You know, I think that I am going to enjoy this little vacation you have planned." Yami said, eyeing Yugi.

Seto smirked as well. " I know that I will." Seto replied.

Yugi gulped. 'I am in so much trouble on this vacation.' Yugi thought, knowing exactly what his two lovers had in mind.

* * *

"I can't believe that you are going on a vacation tomorrow." Heba said.

"I know, but I think that it's sweet that Seto arranged that for us." Yugi said.

Yugi was at the Game Shop with Heba, and he was feeding Kathryn while Heba was feeding with Hayden.

"So, Seto has a romantic side, does he?" Heba asked.

"Yes, he does, although he denies it. He says that Yami and I imagine he's a romantic." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "That sounds like Seto, all right. He can deny it all he wants, but everyone can tell that he loves you and Yami a lot." Heba said.

"I think he knows that, but he pretends they don't. He doesn't want to ruin his cold imagine he has everyone believing." Yugi said.

"Well, you know the truth, so that's all that matters." Heba said.

The girls had finished their milk and were now burped.

"I just hope that you guys have fun on the vacation." Heba said.

"Believe me. You don't have to worry about that." Yugi said.

Heba blinked, surprised. "What do you mean?" Heba asked.

"Let's just say that I'll be returning to Domino with a limo that won't go away for about a few weeks." Yugi said.

"I can believe that." Heba said.

"I know." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "Wouldn't it be funny if you came back pregnant?" Heba asked.

"Don't even joke about that." Yugi said.

Heba laughed again.

* * *

~Paris, France~

Two weeks later, Yugi, Yami, and Seto walked into the condo that Seto had rented for them.

The condo had a kitchen, a living room with a couch and two recliners, a dining room for four, and there were two different bedrooms.

"Why two bedrooms?" Yugi asked.

"Because they don't make them with just one bedroom." Seto answered.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"Well, we can put any of the luggage that won't fit in the bedroom with us in the spare bedroom." Yami said.

"Or I can use it if you make me mad." Yugi said.

"NO!" Yami and Seto said at the same time.

Yugi started laughing. "I guess you two really don't want me getting mad, do you?" Yugi asked.

Seto smirked before he swept Yugi up into his arms.

"Seto! Put me down!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Hmm. I think not. I think that you need to be punished for that little joke you just played, which wasn't that funny, by the way." Seto said.

Yugi started to squirm, trying to get out of Seto's arms. "Seto, let go." Yugi said.

"You know, I think that you're right, Set. We do need to punish him for that." Yami agreed, a smirk on his face as well.

Yugi's eyes widened. "But we just got here! We haven't even done anything yet!" Yugi protested.

Seto looked as if he was contemplating something. "Well, okay." Seto said, putting Yugi down. "We'll let you go." Seto said.

"Thank you." Yugi said, kissing Seto on the cheek before heading into the bedroom.

Yami glared. "We have the perfect opportunity, and you let him go." Yami said.

Seto grabbed Yami and pulled him closer. He leaned down. "I know I did, Yami. You see, we can make him pay tonight when we get done with everything. We can take him by surprise that way." Seto whisperer in Yami's ear.

Yami's eyes widened before his trademark smirk found its way to his lips once more. "You are a genius, dragon. That's much better than punishing him now." Yami said.

"Exactly." Seto said. He glanced at the bedroom door. "Come on. We'd better go and unpack so that Yugi doesn't get suspicious that we are still out here." Seto said.

The two walked into the bedroom to find Yugi was unpacking his suitcase.

"What were you two doing?" Yugi asked.

"Yami was pouting because I let you go." Seto answered.

"I was not pouting!" Yami protested.

Seto smirked. "Could have fooled me." Seto said.

Yami glared at Seto. 'I'll have to make him pay tonight.' Yami thought.

"So, what are we doing?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, but we can figure that out later. Come on." Seto said.

The three left the condo and headed out into the city.

"Wow! This place is beautiful." Yugi said as he looked around the city of Paris.

"It really is." Yami agreed.

"Why do you think I chose for us to come here?" Seto asked.

"Well, it was a great idea, Seto." Yugi said.

"Glad you think so." Seto said.

The three walked around and looked at the different sights.

After walking around and seeing a lot of the different sights, the three decided to stop so that they could get dinner.

"Wow. We're going to be eating at a real French restaurant." Yami said.

"We've eaten at French restaurants before." Seto said.

"Yeah, but it seems even more so now that we're actually in France." Yami said.

Seto shook his head. "At least we know that you'll eat here. Come on." Seto said.

The three walked into the restaurant and were immediately seated by the greeter. They took out their menus and started to look over them.

A waiter walked up and asked them what they wanted to drink. After getting the drink orders, the waiter walked off.

"There's a lot to choose from." Yami commented.

"Well, we'll get to try a lot of different things while we're here. We have a whole week to eat out here." Seto said.

The waiter returned with their drinks and breadsticks. He took their order before leaving.

It wasn't too long before the three got their food.

After eating, the group left.

"That was fast service." Yami said.

"Probably because they know who I am." Seto said.

"Do you have business connections here in France, too?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. All over France, actually." Seto replied.

"Now we know who to thank for being able to have fast service." Yami said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I thought that you two would have been used to it by now because of all the attention we get back in Japan." Seto said.

"Well, it's shocking that you have that kind of power in other countries, too." Yugi said.

Seto just shrugged.

* * *

After spending a few more hours in the city, the three returned to their condo.

"I think that this is going to be a great vacation." Yugi said.

"No kidding." Yami said. He glanced over at Seto.

Seto merely smirked. 'Now we're going to get our revenge.' Seto thought.

"So, what are we doing for the rest of the night?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, we have a few ideas." Yami said.

"Like what?" Yugi asked, turning around.

Before Yugi could react, Yami had pinned Yugi to the wall with his hands holding Yugi's arms immobile. He smirked at Yugi and said, "I believe that there is the small of matter of punishment for that little joke you played on us when we first got here."

Yugi eyes widened at that. "But I thought that-" Yugi started.

"I just said that I would let you go. I never said that we weren't going to punish you for it." Seto said.

Yugi gulped. 'I am so in for it now.' Yugi thought.

"I believe that we should take this into our room." Seto said.

"Quite right." Yami agreed.

Seto easily swept Yugi up into his arms, and Yami and Seto headed into their room.

Once inside, Seto dropped Yugi onto the bed.

"Hey! Be a little gentler, Seto!" Yugi scolded.

"Sorry about that." Seto said although he didn't seem the least bit sorry.

Yami and Seto immediately climbed onto the bed.

Yugi backed up a little. He wasn't afraid of them. He backed up more out of tension than anything.

Seto reached out and grabbed Yugi, pulling him back. "Not so fast, Yugi. You're not going anywhere." Seto said.

Yami tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Why don't we save the punishment for another time?" Yami asked.

Seto looked at Yami and raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Seto asked.

"Well, this is a romantic getaway for us, so no reason to spoil it." Yami said.

"Hmm. Point taken." Seto agreed, letting go of Yugi.

Yugi sighed in relief.

"Of course, since this is a romantic getaway, I believe that making love is the best thing to do tonight." Yami said.

"I couldn't agree more." Seto said.

The two pounced on Yugi.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi rather roughly on the mouth while Seto undid Yugi's pants and snuck his hands down Yugi's pants to stroke his member.

Yugi moaned into the kiss at both actions.

While he had Yugi distracted, Yami unbuttoned Yugi's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He broke the kiss to pull Yugi's shirt from him and throw it to the floor. Yami then leaned down and kissed down Yugi's neck.

Seto then pulled Yugi's pants and boxers off, throwing them into the floor. He leaned down and started to lick up Yugi's member.

"Ah!" Yugi exclaimed, crying out at the contact from both his lovers.

Seto chuckled as he pulled away. "Quite vocal tonight, Yugi." Seto said.

Yami chuckled as well. "What do you expect? He's always vocal." Yami said.

Yugi growled. "Knock it off!" Yugi snapped.

"Sure." Yami said.

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "Mind telling me where the fairness in this is?" Yugi asked.

Yami and Seto looked at Yugi in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked.

"I'm lying here naked, and you two are still fully dressed. It's not fair at all." Yugi replied.

"Hmm. I suppose he is right." Seto agreed.

Yami and Seto discarded their clothing and then returned their attention to Yugi.

"Happy?" Seto asked.

"Ye-AH!" Yugi cried as Seto started to pump Yugi.

Seto chuckled at this.

Yami smirked and leaned down, taking one of Yugi's nipples into his mouth and starting to suck on it.

Yugi arched up into Yami's mouth at the same time he was arching up into Seto's hand.

"Hmm. He's getting rather hard, Yami." Seto said, seeing the pre-cum on his hand.

Yami pulled away from Yugi. "Well, I think we teased him enough." Yami said.

"True." Seto said.

The two stopped their ministrations on Yugi.

"I think I'll go first." Yami said.

"Now way! I am going first." Seto retorted.

Yami growled. "You were first last time, Seto!" Yami retorted.

"You were first the two times before that!" Seto went back.

Yugi groaned. He was unbelievably hard, but Yami and Seto arguing always made him harder, so seeing them argue was making it worse. Unfortunately, his groan went unheard by his two arguing lovers.

"I'm going first!" Seto barked.

"I am!" Yami retorted.

"You were last time!" Seto said.

"So what?!" Yami growled.

Yugi had had enough. "FOR THE LOVE OF RA, SHUT UP!" Yugi shouted.

Yami and Seto were startled by this. Both looked at Yugi and saw that Yugi looked angry.

"Uh, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked.

"No, I'm not okay! I am unbelievably hard, and you two arguing is making it work! Make up your minds already!" Yugi growled.

"But he was first last time!" Seto protested.

"He was the first the two times before that!" Yami added.

Yugi growled. "If you two don't make up your minds, fast I am going to have to finish what you two started!" Yugi said.

Yami and Seto looked at each other.

"So, how do we decide?" Yami asked.

"The usual way?" Seto asked.

"No! I swear that if you two take more than a minute to decide, I'm going to the bathroom, and I'm going to finish this myself!" Yugi threatened.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Seto asked.

Yugi growled.

Seeing that Yugi was getting rather impatient, Yami said, "Well, I suppose you can go first."

Neither of them wanted Yugi to have to finish this himself.

"All right." Seto said.

Yugi was just glad that they had made a decision.

Seto settled himself between Yugi's legs and immediately thrust all the way in to the hilt.

Yugi arched up and grasped Seto's shoulders tightly.

The three had long since abandoned the use of lubricant or preparation, at Yugi's request.

Seto immediately started to thrust in and out of Yugi at a fast pace.

Without warning Seto, Yami thrust into Seto until he was in to the hilt, striking Seto's prostate on the first thrust.

"AH! YAMI!" Seto cried.

Yami's hard thrust had made Seto go even deeper into Yugi, striking Yugi's prostate.

"SETO!" Yugi screamed.

Yami smirked. "Surely you didn't think I'd go without." Yami said before he started to thrust into Seto.

Seto decided to let it go for now before he started thrusting into Yugi again at a fast pace, his thrusts even harder with Yami slamming into him.

Yugi's nails dug into Seto's skin as the thrusts got harder.

The three continued with their steady pace.

Seto felt himself coming close, so he reached down between their bodies and grasped Yugi's member, stroking Yugi in time with his thrusts.

Yugi was the first to reach his end. "SETO!" Yugi cried, releasing all over his and Seto's chests and stomachs.

The feel of Yugi's walls clenching around him and Yami pounding into him finished Seto off. "YUGI! YAMI!" Seto groaned as he released into Yugi.

Yami felt Seto's walls clench tightly around him and brought him to his end as well. "SETO!" Yami groaned as he released into Seto.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The three were tense as they released.

Yami pulled out of Seto and collapsed beside Yugi.

Seto pulled out of Yugi and collapsed on the other side of Yugi.

"Well, that was amazing." Yugi said.

"Hmm-mm." Yami agreed.

Seto leaned up and glared at Yami. "A little warning would have been nice." Seto said.

Yami smirked. "But it's so hard to take you off guard with anything that I couldn't pass up the chance." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Not another argument, please." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said. He then straddled Yugi at the waist.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I said that Seto could go first, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't have a turn with you." Yami said.

"I should have known." Yugi muttered.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami grinned. He then settled himself between Yugi's legs and thrust all the way in to the hilt, striking Yugi's prostate on the first thrust.

"AH!" Yugi cried arching up as he grasped at Yami's shoulders.

Yami started a fast pace.

Seto smirked. He moved behind Yami and thrust all the way into Yami to the hilt.

"AH! SETO!" Yami cried.

Seto smirked and leaned down beside Yami's ears. "Payback's a bitch." Seto said before he licked at Yami's neck.

Yami shivered as he continued to thrust into Yugi, the thrusts harder now that Seto was thrusting into him.

Yugi started to claw at Yami's back as the pressure built.

Th steady pace was driving all three of them wild.

Yugi was the first succumb to his feelings. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released all over their chests and stomachs without a single touch from Yami.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clamp down around him, Seto's hard thrusting, and was thrown over the edge as well. "YUGI! SETO!" Yami groaned, releasing into Yugi.

Seto felt Yami clamp down on him and was thrown over the edge as well. "YAMI!" Seto moaned as he released into Yami.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The three were tense once again.

Seto pulled out of Yami and collapsed onto the bed, and Yami pulled out of Yugi and also collapsed.

All three were breathing heavily and were sweating badly.

"Hmm. I think that I'm satisfied." Seto said.

"Hmm. So am I." Yami agreed.

"You should be." Yugi muttered, starting to feel the soreness, although he was used to being sore.

"Hey. You were the one who so eager before." Yami reminded him.

"That's because you two got me hard and decided to argue in front of me." Yugi said.

"So?" Seto said.

"SO?! You know that watching you two argue gets me all hot and bothered!" Yugi retorted.

Yami blinked. "It does?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said. He blinked and said, "I thought you knew that."

"No." Seto and Yami said at the same time.

"Oh." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Seto." Yami said.

"What?" Seto asked.

"I think that I just found out a way to get Yugi aroused now." Yami said.

Seto smirked. "I agree." Seto said.

Yugi groaned. "I just gave you that." Yugi said.

"Yes, you did." Yami said, wrapping an around Yugi.

"And we're going to make you pay for it." Seto added.

"Let me guess. Every night is going to be like this while we're on this vacation, aren't we?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami and Seto said at the same time.

Yugi sighed. "I should have known." Yugi said.

The two laughed.

"You know we love you, Yugi." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

* * *

~Six Weeks Later~

Yugi walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed, flopping onto it. He had gotten sick for the third time that morning. 'This is the fourth morning in a row this has happened.' Yugi thought.

Yugi knew that he had better see Dr. Reynolds before Seto and Yami found out because he knew for a fact that his two lovers would force him to see him.

'At least Yami and Seto aren't here to see this.' Yugi thought.

Yugi sighed and got up. He left his room and bumped into Mokuba.

"Yugi, you don't look so good." Mokuba said.

"I know, Mokuba. I've been sick the last couple of days." Yugi said.

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Sick? Do Yami and Seto know?" Mokuba asked.

"Not yet. I decided to go and see Dr. Reynolds now, so don't worry. It's flu season, so that's probably all it is." Yugi said.

"Okay." Mokuba said.

Yugi headed on down to the wing of the mansion that had the hospital.

Dr. Reynolds was surprised. "Yugi, are you okay?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Um, not exactly. Is this a bad time?" Yugi asked.

"Of course not. I'm hired here for Mr. Kaiba's personal health, which extends to you, too. What's the problem?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Well, I've been sick four mornings in a row, so I figured I should get checked out. I know that Seto and Yami would force it, anyway." Yugi said.

"Okay." Dr. Reynolds said. He did several tests on Yugi.

After an hour, Dr. Reynolds came to Yugi with a smile. "Well, you're perfectly fine, Yugi." Dr. Reynolds said.

"I am?" Yugi asked.

Dr. Reynolds nodded. "You're pregnant." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi's jaw dropped. "Pregnant?" Yugi asked.

Dr. Reynolds nodded.

"I'm going to kill them!" Yugi growled.

Dr. Reynolds was surprised. "Why?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Never mind. About how long?" Yugi asked.

"Six weeks." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Paris." Yugi muttered.

"Ah. The Paris trip." Dr. Reynolds said, understanding.

A thought than crossed Yugi's mind. "Dr. Reynolds, will the baby be okay?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Why?" Dr. Reynolds asked as they sat down in his office.

"Well, you know I lost the baby that I had before." Yugi said.

"Yugi, that could very well be an isolated incident. You were under a great deal of stress at the time with the situation. I believe you lost that child due to stress. That doesn't mean it'll happen this time. I'll admit that I'll keep a close eye on you, but I don't think there will be a problem." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Okay. Thank you." Yugi said before leaving. 'Pregnant. Yami and Seto sure did a number on me in Paris. I wonder what they'll think about this.' Yugi thought. He then remembered what Heba said about him coming back pregnant. 'Heba's going to laugh himself senseless when he hears this.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Seto and Yami find out that they are going to be fathers.

R&R.


	26. Congratulations, Daddies

Here's the next chapter.

I wasn't sure I'd get this done, but I did, so that's two stories updated in one day.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26- Congratulations, Daddies

Yugi was sitting in the living room of the Kaiba mansion. He was trying to figure out how he was going to tell Yami and Seto that he was pregnant. 'I wonder how they're going to react to this.' Yugi thought.

The front door opened and closed.

"I hate the board members!" Seto growled.

"Calm down, Seto. It's not as bad as it seems." Yami said.

Yami had taken to helping Seto out recently since he did have a degree in accounting.

"Not that bad! They're suggesting something that is completely ridiculous!" Seto said.

"Well, you can't exactly stop them from this." Yami said.

"I know. That's what pisses me off so much!" Seto snapped. He then walked into the living room. "Hi, Yugi." Seto said.

"Hi. What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"The board wants to make some major changes to the way KaibaCorp is run." Yami answered.

"That doesn't mean that you have to make the changes, does it, Seto?" Yugi asked.

"No, but it does mean that I have to listen to these idiots. They don't have to deal with business at _my_ company on a day-to-day basis. They don't know a damn thing about how to run a company! I do!" Seto growled.

Yugi placed a hand on Seto's shoulder. "Don't worry, Seto. You'll figure a way out of this. You always do." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Seto said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Seto, all you have to do is listen to what they say. You don't actually have to do what they say." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Seto said.

Yugi wondered if now would be a good time to tell them about the baby.

Yami smiled. "At least you have time to figure it out." Yami said.

"Yeah. You know, I think that it's a good idea that we decided not to have kids now. I don't know that I could handle having a kid and dealing with these idiots right now." Seto said.

Yugi immediately froze at those words.

"Yeah. Neither one of us would be able to get much sleep. Besides, we need to take the time to enjoy each other." Yami agreed.

"Yeah. Atemu and Heba decided to have them early. We were the smarter ones." Seto said.

"Right." Yugi said, managing to hide his pain.

* * *

While Yami and Seto were busy in the office at the house, Yugi was lying on the bed.

'What do I do? Seto and Yami think that this is a bad time to have kids, but I'm already pregnant. What do I do? What if they don't want the baby now?' Yugi thought.

Yugi had all these different thoughts going through his mind as he lay there. He was upset over this, and he knew that all this stress was not good on him or the baby.

Yugi suddenly sat up. 'I need to talk to Heba.' Yugi thought. He stood up and headed downstairs.

"Hey, Yugi. Where are you going?" Mokuba asked from the living room.

"Well, Yami and Seto are in the office dealing with stuff from KaibaCorp right now, so I'm going over to see Heba for a little while." Yugi replied.

"Okay. I'll let Seto and Yami know if they ask." Mokuba said.

"Thanks." Yugi said. He left, hoping that Mokuba hadn't seen how upset he really was.

Mokuba frowned. 'Yugi looked upset. I wonder what's going on.' Mokuba thought.

* * *

Heba was sitting in the kitchen feeding Kathryn while Atemu was feeding Hayden.

"Well, once we get them fed, we can actually eat." Atemu said.

"Come on, Seto. It's not that bad." Heba said.

"I know, and I don't mind. Our girls come first." Atemu said.

"Yes. They do." Heba agreed.

Both heard the front door open.

"Heba, are you here?" Yugi caked.

"In the kitchen." Heba called.

Yugi walked into the kitchen and found Atemu and Heba feeding the twins. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Yugi said.

"It's okay, Yugi. What's up?" Heba asked.

Yugi was hesitant to talk at the moment.

"Should I leave?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I don't know." Yugi said as he sat down.

Heba could easily tell that his brother was upset about something. "Out with it, Yugi. What's wrong?" Heba asked.

Yugi sighed. "I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

"You are?" Atemu asked, rather shocked.

Yugi nodded. "I just found out today." Yugi said.

"That's good, isn't it?" Heba asked.

"I don't know." Yugi said.

Atemu frowned. "Yugi, do Seto and Yami know that you're pregnant?" Atemu asked.

"No. Not yet." Yugi said.

Heba and Atemu could both sense that whatever was bothering Yugi had something to do with Seto and Yami. "I think I'll go lay the girls down." Atemu said.

"Right." Heba said.

Atemu took Kathryn from Heba and headed upstairs.

"Yugi, what happened when you told them?" Heba asked.

"I didn't tell them." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Heba asked.

"Well, when Seto and Yami got home, Seto was pretty upset because of some things that were going on at work. He mentioned that he was glad that we didn't have kids yet because of everything that was going on, and Yami said that it was good we didn't have kids because we would have more time together, and I didn't tell them." Yugi said, covering his face with his hands.

"Yugi." Heba said sympathetically.

Yugi looked up at Heba with tears in his eyes. "What am I going to do, Heba? Yami and Seto don't think that now is a good time for us to have kids, but I'm already pregnant. What can I do? What if Yami and Seto don't want kids yet? What if they feel that this is a bad time? What if they get upset? What do I do?" Yugi asked.

Heba reached over and pulled Yugi into a hug. "Calm down, Yugi. It's okay." Heba said.

"No, it's not. I don't know what I am going to do if Yami and Seto don't want this baby." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I don't think that that will happen. It may be unexpected, but I don't think that Seto and Yami are going to do be mad about this." Heba said.

"I don't, Heba. I'm just so afraid that they are not going to want kids now." Yugi said.

"Yugi, can I make a suggestion?" Atemu asked.

Yugi and Heba looked up to see Atemu standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Tell Yami and Seto. I'm sire that if they knew you were pregnant, they won't mind so much. The sooner you talk to them, the better. After all, all the stress you're under can't be good." Atemu said.

"I know. Dr. Reynolds told me that I probably lost the last one because of all the stress, so this can't be good for me or the baby." Yugi said.

"Tell them." Atemu urged.

"What do I do if Yami and Seto don't want the baby?" Yugi asked.

"You call me so that I can come over and kick their asses." Atemu said.

"Atemu, be serious." Heba said.

"I am being serious. If they say one wrong thing, I'll kill them both." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled. "I appreciate the gesture, Atemu." Yugi said.

"I mean it." Atemu said.

"I don't doubt that you would, Atemu, but I don't think that you're going to need to worry about." Yugi said.

"Atemu does make a good point that you need to talk to them about this. Keeping this to yourself is not a good thing. You don't need to put yourself under too much stress." Heba said.

"I know. I'll go home and talk to them." Yugi said.

"That's good. You can call us if you need to." Atemu said.

"I know, and thanks." Yugi said.

* * *

Seto and Yami walked downstairs.

"Hey, Mokuba." Yami said.

"Hey. Did you figure out whatever is going on with the company yet?" Mokuba asked.

"Not yet." Yami said.

"Where's Yugi? He wasn't in our room." Seto said.

"Oh. He came down a little bit ago. He said that since you were busy in the office he was going to see Heba." Mokuba answered.

"He'll be gone a while." Yami said as he and Seto sat down on the couch.

"Hey. Is Yugi okay?" Mokuba asked.

"As far as we know, he is." Seto answered. He frowned. "Why?" Seto asked.

"Well, when he left, he just seemed kind of upset to me." Mokuba answered.

Yami and Seto looked at each other.

"He seemed fine when we got home." Yami said.

"I think you might want to talk to him when he gets back." Mokuba said before he got up and left the room.

Yami looked at Seto. "What do you think is wrong?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. We'll ask him when we get back." Seto said.

The front door opened and closed.

"And there he is." Seto said.

"Yugi, we're in the living room." Yami called.

Yugi walked in. "Is everything okay with the company?" Yugi asked.

"I'll work it out at some time." Seto said.

"Come here." Yami said.

Yugi walked over to them.

Yami grabbed Yugi by the wrist and pulled him into his lap. "What's going on with you, Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi blinked, surprised. "What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, Mokuba told us that you went to see Heba, and he also said that you seemed upset when you left." Seto said.

"He did?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Now, what's going on with you?" Yami asked.

"Well, I think there's something that we need to talk about, but can we go up to our room to talk about this?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Seto said.

The three got up and headed up to their room.

Once in the room, Yami and Seto started in on him.

"What is going on, Yugi? Why were you upset?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "Okay. Before I tell you, promise me that you won't get upset." Yugi said.

"We won't." Seto assured him.

"Okay. I haven't been feeling well the last few days so I went to see Dr. Reynolds today because I knew that you two would force me to go and see him if you knew I was sick. Anyway, Dr. Reynolds ran some tests and he found out that I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

Seto and Yami both froze at that revelation.

The next few moments were very quiet.

Yugi began to get worried when neither of his lovers made any movement or sound. "Um, Yami. Seto. Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

Meanwhile, Yami and Seto both had the exact same thought going though their minds.

'Pregnant?'

Seto swallowed. "Is he sure?" Seto asked.

"Positive." Yugi answered.

Yami and Seto promptly fainted.

Yugi winced at the crash. He looked at his unconscious lovers and sighed. "Well, that could have gone better." Yugi said.

The door then opened.

Mokuba walked in and said, "Hey, Yugi." He looked down and saw Seto and Yami unconscious on the floor. "Is that the crash I heard?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah. I told them that I'm pregnant, and they faint." Yugi said.

Mokuba looked at his friend wide-eyed. "You're pregnant!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Yugi nodded,

Mokuba jumped right over Yami and Seto and hugged Yugi. "This is great! I'm going to be an uncle!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Yugi laughed lightly. "I take it that you're excited." Yugi said.

"Am I ever?! I didn't think that I would ever be an uncle, and now I am!" Mokuba said.

"At least I know someone's happy." Yugi said.

Mokuba let go of Yugi. "Are Seto and Yami not happy about this?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know yet. They were saying earlier that we didn't need kids yet, and they both went into shock when I told them before they fainted. I have no idea what they really think." Yugi replied.

Mokuba looked down at his brother and Yami. "Well, maybe we should try and wake them up." Mokuba suggested.

"Any suggestions?" Yugi asked.

A devious smirk appeared on Mokuba's face. "Don't worry, Yugi. I'll get them up." Mokuba said before he ran into the bathroom.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. 'He has that look that Seto gets when he's about to do something tricky.' Yugi thought.

Mokuba returned a moment later wit a bowl of water.

"Mokuba, what are you doing with the water?" Yugi asked.

"Just this." Mokuba said before he tipped the water so that it fell right on Yami and Seto.

"AH!" Yami and Seto both exclaimed when the water hit them.

"What the hell was that for?! That was water as ice cold!" Seto shouted.

Mokuba started laughing. "Well, we needed to wake you up, so I figured pouring cold water on you was the easiest way to." Mokuba said.

Yami glared at Mokuba. "Mokuba, you have ten seconds to get out of here before I get my hands on you." Yami growled.

Mokuba smiled before heading for the door. "Oh, and congratulations on the baby, daddy." Mokuba said before darting out the door, shutting the door behind him.

Realizing that they had something more important to deal with than Mokuba's prank, Yami and Seto turned their attention back to Yugi only to find him gone.

"Yugi?" Yami asked.

"What?" Yugi asked, walking out of the bathroom with a couple of towels in his hands.

"What were you doing?" Seto asked.

"Well, you two are dripping water all over the floor, so I thought I would get you some towels." Yugi answered as he handed a towel to each of them.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"Now, what's this about you being pregnant?" Seto asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I don't need to explain the term, do I?" Yugi asked.

Seto glared at him. "No. When did it happen?" Seto asked.

"Sometime during the Paris trip." Yugi said.

"Paris?!" Yami and Seto exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes. Paris." Yugi answered.

"How do you know?" Seto asked.

"Because I'm about six weeks along, and that's how long ago we were in Paris." Yugi answered.

"Oh." Seto said.

Yugi looked at each of them nervously. "Um, are you two okay with this?" Yugi asked.

Yami and Seto both looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"Well, you both were saying earlier that you thought we didn't need kids yet, so-" Yugi trialed off.

"Did you think we'd be angry?" Seto asked.

"Well-" Yugi said, rubbing the back of his head.

That was answer enough.

Yami and Seto both walked over to Yugi.

"Yugi, we'd never be angry about something like this. Shocked and surprise, yes." Seto said.

"Yeah. Maybe we weren't planning it now, but we'll still are happy about this." Yami said.

"You are?" Yugi asked.

"Of course we are." Seto said. He thought a moment and said, "Is that why you went to see Heba?"

"Yeah. I wasn't how you two would react, so I went to him for advice." Yugi said.

"And what did he say?" Yami asked.

"Well, Atemu's the one that told me I just needed to go ahead and tell you about the pregnancy. It wasn't going to do me or the baby any good to have the stress of you two not knowing." Yugi said.

"That's true." Yami said.

"And Atemu threatened to come over here and kick your asses if you weren't happy about this." Yugi added.

Yami started laughing. "That sounds like Atemu all right." Yami said.

"Well, you don't have to worry. We're both happy about this." Seto said.

Yami and Seto both took the opportunity to kiss Yugi.

"I'm glad about that." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I think we need to talk to Dr. Reynolds again." Seto said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I don't want to dredge up bad memories, but you did lose that one baby and-" Seto started.

"I know, Seto." Yugi interrupted. "I already talked to Dr. Reynolds about that. He told me that there was a chance that that was just something that happened. He also said that I was under so much emotional stress with all that Bakura was pulling at the time that it probably contributed to it. Dr. Reynolds said that he'll keep a close eye on me, though," Yugi said.

"Well, that's good to know." Yami said.

"Yes, but it also means that we're keeping you as stress free as possible." Seto said.

"In other words, you two aren't going to let me life a finger, are you?" Yugi asked.

"Nope." Seto and Yami said at the same time.

"Just don't go overboard. It's not like I'm an invalid or something." Yugi said.

"Okay. We'll all talk to Dr. Reynolds, and he can explain some of the things you shouldn't do." Seto said.

"That'll be good." Yugi agreed.

"By the way, why'd you tell Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"Because he heard the crash when you two fainted and wanted to know what happened." Yugi said.

"Speaking of Mokuba, maybe we should get out of these clothes." Yami said, remembering that he and Seto were both soaked.

"I do need to get him for that." Seto agreed.

"Come on. He's a teenager who was having a little fun." Yugi said.

"And he's still in big trouble." Seto said.

Yugi shook his head.

Seto and Yami both got out of their wet clothes.

"You know, we could always-" Yami started, a smirk on his face.

"No." Yugi said.

"No?" Yami and Seto repeated.

"You heard me. No." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

"Because I don't particularly want to. Besides, dinner will be soon." Yugi said.

"Screw dinner." Seto said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You'd rather screw me." Yugi said.

"Yes, we would." Yami said.

"Well, not right now." Yugi said before he left the room.

"He's no fun right now." Yami said.

"No, but he'll be calling a lot of shots now that he's pregnant." Seto said.

"Our sex life is going to suffer, isn't it?" Yami asked.

"Probably." Seto agreed.

Both sighed, not enjoying the thought.

* * *

The following day, Yami had decided to stay home from work.

"Yami, you didn't have to stay home simply because you and Seto found out that I'm pregnant." Yugi said, not looking up from his laptop.

"I know, but I wanted to." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "You two aren't leaving me alone, are you?" Yugi asked.

"No." Yami answered. He looked at Yugi curiously. "What are you working on?" Yami asked.

"The next children's book in the series." Yugi said.

"Should you be doing that now?" Yami asked.

"Yami, this isn't stressful. I enjoy this. I can't put everything on hold because I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed. He thought a moment before he said, "How far have you gotten?"

"This will end Duelist Kingdom." Yugi said.

"And then on to Battle City." Yami said.

"Well, I'm using a different name for the tournament, but the same basic thing, yeah." Yugi said.

"I wasn't sure that the children's book think would take off, but it has." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

* * *

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Joey exclaimed.

Yugi, Yami, Seto, and Mokuba all winced at the loud shout.

"Yes, Joey. I'm pregnant. I just found out." Yugi answered.

"That's good. Congratulations, guys." Tristan said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"Well, I'd say that that kid's going to be spoiled rotten." Joey said.

"Why's that?" Seto asked.

"Because you have enough money to buy it a whole country if you wanted to." Joey replied.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Joey, just because Seto has a lot of money doesn't mean that we're going to spoil the baby rotten." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We'll see." Joey said.

"Watch it, mutt." Seto said.

"Bite me." Joey retorted.

"I'd rather not get fleas." Seto spot back.

Yugi, Yami, Mokuba, and Tristan all sighed as Joey and Seto launched into another of their insult challenge to see who could fire off the best insult.

"Will they ever change?" Mokuba asked.

"Probably not." Yami said.

"At least they're not as bad as they used to be. They can tolerate each other now." Yugi said.

"I think that's more for you and Yami than anything, Yugi." Tristan said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi helps Mokuba with a little problem he has.

R&R.


	27. Some Advice

Here's the next chapter.

A small note:

/blah blah blah/ Yugi talking to Yami through the mind link

//blah blah blah// Yami talking to Yugi through the mind link

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27- Some Advice

~Six Months Later~

Yami and Seto walked into the house after a long day at KaibaCorp.

"Remind me why I decided to start working with you." Yami said.

"Since I'm at work and Yugi's always working on his books, you thought that you would come work at KaibaCorp so that you weren't bored all the time." Seto answered.

"Oh. I need to rethink that." Yami said.

"Just because we had a rough day doesn't mean that you need to give up working." Seto said.

"It makes me consider it, though." Yami replied.

The two walked into the living room to find that Yugi was sitting on the couch on his laptop, obviously working on another of his books.

That wasn't what bothered them.

What bothered them was the fact that there was a half-eaten sandwich on the plate that had ham, cheese, pickles, chocolate syrup, and mustard on it.

"Um, Yugi. Why did you decide to eat that?" Yami asked.

"Oh. I don't know. Just decided I did." Yugi answered. He picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

Yami and Seto both felt sick.

"Well, I think I just lost my appetite." Seto said.

Yugi glared at him. "Just remember that it is partly your fault that I'm having these cravings." Yugi retorted.

Yami walked over and sat down by Yugi. "So, what did Dr. Reynolds say?" Yami asked.

"He said that I'm doing fine, and that the babies are, too." Yugi said.

"That's good." Seto said.

It took a moment for what Yugi said to register.

"Did you just say babies?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said, his eyes not leaving the computer screen.

"What? Are you pregnant with twins?" Seto asked.

"Triplets." Yugi answered.

"Triplets?!" Seto and Yami both exclaimed.

"Yes, so stop with all the fat jokes before I decide to start sleeping without you two or cut you off. It's your fault I'm getting fat in the first place." Yugi said, shooting another glare at Seto.

Seto gulped. He knew that since Yugi had been pregnant getting on Yugi's bad side was a very bad idea, especially when it came to their sex life.

"Come on, Yugi." Yami said, starting to rub Yugi's large stomach. "There's a difference between pregnancy fat and fat fat." Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. You look fine." Yami said.

Seto finally walked over and sat down beside Yugi. "How's the new book coming?" Seto asked.

"It's coming along just fine." Yugi answered.

"Where are you at now?" Yami asked.

"The Battle City Finals are about to start." Yugi answered.

"That's be an interesting one." Seto remarked.

"Would you two do me a favor?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Leave me alone until I get done for the day." Yugi said.

Getting the hint, Yami and Seto both stood up.

"We'll be upstairs if you need us." Seto said.

Yugi nodded to tell them he heard.

Yami and Seto left the living room and headed for the stairs.

As the two started up the stairs, the front door opened, and Mokuba walked in.

"Mokuba, are you just getting home?" Seto asked.

Mokuba jumped. "Seto? What are you doing home?" Mokuba asked.

"I live here. Now, why are you just getting home?" Seto asked.

"I was-studying with a friend." Mokuba said.

Seto noticed the hesitation. "What friend?" Seto asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Please, Seto. He was with this mystery girlfriend that he refuses to let you meet." Yami said.

Mokuba gulped.

"Mokuba, who is she?" Seto asked.

"You know that you don't have to know about every aspect of my life." Mokuba said.

Seto glared at him.

"Seto, let it go. Mokuba will tell you when he is good and ready. Now, let's go." Yami said.

Grumbling, Seto headed up the stairs with Yami.

'That was close. I don't know how Seto will react when he finds out who I'm dating.' Mokuba thought. He looked in the living room and saw that Yugi was working on his laptop, so Mokuba headed up the stairs as well.

* * *

After getting done with all his work, Yugi turned of his laptop and headed upstairs. He went into the room he shared with Yami and Seto to find both his lovers in the room.

"Hi, Yugi." Yami said.

"Hi." Yugi said. He walked over and sat down on the bed. He didn't like to stay on his feet much because they hurt a lot.

"You okay?" Yami asked.

Seto immediately looked over.

"I'm fine. My feet just hurt." Yugi said.

"Should we get Dr. Reynolds?" Seto asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Dr. Reynolds told me that my feet and back are going to hurt for the last few months of the pregnancy. It'll be worse for me because I'm carrying triplets. Stop worrying." Yugi said.

"All right." Seto said.

Yugi could tell something was bothering Seto. "What's with him?" Yugi asked Yami.

"Oh, Seto's pissed because he doesn't know who Mokuba's dating. It's driving him nuts." Yami said.

"Mokuba's my little brother! I have the right to worry!" Seto snapped.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Yugi asked.

"She could be some kind of tramp. She could also e a gold-digger." Seto replied.

"Seto, you're only thinking about the worst-case scenario. There is a chance that she really likes Mokuba and is dating him because of that." Yugi said.

"Right." Seto said.

It was obviously he didn't believe that.

Yugi was rubbing his back slightly.

"Does your back hurt?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"Here." Yami said. He started massaging Yugi's back.

Seto was still brooding.

"Seto, take it easy. It's possible that the reason Mokuba hasn't introduced you to his girlfriend yet is because he's worried about her reaction to you and your reaction to her." Yugi said.

Seto turned to fully face them. "Meaning?" Seto asked.

"Meaning that you can be an imposing presence to someone who had never met you before. Your demeanor can scare some people. Let's face it. If the person isn't close to you, you have a cold demeanor." Yugi said.

"He makes a good point." Yami added.

Seto groaned. "What am I supposed to do?" Seto asked.

"Let Mokuba bring her to meet you when he's ready. And try not to act so cold when she's here." Yugi said.

Seto sighed. "I'll try." Seto said.

"Good." Yugi said. He then moaned. "That feels a lot better, Yami." Yugi said.

"Anytime, Aibou." Yami said with a smirk that Yugi couldn't see.

Seto saw it, and a smirk of his own crossed his lips. He walked over and joined Yugi and Yami on the bed.

Yugi opened his eyes only to be kissed y Seto. He closed his eyes and moaned.

Seeing Yugi wasn't objecting, Yami let his hands slid down Yugi's back and around to slip a hand underneath Yugi's pants and boxers to stroke Yugi's member.

A louder moan escaped Yugi, which was swallowed by Seto's mouth.

When the kiss ended, Yugi said, "That's not fair. You're double-teaming me."

"Yes, we are." Seto said.

"Like we always do." Yami added.

Yugi didn't get another word in.

* * *

The following day, Yami and Seto were at work.

Once again, Yugi was working on the new book.

Mokuba walked into the room. He didn't have school that day. 'Man! Yugi's working on his book. He hates being disturbed when he tries to write.' Mokuba thought. He had a problem that he wanted to talk to Yugi about.

"What is it, Mokuba?" Yugi asked, still typing.

Mokuba jumped. "Sorry, Yugi. I didn't mean to disturb you." Mokuba apologized.

"It's all right, Mokuba. What's on your mind?" Yugi asked as he saved his work before he turned to face Mokuba.

Mokuba hopped from on foot to the other in nervousness.

"Mokuba, you don't have to be nervous with them. What's going on, and does Seto need to be here?" Yugi asked.

"NO!" Mokuba said quickly, not wanting his brother to know just yet.

"Okay. Since you don't want Seto here, I'm assuming that this is something you don't want him to know about." Yugi said.

"Well, I want to tell him. I'm just afraid he's going to get angry with me when I do tell him." Mokuba said.

Yugi gestured for Mokuba to sit down with him.

Mokuba walked over and sat down on the couch beside Yugi.

"I can't help you, Mokuba, if you don't talk about it. Now, what's going on?" Yugi asked again.

Mokuba gulped. "Well, you know that I have a girlfriend." Mokuba said.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Well, she and I have been dating for a while." Mokuba said.

"Define a while." Yugi said.

"Um, about three months." Mokuba admitted.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. That was a surprise. He thought that it had only been a few weeks. "Why the secrecy?" Yugi asked.

"I just don't think that Seto is going to approve." Mokuba said.

"Does she have a bad reputation or something?" Yugi asked.

"No! She's the sweetest person there is! She beautiful, kind, compassionate, and smart!" Mokuba said defensively.

"You must really like her to defend her like that." Yugi said.

Mokuba blushed. "Yeah. I do." Mokuba said.

"What do you need from me, Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I need you to help me convince Seto to let me keep seeing her once he finds out." Mokuba explained.

"Who is she?" Yugi asked.

"Well-" Mokuba trialed off.

"Mokuba, I can't help you if I don't know who she is." Yugi said.

Mokuba mumbled something.

"Mokuba, I couldn't heat you." Yugi said patiently.

"Serenity Wheeler." Mokuba said audibly.

"Serenity Wheeler? As in Joey's little sister?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba nodded.

"Mokuba, Serenity is a sweet girl, and she's great. I don't see why Seto would have a problem with her." Yugi said.

"It's not Serenity he'll have a problem with." Mokuba said.

Yugi was confused for a few moments before he realized what she meant. "Oh. You're afraid that Seto's not going to want you to see her simply because she is Joey's sister, and Seto doesn't really like Joey all that much." Yugi said, understanding.

"Yeah." Mokuba said. He looked up at Yugi. "I really like her, Yugi, and I want to keep seeing her. I'm just afraid that Seto won't let me see her anymore, and Serenity's worried about the same thing with Joey. It's no secrete that Joey and Seto don't like each other, and they won't like the thought that we are dating." Mokuba said.

Yugi thought a few moments. "Mokuba, I think I can help, and I am relatively sure that I'll be able to convince Seto and Joey to let you two see each other." Yugi said.

"Really?" Mokuba asked, brightening.

Yugi nodded. "Of course, your brother I can handle easy." Yugi said.

Mokuba laughed. "Yeah. He'd hate to be cut off for a while." Mokuba said.

Yugi smiled. "Yes. He would. I think I can do it without resorting to that, though. It wouldn't work with Joey, anyway." Yugi said.

"Can you really do it?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes. I'll invite Joey and Tristan over here for dinner tomorrow night, and I'll tell Joey to bring Serenity as well. You two will tell them then, and we'll take it form there." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, you turn eighteen next month, and Serenity will be eighteen before long, so they won't be able to stop you from seeing each other after that, but I understand that you want Seto to accept the relationship. I'm sure I can help. Just let Serenity know before tomorrow night." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi! You're the best!" Mokuba said, hugging Yugi tightly.

"Thank you, Mokuba. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a sudden craving for pickles and ice cream." Yugi said.

"Pickles and ice cream?" Mokuba asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Yuk! No offense, Yugi, but you have the weirdest food cravings." Mokuba said.

Yugi laughed. "I know. They should stop once I have the kids. Now, could you help me up? It's hard on my own now." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Mokuba said. He got up and helped Yugi up.

"Thank you." Yugi said before heading into the kitchen.

'I don't understand Yugi's cravings. They can be so disgusting.' Mokuba thought. He was nervous about the next night and wondered if Yugi could really get Joey and Seto to accept his relationship with Serenity.

* * *

"Why did you have to invite the mutt?" Seto asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Seto, just because you have no great liking of Joey doesn't matter. He's my friend, and I wanted to have him over for dinner." Yugi said.

"Joey's my friend, too, Seto. He's not a bad person." Yami added.

Seto growled. "That third rate duelist isn't someone I like. He's loud and obnoxious." Seto said.

Yugi sighed. "Seto, please be nice to Joey while he's here." Yugi said.

"Fine." Seto said.

"Why don't you rag on Tristan, too?" Yami asked.

"I may not care for him that much, but he's better than the mutt." Seto said.

Yugi shook his head. "Seto, can you please stop with the insults for just one night? I'd like to have a nice, quiet, friendly dinner with a few friends." Yugi said.

"All right. For you, I will, but if he starts it, then all bets are off." Seto said.

Yugi knew that that was the closest he was going to get. "All right. Thank you, Seto." Yugi said, kissing him.

"You're welcome." Seto said. He then stood up. "I'd better go and do some work." Seto said. He walked out of the bedroom.

Yami walked over and sat down beside Yugi. "Why do I get the feeling that there is more to this dinner than wanting to spend some time with friends?" Yami asked.

"Well-" Yugi started.

"Yugi, don't try to lie to me." Yami said,.

/I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't tell Seto./ Yugi said, reverting to the use of the mind link.

//Why?// Yami asked.

/Well, Mokuba talked to me, and he admitted that he's dating Serenity Wheeler./ Yugi said.

//Serenity? That's great! I think that Serenity and Mokuba make a great couple.// Yami said, obviously happy about it.

/Yeah. There's one problem. Their brothers./ Yugi said.

Yami's eyes widened in understanding. //Oh. Seto doesn't mind Serenity, but when it comes to Mokuba dating Joey's sister, that will be a problem. Same for Joey. This will be an interesting dinner.// Yami said. He thought a moment before adding, //So that's why you invited Serenity./

/Yeah. Mokuba came to me and asked me to help. I think I know a way to get Seto and Joey to let up on them, but it's still going to be tricky./ Yugi said.

//Well, if anyone can manage it, you can.// Yami said.

/Just don't tell Seto./ Yugi said.

//No problem. I don't want to be the one to break it to him that his brother is dating his most hated rival's sister.// Yami said.

/Thanks, I suppose./ Yugi said.

Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi on the cheek. "It'll e fine, Yugi." Yami said, talking again.

"I know." Yugi said.

* * *

~The Dinner~

Joey, Tristan, and Serenity had come over for the dinner at the Kaiba mansion.

"Hey, Yugi, Yami." Joey said when he saw his friends.

"Hey, Joey. Glad that you guys could make it." Yugi said.

"Wouldn't turn down an invitation from you guys." Joey said.

"Meaning that you wouldn't turn down a dinner invitation." Yami said.

"Exactly." Tristan said.

"Hey!" Joey said indignantly.

Serenity laughed. "Come on, Joey. You have to admit that you have never turned down and invitation to anywhere if you knew there was going to be food there." Serenity said.

"I have a healthy appetite." Joey said.

"That is an arguable point." Yugi said.

Mokuba walked into the room a moment later. "Hey. Glad you made it." Mokuba said.

"Thanks, Mokuba. We wouldn't miss coming for anything." Joey said.

"I know." Mokuba said.

Seto walked into the room a moment later. "Dinner's ready." Seto said.

"Let's eat!" Joey said.

Seto bit back a snide remark, remembering his promise to Yugi.

The group headed into the dining room.

//So far, so good.// Yami said to Yugi.

/Yeah, but they haven't heard the real news yet./ Yugi said.

//I know.// Yami said.

The group sat down in the dining room and started eating. They made small talk for a while.

Mokuba and Serenity were sitting across from each other, and they were looking at each other kind of nervously. Neither knew how this would turn out, and they knew that it wouldn't be good when they told their brothers the truth.

After dinner, everyone headed into the living room to sit down and talk.

Mokuba and Serenity knew that this was as good a time as any to tell their brothers the truth.

"Um. Seto. There's something that I need to tell you." Mokuba said.

"Yeah. There's something I need to tell you, too, Joey." Serenity said.

//Here it comes.// Yami said.

/Stop enjoying this./ Yugi reprimanded.

//I'm not enjoying this.// Yami replied.

"What is it?" Seto asked.

"Um, well, you see, Seto, Serenity and I are dating." Mokuba said.

It only took a matter of seconds before Seto and Joey reacted.

"WHAT?!" Seto and Joey shouted at the same time.

Mokuba and Serenity both cringed at the sound.

"Are you out of your mind, Serenity? There's no way that I am going to let you date rich boy's brother!" Joey yelled.

"Mokuba, you're note dating the mutt's sister! That's out of the question!" Seto said.

"But-" Mokuba started.

"No buts about it! I don't want you dating her!" Seto growled.

"Joey-" Serenity started.

"No! I'm not going to hear it!" Joey said.

//Well, I believe that it's time for you to put this plan you have into action.// Yami said.

/I know. I know./ Yugi said.

"You're not to see him again, Serenity!" Joey said.

"You, too, Mokuba." Seto said.

"You can't do that, Seto!" Mokuba said.

"Yes, I can." Seto replied.

"Come on, Serenity! Let's go!" Mokuba said.

"Hold it!" Yug shouted over the two brothers.

All eyes turned to Yugi.

"Before you do anything, I think there's something that you need to think about" Yugi said.

"Sorry, Yugi, but this doesn't concern you." Joey said.

"I believe it does, Joey. After all, I do need to stop both you and Seto from making complete asses of yourselves." Yugi said.

"But-" Seto started.

"Don't. Just sit down." Yugi said.

"Yugi, there's nothing-" Joey started.

"I said SIT DOWN!" Yugi nearly shouted.

Seto and Joey both jumped backwards and landed on the couch.

"Now, Joey, putting aside the fact that Mokuba is Seto's younger brother, is there any reason you don't want her dating Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

"Well, no, but-" Joey started.

"Joey, putting aside the fact that Seto is Mokuba's brother." Yugi said.

Joey sighed. "Yeah." Joey said.

"Same question, Seto. Putting aside the fact that Serenity is Joey's younger sister, is there any reason you don't want him dating Serenity?" Yugi asked.

Seto knew better than to try and lie. "No." Serenity said.

"The only reason neither of you want them dating is because you don't like each other. Just because you don't like each other doesn't mean that you should force those views on your siblings." Yugi said.

"Besides, I'm really happy with Mokuba, Joey. He's great. A lot better than some guys are." Serenity said.

"And I'm happy with Serenity, Seto. A lot of the girls I like only want to date me because of the money you have, but Serenity doesn't care about money. She likes me for who I am." Mokuba said.

Joey and Seto were silent for a moment.

"How long have you been dating?" Seto asked.

"Um, about three months." Mokuba said.

"THREE MONTHS?!" Joey and Seto exclaimed.

The tow nodded.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Joey demanded.

"We were scared." Serenity said.

"Of what?" Seto asked.

"You two." Mokuba answered.

Seto and Joey looked dumbfounded.

Yugi sighed. "They were scared you two would stop them from seeing each other based solely on the fact that you don't like each other." Yugi said.

Seto and Joey realized that Yugi was right.

Seto sighed. "All right, Mokuba. I won't stop you form dating Serenity." Seto said.

"Yeah. I can put aside my feelings about Seto for you, Serenity." Joey asked.

Mokuba and Serenity looked happy. "THANK YOU!" both said as they hugged their brothers.

Yami chuckled. "You did good." Yami said, looking at Yugi.

Yugi shrugged. "Just stating the truth." Yugi said.

"I guess they came to you for help." Tristan said.

"Mokuba did. I had to help them. I knew those two would have to be taken down a peg to not try and interfere with their siblings' relationship." Yugi said.

* * *

"So, Mokuba came to you." Seto said.

The three had retired to their bedroom after Joey, Tristan, and Serenity left.

"Yeah. He was worried about your reaction, so I told him I'd help." Yugi said.

Seto looked over at Yami. "I suppose you knew, too." Seto said.

"Yeah. Yugi told me, and I promised not to say anything to you." Yami replied.

"Well, I guess I would have been unfair. I'd better thank you for stopping me from making a mistake." Seto said.

"Well, I knew you had nothing against Serenity. It was just a matter of getting you to see that Serenity dating Mokuba had nothing to do with Joey." Yugi said.

"I see that now. I can deal." Seto said.

"You don't exactly have a choice, anyway. Mokuba's going to be eighteen next month anyway, so you couldn't have stopped him then ." Yami said.

"Hmm. I suppose so." Seto agreed.

"Ow!" Yugi said suddenly, rubbing his side.

"Are you okay?!" Yami and Seto asked at the same time, beside Yugi in a second.

Yugi jumped at them being right at him. "Take it easy! The babies just kicked me hard. You know it's been happening a lot lately." Yugi said.

"Oh. Sorry." Yami said.

"We're just worried." Seto said.

"So I noticed." Yugi said.

"In any case, we can't wait until they are born." Yami said.

"I can." Yugi said.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"I remember how much it hurt five thousand years ago when I had them. I don't look forward to that again." Yugi said.

"Well, we'll be there with you." Seto said.

"Yeah, but you're not the ones having them, and there's three this time." Yugi said.

"Well, like you said five thousand years ago, it was worth it once you saw them." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"We'll all survive this, Yugi." Seto said.

"I know I will. I an excited about seeing the babies. I'm just not excited about the labor and delivery." Yugi said.

"You'll be fine, Yugi. You always are." Yami said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

Yami and Seto both kissed Yugi.

"Come on. It's getting late, and we'd better go to bed." Seto said.

The three then changed into their nightclothes and went to bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi has the triplets.

R&R.


	28. The Triplets Arrive

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry that I didn't update it yeasterday, but I was tired and sick. I'm still a little sick, so I don't know if I'll do any writing for the next few days or not.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28- The Triplets Arrive

~Three Months later~

Yugi was coming to the end of his pregnancy, and he was big. He was also rather miserable.

Seto and Yami did what they could to make Yugi feel better, but there was very little that was going to make him happy at the time.

Mokuba was excited about the fact that he was going to be an uncle. He helped Yugi out a lot, much to Yugi's gratitude.

Heba and Atemu's daughters were now nine months old, and the two girls were bundles of energy. Kathryn was walking everywhere while Hayden was still trying to get the hang of walking.

Amara and Aknankanon had decided to move out to Domino to be near their sons and granddaughters. They were looking forward to when Yugi would have the triplets, though.

* * *

"I hate how I look." Yugi muttered to himself as he looked in a mirror.

"You look fine, Yugi." Yami said as he walked up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"I'm fat, though." Yugi said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "You are pregnant, Yugi. There's a big difference." Yami said.

"Not to me." Yugi replied, going back to the bed to sit down.

"Do you need anything?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. For the babies to come already." Yugi replied.

"Well, I can't help you with that." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Well, is there anything that I can actually do for you?" Yami asked.

"No." Yugi replied.

"All right. I'm going to head over to Seto's office and do some work. Just yell if you need anything." Yami said.

"I will." Yugi replied.

Yami then left the room.

Since Yugi had gotten further along, Seto and Yami didn't really want to leave Yugi alone, so the two would take turns staying home and working from the house, although Seto went to the office more than Yami did since Seto was the head of the company.

Yugi had tried to do some reading, but he found it impossible.

Finally, Yugi decided to work on an idea that he had. He'd been thinking about it for a while, but he hadn't gotten around to trying it. He'd thought about trying to write a novel based around his life with Seto and Yami back in ancient Egypt. Granted, he'd change a lot of the details such as their names and other things when he wrote it. He also planned to give the characters in the book a happy ending instead of the sad one that the three had gotten.

Getting his laptop, which he had been keeping close to the bed so that he didn't have to get up to get it, Yugi got out his laptop and turned it on as well as getting out the notes and outline that he had written out for reference, and he started to work on it.

* * *

Yami had gone into Seto's office and sat down at Seto's desk. He turned on the computer and started to do some of the work he had.

After he had gotten about halfway through what he had brought him, Yami's phone rang.

Yami took out the phone and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Yami. What are you doing?_" Seto asked.

"I'm in your office trying to do some of the work that I was given to do by you, Set." Yami answered.

"_What about Yugi?_" Seto asked.

"He's fine. He's in our room. He's not exactly thrilled with how fat he is right now, so I thought that I'd come in here and do some work. He can call if he needs something. Besides, I don't want to take the chance that Yugi might try to kill me." Yami said.

Seto laughed. "_I can understand that. As long as he's fine._" Seto said.

"He is? How's work?" Yami asked.

"_Not bad right now. I do have a few meetings later today, so that could change._" Seto said.

"I know that's true. With any luck, you'll have an easy day." Yami said.

"_Probably not. I'm trying to get as far ahead as I possibly can with my work so that I can take some time off when Yugi has the babies._" Seto said.

"We have the same idea. We're both going to want to be there as much as possible right after he has the triplets." Yami said.

"_I still wish that Yugi had wanted to find out what the genders of the kids are. I would have liked to know so that I could buy things for them._" Seto said.

"Hasn't stopped you. You've just been getting things for both." Yami said.

"_Yeah, but the way our luck goes, all three will be the same gender._" Seto said.

"You never know." Yami said.

"_I know. I'd better go and get back to work._" Seto said.

"I probably should, too. I'll see you when you get home, Set." Yami said.

"_All right, Yami. Love you."_ Seto said.

"Love you, too." Yami said and hung up. 'Now, I'd better get back to work.' Yami thought.

* * *

Mokuba walked upstairs with a bowl of ice cream topped with chocolate syrup. He knocked on the door to his brother's bedroom.

"Come in." Yugi called.

Mokuba opened the door and walked in. "Hey, Yugi." Mokuba said.

Yugi looked up and smiled. "Hey, Mokuba. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba walked over. "I thought I'd bring you think." Mokuba answered, holding out the bowl.

Yugi smiled. He set the laptop aside and took the bowl of ice cream. "Thank you, Mokuba. I appreciate it." Yugi said.

"You're welcome. I just thought that you might like it." Mokuba said, sitting on the bed with Yugi.

"Well, I do." Yugi said.

"How are you doing?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm okay. I just wish that the babies would come already." Yugi answered, starting to eat the ice cream.

"I do, too, but my reasons are different." Mokuba said.

Yugi smiled. "I want to see them as much as anyone else. I can't wait to see what they look like." Yugi said.

"What did your kids from back in ancient Egypt took like?" Mokuba asked. He knew about the fact that Yugi, Yami, and Seto had been together back in ancient Egypt, and he asked them questions about it sometimes.

"Well, Sampson was the boy, as you know. He looked mostly like Yami, only he didn't have the streaks like Yami does. The girl, Esmerelda, had brown hair like Seto, and her eyes were a mixture of sapphire and amethyst." Yugi answered.

"They sound cute." Mokuba said.

"They were." Yugi said. He smiled and said, "But I'm sure that you'll find these three just as cute whenever they are born."

"Yeah. I know I will. I can't wait to spoil them." Mokuba said.

Yugi laughed. "I guess we're going to have to watch out." Yugi said.

"Well, you know that everyone is going to spoil them rotten." Mokuba said.

"I know." Yugi answered. He then winced.

"Are you okay?" Mokuba asked, worried that something might be wrong.

"Just a hard kick. They're been happening a lot lately." Yugi answered.

"Can I feel them?" Mokuba asked. He liked to feel when the babies were kicking, but he always asked Yugi first.

"Sure." Yugi said. He placed Mokuba's hand where the babies had kicked him.

It wasn't long before Mokuba felt the babies kick. "It's just so amazing." Mokuba said.

"I know." Yugi said. He laughed and said, "Everyone talks about how babies aren't here until after they are born, but I know first hand that they are already here. I am constantly reminded of it."

"I can see that." Mokuba said, removing his hand. He looked at Yugi's laptop and said, "Working on the next book?"

"No. That's actually something different that I thought about doing." Yugi said.

"What is it?" Mokuba asked.

"It's going to be a novel. I'm basing it around the life that Yami, Seto, and I lived back in ancient Egypt. Granted, I'm changing a lot of things, but that's what it is. I'm playing with it right now. I've just wanted to try something like that." Yugi said.

"What do Seto and Yami think?" Mokuba asked.

"I didn't tell them, and I don't want you to, either." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm not sure how far I'm going to take this, and I'd rather not have them putting their two cents every time I turn around." Yugi said.

"I understand. I won't tell them." Mokuba promised.

By this time, Yugi had finished the bowl of ice cream.

A moment later, the door to the room opened, and Yami walked in. "I didn't realize that you were in here, Mokuba." Yami said.

"Yeah. I just brought Yugi some ice cream, and we've been talking." Mokuba said.

"Well, glad to know that you haven't been lonely." Yami said.

"How could I be? I have three people inside of me." Yugi said.

"That's true." Yami said.

"How many times has Seto called to check up on me?" Yugi asked.

Yami laughed. "You know Seto all too well." Yami said.

"Yes. I do. How many?" Yugi asked.

"Only once so far. He has some meetings this afternoon, so he's not going to have much time to call." Yami answered.

"Well, that's not bad." Mokuba said.

"Opposed to the ten calls yesterday, I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

"He's just worried." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Besides, Dr. Reynolds did say that you could have them at any time, so I think that Seto has the right to be worried." Mokuba said.

"He's right about that." Yami said.

"Okay. I get the point." Yugi said.

"Well, I'll go back downstairs. I'm meeting Serenity pretty soon." Mokuba said. He took the bowl from Yugi and took it back downstairs as he went.

"Mokuba and Serenity seem to be getting along just fine." Yami said.

"Yeah. It just took getting their brothers to not try and keep them apart." Yugi said.

"Well, I think you did a pretty good job of that." Yami said.

"I'm just glad that I was able to do it. Mokuba and Serenity make a good couple, and it would be a shame if they couldn't have been together simply because their brothers dislike each other." Yugi said.

"I agree with you on that." Yami agreed.

"In any case, things worked out for the best." Yugi said as he cut off the laptop.

"Yes. They did." Yami said. He walked over and sat down on the bed with Yugi. "So, how are you doing?" Yami asked.

"I'm okay. I was telling Mokuba what Sampson and Esmerelda looked like." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because he wanted to know." Yugi said.

"Well, I can't wait until these three get here." Yami said, rubbing Yugi's stomach.

"Neither can I." Yugi said.

"We all know you're ready for the kids to come." Yami said.

"I don't want them to come just because I'm tired of being pregnant. I also want them to come because I want to see what they look like." Yugi said.

"We all want to see them because of that." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Don't worry. You'll have them before you know it." Yami said.

"Dr. Reynolds is on call at all times, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Why?" Yami asked, curious.

"Because I had them in the middle of the night five thousand years ago, and Mutou babies are notorious for coming in the middle of the night." Yugi answered.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry. He'll be ready whenever they decide to come." Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said. He shifted and said, "Yami, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Yami said.

"Could you massage my back? I really need it." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Sure thing." Yami replied. He then started to give Yugi the massage.

* * *

When Seto got home, he found Yugi and Yami sitting on their bed. "What's going on?" Seto asked.

"Well, we got to thinking that we haven't even discussed names for the babies, so we thought that we'd look through one of these books with baby names." Yami answered.

"I hope you weren't planning to decide what to name them without me." Seto said.

"Of course not. We were just getting some ideas." Yugi answered.

"Any good ones?" Seto asked.

"None that's jumped out at us." Yami replied.

Seto walked on over. "Well, I'm sure that we can come up with something." Seto said. He then remembered something. "Of course, that's going to have to wait." Seto said.

Yami and Yugi looked up at him.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"Because Atemu and Heba are coming over here along with the girls for dinner." Seto answered.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said.

"That's fine. At least it's no business associate." Yugi said.

Seto laughed. "Don't worry about it, Yugi. I know that you don't particularly want anyone that's with the business over for dinner right now. I wouldn't do that to you." Seto said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

* * *

That night, Atemu and Heba had come over for dinner with their daughters.

"How are you doing, Yugi?" Heba asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just ready for them to come." Yugi answered.

"Be ready when they are." Atemu said.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"Because Mom's going to be coming over here a lot to see them." Atemu said.

"Do you still see them a lot?" Yami asked.

"Oh, yeah. Mom loves coming to see her granddaughters." Atemu answered.

"Well, I think that we can deal with that." Seto said.

"I hope that you can." Heba said.

When dinner was ready, the group went into the dining room to eat.

"Any idea when the babies could come?" Heba asked.

"No. Dr. Reynolds just told me that they could come at any time." Yugi said.

"I take it that you two are ready for when it comes." Atemu said, looking at Seto and Yami.

"Yes. We are." Yami said.

"That's good to know." Atemu said.

Yugi was the one who ended up eating the most.

"I never knew that you had such a heavy appetite, Yugi." Atemu commented.

"I'm eating for four. What do you expect?" Yugi asked.

Heba laughed. "I know what you mean. I ate a lot more when I was pregnant, too." Heba said.

"As long as he stays healthy and the babies are healthy, it doesn't matter how much he eats." Yami said.

"I agree. Besides, it's not like it's going to break us." Seto said.

"It would take a lot to break you." Yami said.

"Right back at you." Seto replied.

"Touché." Atemu replied.

Heba and Yugi shook their heads.

"Come on. Let's get you somewhere more comfortable, Yugi." Heba said when they were done eating.

"Good idea." Yugi said.

"What about dessert?" Yami asked.

"We can have it in the living room." Yugi answered as he and his brother headed into the living room.

"Well, I guess they've spoken." Seto said.

"I take it that you're used to it." Atemu said.

"We had to get sued to it when Yugi's pregnant." Yami said.

"I know the feeling." Atemu said.

The group went into the living room to find Yugi and Heba watching Kathryn and Hayden play.

"Do you have the nursery set up?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, it's been set up for seven months. After I found out we were having triplets, we had to go back and add some stuff." Yugi said.

"You two acted fast." Heba said.

Yami and Seto shrugged.

"We were excited." Seto said.

"Every time I turn around, one of them has something for the babies, and if they don't, Mokuba does." Yugi said.

"You get used to it." Heba said.

"Well, we're excited that we're having kids." Yami said.

"Yeah. We can't help that." Atemu added.

"You guys are hopeless." Yugi said.

"Maybe we are." Seto said.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

Yugi, Seto, and Yami were sleeping in their bed together.

It was the middle of the night.

The three had engaged in a rather exhausting round of lovemaking, so the three were rather content to lie there together.

Yugi woke up, feeling rather uncomfortable. 'What's going on?' Yugi asked himself. He then felt a harsh kick and grimaced. 'Oh. That's what.' Yugi thought. He sighed and looked to see that Yami and Seto were sleeping. 'Well, at least someone is getting some sleep.' Yugi thought.

Sleepless nights from the babies kicking him were too common to Yugi. Some night, he would get up and work on his novel or his children's books, but he just didn't feel like it that night.

As he lay there, the kicks got progressively worse.

'Man. They are really active tonight.' Yugi thought.

Suddenly, a harsh wave of pain hit him.

Yugi sat up as he realized what was wrong. He reached over and shook Seto. "Seto. Seto, come on. Wake up." Yugi said.

Seto groaned as he opened his eyes. "What?" Seto asked tiredly.

"Seto, you need to call-Dr. Reynolds." Yugi gasped out.

Seto's eyes widened as he immediately sat up. "Why? Did your water break?" Seto asked.

"No, but I'm in labor." Yugi said.

Seto jumped out of bed. "Yami, get up!" Seto ordered.

Yami groaned and opened his eyes. "What?" Yami asked.

"Get up! Yugi's in labor!" Seto ordered.

Yami immediately woke up at those words and got out of bed.

Seto and Yami quickly got dressed before helping Yugi.

Yugi had refused to go to sleep naked that night.

Seto decided to just carry Yugi, so he picked Yugi up and carried him down to the hospital wing of the mansion while Yami called Dr. Reynolds.

"He's on his way." Yami said by the time they got to the hospital wing.

"That's good." Seto said as he took Yugi into the hospital room and sat down.

It wasn't long before Dr. Reynolds arrived.

"You are certainly in labor. Do you want something for the pain?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

"All right. I'll give you something." Dr. Reynolds said.

Since Yugi wasn't ready to deliver the babies just yet, Dr. Reynolds left Yugi alone with Yam and Seto after giving Yugi the medicine.

"Well, I think that you got your wish, Yugi. The babies are coming." Yami said.

"I know. I forgot how much this hurts." Yugi said.

"We'll be right here the entire time that you're having them." Seto said.

"I know." Yugi said.

~One Hour Later~

Heba and Atemu had been called, and the two had come over to see Yugi.

Heba was currently sitting in the hospital room with Yugi. "So, how are you doing?" Heba asked.

"I'm okay right now. The medicine has really helped." Yugi said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Heba said.

"I'm nervous and excited at the same time." Yugi said.

"So was I. You'll be fine. I know you will be." Heba said.

"I hope so." Yugi said.

"You will." Heba assured him.

"Did they call Yami and Atemu's parents?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. They're waiting as well." Heba said.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, Yugi. It'll be fine. I don't think that they'll be to bad with you in labor." Heba said.

"I hope so." Yugi replied.

~Six Hours Later~

Yugi was ready to have the babies.

Yami and Seto were the only other ones in the room besides Dr. Reynolds and the nurses.

Yugi felt like he had been pushing for forever even though it only had been about two hours since they had started.

"You're doing fine, Yugi. I need you to push." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi nodded and did as he was told.

Yami and Seto were each holding one of Yugi's hands as they tried to encourage him along.

"Yugi, another hard push." Dr. Reynolds told him.

Yugi did as he was told, and it wasn't long before there was an infant's cry that filled the air.

"Well, it looks like we have a boy." Dr. Reynolds said. He handed the crying infant to one of the nurses.

The boy had brown hair and a mixture of amethyst and sapphire eyes.

"All right, Yugi. We still have two to go." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi nodded, and the process started over again.

Yami and Seto's hands were hurting form how hard Yugi was squeezing them, but both wisely kept quiet since they knew Yugi was in a lot more pain than them.

It wasn't long before a second cry filled the air.

"We have another boy." Dr. Reynolds said.

This boy had star-shaped, tri-color hair with lightening bolt streaks, and his eyes were a mixture of crimson and amethyst.

"One more." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi nodded weakly, extremely tired. He started to push again when Dr. Reynolds told him to.

Yami and Seto were encouraging him.

After what seemed like an eternity to Yugi, the last infant's cry filled the air.

Yugi collapsed against the bad, thoroughly exhausted.

"Well, this last one is a little girl." Dr. Reynolds said.

The girl had tri-color hair and amethyst eyes.

"Well, it looks like you had the two, Yami." Seto said.

"I noticed." Yami said.

Both were feeling rather proud at the moment. They were happy that their children were there, and they were proud of how well Yugi did.

Yugi was still trying to catch his breath after all that he had done, and he was extremely sore now.

Seto and Yami both kissed him.

"You did great, Yugi." Yami said.

"And you brought three beautiful children into the world." Seto added.

Yugi smiled weakly. "Thanks." Yugi said.

After checking over the babies, Dr. Reynolds and the nurses brought them over.

"All three are in perfect health." Dr. Reynolds announced.

Yami and Seto each took their own son while Yugi was given the girl.

"So, what are we going to name them?" Yami asked.

"You hadn't decided?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Not really." Seto admitted sheepishly.

Yugi looked down at the girl. "You know, I think that girl should be named Emma Claire." Yugi said.

Seto and Yami both looked at him.

"You know, I think that that is the perfect name for her." Yami agreed.

Seto looked at his own son thoughtfully. "How about Seth Grant for this one?" Seto asked.

Yami and Yugi both looked at him. They knew that he wanted to name him Seth because that was his name back in ancient Egypt. "I like that." Yugi said.

"So do I." Yami agreed,

"And what about this one?" Seto asked, nodding to the boy Yami help.

Yami thought for a moment. "I think we should name him Matthew Scott." Yami said.

"I like that." Yugi agreed.

"So do I." Yugi said.

"Well, wasn't that hard to name them after all." Seto said.

* * *

After a little while, the family had been allowed to see them.

"Aw! They're so cute." Amara said as she held Seth.

"Yeah." Mokuba agreed, holding Emma.

"They must have gotten the cuteness from Yugi." Atemu sad.

"Hey!" Seto and Yami both exclaimed.

"Come on. No one is going to deny that Yugi is cute." Atemu said defensively.

"That is true." Aknankanon said, holding Matthew.

"Normally, Yugi would agree with you, but I don't think he'll argue this time." Heba said.

The group looked to see that Yugi was sound asleep.

"Well, he did just give birth to three children, so I think that he has a right to sleep." Yami said.

"I gave birth to two, so I can't imagine how tired Yugi is." Heba remarked.

"Let him sleep." Amara said.

After a while, the group left, leaving Yami and Seto alone with Yugi and the three infants.

"I can't wait to start raising them." Seto said.

"I know. I didn't get the chance to watch Sampson and Esmeralda grow up, and I'm looking forward to that." Yami said.

The three infants were in basinets.

Seto and Yami looked over at Yugi.

"I think that we need to let Yugi sleep as much as he wants." Yami said.

"So do I." Seto agreed. He then realized something. "I'm going to go and call the office to let them know I won't be coming in today or the rest of the week." Seto said.

"Something I didn't think you'd ever say." Yami said.

"I learned the importance of family." Seto answered. He kissed Yugi before leaving the room.

Yami watched the three infants for a moment before he went and sat down by Yugi. "I love you, Yugi." Yami said, kissing Yugi.

In his sleep, Yugi smiled.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Last chapter. Just wrapping everything up.

R&R.


	29. Happy Ending

Here's the next chapter.

This is the last chapter of this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 29- Happy Ending

~Ten Years Later~

Life had gone on for everyone, and they were all happy.

Ryou, Malik, and Marik had ended up having kids of their own. They had twin boys, one Marik and one Malik's, named Travis and Michael. Angel was now twelve. The twins were seven.

Tea and Duke had gotten married and now had three kids. Rachel, the oldest, was eight. Zach was six, and he was the only boy. Their third was named Christine, and she was two.

Tristan and Joey still were together, and they had a six-year-old son named Jeremy.

Bakura had ended up getting married to a guy in America, and the two were still together. That was all that the group knew about him.

Atemu and Heba were happy as well. Atemu was running the branch of his father's company in Domino, and Heba still ran the Game Shop. In addition to Kathryn and Hayden were now eleven. Atemu and Heba had had one more child, a boy hey named Henry who was five.

Yugi, Yami, and Seto were still going strong in their relationship. Emma, Seth, and Matthew were almost ten years old now. They were a handful for the three, but they loved them. They also had another two children who were also twins. The boy was named Jason, and he was Yami, looking like a duplicate of his father with amethyst eyes. The girl, who was Seto's, was named Elizabeth, and she had Yugi's hair colors, and Seto's eyes. The two were four.

KaibaCorp was still a great company, and it still took a great deal of Seto's time, but he always made sure that he had time for his family.

After completing the children's book series, Yugi had taken a break from writing in order to concentrate one his family.

Yami was still working at KaibaCorp along with Seto.

Mokuba and Serenity had been married for three years, and they had a two-year-old son named Samuel, Sam for short, and a nine-month-old daughter named Isabella.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in the living room on his laptop. He had recently decided to take back up the idea of writing the book about his, Yami, and Seto's lives back in ancient Egypt.

Of course, he had asked the two before he did it.

Yugi sat in the living room typing on the laptop for a while before he heard a loud crash.

Yugi set the laptop aside after saving his work. "Elizabeth! Jason!" Yugi called up the stairs.

"Yes." came two small, guilty sounding voices.

"What did you do?" Yugi asked as he walked up the stairs.

"Nothing." Jason said.

Yugi walked up and found that the table in the hall with vases and pictures was turned over with everything broken. "Come here now!" Yugi said sternly.

Slowly, two small children came out and looked at Yugi guilty.

"What have I told you about this?" Yugi asked.

"Not to play around the table." Elizabeth said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because we might knock something over ad break it." Jason answered.

"And you were playing around it, weren't you?" Yugi asked.

"No." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth Ann Kaiba! Do not lie to me." Yugi said.

"We weren't." Jason protested.

Yugi reached down and picked up a toy truck and a doll. "Really?" Yugi asked.

Both kids looked even more guilty.

"I have told you repeatedly not to lie to me. That's worse than anything else." Yugi said.

"Yes, Papa." Elizabeth said.

"I want you both to go to your rooms. You're going to have a timeout for a while." Yugi said.

Both nodded before scampering off to their rooms.

Yugi shook his head. 'Honestly. They should know not to lie.' Yugi thought before walking into the playroom and putting the toys up. He decided to leave them in time out for half an hour. He then started cleaning up the mess. 'We'll need to get new frames for these pictures.' Yugi thought.

After cleaning up what he could, Yugi headed back downstairs and found Yami home. "Yami, what are you doing home?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing to do, so I came on home. Why'd you leave the laptop out?" Yami asked, motioning to the laptop on the living room table.

"I was working on the book when I heard a crash." Yugi answered.

"I'm assuming that you've had to do some disciplining." Yami said.

"Yes. They knocked over the table upstairs and broke some things. They are in a timeout right now." Yugi answered.

"Oh. Then I won't see them for a bit." Yami said.

Yugi walked back into the living room.

"How long are they in timeout?" Yami asked.

"Half an hour. It's only been ten minutes." Yugi answered.

"Do you need time to work on the book?" Yami asked.

"No. I have time before the next chapter is due." Yugi answered.

"How much more do you have?" Yami asked.

"Not much. I have a few more chapters." Yugi answered.

Yami smirked. "You realize that Seto and I are going to want to read that book before it's published." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I have already told you two that you'll get an advanced copy of the book, Yami. Stop bugging me about it." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami agreed. He decided to leave Yugi alone and let him do some work.

When the timeout for the twins was over, Yugi headed upstairs and got the twin from their rooms. "Are you going to lie to me again?" Yugi asked with his arms crossed.

"No, Papa." Elizabeth and Jason said.

"Are you going to disobey me again?" Yugi asked.

"No." both answered.

"All right. You can go. Just remember that you need to listen to me, and don't lie to me." Yugi said.

"Yes, Papa." both said.

"Good." Yugi said.

At that moment, Yami walked out.

"Daddy!" the two exclaimed, running to Yami.

Yami smiled and leaned down to hug them. "Hey, kids." Yami said.

'Always like this. I'm the bad guy, and Yami and Seto get to play the good parent.' Yugi thought.

"You two have been giving your papa a hard time." Yami said.

"We're sorry." Jason said.

"You know better." Yami said.

"We know." Elizabeth said.

"Well, you two mind your father." Yugi said before heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked.

"To work." Yugi answered.

"Should we leave Papa alone?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'd say so. For a little while, at least." Yami answered.

* * *

Yugi was able to finish the chapter on his book. He saved his chapter before he turned off the laptop. 'I know that my publisher will be happy that I have this chapter done early.' Yugi thought.

A moment later, Elizabeth poked her head into the living room. "Are you done, Papa?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, Elizabeth. I am." Yugi answered.

"Can you come play with us?" Elizabeth asked.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed. He went upstairs and put the laptop on his room before joining Yami, Jason, and Elizabeth in the playroom.

That was where Seto found them all when he got home two hours. He had gotten off work early and had picked Emma, Seth, and Matthew up form school.

"What's going on here?" Seto asked.

"Dad!" Elizabeth and Jason said, running to him.

"Hey, kids." Seto said.

"How was school?" Yugi asked.

"It was fine." Matthew said.

"It was great! I got the lead part in the school play of Cinderella!" Emma said excitedly.

"That's great, Emma." Yami said, smiling.

"You'll come and watch me, right?" Emma asked.

"We wouldn't miss it for anything." Seto said.

"What about you, Seth?" Yugi asked.

"It was great. I got a hundred on the math test we had!" Seth answered.

"Chip off the old block." Seto said, smiling.

'He has Seto's smarts. I have to admit that.' Yugi thought.

After a while, the group headed downstairs for dinner.

* * *

That night, Yugi, Yami, and Seto all went to bed once they knew that the kids were in bed.

"So, any trouble today?" Seto asked.

"A little." Yugi said.

"The table in the hallway." Seto said.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

"Well, we went though that a lot with the other three." Seto said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Were you able to finish that chapter of the book?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I did finish it. I have three chapters left before it's done." Yugi said.

"And I'm certain that the publisher will be thrilled with that. I have talked to him, and he said that the book is excellent from his standpoint. He hasn't let me read any of it, though." Seto said.

"That's because I asked him not to." Yugi replied.

"So, you're who I have to blame." Seto said.

Yugi looked up and smiled. "Yes. I am." Yugi answered.

"Well, I'll be glad when the book is finished just because we'll be able to finally read it." Yami said.

"No kidding." Seto agreed.

Yugi laughed. "It's not that bad." Yugi said.

"You've been writing that book for almost seven months. It's been murder on us not to know how it's been written." Yami said.

"Well, several things were changed." Yugi said.

"We know, Yugi. It'll be interesting to see how you wrote it, though." Yami said.

"You'll see when it's done." Yugi replied.

"Well, since we won't get any answers out of him tonight, why not get something else?" Seto asked, smirking.

"Agreed." Yami said.

Before Yugi could react, the two jumped him.

* * *

~Four Weeks Later~

Yugi, Yami, and Seto were at the elementary school with Jason, Elizabeth, Seth, and Matthew watching the school's version of Cinderella that Emma was starring in.

When the play ended, the group got up and clapped along with everyone else.

"Emma was great." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, she was." Yugi agreed.

"Hey, guys!"

The group looked to see Mokuba and Serenity were there.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"We got here at the last minute. We were able to come after all." Serenity answered.

"Emma will love that." Yugi said.

"Where are Isabella and Samuel?' Seto asked.

"Joey and Tristan are watching them for us." Mokuba said.

"Come on. I'm sure that Emma wants to see us." Yugi said.

The group headed back to where Emma was backstage.

"Papa!" Emma said, running to Yugi.

"Hey, Emma. You were great." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Emma said. She looked at Yami and said, "Thanks for helping me practice, Daddy."

"Anytime." Yami replied.

Emma then saw that Mokuba and Serenity were there. "You made it!" Emma said, hugging them both.

"We sure did. You didn't think that we were going to miss your performance, did you?" Mokuba asked.

"You were wonderful, Emma." Serenity added.

"Let's get going. I'm taking everyone out for ice cream in honor of Emma's performance." Seto said. It was his ritual to do that whenever one of the kids did something great. He did it when Seth won the spelling bee and when Matthew made the baseball team.

The group then left the school.

* * *

~One Month Later~

Yugi walked into the bedroom to find that Yami and Seto were laying on the bed.

"Hey, Yugi. What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Well, I thought that you would like this." Yugi said, tossing a book onto the bed.

Seto picked it up and read the title. "_An Egyptian Love Story. _Written my Yugi Mutou." Seto said.

"This is the book?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "I got it done a month ahead of schedule." Yugi answered.

"Great! Now we can read it." Seto said.

"When is it out in stores?" Yami asked.

"It'll be a month and a half to two months before it comes out in stores, so you have the only advanced copy." Yugi answered.

"Great. Can't wait to read it." Yami said.

"Now, you can stop giving me grief over it." Yugi said.

"Sure. Whatever." Seto said, opening the book.

"Well, while you read, I'm heading downstairs." Yugi said.

"Sure." Yami said, inching to read it, too.

"Here." Yugi said, giving Yami as second copy. "So you don't kill each other over it." Yugi said.

"Great." Yami said, opening his own copy and starting to read.

Yugi rolled his eyes. He had a feeling that he wouldn't hear a lot from his lovers until they finished the book, so he headed downstairs.

* * *

After two days, Seto and Yami had finished the book.

"Wow. Yugi was pretty accurate with the book." Yami said.

"Well, he did live through it, so it's no surprise that it was so close." Seto said.

"The only difference was that he actually gave us a happy ending." Yami said.

Seto smiled. "I liked the ending. I noticed that he left Atemu and Heba alive as well, and you weren't pharaoh." Seto said.

"I don't care. I loved it anyway." Yami said.

Seto chuckled. "I think Yugi did very well." Seto said.

"So do I." Yami agreed.

Yugi opened the door and walked into the room. "What are you two doing?" Yugi asked, seeing them both sitting on the bed.

"We finished the book." Seto said.

"And?" Yugi asked.

'It was great." Yami said.

"I agree. I think that you might have a bestseller on your hands." Seto said.

"Be serious." Yugi said.

"I am. I really think that you might have a bestseller on your hands, Yugi." Seto said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not as good at knowing these things as Seto, but I think that it could be a bestseller. It's well written, has great detail, and is a great love story." Yami said.

"I think you can't say it's a great love story since it is our love story." Yugi said. He thought a moment before he added, "One of our love stories."

"True, but it is a great one. I think we do have a great seller on our hands." Seto said.

"Well, if you think so." Yugi said.

* * *

It became obvious very fast that Yugi's book was going to be a bestseller. There had been a million copies sold in only a week. Critics praised the book.

"Told you." Seto said.

"I didn't expect this." Yugi said as he looked over what the publisher had sent them as far as sales and critiques of the book.

"It just proves that you are a great writer." Yami said.

"Indeed." Seto said.

"Are we going to celebrate?" Emma asked.

"Yes. We are. We're going out for dinner tonight." Seto said.

The entire family got together and went out.

* * *

~Twelve Years Later~

Another twelve years had passed, and everything was great.

Emma, Seth, and Matthew were now twenty-two and in college.

Emma was hoping to become an actress as she had found a great love of it from her days in school.

Seth was going into business so that he could take over KaibaCorp when Seto stepped down.

Matthew had gone to college and was on the college baseball team as he went for a degree in law.

Jason and Elizabeth were sixteen, and they were giving Yugi, Seto, and Yami all the grief of teenagers.

Yugi had wrote several more books, all of which became best sellers.

Seto and Yami were still in KaibaCorp, working.

* * *

"Hey. How was your day?" Yami asked as he kissed Yugi on the cheek.

"Fine, although I got a call from the principal today." Yugi said.

"Who did what?" Seto asked.

"Well, it appears that Jason was in a fight again." Yugi said.

"I'll kill him." Yami said.

"I'm not too angry because he beat up the guy who was harassing Isabella." Yugi said.

"Understandable, but he shouldn't have resorted to violence." Seto said.

Yugi looked up. "This coming from the man who would have loved to have killed Bakura?" Yugi asked.

Seto shrugged. "I've dealt with it." Yugi said.

"Okay. You always handle it." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Any new book ideas?" Seto asked.

"No. I think that I'm going to take a break from writing." Yugi answered.

"Good. That means you'll have more time for us." Yami said.

"Yeah. That's all you two think about." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Seto and Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. He didn't know why he loved these two at times, but he knew that he did.

That night, after several rather vigorous rounds of lovemaking, all three lay in bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

They may have had a rough start to their relationship after Bakura, but they were all glad that they were together now, and they had been together for almost twenty-five years now.

They had what was an everlasting love, a love that had lasted several ages.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story as well as everyone who stuck with this story. I know I had lapses in the story at times, but thanks for sticking with it. Thanks!

I'll concentrate on my other stories now.

R&R.


End file.
